Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Un chico de quince años, Scorpius, quien dice ser hijo de Draco Malfoy,aparece en medio de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Viene a arreglar las cosas,ayudando a sus padres a vencer a Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Heme aquí, otra vez con una traducción. Se trata de la historia de Jinko, 'When time Isn't Enough'. **

**Es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, así que si no les agrada, pues...Adiós ! Es un UA, Harry/Draco**

**Resumen: **

**Un tal Scorpius, de quince años, aparece en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, afirmando ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy, que en ese momento está en su último año del Colegio Hogwarts. No puede revelar la identidad de su otro padre. En su tiempo, Harry Potter fue asesinado por Voldemort; y él es enviado para ayudar a cambiar los hechos que le arruinaron la vida.**

**¿ES NECESARIO QUE DIGA QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, ETC, ETC LE PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING ?. Muy bien. Así es. Nada es mío.**

**La autora utiliza temas en los títulos de sus capítulos. Esta vez eligió: 'Dioses y diosas'.**

**Nota informativa para los lectores de mis otras historias, traducciones o no: JAMÁS abandono las historias que empiezo, aunque tarde, les aseguro que van a leer el final. **

**Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente****, original de Jinko**

**Prólogo****:**

Era púrpura y asqueroso, y seguramente lo haría sufrir como el demonio. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que soportaría un dolor semejante, pero no podía imaginarse un dolor peor al sufrimiento emocional por el que ya había pasado.

Después de perder a sus dos padres, Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter no podía imaginar qué más podía lastimarlo.

-¿ Estás seguro ?. ¿ Quieres hacerlo ?

Levantó la mirada hacia su mentor, la única persona que consideraba familia. Estaba sentado a su lado, apoyando su torso sobre un bastón, encorvado hacia delante. Su cabello, alguna vez negro, ahora era gris; la voz que alguna vez fuera aterciopelada, como le había contado su padre, ahora cavernosa y débil. Su cuerpo había sido destruido por años de tortura; temblaba con cada movimiento; Severus Snape era un muerto caminando- eso, los días que podía caminar-; y estaba más que preocupado por el joven que tenía delante.

- Sí, tío Sev. Necesito hacerlo-. Scorpius tranquilizó al Profresor de Pociones. Pero, cuando miró la copa burbujeante que sostenía en su mano, no pudo reprimir la aparición de una expresión de temor en la cara. La poción era nueva, nadie había sido capaz de semejante progreso en el campo de las pociones; y los que lo intentaron, murieron a manos de los Mortífagos.

La poción estaba diseñada para llevar a una persona hacia el pasado, por un lapso ilimitado de tiempo. Scorpius era la única persona capaz de prepararla con éxito, en secreto. Por suerte, su padre la había patentado y se la había dejado como legado. Todo lo que Scorpius tuvo que hacer fue un pequeño ajuste, hasta lograr el resultado perfecto.

- No quiero que nadie más pase por lo que hemos vivido-. Continuó Scorpius, más para sí mismo que para su tío. Había visto demasiada muerte. Todos sus amigos, sus padres, su hermana, todos se habían ido y ya no volverían a su lado.

Harry Potter, el Salvador del mundo mágico, muerto. Apenas tres meses antes de que la poción estuviese lista, había caído en las manos de Lord Voldemort. Fue durante una áspera batalla dentro del Ministerio de la magia. Vodemort lo asesinó lenta y deliberadamente; alimentando a su mascota con sus despojos; tenía trienta y siete años.

Albus Dumbledore, el unico hombre al que Voldemort alguna vez temió, se había quitado la vida después de ser capturado por los Mortífagos; para no permitirles que le arrancaran información con torturas. En el momento en que lo arrojaron a una celda en la Mansión Malfoy, se arrancó la lengua. Eso había sucedido diecinueve años atrás, aún antes del nacimiento de Scorpius.

Los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a paso constante, fueron perdiendo la vida.

- Tu padre estaría más que orgulloso de ti, por esto- Suspiró Severus.

Scorpius le regaló una sonrisa débil. -¿ Y mi Papá ?

- Pensaría que estás loco, por afrontar esto voluntariamente.

- Sabría la verdad, entonces.

La preparación continuaba bullendo, lejos de alguna fuente de calor. Se la acercó a los labios e hizo una pausa.

- Recuerda que no debes revelar nada que ponga en peligro la vida de nadie.

- Lo sé.

- Buena suerte.

­- Gracias-. Susurró Scorpius antes de levantar la cabeza y tomar el contenido completo de la copa. Además del gusto amargo en la boca, no sintió nada diferente.

El chico observó sus alrededores. Severus y él estaban en lo que había sido la oficina de Albus. Las viejas cosas y objetos de cristal, todo había sido destruido. Puede que Hogwarts haya sido el único lugar, excepto el hogar de los Potter, que no fue tocado por las manos de Voldemort, pero los Mortífagos sabían cómo destruir un lugar, ciertamente.

Su hogar aún seguía allí, sellado para el resto del mundo. Scorpius no quería ni imaginarse cómo se le rompería el corazón si la casa de su infancia fuese manchada por las manos del Señor de las Tinieblas. No tenía muchos recuerdos felices de sus padres, y realmente no quería perder los que poseía.

Los pensamientos de Scorpius se interrumpieron, empezó a sentirse mareado, todos los objetos de cristal comenzaron a cambiar de forma ante su vista. Parpadeó, tratando de aclarar sus ojos verde esmeralda. Pedazo por pedazo, los objetos comenzaron a repararse, a quedar como nuevos. Se concentró lo más que pudo; sus ojos cayeron sobre Severus, que continuaba siendo el mismo hombre quebrado. Le hablaba. Podía ver que su boca se movía, pero no lo oía. Sintió una mano en el hombro, momentos antes de que las telarañas desaparecieran de los rincones. Algunos hombres y mujeres retornaron a sus retratos.

El Profesor de Pociones desapareció de la habitación, antes de que Scorpius perdiera la vista. Y luego, el dolor.

Lo partía, como si sus miembros le fuesen arrancados del cuerpo. Nunca había perdido un miembro, pero podía escuchar con facilidad cómo los huesos se salían de lugar. Sin embargo, no podía escuchar sus propios gritos. Supo, de todos modos, que hizo lo que no había hecho por meses, había llorado por su padre, había llamado a su padre. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Y eso fue lo último que registró, antes de que todo acabara.

**Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente**

**Capítulo Uno: Cronos, el dios griego del tiempo.**

-

_Jamás sentí tanto dolor. Papá trató de enseñarme algunas cosas para pelear contra el Señor de las Tinieblas y sus seguidores, pero nunca permitió que sufriera algo así. Siempre dijo que yo no tenía que exponerme al dolor; decía que haber perdido a mi Papá y a Lily ya era suficiente. Él quería protegerme de cualquier clase de pena, por eso me decía que él siempre estaría allí, para defenderme._

_Ahora estoy solo y pasando por un dolor inimaginable, porque él no puede estar aquí para protegerme. Él se fue, igual que Papi._

_Jamás hubiese imaginado el dolor físico que causa esta poción; si mi padre y mi Papi pudieron pasar por dolores semejantes para protegerme, yo puedo hacerlo ahora, por el futuro. Nadie más necesitará hacerlo después. Solamente yo._

_Lo siento, padre, pero necesito pasar por esto para que todo sea mejor. Perdóname, sé que estoy yendo deliberadamente contra tus deseos, causándome esta agonía a mi mismo. Pero, no puedo permitir que otro lo haga. Por eso tomé la poción que tú me hiciste prometer que nunca tomaría._

_Voy a disculparme contigo personalmente; voy a verte a ti y a Papi, otra vez._

-

La Orden del Fénix estaba compuesta por muchos miembros; el año anterior resultó con varios ingresos. Pero, sólo unos cuantos miembros confiables tenían permitido participar en las reuniones. Entre ellos, Albus Dumbledore, el fundador de la Orden; Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt. La última incorporación al grupo fue el joven Harry Potter, determinado a conocer cada paso que se tomaba para vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas.

Estaban en medio de una reunión, aunque sólo eran Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus y Harry; cuando fueron horriblemente interrumpidos. Un ruido desgarrador interrumpió las palabras de Albus sobre la protección del castillo, momentos antes de que se abriera un espacio en la oficina, justo delante de sus ojos. Todos sacaron sus varitas en tiempo record, en actitud de defensa contra la intrusión o el peligro aparecido.

Se encontraron con una forma temblorosa que cayó de la abertura, antes de que ésta se sellara. La forma estaba envuelta en una pesada capa y enrollada en posición fetal en el suelo, parecía retorcerse de dolor. El único rasgo visible por debajo de la ropa era el cabello rubio platinado.

Las varitas no se movieron.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron, observando la figura, y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Había algo extraño en esta persona, no sabía qué, y no importaba. Sus instintos, en lo profundo de su ser le gritaban que bajara la varita, sin embargo, se mantuvo en su lugar.

Lo asombró ver que los demás estaban a punto de lanzar hechizos; sintió que su cuerpo se movía hacia el otro, sus piernas daban pasos sin que él lo notara. Necesitaba proteger a esta persona, sin importarle nada más. Quería que se sintiera a salvo.

- Potter-. Siseó Severus, detrás de él. Harry se arrodilló, la varita se deslizó de su mano y cayó al piso.

La figura se movió, causando que todos se sobresaltaran levemente. Con gentileza, Harry la ayudó a arrodillarse; la persona tosía.

- Está bien-. Prometió Harry, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. –No vamos a lastimarte.

La tos se detuvo, permitiéndole al otro descubrir su rostro. Harry quedó anonadado. El chico tenía la cara de Draco Malfoy, pero sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, y estaban cargados de lágrimas.

No obstante, la causa de esas lágrimas no parecía ser el dolor físico.

- Eres tú...estás vivo-. El chico susurró y las lágrimas cayeron. Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, se arrojó y lo envolvió en un abrazo, apretándolo contra él, lo más cerca posible.

Algo explotó dentro de Harry, en lo profundo de su alma. El abrazo de este chico era algo que jamás había experimentado. Sentía la infinita necesidad de asegurarse de que este chico estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz. Era como si tuviese una conexión inmediata con él.

Harry se encontró a si mismo devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Lo siento tanto- Continuó el adolescente más pequeño. –Tomé la poción, aunque tú me dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero funcionó y ahora estoy aquí y puedo ayudarte.

Harry cayó hacia atrás, alguien lo tironeó de su túnica, alejándolo del extraño. Alguien, sobre él, evitó que impidiera que Severus apuntara al chico, directamente al cuello.

- Tú no eres Draco Malfoy-. Exclamó Severus. Sus ojos negros le recorrieron la cara, primero abriéndolos asombrados, luego entrecerrándolos. –Esto es imposible- Lo que sea que vio hizo que se levantará, arrastrara al joven del cabello y lo estampara contra la pared más cercana.

Harry saltó, reaccionando al grito de dolor del chico; que le llegó al corazón.

- Severus-. Comenzó Albus, acercándose al Profesor de Pociones. –No deberías tratarlo así, sólo es un chico.

Los ojos del joven pasaron a Albus, y volvieron al hombre que lo amenazaba. –Por favor, puedo explicar todo-. La mano que tiraba de su cabello se endureció, causándole una mueca de dolor y tener que pararse sobre sus pies. –Yo no soy una amenaza, lo juro. No soy un Mortífago, y de verdad, no estoy aquí para lastimar a Harry Potter.

Severus lo golpeó otra vez contra la pared, antes de dejarlo caer. –Ella sólo tuvo un hijo. ¿ Quién demonios eres tú ?

Las caras de alrededor parecieron confundidas. – Mi nombre es Scorpius-. Respondió el chico desde el piso, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie; su cuerpo continuaba temblando ligeramente. – Vengo del futuro.

-¿ Eres un Malfoy ?

- Sí.

Severus miró hacia otro lado. – Imposible-. Repitió. – Ella sólo tuvo un niño.

- Y él es mi Papá- Exclamó Scorpius, provocando que Severus se volviera hacia él. El Slytherin lo tomó por la parte de delante de la capa, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

- No hay mujeres Malfoy, ¿ qué mentiras estás desparramando ?

Albus apoyó una mano en el hombro de Severus, advirtiéndole que ya era suficiente. – Si lo dejas hablar, podremos tener una respuesta, Severus.

Scorpius cayó al piso, otra vez. – Draco Malfoy es mi Papá…

- Eso es una estupidez- replicó Severus. Albus suspiró y él se detuvo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se alejó.

- Pero, no tengo permitido decir quién es mi otro padre, de otro modo puede que no suceda.

El profesor de Pociones resopló desdeñosamente, pero no dijo nada.

- Yo naceré dentro de cinco años…

- No hay hechizo ni poción que pueda llevar a alguien tan atrás en el tiempo- Objetó Remus, inmediatamente. – No hay nada tan poderoso.

- En mi tiempo, mi Papá creó una poción lo suficientemente poderosa como para transportarme veinte años hacia atrás-. Explicó Scorpius. –La patentó dos años después de mi nacimiento, por si acaso fuera necesaria. Yo tuve que prepararla en secreto, cuando nos convencimos de que no ganaríamos la guerra.

Albus se agachó junto a él.

Harry casi se eriza, celoso porque ese lugar debería ser suyo, junto a Scorpius; y el anciano se lo estaba robando.

- Veinte años es mucho tiempo, señor Malfoy. No puedo imaginarme cuán cambiado estará el tiempo, comparado con este.

Scorpius tosió temblorosamente. –Yo no soy exactamente el señor Malfoy. Papá tomó el apellido de mi padre y lo agregó al suyo. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo a usted, Profesor. Usted ya no está en mi tiempo, murió mucho antes de que yo naciera.

- Eso es imposible-Objetó Minerva. –De seguro los Mortífagos no han avanzado tanto…

- Ya no trataban de matarnos, sino que nos capturaban-. Les dijo Scorpius. – Yo fui el único miembro de la resistencia al que no capturaron. Tío Severus y Tonks se las arreglaron para escapar un par de veces, después de ser torturados, pero todos los demás, murieron. Primero el Profesor Dumbledore, después el señor Moody, Minerva McGonagall…todos los miembros de la Orden morirán. Comenzará dentro de un año, cuando se den cuenta de que no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencernos en batalla. Comenzarán a capturarnos uno a uno. El profesor Dumbledore fue el primero, pero el único en acabar con su propia vida.

-¿ Fui capturado ?- Preguntó Albus.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y miró a Harry. Sus ojos volvieron a Albus. – Fue porque usted no quiso revelar nada de la Orden. Voldemort le mostró todo a Harry Potter, él pudo verlo en su mente, por la conexión.

Harry alzó una ceja; no eran muchos los que estaban al tanto de su conexión con Voldemort; y era raro encontrar a alguien que lo llame por su nombre.

- Tú no puedes ser un Malfoy-. Murmuró Harry, mirando al que lucía como los Malfoy. –Son demasiado gallinas como para actuar contra su amo.

El rubio dio un respingo y rió débilmente. –Sí, tú solías decir eso todo el tiempo. Creo que yo saqué la personalidad de mi padre.

- No puedes tener los ojos de ella, si eres hijo de Draco-. Siseó Severus desde su rincón. – Aunque tuvieses una madre sustituta, no compartirías el AND de los dos padres.

Scorpius observó al hombre. – Eso es así en este tiempo, pero, dentro de cuatro años, mi Papá creará una poción que suprimirá el ADN de la madre sustituta en el embrión, y lo reemplazará con el ADN del otro padre. Funciona también para dos madres. Se hubiese hecho increíblemente famoso si la venta de pociones no fuese monitoreada por los Mortífagos. Ellos controlan todo en mi tiempo.

-¿ Por qué nadie los detiene ?- Preguntó Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era la pregunta. Él quería que el chico le hablara.

- Los únicos suficientemente poderosos, fueron asesinados; incluyéndote a ti. Fue entonces cuando tío Severus y yo decidimos que debía volver en el tiempo.

-¿ Yo fui asesinado ?

- Sí. Voldemort te atrapó en el campo de batalla, y te aplastó hasta matarte.

Harry tragó saliva. - ¿ En cuánto tiempo ocurrirá eso ?

- Eso pasó hace tres meses, en mi tiempo. Cuando sucedió, le sugerí al tío Severus que me envíe para poderte advertirte. Puedo ayudar a luchar, no he tenido mucho entrenamiento como me hubiese gustado, pero sé algunas cosas..

- No.

La objeción fue tan tajante que Minerva se sobresaltó. Harry ni siquiera supo de dónde le surgió, pero definitivamente no quería que este chico saliese lastimado. No quería que tuviera que ver con una batalla semejante.

Severus puso giró los ojos y dejó la habitación, sólo Remus lo notó.

- ¿ Harry ?- Preguntó Albus, mirando al Gryffindor.

- Yo…yo no sé qué pasó- Admitió, suavemente, observando sólo a Scorpius. –Pero, él no está autorizado a unirse a esta pelea.

Albus levantó una ceja y dirigió su atención a Scorpius. Después de observarlo, sus ojos volvieron a Harry, quien reconoció al instante el brillito acostumbrado.

-¿ Cómo sabemos que todo esto es verdad ?- Preguntó Remus, mostrando la responsabilidad por la que era bien conocido.

- El tío Severus dijo que tú tienes que hacerme la prueba de ADN- Respondió Scorpius al hombre lobo. –Él sabe que tú no te pondrás en mi contra cuando sepas quien es mi otro padre. Nadie más debe saberlo. Pero…creo que tío Severus ya lo sabe…y parece que no le agrada.

Harry se arrodilló del otro lado de Scorpius. – Supongo que no le gusta tu padre, entonces. Él sólo quiere lo mejor para su pequeño pendejo lameculo Malfoy.

Minerva reprobó las palabras de Harry. El adolescente más joven sonrió. – Mi Papá no tiene que hacer eso para obtener lo que quiere del tío Sev. Él es un maldito genio con las pociones. Algunos decían que él era mejor que mi tío Sev. Hasta el día en que partí, la gente alababa su talento, aún diez años después de su muerte.

Harry sintió que se le secaba la boca. - ¿ Malfoy va a morir dentro de diez años ?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, una vez. – Por eso no puedo esperar para verlo otra vez. Él me prometió que me leería el capítulo final de nuestro libro…la noche que lo mataron iba a leerme el último capítulo.

- Ah, tal vez puedas hacer que lo termine cuando lo veas.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza. – Lo perdí hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba. Tengo la sospecha de que mi padre lo escondió. Él escondió muchas cosas que lo hacían llorar…

Harry notó que Scorpius se perdía en sus palabras. – Tu padre debe haber amado mucho a tu Papá-. Comentó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Scorpius se iluminara.

- Sí, lo amó mucho, y nunca dejó de hacerlo. Mi Papá fue el único hombre para mi padre. Él me lo decía siempre.

Albus miró a Harry. – ¿ Tal vez Remus deba hacer la prueba ? -. Sugirió, casi pidiendo permiso.

Harry asintió y se levantó, sosteniendo a Scorpius. El chico aún temblaba levemente. Harry notó varias cosas, ni una vez Scorpius buscó su varita, donde sea que la tuviera escondida, ni siquiera pareció querer sacarla cuando Severus lo tenía contra la pared.

Harry se preguntaba qué tipo de persona era el rubio adolescente: o estaba totalmente contra la violencia, o estaba dispuesto a soportar todo para lograr su objetivo. Ninguna de las dos características era apreciada por la familia Malfoy.

000

Al comienzo del séptimo año de Harry, Remus Lupin fue reinstalado como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Un retorno muy bien venido por la mayoría. Severus se opuso lo más que pudo, argumentando que lo último que necesitaban los estudiantes era tener un profesor hombre lobo, especialmente porque ellos estaban del lado del Señor de las Tinieblas. La guerra se endurecía cada día. Los Mortífagos estaban movilizados, amenazando la vida de incontables inocentes de familias muggles y de magos nacidos de muggle. Los muertos se multiplicaban; sin embargo, aún no se contaba ninguna víctima entre las figuras políticas, ni entre los miembros de la Orden. Del mismo modo, los Mortífagos tenían a todos sus líderes a salvo.

El Ministerio comenzaba a desesperarse, buscando la manera de mantener ocultas las muertes. El primer paso fue remover a Fudge; lo reemplazó Rufus Scrimgeour, el anciano con figura de león era igualmente inútil a los ojos de la Orden. En el último año, había intentado cubrir todo lo posible, y había colocado a Moody a cargo del entrenamiento secreto de un grupo de nuevos Aurores; pero esos Aurores fueron asesinados en la primera semana de su entrenamiento, revelando que había un espía en el Ministerio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se señalara a algunos de los más infames miembros del Ministerio, entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy. Era algo sabido por todos, a Harry lo trastornó profundamente que aún no estuviera trás las rejas. Era un Mortífago y con seguridad, le legaría ese título a su hijo.

Harry sintió vergüenza, el chico que estaba ayudando a caminar hasta la oficina de Remus era el nieto de Lucius Malfoy, y de alguna manera, ya lo sentía unido a él.

Draco Malfoy no había sido un pesado, últimamente. Cuando comenzaron el séptimo año, pareció apaciguarse. Renunció al Quidditch, pues Slytherin no tenía los suficientes talentos como para un equipo, la mayoría había dejado el colegio por los rumores o porque sus padres Mortífagos los instaban a que ocupen sus puestos en apoyo a la causa; Draco se concentró en sus estudios. A pesar de ello, parecía tan arrogante y prejuicioso como siempre, aún sin uno sus acostumbrados lacayos. Crabbe fue uno de los que no retornaron a completar su séptimo año.

Draco pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, o junto al lago, con Goyle o Theodore Nott, en lugar de comportarse como el matón del colegio. Aparentemente le había cedido la corona a Pansy Parkinson, quien la recibió con deleite.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque ya era noviembre, no había tenido intercambios con su acostumbrado enemigo. Compartía algunas clases con el rubio, pero no se habían peleado ni físicamente ni con magia, ni una vez desde el comienzo del período. No recordaba siquiera, la última vez que se había comunicado con el Slytherin. Probablemente ya había pasado un mes.

La última pelea debía ser la de febrero, cuando Malfoy molestó a Hermione y a Ron por su cita en Hogsmeade, el día de San Valentín. Harry le hizo notar a Draco que era él el que no tenía cita ese día, pero Blaise Zabini le demostró que se había equivocado. Allí, Harry descubrió la orientación sexual de Malfoy; por eso no se asombró al saber que Scorpius era el fruto de Malfoy y su esposo.

Observó al adolescente rubio que caminaba a su lado con una ligera cojera; era la viva imagen de Malfoy, con una o dos diferencias. La primera era la altura, Malfoy era mucho más bajo que este chico. ¡ Cómo había disfrutado Harry, cuando finalmente pasó al Slytherin en altura !. Fue en la última pelea de puños; lo había aplastado contra una pared, sólo para descubrir que era capaz de mirar a Malfoy...hacia abajo.

Parecía que Malfoy no sacó, para nada, la altura de Lucius. La segunda diferencia eran los brillantes ojos verdes; eran tan diferentes a los fríos ojos grises de su padre y su abuelo. Harry casi se alegraba de que la cara del chico no fuese idéntica a la de Malfoy; eso lo hacía más cálido. Además, así podía tener una conversación decente con él, sin que esos ojos lo enervaran.

Eso era algo de Malfoy que él había percibido a lo largo de los años, y realmente lo trastornaba. No era un secreto; pero había algo más en él que un futuro Mortífago. Había mucho más.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Harry se cuestionaba su propia sexualidad. Había salido con Ginny, pero no funcionó; sin importar cuánto lo intentara ella, no era lo que él quería, físicamente. Y cuanto más miraba a Malfoy, más notaba lo atractivo que le resultaba el rubio.

Un escalofrío en Harry, sobresaltó a Scorpius.

- ¿ Estás bien ?. ¿ Soy muy pesado ?- Preguntó, con rapidez, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos.

El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza, negando la última pregunta. –Sólo estaba pensando. ¿ Cómo vas ?

- Estaré bien, pronto voy a ver a Papá.

Sólo pensar en volver a ver a Malfoy, le provocó que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. Esa evidencia física le dijo a Harry que se estaba volviendo loco. Sólo un loco de atar podía encontrar atractivo a Malfoy en una situación como esta.

Este era un tiempo para la guerra, no para descubrir que se es gay y para que la prueba la aporte el enemigo. Esta vez, Harry gruñó. Cuanto más pensaba en eso, se sentía peor, así que resolvió no pensar más en él.

- Bueno- Comenzó, ayudando a Scorpius a dar vuelta en una esquina.

-¿ Y qué pasó con Remus ?

El Profesor casi resopló, delante de ellos.

- Es Profesor Lupin, mientras estamos en el castillo en público-. Recriminó ligeramente. Harry sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Scorpius.

- En realidad, él murió cuando yo tenía nueve años. No sé a manos de quién, pero tuvo que ver contigo- Respondió Scorpius, mirando a Harry. –Fue la segunda vez que te vi totalmente devastado; habías perdido a tu esposo unos años antes.

-¿ Voy a casarme ?- Preguntó Harry, totalmente sorprendido. –Eso es imposible...

- No. Te casaste con alguien a quien amabas muchísimo; y tuvieron dos hijos, juntos-. Scorpius miró a Remus. -¿ Tú todavía no estás casado, verdad ?

Esta vez, Remus suspiró. –Nunca voy a casarme, señor Malfoy.

- El día de tu muerte fue la única vez que vi a tu esposo, realmente quebrado. Y eso que estuvo cerca mío toda la vida, pero tu muerte fue la única cosa que lo lastimó tan profundamente.

Remus se detuvo. –Yo no pienso casarme con un hombre- Replicó, volviéndose a observar a los chicos. –Actualmente estoy en una relación con una mujer.

-¿ Quién, Tonks ?

- Sí.

Scorpius movió la mano en un gesto de despreocupación. – Ya debes estar engañándola- Ese comentario le subió los colores a las mejillas del hombre lobo. –Tú sabes que ya estás enamorado de él...-Se tapó la boca con una mano.

Remus fue de colorado, como Harry nunca lo había visto, a una palidez que hubiese enorgullecido a los Malfoy.

- Yo...me...¿ me casaré con él ?

Eso ganó la atención de Harry. -¿ Estás enamorado de un hombre ?. ¿ Y qué pasa con Tonks ?

- Yo no tendría que haber dicho estas cosas- Las palabras de Scorpius se oyeron amotiguadas por su mano. – Realmente, no tenía que decir nada...- Miró a Harry con ojos enormes. – Lo siento tanto.

- ¿ Estás enamorado de un hombre ?- Repitió Harry, ignorando a Scorpius. - ¿ Y cuándo pasó eso ?. ¿ Ya estás con él ?

Remus continuaba mirando fijamente a Scorpius, ignorando a Harry. – No es posible que me case con él. Me detesta...

Scorpius descubrió su boca y siguió caminando. – No voy a decir más. El tío Sev va a matarme; me hizo prometer que no iba a decir nada sobre el futuro, porque podía provocar que no pase lo que tiene que pasar. Por eso mi padre no debe descubrir que soy su hijo. Y tampoco deberían saber con quiénes van a casarse. Olvídenlo, no dije nada.

- No puedo creerlo...- Comentó Remus, girando y siguiendo a Scorpius, aunque el rubio trataba de orientarse mirando alrededor. Cuando dieron vuelta en otra esquina, Harry podría haber jurado que vio una amplia sonrisa en los labios del adulto. Aceptando que lo ignoraban, los siguió; atajando a Scorpius justo a tiempo, antes de que cayera contra la pared más cercana.

- Eres un caso serio, ¿ sabes ?- Gruñó Harry, ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Sí, lo siento. No sabíamos si la poción tenía efectos secundarios, pero la usamos igual.

Remus ayudó a sostenerlo. –Entonces...eso significa que él me ama, ¿ verdad ?

Scorpius refunfuñó y trató de soltarse del hombre lobo. – No voy a decirte más de lo que ya dije. No debería haber dicho nada.

Remus sonrió.

Harry le lanzó una mirada enojada, en broma. - ¿ Sabes que primero tienes que romper con Tonks, no ?

Le devolvió la mirada. – Estoy en eso...

Scorpius negó con la cabeza. - ¡ No, tienes que seguir como si no supieras nada de esto !. No tienes que romper por él... ella lo descubrirá y romperá contigo. Tienes que seguir como hasta ahora, de otro modo las cosas pueden salir mal.

Remus giró sus ojos marrones, escuchando al chico.

- Tú eres como un niño, ¿ lo sabes ?- Scorpius casi siseó. – No eras así en mi tiempo.

- Tal vez tú eras muy pequeño-. Ofreció Harry. Hizo una pausa, habían llegado a las habitaciones de Remus. El Profesor abrió la puerta con una serie de encantamientos y, por fin, una llave.

- O, puede que se trate de que eres el hijo de un Malfoy- Sugirió Remus. – La última noticia que tengo es que no soy de sus más estimados.

El chico rubio frunció el ceño. – Mi abuelo estuvo equivocado en todo lo que hizo-. Exclamó. – La única cosa buena que hizo fue engendrar a mi Papá. Sus acciones provocaron que mi padre lo matara unos meses antes de que yo naciera. Mi abuela se suicidó, después; ella no pudo soportar vivir sin su marido.

- ¿ Y tu Papá ?

- Ella no hablaba con él desde años antes de eso. Era de conocimiento público que mi Papá cambió de bando por mi padre. Pero, bueno, ese es mi trabajo aquí, tengo que convencerlo para que cambie de lado antes. Voldemort lo obligaba a prepararle toda clase de pociones horribles; una de ellas ayudó a los Mortífagos a atraparnos. Aunque sólo pueda evitar que pongan sus manos sobre esa poción, ya tendríamos un mejor comienzo.

- ¿ Sólo quedan tú, Snape y Tonks, en tu mundo ?- Preguntó Harry. Remus tosió como si se ahogara con aire. Scorpius lo miró y sonrió, antes de volverse hacia Harry. – Sí, pero los dos son inútiles; han sido torturados más allá de lo imaginable. Soy el único que puede caminar, algunos días, y apenas puedo conjurar un Patronus. Yo soy tan inútil como ellos para la batalla- Tocó una bolsita que llevaba en la cintura. –Por eso sigo con la profesión de mi Papá. Puedo hacer todas las pociones que se te ocurran. Desde que el tío Sev no puede estar de pie por mucho tiempo, me entregó las riendas.

Harry condujo a Scorpius a una silla, en la oficina de Remus. – Supongo que tu padre no estaría muy contento contigo, pareciéndote tanto a tu Papá y haciendo lo mismo que él.

- Lo detestaba- Admitió Scorpius, con una amplia sonrisa. – Absolutamente. Algunas veces le recordaba tanto a Papá que lloraba mirándome. Era algo extraño.

Remus desapareció en un cuarto, al fondo.

- Podría haber sido peor...podría haberse insinuado contigo o algo así- Sugirió Harry.

- Jamás. Pero...- La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Severus entró. Scorpius continuo con su historia. – Pero Papá me golpeó una vez. Fue horrible. No me hablaba por mucho tiempo, y yo pensé que era porque le recordaba mucho a Papá, entonces teñí de negro mi cabello. Me golpeó tan fuerte que me mareé-. Scorpius observó que Severus fruncía el ceño y le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Harry. Éste último se enojó con las palabras del rubio. – Me dijo que nunca debía avergonzarme de lo que heredé de mi Papá. Hizo que volviera a cambiar a mi color, lo más pronto posible.

Justo, en ese momento, Remus regresó a la habitación. Sosteniendo una daga, con una expresión de desconcierto. Se detuvo en cuanto vio a Severus.

- Iba a enviar a Harry, a buscarte- Dijo, acercándose a su escritorio.

Severus sacó un pergamino de entre su túnica. – Albus me llamó para avisarme que necesitarías esto. Ya estuvo impregnado de la poción por cinco minutos. Está listo- Aseguró, antes de girar y dejar el cuarto.

Harry estaba algo confundido.

- Pensé que tenía esto allí, pero parece que no- Explicó Remus, ausentemente. – Parece que Severus se me adelantó.

- Tienes que salir de la habitación- Scorpius dijo a Harry. – Tú no debes saber quién es mi padre.

Harry miró la daga que Remus tenía en la mano. -¿ Qué vas a hacer con eso ?- Demandó.

El licántropo siguió la mirada. – Necesito algo de sangre para realizar la prueba.

- Ya me la han hecho-. Aseguró Scorpius. – Necesita algunas gotas, nada más.

Harry lo miró, incrédulo, y salió.

000

El Director no podía parar de sonreír. –Este es un cambio interesante en nuestro viaje-. Le dijo a Minerva. – Ese adolescente es una criatura interesante. Sus padres...está destinado a ser tan fascinante como ellos dos.

- ¿ Sabes quién es el otro padre ?- Preguntó ella, casi secamente.

- Sí, y Severus también lo sabe. Ese chico salta demasiado rápido cuando se trata de cierta mujer...

- Severus no es un chico...de seguro...no puede ser...

- Esos ojos no son comunes…en el rostro de los jóvenes que conocemos.

Minerva se dejó caer en una silla, levantando una mano para cubrirse los ojos.- No es posible. Esos dos ni siquiera pueden tolerarse en clase, menos podrán hacerlo como pareja, y casados.

- Es algo increíblemente interesante, ¿ verdad ?

000

Scorpius se sobresaltó, cuando Remus comenzó a hablarle otra vez. -¿ Estás bien ?- Preguntó el hombre lobo, apoyando la daga sobre el escritorio, delante suyo.

El rubio asintió, observando las gotas de sangre que se dispersaban, cayendo sobre el pergamino.

Remus veía cómo la sangre se mezclaba con la poción del pergamino. No pasó mucho tiempo y el líquido rojo comenzó a moverse, como si se tratara de la tinta de una pluma.

La primer a palabra fue 'Scorpius'; seguida por 'James'. El nombre común hizo que Remus levantara una ceja; los Malfoy no eran famosos por ser comunes. 'Malfoy-', fue la siguiente; Scorpius se sonrojó, sin saber por qué. 'Potter'.

000

Harry retornó al dormitorio Gryffindor después de las once de la noche. La reunión había durado mucho más de lo acostumbrado, luego ocurrió el incidente con Scorpius, así que perdió tiempo de estudio, o de sueño, probablemente. Sabía que sería atacado por Hermione y Ron, quienes, seguramente querrían saber qué fue tan interesante que lo retrasó tanto. Harry consideró si contarles o no sobre Scorpius. Su necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo, a estas alturas, le gritaba que la mejor manera era evitando que se conociera su existencia. Pero, conociendo a sus amigos, le arrancarían la información, eventualmente.

Y tenía razón.

En el momento en que la Dama Gorda lo dejó atravesar la puerta, fue bombardeado por una bola de cabello espeso; en segundos, tuvo a Hermione delante, demandándole saber qué fue lo que lo retrasó y si se encontraba bien.

- Estoy bien-. Le dijo Harry, tratando de hacerla callar. – Supongo que se puede decir que no pasó nada malo en la reunión, sólo algo diferente.

Ron lo miró, sospechando. - ¿ Diferente, cómo qué ?- Cuestionó. La mirada de Harry recorrió la sala común. Sólo estaban los tres.

- Nunca van a creer esto...- Y comenzó su explicación.

000

- Esto es imposible- Exclamó Remus, asombrado, delante del árbol genealógico dibujado con la sangre de Scorpius. Sobre el pergamino estaban los nombres de Scorpius, sus abuelos y bisabuelos de ambos lados.

- Quisiera que la gente deje de decir eso-. Gruñó el chico. – Si está escrito allí, claro como el día, entonces es cierto.

- Tu padre no puede ser Harry. Él y Draco Malfoy son enemigos declarados, posiblemente más que Harry y Voldemort, esto es una locura.

Scorpius sonrió, recorriendo con su dedo, cariñosamente, la palabra Lily que apareció junto a su propio nombre. – Mi padre siempre me contaba sobre alguna rivalidad entre ellos, pero es realmente bueno oírlo de alguien más.

- ¿ Fueron felices juntos ?

La sonrisa desapareció. – Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo. Tuvieron peleas, pero todas las parejas se pelean, ¿ verdad ?. Sólo hubo una grande, pero aparte de eso, eran afectuosos y muy unidos.

- Malfoy es el próximo en la fila para que le marquen el brazo.

- Él nunca fue marcado en mi tiempo. Puede que haya trabajado para Voldemort por un breve lapso, pero nunca fue un Mortífago.

- Realmente, esto es...

- El tío Sev dijo que tú serías el más difícil de convencer- Replicó Scorpius. – Me dijo que tú querrías proteger a mi padre a toda costa. Confía en mi y en la prueba; soy su hijo y quiero protegerlos a los dos, tanto como tú y el tío Sev. No me importa si terminan juntos o no, sólo quiero que estén a salvo y que no pasen por esa pena; con eso me doy por satisfecho.

Remus levantó una ceja. – Si no terminan juntos, tú no nacerás.

- Ya lo sé. Pero, también sé lo que sufrió mi padre cuando murió Papá. Fue como si perdiera su alma. No es justo que pase por todo ese sufrimiento sólo por enamorarse.

Remus suspiró. -¿ Qué vamos a hacer contigo ?

Los ojos verdes brillaron. -¿ Puedo ver a mi Papá ?

000

La boca de Ron no podría estar más abierta.

- ¿ El hijo de Malfoy ?- Siseó, moviéndose hacia delante en su silla. -¡¿ El hijo de Malfoy !?

- Sí, Ron. El chico es un Malfoy.

- ¿ Y, Malfoy lo tuvo con otro tipo ?

- Sí.

- Es una locura. No puedo creer que tú estés pensando realmente, que algo de eso es verdad-. Murmuró Ron, volviendo a apoyarse en el respaldo de su asiento. – Quiero decir, ¿ cómo puede ser posible ?. Malfoy es un Mortífago y no es ni de cerca tan bueno como para hacer todas esas pociones. Es una trampa.

- Las barreras de protección no lo hubiesen dejado pasar, Ron- Argumentó Hermione, quien creía en la totalidad del relato. – Debe haber sido transportado desde otro tiempo para atravesarlas.

- ¡ Entonces, está aquí para lastimar a Harry, Hermione !. Es imposible que un Malfoy no quiera matarlo...

- Tiene algo...- Dijo Harry, interrumpiendo eficientemente las palabras del pelirrojo. –Es diferente a los Malfoy de este tiempo. Cuando me abrazó, fue como si…fue diferente a cualquier otro abrazo que haya recibido antes. Me... me conmovió profundamente.

Eso llamó la atención de Hermione, de inmediato. – Tal vez te hizo algo, Harry. Eso suena un poco extraño para ser normal.

Harry negó vehementemente. – No. Él nunca me lastimaría, Hermione. Él no es un verdadero Malfoy. Su padre lo crió. Scorpius está aquí para ayudarnos. Creo que debemos confiar en él.

Ron se levantó, iracundo. – No puedes hablar en serio, Harry. Es un Malfoy, no importa quién lo crió. Por lo que sabemos, otro Slytherin puede ser su padre. Este chico Scorpius no es confiable. De seguro ya te ha hecho algo.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. –Estás actuando como si él fuese una amenaza. Su padre nunca lo dejó adquirir ninguna habilidad para la lucha...

- Eso es lo que él te dijo. Por lo que sabemos, puede estar esperando para atacar. Te hace creer que es débil para atacarte cuando menos te lo esperas.

- Scorpius no va a hacer nada de eso, Ron.

- ¿ Y tú cómo lo sabes ?

Hermione debió sugerirle a Ron que baje la voz; estaba levantándola más y más con cada frase, y lo último que necesitaban era despertar a toda la casa Gryffindor con su discusión.

- Lo sé. Confío en él con mi vida.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. –Eres un tonto. No puedo creer que confíes tan rápidamente en un Malfoy, y voluntariamente. Son los mayores seguidores del enemigo, ¿ o es que te has olvidado ?. Deberíamos entregarlo a los Dementores lo más rápido posible...

Harry no recordaba haber sacado la varita con tanta rapidez, pero la tenía apuntando la garganta de Ron antes de que terminara la frase.

Respondiendo en su propio tiempo record, Hermione sacó la suya y apuntó al pecho de Harry.

- ¿ Qué está sucediendo, Harry ?- Preguntó Ron, con voz débil.

A Harry le tomó un momento, y revisó lo que acaba de pasar. Su manó tembló y su varita cayó, mientras él se deslizaba sobre el sofá, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos.

- No sé qué está sucediendo, Ron. Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó, suavemente. –Es...es la segunda vez que lo defiendo de ese modo...no quiero que lo lastimen, eso es todo lo que puedo entender de lo que está pasando.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, alcanzándole la varita. -¿ Tuvo alguna oportunidad de lanzarte un hechizo o algo ?

Harry lo negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Scorpius ni siquiera sacó su varita. Él había observado cada uno de sus movimientos y ni siquiera la había buscado.

- Y tampoco creo que se trate de una poción-. Miró a Hermione. –Honestamente, quiero protegerlo. Apenas mencionó pelear en la guerra y eso solo, me desgarró por dentro.

La joven lo observó cuidadosamente. – Tal vez ustedes son unidos, en su tiempo.

Ron estuvo en desacuerdo de inmediato. -¿ Qué haría Harry cerca de cualquier Malfoy, en cualquier tiempo ?

- Scorpius no parece tan malo. Remus ya debe haberle hecho la prueba para saber quién es su padre, y si es el hijo de un hombre confiable, todo debería estar bien. Malfoy cambió de bando. Puede ser cuestión de tiempo, solamente...

- Malfoy es un podrido hurón, y tú lo sabes.

- En verdad, ha estado bien este año-. Admitió Harry, casi dando un respingo por la mirada que le lanzó Ron, y hasta Hermione levantó las cejas. – Quiero decir, no lo tuvimos sobre nuestras espaldas, es como si se hubiese recluido.

- Yo también lo noté, pero no diría que se trata de un cambio interno, Harry. Creo que estás esperando demasiado, tal vez las cosas sean diferentes en los diferentes tiempos...

- ¿ Cómo con el giratiempo ?

Hermione hizo una pausa. – Bueno...no...

- Entonces, no debería pasar ahora...

Hermione se pasó una mano por su espeso cabello y suspiró con fuerza. – Hay mucho más tiempo en esto; y hay tantas teorías sobre los viajes en el tiempo, Harry. Cuando lo piensas, él está arriesgando su propia existencia aquí, para tratar de reinstalar el bien en su época. Pero, eso puede que no suceda. Algunos creen que se trata de diferentes realidades, no de diferentes tiempos...

Ron gruñó, mostrando que no podía seguirla. – Me haces doler la cabeza, Hermione. ¿ Más simple ?

La morocha giró sus ojos, pero se lo simplificó. – Básicamente, las cosas que Scorpius haga, puede que no cambien lo que sucede en su propio tiempo, cuando regrese. Lo que sucedió allí, puede que no suceda aquí. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no podemos esperar demasiado de sus predicciones.

Harry se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. – No lo creo. Hay algo en él que me parece verdadero. No creo que me mienta, especialmente cuando se trata de Voldemort. Confío en él.

- Entonces, no vengas corriendo a buscarnos cuando te des cuenta de que es una trampa. Es un Malfoy- Continuó Ron, obviamente conflictuado con la familia. – No me importa quién lo crió, todos los Malfoy son mala gente para mi.

- Te entiendo, pero aún no lo conoces.

- No tengo que conocerlo, mira a los que lo preceden. ¿ Te olvidas lo que Lucius Malfoy le hizo a Ginny ?. ¿ Y todo lo que Malfoy nos hizo ?

­- La última vez que me fijé, Ron, yo no soy mi padre y tú no eres el tuyo-. Con un bostezo, giró. – Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

000

Remus acompañó a Scorpius, de vuelta a la oficina de Albus, escuchándolo hablar del futuro.

- Mi padre no quería que estuviera en la luz pública en el mundo mágico, así que me mandó a una escuela muggle. La detestaba, pero él no cambió jamás de opinión. Creo que Voldemort ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba vivo. Pero, sí supo de la existencia de mi hermana. La mató antes de que naciera. Mi padre me contó que nuestra madre fue forzada a dar a luz, aunque solo llevaba siete meses de embarazo. Ella fue capturada con Papá…

- ¿ Eso pasó cuando tú tenías cinco años ?

Scorpius asintió. – Mi padre lo vió todo, no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que presenciar cómo eran asesinados su esposo y su hija. Yo lo escuché gritar esa noche. El Tío Sev tuvo que darme una poción para dormir, no me dijeron lo que estaba sucediendo. Me enteré a la mañana siguiente.

Remus vió que la expresión de Scorpius se iluminaba de pronto. – Pero, pronto voy a volver a ver a mi Papá; y voy a evitar el sufrimiento de mi padre, cueste lo que cueste; aunque eso signifique que nunca estén juntos.

- Eso explica porqué Harry es tan protector alrededor tuyo, de alguna manera debe sentirlo.

- Yo no creo que se le escape; es asombroso, ¿ sabes ?

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. El chico realmente admiraba a Harry por ser su padre.

- ¿ Entonces, nunca estuviste en Hogwarts ?- Preguntó Remus, cambiando de tema.

- Estuve en algunas habitaciones, y eso porque Tío Sev decidió que sería más seguro para nosotros estar aquí en lugar de estar en casa, por los últimos meses. Nunca estuve ni en una sola clase. Para cuando Tío Sev y yo llegamos aquí, ya estaba abandonado. Y…espera…¿ Voy a poder estudiar aquí ?- Dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia Remus.

El hombre lobo se quedó helado ante el rostro que lo observaba: la belleza de un Malfoy mezclada con la inocencia de los ojos de Lily. Respiró hondo antes de apartar la vista. Había algo absolutamente ilegal en esa mirada y no debería ser usada jamás contra nadie.

- Adivino que aprendiste eso de tu padre.

-¿ Qué aprendí, Tío Moony ?

Remus le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombres y lo condujo por el pasillo.

000

El hombre lobo titubeó, cuando Scorpius y él entraron a la oficina de Albus, y vio el brillito en los ojos del anciano.

- Bueno, señor Malfoy, ¿ qué haremos contigo ?- Preguntó Albus, ofreciéndole un caramelo de limón. El chico no lo tomó, pero sí aceptó la silla. Remus también se sentó, junto a Severus, que ya estaba allí.

Scorpius casi sintió un escalofrío. Había algo en el anciano que le molestaba. – No lo sé. Sólo quiero ayudar; quiero asegurarme que mis padres no salgan heridos.

- ¿ Y dónde supones que te quedarás ?. Además, ¿ cómo piensas regresar ?

La pregunta hizo que mirara brevemente a Severus. – Realmente, nosotros planeamos improvisar.

El Profesior de Pociones gruñó. No era una buena señal. 'Improvisar' no era una buena elección cuando se lidiaba con el tiempo, y no podía creer que él había permitido que un chico pasara por una situación tan peligrosa. -¿ Y cómo planeas hacerlo ?- Preguntó.

- Bueno, hay muchas teorías, pensamos que teníamos algunas opciones. Nuestra mejor apuesta es revertir la poción. Tengo un poco que conjuré cinco minutos antes de beberla, para que me guíe en la vuelta. Tenemos que hacerlo con la poción original, porque es lo que se podía usar en ese punto. Si eso no funciona, creo que tendré que esperar, de seguro, no podré estar en la misma línea en el tiempo conmigo mismo.

Albus y Severus intercambiaron miradas similares, uno pidiendo la opinión del otro, sin palabras.

- Si la poción original te trajo hasta aquí, debería funcionar a la inversa-. Teorizó Severus.

- Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, tú eres en uno de los más grandes genios de las pociones de todos los tiempos, ¿ quién soy yo para discutirlo ?. El hecho de que esa poción haya sido preparada por dos de los mejores, realmente me da esperanzas de que va a funcionar, al final.

Albus se movió en su asiento. – Entonces, ¿ dónde planeas quedarte ?

Las mejillas de Scorpius se colorearon. – No llegamos a planear eso. Pensamos que nos conformaríamos con pasar el mensaje.

- Ah-. Los ojos azules brillaron, mirando a Severus. – Como tú eres el más cercano a los dormitorios de Slytherin, tal vez él pueda quedarse en una de las alas para huéspedes de las mazmorras-. Sugirió. Scorpius se enderezó rápidamente.

- ¿ Cerca de Papá ?- Preguntó, esperanzado.

- Ciertamente.

El rubio se volvió a mirar a Severus, con la misma mirada con que había atacado a Remus más temprano.

La expresión de la cara de Severus hizo reír a Remus. – Ciertamente, aprendió eso de su padre. No puedo imaginarme a Draco Malfoy mirando a nadie con semejantes ojos enormes.

Los labios de Severus se afinaron y fruncieron. – Sí, así parece . Nunca, en mis años de padrino de Draco, le ví una expresión semejante-. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Remus, a pesar de Scorpius. – Asumo que su padre es tu 'Niño Dorado'.

El hombre miró a Scorpius, como pidiendo permiso, pero el chico estaba muy ocupado tratando de convencer a Severus y no lo notó.

- Bien, muchacho; puedes quedarte allí. Respóndele a Lupin.

Scorpius ignoró la segunda parte y voló de su silla, saltando contra el torso de Severus. El hombre alto, se alegró de estar sentado, y aún así, sintió el choque del cuerpo del joven contra el suyo cuando le aterrizó encima. Scorpius lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo era levantado en el aire, sin que nadie usara sus manos.

Albus lo depositó gentilmente en la silla, y dejó la varita a un lado. – Señor Malfoy, ¿ sería tan gentil de explicarnos quiénes son sus padres ?

- Ah...tío Sev me dijo que les entregue unas cartas que explicaban todo. Hay una para usted, Profesor Dumbledore.

Dicho esto, buscó en la bolsa que tenía sujeta a la cadera; sacó dos cartas en sobres cerrados. Se las alcanzó a sus respectivos destinatarios, y le ofreció una sonrisa culpable a Remus. – Lo siento, no sabíamos qué darte a ti.

Recibió una pequeña sonrisa, mientras los otros leían sus cartas. – No importa, ya me has dado mucho en qué pensar.

El joven se sonrojó otra vez. – No debería haberte dicho nada. Deberías olvidarlo todo. No me está permitido darte ese tipo de información. Supongo que debería alegrarme porque mi padre no se dio cuenta.

Remus rió a carcajadas. – Creo que tu padre jamás se daría cuenta de nada.

Scorpius giró para mirar a Albus, cuando sintió una ojos sobre él. En el momento en que las miradas se encontraron, Albus volvió a leer el pergamino.

- Yo no sé qué escribió tío Sev- Admitió Scorpius.

Albus bajó la carta. – Bueno, me confirma mis sospechas sobre quién es tu padre.

Severus dobló su carta y la guardó en su túnica. – Así es.

- Me quedé helado cuando vi los nombres en el pergamino. Pero, mírenle los ojos-. Sugirió Remus, levantó la vista, y la manera en que lo miraba Severus casi lo sonroja. - ¿ Q- qué dice tu carta ?

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, y Scorpius hizo puchero. – Yo no tengo permitido decir ciertas cosas sobre el futuro...¡ no me digas que tú mismo te escribiste en la carta qué es lo que va a pasar !

Severus levantó una ceja. – Aquí dice que necesito repensar ciertas alianzas, y que, Potter es, en verdad, tu padre.

Mirando la cara del joven, la expresión de Albus cambió. -¿ Tú no has sido entrenado como mago ?- Preguntó.

Scorpius negó. – No. Mi padre no quería atraer atención sobre mi. Luzco demasiado Malfoy como para pasar desapercibido en la calle. Nunca estuve en el Callejón Diagon, honestamente. Fui a una escuela muggle, compraba en Londres con un disfraz, y no conocí a los de la Orden hasta los catorce. No sé muchos hechizos, porque los Mortífagos podían usar tecnología del ministerio para rastrear magia hecha por un menor; así que sólo soy realmente bueno en pociones. Jamás volé en una escoba...

- Tu padre te protegió lo mejor que pudo- Observó Remus. Scorpius gruñó, cruzando los brazos.

- Rose vive diciéndome que soy inmaduro. Ella no entiende que yo no tuve oportunidad de madurar. Siempre tuve a mi padre o al tío Sev a mi lado, sin importar de qué se tratara. Si hubiese venido a Hogwarts, hubiera aprendido a vivir sin protección. Por eso soy infantil y testarudo-. Había resentimiento en su voz. –Pero, ahora estoy aquí y espero aprender cosas nuevas para ayudar a mis padres.

La cara de Remus se iluminó nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa. – No puedo creer que seas hijo de esos dos- Admitió, otra vez.

-¿_** Tú**_ no puedes creerlo ?- Remarcó Severus, apoyando un codo sobre el brazo de su silla y descansando la frente sobre su palma. –No puedo ni imaginarme lo que les daría a Lucius y a Narcissa. ¿ Un Malfoy con un Potter ?. Es inaudito y uno, sino los dos, terminarían con un ataque cardíaco.

Scorpius se volvió hacia Severus. -¿ Voy a conocerlos ?

- No-. Remus respondió por el Slytherin. – Es demasiado peligroso. Entrarían en pánico al ver a alquien tan parecido a su hijo.

- Puedo explicarles que soy su nieto.

- No funcionaría- Objetó Albus. – Los Malfoy son una familia orgullosa, nunca te verían como su nieto. Verían un squib, y eso sería tu sentencia de muerte.

El chico se puso considerablemente más pálido. - ¿ Me matarían por que no vine a Hogwarts ?

- Te matarían por tu falta de conocimiento mágico, eso sería una vergüenza para ellos- Dijo Severus. –Draco recibió esa amenaza muchas veces, de labios de Lucius. Es obvio que no la cumpliría a menos que lo avergüence delante del Señor de las Tinieblas, pero aún lo amenaza con eso cuando sus notas bajan.

Scorpius se miró las manos. -¿ Mi abuelo es esa es la clase de hombre ?- Preguntó, débilmente.

- Sí.

- ¿ Él…él ha matado, antes ?

Severus levantó la cabeza y miró al chico, dudando si hablaba en serio o no. – Hay ciertas tareas que es necesario cumplir para llegar a ser un Mortífago, muchacho. Matar es una de ellas.

- Entonces, ¿ tú también lo has hecho ?

Remus cerró una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius. - ¿ Cómo es que no sabes esto ?

- Mi padre se rehusaba a hablar sobre cosas referidas a mi Papá. _Convenientemente_, debe haberse olvidado de contarme que mi abuelo era tan mal tipo, y esas cosas sobre los Mortífagos.

- ¿_ Convenientemente_ se olvidaba de muchas cosas ?

Scorpius dudó y luego asintió. – Mi padre quería protegerme de todo. Supongo que estaba bien, quería lo mejor para mi, y debe haber sido muy duro ver cómo su esposo y su hija fueron asesinados por su causa. No quería perderme a mi también-. De pronto, Scorpius lanzó un enorme bostezo, sintiendo lo tarde que era. – Supongo que viajar en el tiempo cansa mucho al cuerpo…

- O, puede ser que sea la una menos cuarto de la madrugada-. Sugirió Remus con gentileza.

- Haré que los elfos domésticos te preparen la cama-. Le dijo Albus, y volviéndose a Severus. -¿ Tal vez puedes acompañarlo a su nueva habitación ?

Severus accedió con un movimiento de cabeza, y se puso de pie. – Vamos, pequeño demonio.

Scorpius hizo puchero, pero siguió al Profesor de Pociones.

- Además, les diré a los elfos que mañana te sirvan el desayuno. Luego, veremos cómo te acercamos a tu Papá.

El rubio sonrió y saludó con la mano a los dos que quedaban en la oficina, mientras Severus cerraba la puerta trás ellos. Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Scorpius giró la cabeza y lo miró. - ¿ Y qué decía en la carta, realmente ?- Preguntó, de modo que Severus replicó.

- ¿ Qué pasa contigo, eres completamente inocente o astuto ?-

Scorpius comenzó a dar saltitos con sus pasos. – Yo nunca fuí sorteado, pero dudo mucho que posea alguna cualidad de los Hufflepuff.

Recibió un – Hmm-. Y continuó caminando.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Una sola aclaración, aunque ya**** deben haberlo notado: Draco es 'Papá', y Harry es 'padre'.**

**...**

_**A Jinko le sorprendió que quisiera traducir esta historia, pero apenas la leí, me enamoré.**_

_**Me produce una enorme ternura.**_

_**Tiene una sola contra: ¡¡ los capítulos son larguísimos !!**_

_**Saludos y hasta el próximo.**_

_**D.L.**_


	2. Capítulo Dos: Bastet

**Esta es una traducción de 'Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente', original de Jinko**.

Por supuesto, cumplo en recordarles que la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo Dos: Bastet, Diosa egipcia de la fertilidad**

_Recuerdo que entré y tío Sev estaba sentado a la mesa, en la cocina. No levantó la vista. También estaban allí tía Hermione y abuela Molly. Ella me abrazó con muchísima fuerza, como nunca antes._

_Cuando miré al tío Sev, me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda._

_- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- Pregunté._

_Y fue allí cuando todo se volvió borroso. Recuerdo que preguntaba una y otra vez y nadie me decía nada. Me desmayé en algún momento, y cuando desperté, tío Sev me explicó lo que había pasado, él lo había visto todo._

_Mi padre había sido asesinado. Él, la última oportunidad para alcanzar una vida pacífica, había sido pisoteado y usado como comida para una serpiente._

_Sin embargo, para mi, mi padre, la única maldita familia que me quedaba, se había ido para siempre._

**0000**

Harry amaba los sábados, eran perfectos para seguir durmiendo; especialmente después de la reunión de la noche del viernes. Tenía mucho en la cabeza, mucho en que pensar. Aunque habían discutido varias cosas perturbadoras sobre los Mortífagos y su amo, él no podía sacar de sus pensamientos al chico que interrumpió la reunión. Scorpius Malfoy-Como Sea, era más que suficiente para hacerle crujir el cerebro. Y no se trataba de que fuera un enigma 'quién es'; sino que lo había afectado mucho.

Era casi como Voldemort. De seguro, cuando Voldemort lo tocaba sentía dolor, y este no era el caso, pero el mero hecho de que podía provocarle semejante reacción, lo atemorizaba un tanto.

Se quedó acostado en su cama con una mano bajo la cabeza y mirando fijamente el cielo raso. Tres minutos más tarde, en su esfuerzo, notó que no era interesante mirarlo sin lentes puestos. Sin ellos, las rajaduras y las formas se fundían entre sí, mostrándole una borrosa masa de pintura blanca con unos pocos puntos aquí y allá. No era tan atrayente como había pensado.

Scorpius no sólo era capaz de semejantes sensaciones fascinantes, sino que además, era el hijo de Malfoy y de algún hombre desconocido. Eso también jugaba con el interés de Harry. Muchísimo.

Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que el calor en sus mejillas se debía a que se estaba enojando consigo mismo. Seguro. Existía la posibilidad de que fuese gay. Existía una enorme posibilidad, de hecho; y sí, el cuerpo de Malfoy se lo probaba. Pero, no era su culpa que Malfoy tuviese un cuerpo absolutamente hermoso, y ese cuello… que le encantaría morder…

- Ay, mierda-. Exhaló Harry, girando hacia un lado. –Atracción física, nada más.

Y eso era cierto. No era que se estaba enamorando de la personalidad del rubio, para nada.

- Preferiría acostarme con el calamar gigante.

Había colocado una barrera de silencio alrededor de su cama, y las cortinas habituales lo rodeaban. Ninguno de otros chicos podía oírlo o verlo mientras hablaba solo, cosa que agradecía. Lo último que necesitaba era otra ola de rumores describiendo cómo la locura se adueñaba de su vida.

- Probablemente tendrían razón-. Razonó consigo mismo. - ¿Qué clase de adolescente sano habla consigo mismo sobre que no debería apreciar el cuerpo más increíble que ha visto?- Puso los ojos en blanco. – No es que te pusiste a mirar el cuerpo, realmente...sino que así es como se ve...No pienses en esa dirección, Harry Potter.

Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse y trató de pensar en cosas menos atrayentes.

De acuerdo a las palabras de Scorpius, los Mortífagos comenzarán pronto a capturar miembros de la Orden. Sí, ese era un buen lugar para comenzar. Muerte y tortura.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que comenzara, otra vez, a pensar en su rival. Los lunes tenían Pociones, juntos; este año, más de una vez había sido forzado a trabajar en pareja con el rubio.

- Necesito alguna ayuda seria-. Concluyó, finalmente. – Una novia...-. Se detuvo a sí mismo. – Eso sería inútil. Caso de armario.

Respiró hondo otra vez, y suspiró. Y eso pareció despertar la bestia que es el estómago de todo joven.

- Desayuno...eso siempre es positivo-. Y con esto, se levantó de la cama.

**0000**

Ron fue el último en unirse a la mesa del desayuno, e instantáneamente puso su mente en el partido de Quidditch de la semana próxima. El segundo partido del año, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Fue una sorpresa para todos que Ron fuese nombrado Capitán, y no Harry.

La casa Gryffindor expresó su descontento por la elección; pero resultó que McGonagall había elegido al buscador, pero esa decisión fue desautorizada por Albus, quien creía que Harry tenía demasiado en su plato este año, y necesitaba el tiempo para trabajar con sus habilidades para la batalla.

Hermione observó que, obviamente, Harry no prestaba atención a las palabras de Ron sobre el partido. El resto del equipo, sin embargo, se interesaba por sus planes.

-¿ Qué sucede ?- Le preguntó suavemente, esperando no atraer la atención de los que los rodeaban.

- Estoy preocupado por Scorpius-. Admitió Harry, en el mismo tono de voz. – Quien sabe a dónde pasó la noche...

Hermione lo miró pensativamente. –Tal vez, ya lo llevaron con Malfoy.

Harry suspiró y se dedicó a su desayuno. No sabía por qué, pero pensar en eso casi lo decepcionaba. De seguro, sabía que el chico, en verdad quería ver nuevamente a su Papá, pero si estaba con Malfoy, Scorpius no tendría nada de tiempo para pasar con él.

- Tal vez, pero, ¿ es una buena idea ?. Quiero decir, ese chico idolatra a un Papá que nunca conoció...en este tiempo, Malfoy sigue siendo un pendejo. ¿Y si es completamente diferente al Malfoy que Scorpius recuerda ?

- Tenía cinco años, Harry, no va a recordar mucho de Malfoy.

En vez de tomar otro bocado de comida, Harry jugueteó con su tenedor, desparramándola. – No sé qué hizo para que yo me preocupe tanto por su seguridad. ¿ Y si el Malfoy de esta época realmente es un Mortífago ?. Tal vez es por eso que se mantuvo fuera de radar por tanto tiempo. Podría lastimar al chico.

En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, levantó la mirada en busca del padre rubio; pero claramente se podía ver en Slytherin que ese obvio color de cabello no estaba presente. Había notado, en el último tiempo, que Malfoy se mostraba cada vez menos en el desayuno.

- No es muy sorprendente que no esté aquí-. Murmuró Hermione.

- Así fue toda la semana pasada. No pude dejar de notar cómo está adelgazando.

Con esa afirmación, una ceja de Hermione se elevó. -¿ Y cómo es que le estás prestando tanta atención, Harry ?

- Él es mi compañero de Pociones, por eso. Eso es todo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, antes de que Ron codeara a Harry, tratando de atraerlo a la conversación. -¿ Qué opinas de Hensing como buscador ?. ¿ Es una movida osada para este año, no ?- Preguntó. – No era muy rápido como cazador, pero supongo que ellos harán lo que tengan que hacer. Lo vas a vencer con facilidad.

El resto del equipo coincidía.

- Estuvo patético contra Malfoy-. Agregó Ginny, que ahora era cazadora. – No podía equipararse a la Nimbus, ni para salvar su vida.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y eso lo llevó a pensar en el desempeño de Malfoy. Este año, el rubio se estaba haciendo más lento en el campo de juego, no era tan rápido en descubrir la snitch. Y lo que más lo confundía era que Malfoy aún volaba con su Nimbus 2001. Las muy solicitadas Flechas de Plata volvieron a producir escobas, apenas meses atrás lanzaron la nueva línea; la Disparo Certero, tan rápida como la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, y estaba destinada a ser la escoba de Malfoy en su último año en Hogwarts.

No pasó mucho, Severus se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor y miró a Harry.

– Ese...chico, pidió que tú lo lleves con su padre-. Dijo, notando cómo los ojos de Harry se iluminaban instantáneamente. Puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

Harry casi da un salto cuando sintió que una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, antes de que reaccionara, la voz suave de Scorpius lo calmó.

- Tú me diste tu capa invisible en mi tiempo. Vamos a ver a mi Papá. El tío Sev dice que debe estar en las mazmorras trabajando en un proyecto.

Eso picó el interés de Harry. - ¿ Ya comiste algo ?- Respondió Harry, en un susurro.

- El Profesor Dumbledore lo organizó con los elfos domésticos.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. – Debo irme. Después te explico-. Murmuró, mientras se paraba.

Hubo una queja en voz alta, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry no se quedaría para ver el plan de juego que él estaba diagramando con la sal, la pimienta y la copa de jugo de calabaza Neville. – Lo siento, compañero, surgió algo. Snape quiere que haga un mandado para él.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor objetó vocalmente la razón, sin embargo, de todos modos Harry dejó la mesa. Podía oír los zapatos de Scorpius, caminando junto a él.

- ¿ Dónde dormiste anoche ?- Preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor del vacío pasillo.

- Aparentemente, los profesores tienen habitaciones extra, en caso de tener esposos, o niños, o visitas. Me quedé en una de las del tío Sev.

Harry asintió. – Así que, ¿ sabes los caminos por estos lados ?

- Ni rió.

Harry descubrió que le gustaba oír su risa. - ¿ Entonces, Snape te dijo dónde está tu Papá ?- Hizo una ligera pausa. – No tienes idea lo raro que es eso. Quiero decir, tiene mi edad; es una locura pensar que en él como en un padre.

-¡ No puedo esperar para volver a verlo !. Tengo una fotografía suya, pero no es suficiente, ni se acerca. Voy a verlo, a hablar con él, a abrazarlo…¡ Va a ser tan bueno estar con él otra vez !-

Harry no pudo contener la risa cuando Scorpius chocó contra él al dar vuelta a una esquina. –Lo siento...realmente estoy muy ansioso por verlo.

- Lo supuse.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras pasaban junto a un grupo de Hufflepuff de primer año. Aunque ya era entrado el año escolar, los chicos de primer año aún se detenían y lo señalaban cada vez que veían a Harry Potter. Ambos podían oír las risitas tontas hasta bastante después de que comenzaron a descender por las escaleras.

- Eso debe ser una molestia-. Observó Scorpius.

- No tienes idea.

Esta vez, pasaron a su lado unos Slytherin, y continuaron hacia las profundidades del castillo. Harry, en realidad, nunca prestó atención a la arquitectura de las mazmorras. Casi siempre temía pasar tiempo allí, y pensaba en maneras de mantenerse lejos, en lugar de observar el lugar.

Lo que encontró le resultó interesante. Los pasillos principales eran de piedra antigua, cubiertos con algunos de los tapices más bellos que Harry había visto nunca. Aminoró el paso para observar mejor. Entre los tapices había una antorcha encendida, que creaba suficiente luz para ver las imágenes. Bajo esas antorchas había armaduras completas, que lucían entre macabras y caballerosas. La mayoría tenían marcas y golpes.

Un ruido fuerte le recordó a Harry la presencia de Scorpius, giró justo a tiempo para verlo en el piso, cubriéndose con la capa, con una de las armaduras sobre sus piernas.

- No quise...- Murmuró Scorpius, sintiendo que Harry lenvantaba la armadura mágicamente.

- Torpe-. Harry rió levemente y continuó caminando, contento al escuchar que Scorpius volvía a estar sobre sus pies. Sorpresivamente, podía imaginarse que el chico le sacaba la lengua por eso. – Casi llegamos.

Dio vuelta a otra esquina y se encontró a sí mismo, chocando contra un cuerpo más grande. Mientras Harry luchaba por mantenerse de pie, el otro no pareció afectado.

-¿ Qué haces viniendo hasta aquí, Potter ?- Se oyó la voz de Theodore Nott, en algún lugar por encima de Harry.

El corpulento Slytherin estaba en su mismo año, y era uno de los que se esperaba que se uniera a Voldemort en poco tiempo.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Nott-. Siseó Harry, rodeándolo. No fue muy lejos; una mano le apretó con fuerza la porción superior de su brazo, y lo arrojó contra la pared más cercana.

- Los leones no son bienvenidos en la profundidad de las mazmorras, ¿ sabes ?

Nott hizo una pausa y miró su abdomen. Tenía la varita de Harry, apuntándole.

- Estoy haciendo un mandado, ¿ Tienes algún problema con eso ?

Nott, como todo Slytherin, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si Harry Potter te apuntaba con su varita, tú coincidías en lo que sea que él dijera. La mano se aflojó y Nott dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición.

- No pasó nada-. Se encogió de hombros, encaminándose hacia el corredor, sin darle la espalda al Gryffindor. – Sólo apúrate con tu mandadito. No sé con cuántos Slytherin puedas tú solo, y yo no voy a cerrar la boca sobre esto con mis amigos.

Harry resopló. – Por supuesto, eres todo un hombre cuando estás con los refuerzos. Diles lo que quieras; no estoy aquí voluntariamente, tampoco voy a quedarme mucho.

Con eso, Nott dio vuelta la esquina y salió de la vista de Harry. El moreno suspiró pesadamente y guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Otra mano lo tomó, pero esta vez, él sabía que era Scorpius.

-¿ No te lastimó, verdad ?- Preguntó, con preocupación.

- Nott no es alguien a quién no pueda manejar-. Admitió Harry. –Su ladrido es peor que su mordida, definitivamente.

- Eso espero.

-Vamos.

No pasó mucho y se aproximaron a los salones de clase. Metiendo la cabeza en cada aula. Cuando finalmente encontró al rubio, espina en su zapato, Harry hizo señas a Scorpius para que se le uniera.

Sintió que la mano de Scorpius se aferraba a su brazo, otra vez.

- No puedo hacer esto-. Susurró a Harry, que se alejó de la puerta. – Es mi Papá...no lo he visto en años...¿ y si es diferente?...¿ Y si digo algo malo y me odia...?

- Pensé que querías verlo.

- Sí, quiero. Realmente quiero hacerlo, sólo que...estuve esperando años por esto...

Harry sonrió socarronamente. – Dudo que Malfoy te decepcione.

La mano temblorosa se soltó de su brazo, y Harry entró al aula, empujando a Scorpius con él.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry, Malfoy habló, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Te dije que no me molestaras, Pansy. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

- No soy Parkinson-. Replicó Harry, directamente.

Malfoy pareció sorprendido de oír una voz masculina, tan sorprendido que se volvió a ver al Gryffindor. -¿ Qué demonios haces aquí ?- Demandó.

Harry notó con el rabillo del ojo, que Malfoy buscaba su varita.

- No te molestes con eso-. Suspiró Harry, exasperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello. – Snape me envió con...un mensaje.

Malfoy colocó su varita sobre la mesa, junto a él, antes de volver a su poción. Su cabeza se movió rápidamente a la derecha, donde oyó un ruido. No pudo ver nada, así que se concentró en el libro que tenía delante.

-¿ Qué mensaje, Potter ?

- Uno bastante interesante-. Harry rodeó la mesa de trabajo de Malfoy para poder mirarlo de frente. – Descubrí algo asombroso.

Los movimientos delicados de Malfoy, que comenzó a cortar algo, se detuvieron abruptamente. –Seguramente no estás cayendo en esos rumores de matrimonio; ya le lancé un hechizo de impotencia a Blaise, por ese tema.

Harry casi trastabilla. -¿ Qué hiciste ?

Malfoy elevó una pálida ceja. -¿ Y desde cuándo respondo tus preguntas, Potter ?. Dame el maldito mensaje tuyo y vete de aquí.

- Sabes, no imagino ni a Snape, apreciando ese hechizo…

- Sólo es temporario. El mensaje, Potter. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Lo que sea que estaba cortando, creaba una tinta amarilla desagradable, lo colocó cuidadosamente en el caldero, haciendo que Harry eleve su propia ceja. Nunca habría creído capaz a Malfoy, de permitir que lo toque semejante suciedad. El rubio tomó un frasco de algo rojo, de entre los ingredientes alineados sobre la mesa de la izquierda.

- Recientemente… descubrí que tienes un hijo-. Afirmó Harry, y por primera vez en su vida, hizo reír genuinamente a Malfoy.

La manera en que reía provocó que Harry se ruborizara; era una visión asombrosa, e instantáneamente la grabó en su memoria. Por supuesto, le siguió un bastante agudo y crudo golpe mental.

-¿ Yo, padre ? Probablemente no, Potter. No me acuesto con mujeres, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Mi cuerpo no funciona así.

Escucharlo decir eso, produjo saltos en el estómago de Harry, aunque ya lo sabía hacía bastante tiempo. – De veras. Ya conocí al chico-. Continuó Harry, agradecido porque encontraba palabras. – Está aquí, con nosotros.

- Entonces, esos rumores sobre tu locura, años atrás, ¿ eran ciertos ?-. Preguntó Malfoy, levantando el frasco hacia el caldero. Se concentró en volcar el líquido rojo, sin embargo, el frasco le fue arrancado de la mano.

-¿ Estás tratando de matarnos ?- Siseó una voz, antes de que Scorpius se revele debajo de la capa invisible. Instantáneamente, Malfoy tomó otra vez su varita, sólo para que Harry se la quite de la mano.

-¿¡Potter, qué mie...?!- Las palabras de Scorpius ahogaron la pregunta de Malfoy.

- La sangre de boggart es el ingrediente más volátil de todos los conocidos, después de ser expuesto a la risa, eso lo saben todos los que preparan pociones alrededor del mundo. ¡ Si lo agregas a cualquier otra cosa que no sea agua pura o el destilado de la poción, puedes causar una explosión de la mitad del tamaño de la de Hiroshima !- Espetó el rubio, sosteniendo el frasco de sangre de boggart, en su mano derecha, mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-¿ Potter ?- Malfoy intentó, de nuevo, mirando al Gryffindor.

- Malfoy, te presento a tu hijo, Scorpius.

Esa fue la única vez que Harry vio estupefacto a Malfoy. Eso acalló las mariposas.

- Aún es físicamente imposible; es demasiado grande, y nunca estuve con una mujer.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, observando cómo los ojos de Malfoy recorrían al chico de pies a cabeza, ida y vuelta. – Bueno, ciertamente se parece muchísimo a ti, y el Profesor Lupin le hizo el examen de ADN, anoche.

Scorpius sacó una botella de su bolso. –Poción destilada de sangre de boggart-. Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa. –Sabía que tenía un poco.

El Gryffindor levantó una ceja. -¿ Siempre andas cargando pociones al azar ?

- No es exactamente al azar. No bromeaba cuando dije que la explosión podía ser como media Hiroshima. Nunca se tiene demasiado antídoto contra ingredientes volátiles y explosivos-. Diciendo esto, comenzó a mezclar los dos líquidos, con una ligera sacudida de su muñeca.

Harry volvió a mirar a Malfoy: los ojos grises continuaban examinando al chico. – Esto es imposible-. Repitió.

- Viene del futuro-. Explicó Harry, finalmente. – Nacerá dentro de cinco años.

- Eso es...

- Imposible...sí, ya te oímos.

Por primera vez, desde que Scorpius apareció, los ojos de Malfoy se endurecieron mirando a Harry.

- ¡ La mierda !-. Gimió Scorpius. –Tú eres mi Papá...

Harry asintió con la cabeza, al rubio más alto. – Sí, y tú estás haciendo una de las peores primeras impresiones que he visto en mi vida, compañero. Primero, lo acusaste de tratar de volarnos por los aires, luego dices palabrotas frente a él.

Scorpius sintió que la cara le ardía, dio un paso hacia su Papá. – Lo siento tanto-. Murmuró, y miró a Malfoy con timidez. – Realmente, eres tú.

Malfoy levantó una mano para detener a Scorpius allí donde estaba. – Quédate allí-. Ordenó. Tomó a Harry por una muñeca y lo empujó hasta la puerta. -¿ Qué mierda está pasando aquí ?

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco y señalo brevemente a Scorpius. – Apareció de la nada en la oficina de Dumbledore, anoche, afirmando ser tu hijo, que venía del futuro. Dijo que todos moriremos, incluyéndonos a ti y a mi, y que Voldemort ganará la guerra dentro de veinte años.

- Ese es un gran lapso de tiempo, Potter. Tiene que ser una trampa-. Malfoy se volvió hacia Scorpius, justo para ver que se movía hacia él. –Te dije que te quedes allí-. Siseó, y Sorpius dio un paso hacia atrás; sus ojos verdes pasaron a Harry, rápidamente.

- Mira, Malfoy, Lupin nos hubiese dicho si no fuera tu hijo; le hizo el examen y todo. Tienes que admitir que son idénticos, excepto por la altura y por sus ojos. Y no es imposible pensar que, en el futuro, alguien pueda crear una poción mejorada para viajar en el tiempo, ¿ verdad ?

- Bien. Es posible-. Coincidió Malfoy, pensativamente. –Pero yo nunca tendría hijos…

- ¿ Lo harías con otro hombre ?

- Potter, verás, hay un pequeño problema con la anatomía masculina, y eso no permite que un hombre se embarace. Eso es a causa de no tener útero, no todo es técnica; pero ese es un problema que la mayoría de las parejas gay enfrentan a diario.

Harry gruñó ante el sarcasmo de Malfoy. Realmente no lo necesitaba. – Imagínalo, Malfoy. Estamos hablando del futuro, hay infinitas posibilidades.

-¿ Estás tratando de decirme que concebí un hijo ?

Harry enrojeció. –Realmente, no necesito saber cuál es tu posición.

Malfoy pasó la mirada a Scorpius, ignorando el comentario de Harry. – Pero, siempre puede haber una madre sustituta...

- Chico inteligente-. Felicitó Harry, palmeándole la espalda. Rápidamente quitó la mano, ante la mirada enojada de Malfoy. – Mira, yo estoy aquí, sólo como mensajero. No hubiese venido voluntariamente.

La cara de Malfoy perdió el escaso color que tenía. - ¿ Vas a dejarme solo con él ?

- Él es tu hijo. Encárgate de eso.

-¡ Potter...!

-¿ Papá ?

Harry casi rió por la manera en que Malfoy se quedó helado por esa palabra. Pero, otra vez, también le produjo movimientos a su estómago. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que Malfoy en verdad necesitaba ayuda con el chico. Al menos, eso era lo que su cerebro trataba de razonar. Realmente no quería participar. Por eso, casi giró sobre sus talones en ese momento, para dejar la habitación.

-¿ Papá ?- Scorpius intentó, otra vez. Harry observó que Malfoy lo miraba. Al mismo tiempo, aplastaba al monstruo interior que quería matar a Malfoy si rechazaba a su hijo.

_Su hijo_.

Mentalmente, sacudió la cabeza. El hijo de Malfoy. Definitivamente, no era su propio hijo. Era un Malfoy. No era un Potter.

Harry tuvo la imprevista certeza de que no necesitaba una novia. No, necesitaba una cantidad ilimitada de alguna bebida tres veces más fuerte que el más potente whisky de fuego que Madam Rosmerta guardaba en sus estantes.

-¿ Q-qué ?- Preguntó Malfoy, completamente descolocado por el nombre.

- Bueno...verás...tú moriste cuando yo tenía apenas cinco años. Ahora tengo quince...me preguntaba...pero probablemente no vas a querer porque es un poco raro...

-¿ Qué ?- Suspiró exasperadamente, tal como lo haría un padre pidiéndole a su hijo que vaya al punto; y eso, definitivamente mató el monstruo interior de Harry.

-Por favor, ¿ puedo abrazarte ?

La pregunta fue completamente inesperada, y ambos, Harry y Malfoy se detuvieron.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Malfoy, por tercera vez.

- Por favor, ¿ Puedo abrazarte ?- Repitió Scorpius, un tanto más sonrojado que cuando se dio cuenta de que había usado palabrotas frente a su Papá.

Notando el trastorno interior de Malfoy, Harry se adelantó hacia Scorpius y con una simple palmada sobre la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico, lo empujó hacia el rubio más pequeño.

- Es tu Papá, no deberías pedir permiso-. Exclamó Harry.

Con una sonrisa tímida dirigida a Harry, Scorpius cerró la distancia y envolvió el torso del Slytherin con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Harry sintió que su propio pecho se contraía viendo que los brazos de Malfoy envolvían los hombros de Scorpius. Supo que su corazón se partió en dos al momento que escuchó que Scorpius ahogaba un sollozo. El pobre chico lloraba y comenzaba a murmurar incoherencias, pero Malfoy lo mantuvo abrazado.

Abruptamente, Scorpius se separó, poniendo distancia y sin mirarlo a los ojos. – Tienes que dejar de darle tus pociones nuevas al abuelo. Tienes que hacerlo. Sé que se enojará, pero tú sabes que van directamente a manos de Voldemort...

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando vio que los ojos grises se concentraban en Harry.

- Fingiré que no escuché nada, Malfoy, por el bien de Scorpius-Dijo Harry.

Malfoy asintió, cediendo, antes de atraer a Scorpius contra su pecho, nuevamente; y susurrarle algunas palabras en el oído.

-¡ Mi abuelo nunca te mataría !-Siseó Scorpius, quebrando el contacto con Malfoy. – Ningún padre lo haría...

-Lucius Malfoy es un tipo diferente de padre, Scorp. Haré lo que...- Dejó de hablar. Los ojos de Scorpius se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas. -¿ Qué sucede ?

-¿ Scorp ?- El chico repitió el apodo. –Tú me llamabas Scorp...Mi padre se negaba a llamarme así después de tu muerte...decía que tú eras el único que tenía permitido llamarme así.

Malfoy pasó una mano por el cabello de Scorpius, y se quedó helado, otra vez. -¿ Tu padre ?. ¿ Tienes otro padre ?

Scorpius afirmó con la cabeza. –Tenías razón al pensar en eso de la madre sustituta. Tú inventaste una poción que quita el ADN de la madre, en el bebé, y lo reemplaza por el del segundo padre. Yo soy cien por ciento tuyo y de mi padre.

-¿ Quién es él ?- Preguntó Malfoy, esperanzado; provocando la aparición de una sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

- No me está permitido decírtelo. Tío Sev me golpearía el trasero si lo hiciera. Él dijo que no puedo decirle a nadie con quién va a casarse, porque puedo hacer que no suceda.

- Se negó a decírmelo también a mi-. Agregó Harry, con ligereza. –Pero se las arregló para revelarle a Lupin quién será su futuro marido.

Malfoy estuvo cerca de dejar caer su mandíbula, lo hubiese hecho, si su origen hubiese sido otra familia. -¿ Lupin es gay ?-. La poción hirviendo, interrumpió el pensamiento. Malfoy maldijo en voz alta, corrió hacia el caldero y lo retiró de las llamas.

- Yo puedo arreglarlo- Aseguró Scorpius, observando el líquido azul que burbujeaba saliéndose del caldero de hierro. –Sólo necesita un poquito...

- Unas pocas lágrimas de elfo doméstico, ya lo sé-. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho, buscando entre los ingredientes que tenía sobre la mesa. – Fuiste criado por Severus, ¿ verdad ?

Scorpius sonrió brillantemente. –Fui criado por mi padre, pero a veces nuestra relación no era del todo buena...pasé un montón de tiempo con mi tío Sev. Él me entrenó para ser su aprendiz, como hizo contigo. Yo hubiese sido su aprendiz, como tú, pero entonces fue cuando Harry hizo que lo maten, y a mi me enviaron aquí...

-¿ Y qué pensó Severus que tú podrías hacer aquí ?

El chico hizo pucheros. -¿ Perdón ?. Puedo hacer muchísimo. Soy talentoso con las pociones, conozco cada secreto para cada poción, cosas que ni tú ni tío Sev se imaginan. Hasta tengo tu diario-. Agregó las lágrimas de elfo doméstico, que encontró primero que su Papá.

Harry sólo podía observarlos, sorprendido. No estaban concentrados en los ingredientes o en el libro que contenía las instrucciones, para nada, pero seleccionaban y agregaban cada elemento, y cada paso correspondía al texto. Tomó el libro y leyó cada paso, asegurándose de que eran los correctos. Malfoy dejó una planta, o algo así; Scorpius mezcló la poción, una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y luego tres veces a la inversa. Malfoy quiso disponer de las raíces de la planta, pero Scorpius se las quitó de las manos.

-No las necesitamos, no tienen absolutamente ninguna prop-

- Agregan sabor- Dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros. –Así dice en tu diario.

- ¿ Y qué ?- Preguntó Malfoy, exprimiendo algo. – Eso es completamente grosero.

Scorpius rió, levemente. – Si supieras quién es mi padre, no te sorprendería.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron. – Más te vale que no sea Blaise. Juro que si es Blaise me lanzare un Crucio a mi mismo.

- Mi padre no es Blaise Zabini, él será asesinado en unos meses-. Se tapó la boca con la mano. –No quise decir eso.

Unos ojos asombrados lo miraban.

-¿ Asesinado ?- Demandó Malfoy.

- No me está permitido hablar de esas cosas. No debo dar marcos de tiempo tan exactos. Ustedes no deben hacer nada para evitarlo.

Malfoy levantó el brazo y quitó la mano de la boca de Scorpius. – Scorp, no es tan fácil con Blaise. Él es un buen amigo, y siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón.

- Tú trataste de impedirlo en mi tiempo, y casi…¿ qué, lo amas ?

- No, mis razones son menos honorables-. Dijo, con una risa leve. Scorpius movió la cabeza a un lado, y la risa se hizo más fuerte. –Fue el primero.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza. –Tú siempre dijiste que mi padre era la única persona que amabas.

Harry no pudo evitar tapar su sonrisa con una mano.

- Merín querido, fuiste criado por un Hufflepuff o por un Gryffindor-. Gruñó Malfoy, apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico.

- ¡ Epa !- Exclamó Harry. –Los Gryffindor no somos _tan_ inocentes.

-¿ El pequeño Potter dejó de ser virgen ?- Provocó Malfoy, instantáneamente, pero se diluyó cuando Scorpius captó el sentido.

-¡ Ah, él fue tu primero !. ¡ Ahora sí !- Puso los ojos del mismo modo que con Severus y Remus. –Yo no fui criado como un chico normal, no tengo las experiencias sociales de los chicos de mi edad. Como sea, si te robó o no la virginidad, Blaise Zabini tuvo una muerte horrible, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Tú trataste de detenerlo, pero mi abuelo evitó que te interpusieras. Te hubiesen matado a ti también.

-¿ Qué sucedió ?- Preguntó Harry. Scorpius cerró la boca. – Ya nos diste el tiempo y nos dijiste que no podremos evitarlo. No vas a arreglarlo, Snape te va a golpear el trasero cuando vuelvas. Yo voy a pegar una nota sobre ti, o algo así.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada asesina que hubiese enorgullecido a los Malfoy y a los Snape. – Pendejo malvado-. Acusó; mientras mezclaba la poción una vez más. Suspiró con fuerza y continuó. – Su madre es una viuda negra, así de simple. Ella se casa con hombres ricos y los mata, quedándose con su dinero. Quiso ir tras Voldemort, pero eso no le gustó mucho a Nagini…

-¿ Y tú cómo sabes de la serpiente ?- Interrumpió Harry.

-Fuiste comido por ella- Dijo Scorpius, llanamente. –Todo el mundo mágico sabe de ella, para cuando dejé mi tiempo-. Hizo una pausa en los movimientos de mezcla, para que Malfoy agregue el resto de los ingredientes. – Hay algo extraño entre Voldemort y su serpiente, yo creo que es un animago, honestamente. Sé que habla con ella...como sea...la señora Zabini fue tras Voldemort, Nagini se enojó por eso y para mantener a su preciosa serpiente feliz, Voldemort torturó a la señora, torturando y matando a Blaise delante suyo.

- Parece que sabes mucho.

- No puedo decir más sobre el asunto. Estaría involucrando a alguien muy importante para mi si sigo hablando.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, como si no fuera obvio a quién se refería. Se volvió hacia Harry y, deliberadamente se arremangó para continuar con su trabajo de cortar ingredientes para sus pociones. Harry podía ver con claridad sus brazos sin marca alguna; por supuesto, eso volvió a hacer saltar a su estómago. Era muy raro que Malfoy mostrara su piel. Una hermosa piel, notó Harry. El color era del mismo tono que el del rostro, si no un tanto más pálida; además, los brazos eran ligeramente musculosos. Se maldijo a sí mismo, mentalmente, una y otra vez, por querer ver más.

Rápidamente se concentró en otra lado, sólo para ver la típica sonrisa Malfoy esperándolo; esta vez en Scorpius.

- Tal vez debería dejarlos para que disfruten su tiempo juntos. Probablemente, Ron y Hermione se están volviendo locos...

-¿ Ellos ya saben de mi, verdad ?- Preguntó el chico, observando la poción. Velozmente levantó la vista hacia su Papá. -¿ Cuántas garras le pusiste?

- Seis-. Respondió Draco, simplemente.

- Deberías haberle puesto siete; es un número más adecuado por sus propiedades mágicas...la poción sería mejor...

- No me hagas ahogarte en esto.

La sonrisa de Scorpius era enorme cuando se volvió hacia Harry para pedir respuesta a su pregunta.

- Sí, ya lo saben.

Malfoy resopló al escucharlo. –No puedes mantener ni un solo secreto con ellos, ¿ verdad ?. Tienen que saberlo todo sobre el Chico Dorado.

Harry sentía que debía sacar pecho y contradecir la acusación. –Puedo guardar un secreto. Tengo varios en este momento.

- Seguro- Malfoy comenzó a embotellar la poción, antes de levantar la vista hacia Scorpius. – Tal vez deberías haberle dado una vuelta más contra las agujas del reloj, antes de agregar la raíz.

-De ninguna manera-. Objetó Scorpius. – La hice como mil veces y siempre obtengo el correcto color azul.

- Puedo guardar secretos-. Repitió Harry, sin saber por qué.

- Otra vez, seguro, Potter. Apúrate a volver con ellos antes de que reporten a Dumbledore que te secuestraron Mortífagos.

Scorpius interrumpió. -¿ Confías en él, realmente ?

-¿ Potter o Dumbledore ?- Malfoy se detuvo un momento. – En ninguno, en verdad. Continua.

- En el Profesor Dumbledore-. Aclaró Scorpius. -¿ Y tú, Harry, confías en él ?

Harry no necesitó pensarlo. – No tanto como acostumbraba-. Malfoy sonrió socarronamente y Harry le respondió con una mirada enojada. – Cuéntaselo a alguna de tus serpientes, y removeré tu habilidad de procrear a Scorpius, personalmente.

- Suena erótico. Aplícatelo a ti mismo y a la chica Weasley-. Dijo Malfoy, con un escalofrío. –El amor hétero...me da cosa...

- Como si a mi no me pasara ñó Harry, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. El cuchillo de Malfoy se le cayó de la mano, allí mismo. Harry siseó una maldición, giró y salió de la habitación.

Malfoy se inclinó a levantar el cuchillo, y se enderezó con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. -¿ Es gay en tu tiempo ?- Le preguntó a Scorpius, que sonreía.

- Va casarse con un hombre y tendrán dos hijos, con tu poción-. Admitió Scorpius. –Sin embargo, no sabe el género de su esposo.

-Qué interesante.

- No se ocurra. Especialmente mientras yo estoy aquí. Él sólo se acostó con ese hombre. Lo último que quiero es toparme contigo...haciéndolo.

- Eres increíblemente seguro de ti mismo, para alguien que confundió la pérdida de mi virginidad con amor-. Apuntó Malfoy.

Scorpius sacó a brillar la sonrisa Malfoy, otra vez. –Como le dije anoche al Tío Sev, puede que no haya sido sorteado, pero creo que tengo muchas más características de Slytherin que de Hufflepuff.

Malfoy le devolvió la mirada, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que necesitaba sentarse, desesperadamente. Era verdad, estaba allí parado, conversando con su futuro hijo como si fueran amigos íntimos desde siempre.

Hubo algo en ese abrazo, más temprano, que le sirvió de prueba. Fue como si sostuviera el objeto más precioso del mundo, y desde entonces, cada vez que lo miraba volvía a sentirlo: este era su hijo, lo había creado con alguien a quien amaba muchísimo. Era como si Scorpius le transmitiera todo el amor que sentía por él sólo por ser su Papá, y al mismo tiempo le transmitiera el amor de su otro padre. Era increíblemente extraño para el Slytherin pensar que alguien podía sentir tanto amor en un solo abrazo, pero así fue. La manera en que lo sintió le hizo preguntarse, verdaderamente, cuánto llegarían a amar a su esposo.

-¿ Estás bien, Papá ?- Preguntó Scorpius, parándose junto a la silla de Malfoy.

Malfoy tragó saliva y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Scorpius, con la cara contra su estómago. – Eres especial-. Murmuró, entre la túnica del chico. –Tu padre y yo…debemos amarte tanto-. Sintió que un par de brazos alrededor de la cabeza, le devolvían el abrazo.

- Sí. Los dos hicieron todo lo que pudieron para hacerme feliz y mantenerme a salvo.

- Lamento no haber podido estar en tu vida. Debes haber perdido tanto.

-Tenía cinco años. Supongo que es por eso que vine aquí. Tienes que dejar de entregarles tus pociones.

- No son peligrosas, Scorp, te lo prometo-. Clamó Malfoy, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su hijo a los ojos. –No hago nada que pueda lastimar a las personas, sé para qué las usan. Se las doy a mi padre para mantenernos a salvo a los tres. Mientras no lo avergüence frente al Señor de las Tinieblas, él, mi madre y yo estaremos a salvo. Él me mataría si no lo hiciera

- ¿ Les has dado ya la poción de red ?- Preguntó Scorpius, ansiando en silencio, que la respuesta sea negativa; y la recibió.

- Nunca pensé en hacer semejante cosa-. Admitió Malfoy, inmediatamente.

- En el momento en que pongan sus manos en una poción de esas, todo estará perdido. No puedes dejarlos, Papá. Pídele a Dumbledore que te proteja…

- Ni siquiera Potter confía en ese viejo tonto, Scorpius-. Siseó Malfoy, casi separándose de su hijo. -No puedo recurrir a él.

- Entonces, recurre a Harry. Le agrado, él va a protegerte, por mi. Sé que lo hará.

- Ciertamente, eres ingenuo.

Scorpius sonrió. –Sí, supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza.

Con eso, Malfoy bajó la cabeza. – Definitivamente, tu padre no es de Slytherin.

- ¿ Quién dijo, siquiera que es inglés ? Casi fuiste a Durmstrang; nunca se sabe qué vas a encontrarte. Pero, Papá, por favor, sea lo que sea que hagas, no les entregues más pociones. Busca protección.

-No puedo darle la espalda a mi familia.

-¡ Ellos ya te dieron la espalda a ti !. ¡ Si les importaras no te amenazarían con matarte, de ese modo !

Malfoy se arrancó de al lado de Scorpius. –Tú no fuiste criado como un Malfoy. La conducta de mis padres no es algo que tú debas criticar, Scorpius. No sabes nada de las costumbres de los sangre pura.

- Entonces es una cosa jodidamente buena que mi padre y yo tengamos sangre muggle, ¿ no crees ?- Dio un paso hacia atrás con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. –No quise pelear contigo, Papi, yo quería que nuestro encuentro fuese bueno. No deberíamos pelear. Nunca deberíamos pelear.

Malfoy se levantó y volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos. – No vamos a pelear mientras no me hables de tus abuelos…¿ tu padre es muggle ?

- Demonios, no. Mi padre es un mago asombroso. Trabajó para el Ministerio hasta que Voldemort lo tomó.

-¿ Está del lado de los buenos ?

Scorpius se alejó de Malfoy, nuevamente. – Así es. Y yo estoy orgulloso de sus logros; esa es otra razón por la que debes dejar de entregar tus creaciones. Cuanto más tardes en hacerlo, menos feliz será mi padre contigo; y así será menos probable que se enamoren. Eso significa que no naceré-. Malfoy pasó la mano por el cabello del chico, suspirando. – Tú no planeas unirte a Voldemort voluntariamente, ¿ no ?.

- Nunca quise unirme a él-. Admitió Malfoy, suavemente.- pero, es algo que no puedo evitar. Soy un Malfoy, si no …

-Pídele a Harry que te proteja. Él lo hará. Han estado más cerca este año, eso pasó en mi tiempo. Ustedes no parecen odiarse de la manera que me describió el Tío Sev…

- No tengo idea de qué fue lo que sucedió.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Angerona

**Esta es una traducción de 'Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, cumplo en recordarles que la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo Tres: Angerona, Diosa romana del silencio**

_Recuerdo la mañana del décimo aniversario de la muerte de mi Papá. Fue apenas unas semanas después de mi cumpleaños número quince. No fue diferente a otros años. Mi padre estaba listo para ir al cementerio mucho antes de que yo saliera de la cama. Se fue antes de que terminara mi desayuno, pero eso no me molestó; yo sabía cuánto le gustaba tener su tiempo a solas con Papá._

_Cuando llegué allí, estaba acurrucado entre las tumbas de Papá y de Lily. No podía dejar de llorar. No podía culparlo, no podía imaginar cómo sería perder al amor de su vida y a su hija. Me acomodé a su lado, asegurándome de no estar sobre ninguna de las tumbas de los miembros de mi familia, y lo abracé. No paraba de temblar; pero eso era algo normal._

_Siempre detesté ver a mi padre en ese estado. Lloraría hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas, y caminaría pesadamente hasta la casa, en vez de aparecerse. Yo usaría el flú, del mismo modo que lo hice para llegar._

_El cementerio Malfoy no estaba muy lejos de la mansión, y tenía su propia casa conectada. Yo lo visitaba sólo tres veces al año. Había un cuidador para las sepulturas. Nunca supe qué tan seguido lo visitaba mi padre._

_Ese día, regresar a casa le tomó una eternidad. No era su costumbre dejarme esperándolo así, sabía cómo me desagradaba, cuánto me preocupaba. Cuando llegó, fue directamente a la cama._

_Una semana más tarde, se había ido._

_**000**_

Harry pensaba lo mismo que Malfoy, lo que acababa de pasar no era normal. La falta de animosidad entre ambos era más que extraña. Estuvieron juntos y no pelearon ni una vez; hasta había prometido esconder ciertos hechos que involucraban a Lucius Malfoy.

-Estoy condenado-. Murmuró para sí mismo, llegando al séptimo piso. Sabía que Hermione y Ron estarían esperándolo en la sala común.

En una situación muy similar al bombardeo que sufrió la noche anterior, Harry se encontró a merced de las preguntas de Hermione. Naturalmente, ella quería saberlo todo sobre el mandado de Harry, sobre el chico Scorpius que le consumía el pensamiento.

-¿ Qué mandado te encomendó Snape?

- Sólo me pidió que lleve a Scorpius para que se encuentre con Malfoy-. Respondió tranquilamente, De inmediato, deseó poder retornar a las mazmorras.

_**000**_

Draco abrió sus ojos asombrados cuando vio la habitación de Scorpius. Inmediatamente notó que era del mismo tamaño que la oficina de Severus, y tenía apilados más libros de los imaginables. Había una pequeña cama en una esquina, y por todo el cuarto, se conectaban un equipo de química muggle y uno de elaboración avanzada de pociones. Tuvo que esquivar y agacharse entre las bombas, frascos y cánulas.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- Preguntó Draco, mientras Scorpius se agachaba para alcanzar la cama. Parecía que había estado allí toda su vida. -¿ Tu cuarto en la mansión es así?

Scorpius se rió. – Mi padre me la hizo difícil.

- No imaginé que Severus fuera capaz de prestarte todo esto, en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí...

- No, traje todo conmigo-. Dijo Scorpius señalando su bolso. – Aunque, sólo lo básico.

Los ojos grises de Draco recorrieron la habitación; se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, junto a Scorpius. –Sí, lo básico, obviamente.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por el comentario sarcástico de su Papá, el chico tomó el único libro que había sobre la cama. – Este es tu diario de trabajo. No puedo dejar que lo veas, porque nombras a mi padre unas cuantas veces. Allí está cada poción en la que alguna vez hiciste un ajuste. Así es como te volviste tan bueno en pociones.

Draco levantó una ceja. - ¿Eso tiene escrito el nombre de tu padre?- Preguntó, haciendo un movimiento ágil para tomar el libro forrado en cuero. Scorpius apenas lo levantó, alejándolo. -¿ Y por qué demonios eres tan alto ?

- Mi padre es bastante alto, es más alto que yo. Y por lo que él me contaba, el abuelo tampoco era bajo. Él acostumbraba a provocarte, diciendo que tú heredaste la altura de tu madre-. Comenzó a hojear el diario, hasta que encontró la poción que buscaba. Manteniendo el libro lejos del alcance de Draco, leyó los ingredientes. – Esta es la poción que me dio la vida, por así decirlo. No creo que hubiese nacido si no fuese por ustedes dos.

- Me convertí en un tonto romántico.

Scorpius rió otra vez. –Tú eres el que quería proteger al que te quitó la virginidad.

El rubio de más edad levantó una mano para juguetear con una de las conexiones frente a su cara. -¿ Por qué nunca fuiste sorteado ?

- Mi padre quería mantenerme a salvo, así que fui a escuelas muggle. Él sabía que yo lucía demasiado 'Malfoy' como para pasar inadvertido, así que me inscribió en una escuela pública muggle. Hace unos meses atrás, fue la primera vez que puse un pie en Hogwarts.

Draco frunció el ceño. – No lo debes haber disfrutado, para nada.

- Esa fue la única pelea que ustedes tuvieron. Tú querías que yo fuese feliz, mi padre quería mi seguridad.

- Seguramente yo también quería tu seguridad...

- Así es. Sólo que...tú te dabas cuenta que mi felicidad era importante para mi vida. Realmente me sorprendió que mi padre pensara de esa manera, después de cómo fue tratado todos esos años…-. Scorpius interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y sonrió brillantemente a su Papá. – Estoy tan contento de verte otra vez. ¿ Estás de acuerdo, verdad ?. Ser un sirviente de Voldemort no es una idea inteligente. Si continúas entregando tus pociones, yo hablaré con mi padre en este tiempo, y no naceré. ¿ Me crees ?

La mandíbula de Draco hubiese caído con semejante amenaza, si no fuera un Malfoy. – No lo harías…estás amenazando tu propia vida.

- Sí, lo haría. Y tú, no solamente perderías a tu familia, sino que nunca estarías con la única persona de la que te has enamorado de verdad.

-Eres un Malfoy oculto cuando Potter anda cerca. Probablemente se moriría del susto si alguna vez te ve actuar de este modo-. Los ojos grises volvieron a entrecerrarse, observando al chico. – Voy a tratar de no entregar mis pociones, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

-Tienes que prometérmelo, Papá; prométeme que no vas a darles ninguna poción diseñada para hacer el trabajo de captura. Si lo hicieras…si se las dieras, ganarían la guerra. No debe pasar. No dejaré que pase, es demasiado terrible. Morirían todos.

Draco se acercó a su hijo, abrazándolo. Notó cuán pálido se había puesto, sólo pensando en el futuro, en las cosas que podían suceder. El chico alto, se envolvió a sí mismo alrededor del cuerpo consolador de su Papá.

- Y…y tú…y Lily…yo los vi…

Esta vez, las lágrimas cayeron; comenzó a temblar con tanta fuerza en los brazos de Draco; que Draco sintió que su corazón se quebraba por su niño. Lo abrazó contra su pecho, lo más cerca posible. Lo último que quería era que su niño sufriera alguna forma de dolor o infelicidad.

- Mi padre también murió…No voy a regresar-. Prometió Scorpius. –No quiero regresar a un mundo donde todos han muerto. Es horrible. Lo odio. Me quedaré aquí el resto de mi vida contigo y mi padre. No voy a perderlos a los dos, no otra vez.

Draco sólo lo calmaba y lo mecía con él.

A decir verdad, los Malfoy nunca tuvieron este problema. Criados como las piedras perfectas, la mayoría de los Malfoy tenían razones para dudar de su habilidad de producir lágrimas, y más aún, de su habilidad para quebrarse y llorar como Scorpius. Draco no recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Lucius, hacía ya mucho tiempo, había detenido cualquier atisbo de emoción. Puede que Narcissa no haya tenido la misma infancia estricta y anti emocional, pero en el momento en que se casó, adoptó los conductos lagrimales de acero de los Malfoy.

Desafortunadamente, venían con lo que se esperaba de la familia Malfoy. Draco no habrá tenido mucho porqué llorar mientras crecía, pues le habían dado absolutamente todo lo que quiso, pero sabía que había perdido invaluables lecciones de cómo ser un buen padre, debido al estado de carencia de emociones que sus padres esperaban de él. Nunca compartió un momento como este con sus padres. Draco no podía imaginar al gran Lucius Malfoy abrazando a su hijo mientras lloraba por su familia y sus amigos muertos. Ciertamente, Narcissa tampoco lo hubiese hecho. El hogar de los Black puede haber sido un lugar con más sentimientos – si creía en los rumores sobre Sirius Black y a Andrómeda Tonks-, pero ella no fue capaz de pasarle ese estilo de vida a su único hijo.

Cuanto más pensaba en Scorpius, más le gustaba la idea de pasarse al lado bueno. Si se rebelaba contra su padre, se ataría a una vida con amor. Eso era algo inaudito para la familia Malfoy. Sus padres nunca se amaron; su matrimonio fue arreglado en el momento en que nació Narcissa. Afortunadamente, a él no le arreglaron ningún compromiso. En cambio, decidieron que el Señor de las Tinieblas elegiría a su esposa, de entre una larga lista de hijas de Mortífagos. Lucius accedió, feliz, a ese acuerdo; como todos los Mortífagos con hijos. Habría una segunda generación. Draco no sabía mucho sobre muggles, pero una vez oyó que su padrino comparaba esa situación con la de una religión. Eran alentados a procrear, para generar más seguidores. Por supuesto, Draco no escuchaba pavadas de muggles, pero le pareció gracioso que el Señor de las Tinieblas fuese comparado con una religión muggle.

Pero, si lo que decía Scorpius era verdad, entonces Draco se casaría por amor; crearía este niño con ese hombre porque querían un hijo, no porque se vieran forzados por una orden del Señor de las Tinieblas o por las costumbres Malfoy. Él sería capaz de traer un hijo al mundo bajo las circunstancias que él eligiera; a pesar de lo que pudieran decir de él; y Draco Malfoy le daba la bienvenida a la idea de enamorarse. Quería experimentar la vida que sus padres no tuvieron. Quería un matrimonio con amor; quería amar a sus hijos.

Scorpius continuaba sollozando, temblando con fuerza en los brazos de Draco, mientras su Papá pensaba en todo eso.

El abrazo se estrechó, y Draco le prometió a su hijo que todo saldría bien.

_**0000**_

La sala multipropósito era visitada frecuentemente. El ED ya no se reunía en secreto. Cualquiera que quisiera aprender algún hechizo podía entrar a la clase por esas puertas. Harry estaba a cargo de dos clases a la semana. Una, mayormente los sábados- a menos que hubiese partido de Quidditch; además le habían prohibido ir a Hogsmeade debido al peligro que eso significaba; y la otra los miércoles por la noche – desde el final de las clases hasta cinco minutos antes del toque de queda-. Esas clases tranquilizaban a los estudiantes que pensaban que la guerra era inminente.

Todos estaban contentos con Remus como Profesor. Era bueno, seguía el programa del año; sin embargo, apreciaban las clases extra porque los ayudaban a pulir los hechizos. Los más jóvenes, de los primeros años, estaban mejor preparados, ahora que estaban en contacto con hechizos más poderosos. A veces, Remus se les unía en las clases, para enseñarles algún hechizo especialmente difícil para Harry. Luego, también incluyeron a Hagrid quien trajo alguna criatura de vez en cuando, para aprender a luchar contra ellas. Hasta Severus participó una vez que Remus lo 'arrastró' con él para que lo asista en un duelo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaban las noches de sus martes y jueves, estudiando extra para esas clases. Debían dominar los temas antes de poder enseñárselos a los demás.. Para ello, sólo Hermione tenía permiso de Remus y de Minerva, para tomar cualquier libro de la Sección Restringida cuando quisiera, con la única condición de que debía estar sola.

Los domingos practicaban un tiempo más, con maldiciones dolorosas, para ayudar a Harry. A diferencia del resto del ED, él sabía sin lugar a dudas, que los utilizaría en el futuro. No planeaba defenderse de algún ataque al azar; para él, cualquier ataque significaba luchar por su vida. Además, estaba decidido a acabar con Voldemort.. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, Harry no sentía más que odio por el hombre, y había aceptado lo que implicaba la profecía para él: debía matar voluntariamente a otro ser, para salvar al resto del mundo mágico, y tal vez al muggle.

Esta vez, estaba aprendiendo algunos hechizos simples de primeros auxilios. Trabajaban en pares, uno recibía heridas simples y el otro las curaba. Remus estaba con ellos, por si acaso.

La pareja de Harry era Ron; que estaba sentado, incapaz de ver cómo Harry trabajaba sobre él. El pelirrojo estaba golpeado, irreconocible: ambos ojos hinchados y cerrados, su labio inferior inflamado y ensangrentado; tenía un largo corte sobre su mejilla izquierda, que manaba sangre. Eso fue lo primero que atendió Harry. El primer hechizo cerró la herida; el segundo limpió la sangre y le permitió ver mejor. El tercero coloreó de verde las pecas de Ron.

Remus levantó una ceja ante el error de Harry. No estaba concentrado, para nada, ya lo había notado. Ahora, durante una de las tareas más fáciles, fallaba. Por sobre el hombro de Harry, corrigió el hechizo y se ganó su atención. Ron levantó la vista hacia Harry, quien se volvió hacia Remus.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ron, notando un brillo extraño en la mirada de Harry; estaba en otro mundo, observó. Saber que sus heridas estaban siendo tratadas por alguien distraído, lo ponía nervioso, como mínimo; así que se alegró cuando Remus terminó la tarea y lo envió a unirse a un grupo de tres, para seguir practicando.

Harry se levantó y dejó la Sala, con Remus a la par; llamando la atención a unos pocos- Ginny y Hermione-. La habitación se modificó ligeramente, y apareció una segunda puerta.

- Supongo que querían hablar en privado-. Dijo Ginny, antes de que Hermione le limpiara un corte sobre la frente. -¿Qué pasa con él?. Estuvo distraído toda la mañana. La única vez que pareció remotamente interesado fue cuando se fue a hacer lo que le pidió Snape.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, acomodando la nariz de Ginny en su lugar. – Es demasiado complicado como para explicártelo ahora. Está sucediendo algo y él, realmente no nos está contando nada. Creo que conoció a alguien especial.

Ginny sonrió débilmente. -¿Por casualidad es un chico?

El par de ojos marrones se volvieron hacia ella, asombrados. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La pelirroja miró alrededor, buscando algún oyente indeseado. –Una de las razones por las que cortamos, es porque la única vez que estuvimos juntos fue un desastre. Tuvo muchos problemas con eso. Hace como dos meses me dijo que el creía que eso pasó así porque soy mujer.

-¿ Harry es gay?- Le salió un murmullo siseado.

- Aún no está seguro, pero parece que sí-. Ginny señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

- No lo sé-. Continuó Hermione, con un poco de escepticismo. – Cuando dije que conoció a alguien especial, no quise decir eso. Es un niño el que tuvo en la cabeza toda la noche.

-¿ Un niño?- Los ojos de Ginny se mantuvieron en la puerta. –Si tú lo dices.

_**0000**_

Harry sabía por qué Remus lo sacó de la habitación, pero eso no significaba que supiera qué decirle al respecto. Para ser honesto, realmente no creía que pudiera decir nada. Se estaba centrando en cosas que no deberían preocuparlo, a pesar del hecho de que lo hacían. Debería concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo en este momento.

El hombre lobo se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo, mientras Harry iba y venía, tratando de recoger sus pensamientos. Cuando se cansó del silencio de Harry, decidió sacar su propia pregunta. -¿ Malfoy te hizo algo cuando Severus te envió con él; o fue Scorpius?

- Yo...siento algo cada vez que lo veo-. Admitió Harry, débilmente. – Los ví juntos, y fue como ver a Fred y a George; se conocen tan bien...son padre e hijo...

-¿ Y?

Harry hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Remus. –Fue increíble, Remus. Scorpius conoce el trabajo de Malfoy perfectamente. Aunque Malfoy ya está muerto hace años, Scorpius aún sabe todo lo que puede saber sobre su estilo. Trabajaban tan bien juntos, era como si estuvieran uno en la mente del otro.

-¿Y?- Repitió Remus. - ¿Y eso, cómo se supone que te excusa por haber hechizado de verde la cara de Ron? .¿ No te concentras por qué tú no conociste a tu padre perfectamente?. ¿ Quieres lo que ellos tienen?. ¿ Qué es?

- Scorpius está constantemente en mi mente, Remus. Es como si se hubiese adueñado de ella. Hermione y Ron creen que me hechizó o algo así, pero yo no lo creo...no puedo concentrarme.

- Tienes que hacerlo, Harry. En este momento, tu mente debe estar en mejorar tus habilidades.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. -¿Y si no puedo vencerlo?. No pude hacerlo veinte años en el futuro. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Por eso debes entrenar con mayor rigor. Estoy seguro de que Scorpius cambió la opinión de Draco sobre los Mortífagos. Es un chico inteligente, él encontrará la manera de detener lo que puede suceder. Estarás bien.

Los ojos verdes se pusieron en blanco. -¿ Cómo sabremos si es suficiente?. De seguro, Malfoy no puede ser un factor decisivo en esta guerra. No puedo imaginar que sus pociones sean tan poderosas.

- Si él es tan bueno como para ser aprendiz de Severus, entonces, sí, son poderosas. Severus nunca tomó un aprendiz porque nadie pudo superarlo. Si eligió a Draco, entonces debe haber visto un potencial grandioso en él

- Eso suena más que un tanto arrogante.

- Así es como funciona con los aprendices en el mundo mágico-. Dijo Remus, fríamente. – Pero, eso no importa. Draco cumplirá su misión y tú también. La tuya es asegurarte de que quede un mundo vivible para otros como Scorpius y su pequeña hermanita. Pero, siempre te ayudaremos, Harry. No lo olvides. Ron, Hermione, Severus, Albus, yo mismo, hasta Scorpius; todos queremos ayudarte; pero tú debes concentrarte y hacerte fuerte.

Harry gruñó. No necesitaba que se lo recuerden. Seguro, los demás lo ayudarían con las luchas más fáciles, pero él debía tomar voluntariamente la vida de alguien para que el resto permanezca feliz y a salvo.

Entonces, las palabras de Remus lo golpearon...

- ¡Scorpius no va a participar en ninguna pelea!. ¡Ni siquiera tiene varita!. Él, como Snape, debería estar lejos del campo de batalla.

Remus rió. –Un Mortífago necesita grandes habilidades en batalla, Harry. Severus será necesario en el campo de batalla, tanto como yo.

El joven Gryffindor resopló. –Sí, porque fue tan bueno en defenderse contra los Merodeadores en su época.

De la garganta de Remus siguieron las carcajadas. –Los Merodeadores éramos increíblemente maliciosos, probablemente esa fue la razón por la que es tan bueno en los duelos. Además, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿ Antes de que se convierta en un Mortífago asesino de muggles, quieres decir?

Harry observó que Remus sacudía la cabeza, cansadamente, los mechones de cabellos amarronado cayeron sobre sus ojos. -¿Aún no confías en él?

- Nunca lo haré-. El humor cambió, y Harry se dejó caer contra la pared, junto a Remus. - ¿Y...quién es el tipo con el que vas a casarte?- No pudo evitar la sonrisa ante el insano color rojo de Remus.

- N-no es as-asunto tuyo, Harry.

- Seguro que no. Entonces...¿crees que usarán la poción de hacer bebés de Malfoy?-Eso oscureció más el semblante de Remus. -¿ Lo conozco?. Quiero decir, voy a tener que conocerlo para aprobarlo. No creo que puedas sacarle las manos de encima, ahora que sabes que eso sí va a funcionar.

- Eres un pendejo-. Murmuró Remus, empujando a Harry en broma. -¿Y tú?. Te casarás con un tipo. Yo no...

-¿Eso dijo Scorpius?

-No pareces muy asombrado por la noticia-. Observó el hombre lobo, llanamente.

Esta vez, fue la cara de Harry la que enrojeció. –Sí, una mano se desarregló el cabello, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras. – Supongo que eso pasa cuando...cuando ya sabes que...qué es lo que eres.

-¿Gay?

- Sí, eso.

-¿Y, cuánto hace que tienes esa información, y por qué yo no estaba enterado?

Harry le lanzó una mirada avergonzada y enojada. – Como si tú pudieras decir algo. Yo no sabía que tú eras gay, tampoco.

Remus rió nuevamente. –Para mi es diferente. Yo no fui criado por muggles. Los magos comprendemos que el amor puede ser encontrado en medio de razas, géneros, mezclas...Aceptamos ese tipo de cosas. Me sorprende que nunca vinieras a quejarte conmigo sobre eso.

Harry gruñó, atrayendo sus rodillas hasta el pecho. –Supongo que sé desde que intenté acostarme con Ginny, meses atrás. No te conté porque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que me pasaba. Quiero decir, los muggles matan por cosas así, y fue hace mucho.

- Las brujas fueron perseguidas, y terminaron siendo mejores de lo que se pensaba.

- Lo sé.

Remus desarregló más el cabello de Harry, ya maltratado por él mismo. –Entonces, ¿cómo supiste?

La cara de Harry se puso tan roja que Remus pensó que nunca lo había visto, sin la ayuda de un hechizo. – Como te dije, traté de acostarme con Ginny.

- Ahh.

- No funcionaba. Así que, sí...fin de la historia, gracias.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, con simpatía. – Por supuesto-. Se quedaron sentados en silencio por un rato. -¿Te gusta algún chico?. ¿ O sólo lo sabes después de ese incidente?

Harry apoyó la frente sobre las rodillas. –Me atrae un chico. Y es sólo porque es jodídamente hermoso. Me atrae su cuerpo, nada más. Nunca voy a disfrutar estar cerca suyo, menos una conversación con él. No me gusta como persona.

- Supongo que eso te ayuda a probarlo.

Asintió. – No puedo evitarlo, es tan atractivo. Nadie debería ser tan atractivo. Y su piel, debería ser ilegal. Por lo que sé, él es gay, así que eso debería alentarme, pero no estoy enamorado de él ni nada, y nunca vamos a llegar lejos porque él es una persona horrible...

- ¿ Draco?- La pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. – Lo buen mozo le viene de familia.

- Demonios...sí.

- Fantásticos genes. Narcissa no es desagradable a la vista, tampoco.

- Parece que tuviese algo maloliente bajo la nariz, eso no es atractivo en lo más mínimo-. Objetó Harry, mirando a Remus con gran asombro.

- Tú también lucirías así si estuvieses casado con Lucius Malfoy.

- Quizás.

- Aparentemente, hay mucho que considerar para ser un Malfoy.

Harry no pudo contener una risa fría. – Sí, y Scorpius se perdió todo el entrenamiento. Malfoy va a sorprenderse cuando vea lo diferente a él que es Scorpius. Trabajan igual en el laboratorio de pociones, pero sus personalidades son muy distintas. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo será el padre de Scorpius, que crió aun niño tan inteligente y diferente.

- Necesitas sacarlo de tus pensamientos.

- Es mucho mejor que pensar en su Papá, eso me distraería más.

- Concedido. O podría ser peor. Podrías sentirte atraído por Scorpius.

Harry tembló, y Remus lo agradeció. Lo último que quería, realmente, era ver a Harry encaprichado con su propio hijo, sin saberlo. –Scorpius es diferente, cada vez que lo miro me siento raro, como si él fuera la persona más importante del mundo para mi, pero al mismo tiempo, sé que no es ese tipo de sentimientos. No quiero que lo lastimen, jamás; ni que sepa lo que es perder a alguien cercano… aunque ya pasó por eso. Siento como si fuese su guardián, o algo así. Sólo que ...tú me viste anoche. Realmente necesité protegerlo cuando sugirió que podía ayudar en la lucha. Eso no sucederá mientras yo tenga alguna influencia en la Orden.

Remus se encogió de hombros. – Podríamos traerlo a algunas clases del ED, para fortalecerlo un poquito.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. – Eso nunca sucederá. Él no tiene permitido acercarse a nada que lo lleve a pensar que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contra los Mortífagos.

- Eso es algo que deben decidir su padre y su Papá, y como tú dices que nunca te enamorarías de Draco, no puedes ser el padre de Scorpius. Él dijo que sus padres se aman muchísimo.

- No creo que Malfoy pueda enamorarse de nadie-. Especuló Harry. –Me parece que el amor no es algo que esté en el Libro de Instrucciones de los Malfoy. Escuché que le decía a Scorpius que Lucius lo mataría si no hacía lo le pedía. A Narcissa, por lo visto, tampoco parece importarle.

- Narcissa fue entrenada por Lucius para ser una perfecta Malfoy, cuando se casaron. Por empezar, cualquier mujer que permite que la usen como una incubadora para un heredero varón, no tiene alma. Estoy seguro que así la veían los Malfoy.

Harry gruñó, otra vez. Su fascinación con esos dos varones Malfoy se estaba complicando. - Como sea, la única razón por la que Malfoy salió en la conversación es porque él es la única prueba de mi sexualidad. No quiero hablar más de él, en caso de que alguien nos escuche. No estamos en lugar privado.

Remus sonrió ampliamente. – Verdaderamente, no. Tal vez deberíamos dejar esta charla para un mejor momento.

- No. Mejor no traigamos más a consideración esa cabeza excesivamente rubia.

- ¿Estás concentrado?

- Menos que cuando dejamos la sala.

Remus suspiró, empujó a Harry, juguetonamente, otra vez. – Eres patético. Piensa en alguna chica y baja la cabeza de las nubes.

**_0000_**

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz, corrigiendo uno de los trabajos que había mandado a sus alumnos del séptimo año. Debido a las pesadas exigencias de los exámenes, sólo unos pocos estudiantes habían pasado con lo necesario para alcanzar su clase. A la cabeza de la clase estaba Draco Malfoy; el chico estaba un tiro más adelante que Hermione Granger, Ernie Mcmillan y Terry Boot; que eran los primeros en sus casas; sin embargo, Draco realmente lo había sorprendido. Como Jefe de Casa, era función suya informar a los estudiantes sobre las carreras elegidas, y en lo que necesitaban para lograr sus objetivos. Al principio, Draco admitió que no esperaba vivir lo suficiente como para establecerse con un trabajo; era consciente de los peligros en los que su padre lo había arrojado y ya había aceptado, al parecer, su muerte temprana. Casi un mes más tarde, retornó al escritorio de Severus y le confió que no quería ser un Mortífago, sino un Maestro de Pociones.

Como si la elección fuese suya, Severus le indicó exactamente lo que debía hacer; le dio una lista de libros y de teorías para estudiar, y tres meses después, Draco regresó por más. El heredero Malfoy lo hizo con frecuencia, a veces con sus propias pociones, para ver si eran aceptables a los ojos de Severus. Cuanto más trabajaba Draco, cada vez más, Severus reconocía el potencial que poseía para convertirse en su aprendiz.

En una tradición antigua, un mago sólo podía aceptar un aprendiz capaz de superar las habilidades del maestro. Sólo así, podía ser recompensado con el título de 'Maestro', y alcanzar la meta.

En todos sus años como Profesor, Draco Malfoy fue el primero con el conocimiento y la voluntad como para despertar el interés de Severus. Esos pensamientos habían surgido apenas dos meses atrás.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Scorpius Malfoy-Potter revolucionó su mente. Si el chico era capaz de crear una poción que cambiara el ADN de un embrión, tenía ilimitadas posibilidades por delante. Ni siquiera Severus, había imaginado, jamás, que una poción semejante podía ser patentada. Sólo el mejor de los mejores podría crearla, y ahora, realmente se sentía más que intrigado por el potencial de Draco.

La edad de Scorpius también era una declaración de las habilidades de Draco; sólo una poción poderosa podía enviar a alguien veinte años en el tiempo; y sólo un poderoso Maestro de Pociones podría diseñarla. Cierto que parecía que él y Scorpius habían trabajado en ella, pero era Draco quien había comenzado.

El pergamino que sostenía se deslizó de su mano y cayó sobre el escritorio, mientras seguía pensando. Scorpius admitió que él había tomado a Draco como su aprendiz. Severus buscó sobre el escritorio, el trabajo de Draco. Debían identificar las diferencias entre dos ingredientes similares. Aún no había leído el de Draco, guardando el mejor para el final, pero ya sabía que recibiría la mejor calificación; había tomado en serio cada una de sus palabras en su esfuerzo por mejorar. No era el más prolijo en su redacción, ese título era de Granger, pero era agradable de leer y realmente comprensible- lanzó una mirada de furia a lo que Potter llamaba ensayo-. Además, el de Draco siempre valía la pena, frecuentemente le ofrecía puntos de vista que Severus nunca había notado o considerado.

El trabajo retornó a la mesa, y otro pensamiento golpeó a Severus. Algo que nunca había considerado, se lo había escrito a sí mismo en esa nota. Decía que debía mirar hacia los que normalmente jamás miraría, para encontrar la felicidad. En el primero en que pensó fue en Lupin. El hombre lobo estaba en su mente noche y día, y sabía exactamente por qué. Comenzó a sentirse atraído por el otro Profesor en el tercer año de Draco, cuando Lupin enseñó en Hogwarts por primera vez. Como sea, esa atracción fue rápidamente descartada como un momento de locura, cuando descubrió a Lupin escabulléndose aquella noche, en la Casa de los Gritos. Inicialmente, pensó que el hombre lobo no había cambiado para nada, y comenzó a sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Ahora, Lupin estaba de vuelta en su vida, y Severus sentía que esa llama regresaba a su pecho, urgiéndole a actuar sobre esas emociones que había reprimido durante cuatro años. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche y tomó la nota, releyéndola por la que le pareció la millonésima vez, ese día. La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza, golpeó la nota contra la mesa y la arrugó bajo la mano. El maldito hombre lobo andaba con esa tipa torpe- así se refería a Tonks desde el primer mes de este semestre, cuando se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Lupin eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había creído originalmente- estaban felizmente comprometidos para casarse y tener un montón de bebés peludos en el futuro. Miró con furia el papel, y luego puso los ojos en blanco ante su propio comportamiento infantil. Dejó la carta y regresó a su silla, para ser interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

Arrojándose la túnica sobre su ropa más informal, Severus dejó sus habitaciones privadas y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina.

-Estoy ocupado-. Dijo a Draco, que tenía abrazados unos libros contra su pecho. – No te presté ningún libro últimamente…

-Scorpius trajo los suyos. Su bolso está encantado con esos hechizos que lo expanden, cortesía de la sangre sucia…- Recibió un golpe agudo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. -¡Scorp!

La cabeza de Scorpius apareció bajo la capa invisible. –La mayoría de mis amigos, en mi tiempo, son muggles, muchas gracias. Si quieres decir algo al respecto, vive lo suficiente para conocerlos la próxima vez-. Siseó, antes de sonreírle a su 'tío'.

Severus puso sus ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. – Parece que te adaptas bastante bien a la paternidad-. Comentó cínicamente.

-Estoy seguro de que me hubiese causado gracia si hubiese sido una buena Draco, empujando a su hijo hacia adentro de la habitación. – Este chico tiene la mayor cantidad de libros sobre pociones que he visto en mi vida. Tu colección da lástima comparada con la suya.

- La mayoría de los libros que tengo provienen de su colección, Papá-. Dijo Scorpius. –Y algunos son de la biblioteca Malfoy, de las dos, la de aquí y la de Francia; y también metí mano en la biblioteca Black y Hermione robó algunos de la Sección Prohibida después de que cerraran el colegio…- Contaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba. – El tío Sev me llevó a todos los mercados mágicos, buscando los buenos libros. Así encontramos ese-. Señaló el grueso libro que tenía Draco entre sus brazos.- En ese aprendía a extraer… hizo una pausa, mirando a su Papá. – No me estás escuchando.

Draco le sonrió y le pasó los libros a Severus. – Son asombrosos.

-Estoy seguro que sí-. Replicó Severus, sentándose detrás del escritorio. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Él quería mostrarte mis libros-. Scorpius se quejó, cruzando los brazos mientras se hundía en una de las pocas sillas de la habitación. – Realmente lo entusiasmaron.

-Además, quiero mostrarte las pociones que terminé anoche y hoy-. Las extrajo de entre su túnica y se las alcanzó. -¿Estás bien?

Severus se masajeó las sienes. –No es asunto tuyo.

-Normalmente tiene esa mirada cada vez que yo hago algo estúpido-. Mencionó Scorpius, a su Papá. Draco no puedo evitar la risa.

- Mis momentos estúpidos reciben el mismo tratamiento.

Draco observó a Scorpius con detenimiento, sintiendo que una sensación cálida se esparcía por su pecho. La sentía cada vez que lo veía, sabiendo que él había creado esta vida. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no pudo evitarla, estaba totalmente atrapado, y debió esforzarse por quitarle los ojos al cielo que era su hijo.

-Fue mi propia estupidez, esta vez-. Admitió Severus, antes de sacar una poción del cajón de arriba de su escritorio y tomarla instantáneamente.

-Ah, esa es otra cosa que me hiciste prometerte-. Comenzó Scorpius. –Me dijiste que debía quitarte la costumbre de tomar pociones para el dolor de cabeza.

Severus lo miró con enojo y arrojó el frasco de nuevo en el cajón. Había algo que no le gustaba de este chico. Y creía que sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿Hice algo que te ofendió?- Preguntó, luciendo verdaderamente preocupado. –Porque no quise hacerlo.

-¿Tú sabes lo que escribí en la carta?

-Sólo lo que me contaste anoche…¿dice algo de Moony?

Allí estaba.

Otra vez, el chico comprendió. – Ay, mierda…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Fides

**Esta es una traducción de 'Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, cumplo en recordarles que la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**_DEBO !! agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews, porque me alegran enormemente !! Estoy trabajando a tiempo super completo- 12 hs. diarias- y DEBO descansar...pero no puedo alejarme de mis historias...¡qué se le va a hacer!_**

**_Saludos a TODOS y gracias !_**

**_D.L._**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Fides, Diosa romana de la fe y la lealtad**

_No recibí mucho entrenamiento de mi padre, antes de su muerte. Tío Sev fue el que me llevó y me enseñó los pocos hechizos que sé. Y no fue fácil aprenderlos. Me llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos, de vez en cuando, pero sólo después de asegurarse de que estaba libre de enemigos y cubierta de barreras de protección. El uso de magia en los menores de edad era algo muy peligroso en mi tiempo. Los Mortífagos rastreaban a quien usara magia y fuese menor de diecisiete años, para evitar que se aprendieran hechizos lo suficientemente poderosos como para constituir una amenaza. _

_Como sea; eso significaba, además, que las barreras que colocaba el tío Sev eran mortales y revelaban a cualquier vigilante Mortìfago que un joven estaba siendo entrenado._

_Así que sólo aprendí lo básico, y la única vez que casi nos atrapan, mi padre golpeó al tío Sev y no me permitió verlo por seis meses. Lo odié por el castigo, tampoco me permitió dejar la mansión por meses._

_Le dije que lo odiaba por lo que me hacía, se lo dije una y otra vez. No era justo que me tratara así, yo no quería ser protegido de esa manera._

_Tía Hermione me contó una vez, que él estuvo encerrado en su propia habitación durante días interminables, cuando vivió con sus parientes muggles; ella decía que no entendía cómo él podía hacerme lo mismo a mí. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más lo odiaba. Pero, entonces, una noche lo oí llorar. Sucedía a menudo con mi padre que extrañaba muchísimo a mi papá y a Lily…pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para traerlos de vuelta…sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Oí que murmuraba mi nombre, no el de papá; pedía perdón. Tía Hermione lo abrazaba mientras él lloraba y le decía que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pedía perdón por encerrarme como lo habían encerrado a él. Le decía una y otra vez que no podía perderme como había perdido a todos los demás, le decía que yo era todo lo que le quedaba. Mi padre decía que cambiaría todo, si pudiera, que me enviaría a vivir con otra persona si eso significaba que yo podía ser feliz. Decía que debería haberlo hecho en el momento en que papá murió._

_Era la primera vez que yo lloraba, oyéndolo. Seguía diciéndole a tía Hermione que él era un mal padre, que quería hacerlo bien, que quería comenzar de nuevo…que quería entregarse a Voldemort cada vez que me oía decirle que lo odiaba, decía que no podía soportar mi dolor, que era peor que perderme. Y entonces, le suplicó a tía Hermione que me lleve con ella, que me haga feliz. Fue la primera vez que la escuché levantar la voz; ella le gritó, negándose._

_Fui a su lado, esa noche, y le pedí perdón por todo lo que había dicho._

_No nos hablamos por una semana._

_Tío Sev y yo, jamás intentamos volver a entrenar._

_**000000000000000**_

Sucedió el siguiente viernes. Lucius habló con su hijo, fuego mediante, y le pidió una poción especialmente diseñada para capturar enemigos.

Draco se rehusó. Llanamente, le dijo a su padre -al patriarca de su familia-, que no crearía una poción semejante. En el fondo, pensaba que debería haber mentido, diciendo que era muy difícil de hacer. ¡Si hasta había practicado qué decir! Pero, cuando vio la cara de su padre, no pudo mentir. Salió. El 'no' que estaba reprimiendo, se derramó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

El silencio que siguió casi lo mata; luego, su padre desapareció de su vista, terminando la conversación.

Ese sábado era día de partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Fácil de predecir: Potter ganaría sin sudar siquiera.

Pensar en el partido, trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Draco. Scorpius le había suplicado que lo deje presenciarlo, hasta prometió alentar a Ravenclaw si eso lo hacía más feliz. Draco no podía negarle nada a su hijo; eso, lo había aprendido rápido. Le dio el permiso apenas después de mirarlo una vez, esos enormes ojos verdes, tan familiares, eran su mayor debilidad cuando se trataba de Scorpius. No quería otra cosa más que complacerlo, sólo para poder verlos brillar de felicidad.

Scorpius obtuvo el permiso para ir al partido (y alentar a Potter en secreto), siempre y cuando se mantuviera debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. La maldita capa de invisibilidad; le dio sentido a muchas cosas en la mente de Draco: el ataque en Hogsmeade y otros inexplicables actos de Potter, con ella, ahora quedaban claros. Scorpius le había contado que Potter la obtuvo de su padre en algún momento, y había creído justo le perteneciera a Scorpius. Por qué no se la dio a su propio hijo, era algo que Draco no entendía, pero tampoco le importaba. La capa le facilitaba el traslado de un lado a otro a Scorpius, y eso era algo que él apreciaba enormemente.

Draco trató de concentrarse en Scorpius y en el partido, pero cuánto más pensaba, menos material le quedaba, y pronto debería pasar al asunto de su padre. Se estremeció, lo último que quería, realmente, era pensar en cómo lidiaría su padre con su desafío.

**000000000000000**

Harry despertó desorientado. Había pasado toda la noche trabajando con un nuevo hechizo encontrado por Hermione, y estaba tremendamente exhausto. Con toda honestidad, ni se imaginaba la posibilidad de usar ese hechizo, pero Remus pensaba que podría ser útil.

Sin embargo, lo que le importaba en este momento era el partido de Quidditch. Se preparó - lentamente, según Ron-, y se encaminó al campo de juego, saeta de fuego en mano. La noche anterior, Scorpius lo había interceptado en el camino de vuelta al dormitorio, y sobre excitado, le contó que tenía permiso para ver el partido. Saber que el chico estaba ansioso por verlo jugar le producía una sensación en el pecho. Scorpius tenía ese talento, notó Harry. Cuando él andaba alrededor, Harry olvidaba lo malo del día, y olvidaba el ensayo imposible por difícil, que Snape les había encomendado; las provocaciones y mofas de Parkinson ya no lo afectaban. Ya no se preocupaba por ninguna de esas mierdas, su atención se centraba en el rubio y le interesaba solamente la conversación entre ellos y nada más.

Hermione había comenzado a expresarle alguna preocupación por lo cercanos que parecían, y Harry debió reconocer que tenía razón en pensarlo porque él parecía obsesionado con el heredero de Malfoy. Y cuando no estaba concentrado en Scorpius, sus ojos se deslizaban hacia el mismísimo Malfoy. Todo eso le preocupaba profundamente a ella. Más de una vez lo acorraló, preguntándole qué era lo que estaba pasando; y él contestaba que estaba bien y que no debería preocuparse tanto. Esa respuesta, por supuesto, la llevaba a pensar en lo que Ginny le había contado y en la posibilidad de que Harry y Malfoy estuviesen juntos. Aunque parecía algo más que loco e imposible, ella había visto que esas cosas extrañas podían suceder. Harry aún no les había mencionado nada sobre su sexualidad ni a ella ni a Ron –que no tenía ni idea-, pero Hermione esperaba que él pudiese confiar lo suficiente en ella como para hacerlo pronto. Llegó al campo de Quidditch antes que la mayoría y buscó un buen sitio. Con el tiempo, las gradas comenzaron a llenarse como de costumbre, y como sus amigos cercanos estaban en el equipo, normalmente ella permanecía sola durante los partidos. En realidad, nunca le molestó. Aunque, esta vez, alguien chocó contra ella a propósito. Giró y no encontró a nadie; frunció el ceño y levantó la mano, tocó algo y sonrió.

-Buen día, Scorpius-. Saludó, Hermione cariñosamente. Aunque cuestionara algunas cosas sobre el chico, no podía negar que Harry estaba mucho más contento de lo acostumbrado cuando andaba cerca de él; y ella tampoco tenía nada en su contra, solamente no lo conocía. El chico respondió en un susurro.

-Buen día. Papá me dejó ver el partido. Este es mi primer partido de Quidditch.

Ella levantó una ceja. -¿Hablas en serio? ¿Este es el primer partido que ve el hijo de Draco Malfoy?

Él rió, con un dejo de vergüenza. –Si supieras quién es mi padre, te sorprenderías más.

Hermione sintió que él se movía alrededor y se paraba delante de ella, con cuidado para no tropezar con otros estudiantes.

-Tal vez deberías haber ido a las gradas de los Profesores.

-Quiero sentir lo que se siente siendo un alumno, aquí- Admitió Scorpius, débilmente. –Aunque mi papá no va a venir, dijo que quería trabajar más y que tiene mucho que estudiar si quiere ser aprendiz de tío Sev.

**0000000000000**

El partido terminó mucho antes de lo que Scorpius pensaba, pero no le impidió observar embelesado. Su padre era increíble, allí arriba, en su escoba; era más rápido de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, zigzagueando entre los jugadores para encontrar la elusiva snitch. En su tiempo, Scorpius había oído cuentos de los hijos de Hermione sobre el juego, ellos lo amaban. Él había suplicado a su padre que le enseñe, pero las súplicas no fueron oídas; su padre pensaba que era demasiado peligroso, en el aire podía ser un blanco fácil.

Por supuesto, Gryffindor ganó, su padre interceptó la snitch en cuarenta minutos. Algo le molestó: no vio ningún Slytherin de séptimo año en el estadio.

**00000000000000000**

Aunque, normalmente, no entrenaban los fines de semana que coincidían con partidos de Quidditch, ese día tuvieron sesión de entrenamiento, y para mayor extrañeza de todos, Snape se les unió.

-¿Alguien sabe a qué se debe esto?- Susurró Ginny, acercándose a Harry.

-No le pregunté- Negó él. –Y por la cara de Moony, creo que él tampoco.

Remus hizo una pausa en la puerta; en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de Severus, se le cerró la garganta. Había algo en esa mirada...era tan intensa...y...y...

-¿Moony?- Preguntó Harry, tocándole el codo al hombre lobo. El hombre salió de una especie de trance y miró a Harry, cuando su vista volvió a Severus, el momento ya había pasado.

-No pasa nada-. Dijo Remus, y caminó hacia Severus.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron, cuestionando, pero no recibió respuesta.

Remus casi se ahoga por la tensión; acercándose al Profesor de Pociones, sintió como si él supiera sobre su futuro juntos. Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza, no, Scorpius no le diría a Severus ese tipo de cosas.

Pero, en la última semana, casi no habían hablado entre ellos; lo poco que se dijeron, fue cortante y breve; y enseguida alguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Severus observaba cómo los estudiantes entraban a la habitación, aunque sólo fuese para evitar posar los ojos sobre el hombre lobo que se acercaba. Lucía tan nervioso como él se sentía, y supuso que eso era algo bueno. El chico le confirmó que su relación ocurriría, a pesar del compromiso matrimonial de Lupin; eso explicaba por qué el chico había tratado de acercarse a Lupin y por qué confiaba tanto en él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó, deslizándose junto al hombre más alto.

- Tengo ganas de ver qué es lo que este ejército tuyo puede traer a la mesa-. Respondió Severus, secamente.

-No es mi ejército; Harry, Hermione y Ron han hecho todo el trabajo.

-Granger hace todo el trabajo, Potter solamente domina los hechizos y Weasley se queda parado estúpidamente.

Remus rió con suavidad. –Supongo que tienes razón.

Para la mayoría de los estudiantes sólo se trataba de una conversación entre dos colegas. Para el Trío Dorado, se trataba de una extraña conversación entre dos antiguos enemigos: increíblemente tensa e incómoda, pero ninguno sabía la causa.

El ED había crecido considerablemente; se había convertido en una clase a la que podía concurrir quien quisiera mejorar, por eso había muchos más estudiantes de varias Casas. Estaban los que iban regularmente a cada clase, y los que aparecían cuando, informados por Hermione, se interesaban en el contenido de la clase. De hecho, el pequeño 'ejército' era visto como la quinta Casa, todos sabían de su existencia y quiénes lo integraban.

Aunque Harry, Hermione y Ron no pasaban mucho tiempo con sus pares del ED, el resto se llevaba muy bien; algunos compartían el almuerzo, algunos practicaban entre ellos en los terrenos del Colegio si tenían problemas con lo que aprendían. Los miembros del ED de Gryffindor eran cercanos entre ellos; Harry notó cambios en cada uno: las calificaciones de Neville mejoraron desde que obtuvo su nueva varita -el año previo alguien partió la anterior, accidentalmente, en una sesión de entrenamiento-. Pero no era sólo por la varita; había crecido en la seguridad en sí mismo con los hechizos, en Encantamientos y en Transformaciones. No logró pasar a la clase avanzada de Pociones, como era de esperarse. Pero, el tímido Gryffindor era el que más había mejorado, entre todos.

Ginny, raramente era vencida en un duelo por alguien que no fuese Harry; Hermione, Ron o Remus; era uno de los miembros más sobresalientes del ED. Era evidente para todos que su fortaleza sobrepasaba a la mayoría, con frecuencia lanzaba del otro lado de la habitación, por lo menos a dos oponentes durante los duelos.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban al ED era el juego del tipo 'grandiosa riña callejera'. Una vez al mes, hacían un duelo que consistía en uno contra todos. Generalmente, el trío se sentaba - pero si no, el ganador usualmente era Harry-. Los restantes juegos eran ganados por Ginny. En el último, ganó Neville, porque el resto de ED se unió contra Ginny en los primeros segundos. Hubo un encuentro interesante, cara a cara, entre Neville y Terry Boot. Lo ganó Neville, transformando una almohada en un ave – previamente revelado como el mayor temor de Boot-. El Ravenclaw, aterrorizado, se rindió. Por supuesto, Harry no pudo evitar notar la ironía en el temor del chico. En una ocasión, como examen, Remus trajo un boggart. La mayoría superó la amenaza de su peor miedo; de allí su orgullo porque Neville le dio utilidad a la lección.

Nadie se sorprendía porque los Slytherin no intentaban unírseles en las clases; evitaban al resto del Colegio como a la plaga. En los últimos dos años, los periódicos habían publicado, sin parar, historias sobre cómo los magos oscuros siempre provenían de la Casa Slytherin, y que era probable que los alumnos de los años superiores ya fueran contados entre los Mortífagos, además de ser hijos de Mortífagos. Por más de un mes, algunos alumnos de la Casa Slytherin anduvieron por el Colegio arremangados, para mostrar que no portaban la marca tenebrosa. Ese acto de protesta contra la prensa funcionó por un tiempo, hasta que uno de los líderes fue capturado por Mortífago, durante las vacaciones.

Severus y Remus trataron de alentar a los Slytherin para que se unan al ED, afirmando que eso les ayudaría en sus quejas anti-Mortífagos, pero ninguno les hizo caso.

-¿Por qué piensas que esto es tan raro?- Preguntó Hermione a Harry, mirando a los Profesores: Remus tenía un brazo alrededor de su abdomen, mirando hacia un costado, levemente separado de Severus. El Profesor de Pociones estaba parado en la misma posición, a un lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No lo sé. Nunca los vi así; quiero decir, no es como si no se soportaran-. Respondió Harry, pasando su mirada por los dos.

Ron ladeó la cabeza. –Tal vez, lo que pasó es algo completamente vergonzoso...eso espero...¿Se imaginan qué bueno sería si Remus lo pescó a Snape haciéndolo?

-¿Haciendo qué, Ron?- Cuestionó Hermione.

Harry notó el tono de desaprobación.

-Tal vez tiene un romance con una alumna.

-Eso sí que está mal, compañero-. Sonrió Harry. –No creo que haya ninguna **tan **desesperada. Bueno, seguro que hay alguna desesperada por sus calificaciones, pero...mejor cambiemos de tema.

Ron rió. –Sí, supongo que pasó otra cosa...

-Es obvio-. Apuntó Hermione.-No creo que actúen de esta manera sin alguna razón. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

El pelirrojo coincidía con esa curiosidad. –Como nosotros somos los amigos más cercanos de Moony, es nuestro deber preocuparnos por estas cosas.

-Tal vez fue a la inversa-. Bromeó Harry. –Tal vez es Moony el que tiene un romance.

-Nos lo diría, de seguro...

-Lo pueden despedir, Ron. No creo que nos cuente algo así.

Ron suspiró profundamente. –Bueno, no debe ser eso. Snape lo delataría directamente, sólo para sacarlo del castillo y tomar su puesto.

-Creo lo mismo.

Hermione giró, observando a los estudiantes de alrededor. Casi era tiempo de empezar la clase. La del día era uno de esos juegos de pelea callejera mensuales, así que había más estudiantes que lo usual, todos querían tener la chance de ganar, y con los hechizos sanadores que habían aprendido la semana anterior, podían hacer equipos. Ella los agrupó rápidamente, fijando las reglas para aquellos que no las conocían. Básicamente, no usaban hechizos que no hayan aprendido en el ED, y una vez tocados por uno, quedaban fuera de la pelea y no podían retornar.

Como de costumbre, ellos tres se sentaron durante la batalla. La presencia de Remus y Severus preocupó a varios estudiantes.

-Y no se preocupen, ellos están aquí sólo para observar-. Agregó Hermione, haciendo un gesto despreocupado hacia los dos Profesores. Remus ahogó su risa, ante la mirada furiosa que Severus le lanzó a la morena, sin impresionarse por gesto.

Harry sopló el pequeño silbato y comenzó el juego.

**00000000000000000**

Draco no podía estar más contento con la merma de los estudiantes de Slytherin. Las habitaciones continuaban listas como si hubiera la cantidad normal de alumnos, de modo que varias estaban desocupadas. A esta altura del año, cada estudiante del sexto y séptimo año tenía su propio cuarto. Los años menores sólo compartían uno entre dos personas, y no más.

Ahora que Draco había desafiado abiertamente a su padre, necesitaba un cuarto propio. Además, eso le daba libertad con Scorpius, por si el joven Malfoy alguna vez lo visitaba inesperadamente.

Scorpius, sin embargo, rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en la menor de sus preocupaciones. Las miradas asesinas que recibía de sus compañeros de casa lo hacían temer por su vida –y no estaba dramatizando ni nada por el estilo, era la verdad-; podrían matarlo por lo que había hecho, y nadie hubiese podido ayudarlo.

Suspiró, giró su pluma entre los dedos; estaba renunciando a sus padres y a su posición social por este chico. El suspiro se convirtió en gruñido. Su vida como un Malfoy estaba acabada; y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Todo lo que conocía, había acabado.

Tratando de sacar la mente de esos pensamientos, Draco regresó al mundo de sus tareas escolares. Le tomó una eternidad escribir una frase en su tarea de Transformaciones, y aún más, comprender verdaderamente lo que había escrito. El trabajo había sido asignado el lunes, después de conocer a Scorpius, y debía entregarlo en lunes próximo; lo tentaba darse la cabeza contra la mesa y dejarlo así. No quería saber nada con el colegio, ni con sus padres, ni con la guerra. Ya era suficiente, ya había alcanzado su límite. Bajó su pluma, para masajear sus deltoides; los músculos de su cuello y hombros estaban acalambrados y tensos.

Draco dio un salto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió ciento ochenta grados sobre sus bisagras, golpeándose contra la pared. Giró rápidamente y casi se ahoga con su lengua; en la puerta apareció Pansy Panrkinson, iracunda.

-¡Draco Hyperion Malfoy!- Chilló, acercándose hecha una tromba hacia donde Draco estaba sentado. –Theodore acaba de contarme lo que le dijiste a tu padre.

Él no se sorprendió. Una mano lo golpeó en la cabeza. –Pansy...

Reamente, nunca fueron íntimos, la única relación entre ellos se debía a sus familias. Ella, sin embargo, siempre creyó necesario, literalmente, golpearlo y ponerlo en su lugar; como si fuera su responsabilidad, como si ella formara parte de su vida.

-¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a tu padre? ¿Tienes idea cuánto va a sufrir tu familia por eso?

Draco se pasó la mano por los largos mechones de su cabello. –Pansy, cualquiera sea la decisión que tome, es solamente mía, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Yo tengo autoridad para opinar, como tu prometida...

Draco se paró y se alejó de ella.

-¡Al demonio, no!- Siseó, alejándose unos pasos. –Eso no va a pasar.

-Por supuesto que sí- Continuó Pansy. –Mis padres ya me han dicho que no me permiten estar contigo, por si tu locura se expande. Dicen que el Señor de las Tinieblas va a darte una oportunidad para redimirte...

Draco se burló. –No puedes hablar en serio. Aunque volviera a seguir las órdenes de mi padre, sería diferente. Quiero elegir mi futuro, y ciertamente, no quiero casarme contigo.

-Draco...

-No. No voy a volver a esa vida. En mi futuro, voy a vivir y amar de la manera que yo quiera.

Ella lo miró con furia, volviendo hacia la puerta. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Intercambiaste personalidades con un Gryffindor? Lo que estás haciendo va más allá de la locura.

-Sal de aquí, Pansy. ¿No es lo que tus padres quieren?

Su furia se intensificó cuando llegó a la puerta. –Te estás equivocando. El Señor de las Tinieblas va a ganar esta guerra y serás asesinado junto a los otros traidores a su sangre.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo -Draco colapsó sobre su cama al momento en que ella cerró la puerta-, era un condenado; no importaba cómo lo mirara. Scorpius le había dicho que había muerto prematuramente en el futuro que había escogido. Seguramente, los Mortífagos no querrían otra cosa que su muerte, Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado inmerso en ese mundo como para que lo dejen ir fácilmente.

Se acostó boca abajo y hundió la cara en la almohada. Estaba condenado.

-Maldito Scorpius- Gruñó. –Que valgas la pena.

0**0000000000000000**

Severus nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba genuinamente sorprendido, los miembros del ED eran muy talentosos. Lo había impresionado la chica Weasley y sus habilidades increíbles. Era mucho más poderosa que la mayoría de los adolescentes que él había visto. Demonios, hasta tenía algunos trucos en la manga que no había visto ni en adultos formados...

Longbottom también había mejorado y era mucho más fuerte. El duelo había terminado como una batalla entre los dos. Aunque los hechizos que ella usaba eran más fuertes, él era más hábil en hechizos de protección. Con facilidad conjuró un escudo para protegerse de lo que ella lanzaba; pero era una cuestión de tiempo, hasta que Weasley lanzara un hechizo poderoso como para quebrar la barrera. Cuando sucedió, se oyó un ruidoso festejo por parte de las chicas de la habitación. La heridas fueron atendidas de acuerdo a la clase anterior.

Severus era un hombre duro, pero ver esos cambios en los estudiantes, le hizo retorcer las entrañas. Esas mejoras tenían que ver con la guerra; no practicaban duelo para divertirse. La razón de base era la preparación para protegerse y hasta tomar la vida de sus enemigos. Ninguno de esos estudiantes pasaba los dieciocho, y había alguno de doce años, y se entrenaban para ser activos participantes en la destrucción de su niñez.

Había dos, en particular, que habían perdido su niñez completamente. Potter y Longbottom habían perdido su inocencia sobre la guerra por la posición de sus padres; y ahora, ellos estaban permitiendo que muchos otros sigan esos pasos. Y lo que hacía peor la cuestión era que los adultos, sus Profesores, los apoyaban...

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Remus, levantando la mirada sobre el hombro de Severus.

Severus miró hacia otro lado. –Por supuesto que no.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre lobo. –A mi también me preocupan.

-Debes estar loco para pensar que eso es lo que estoy pensando.

Remus suspiró con fuerza y se volvió a mirar a Harry que felicitaba a los dos finalistas y les informaba, al resto, cuál sería el contenido de la próxima clase.

–Sólo puedo esperar que él encuentre una vida normal una vez que todo esto termine.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca-. Dijo Severus, bruscamente. –Tiene dos opciones: morir joven a manos del Señor de las Tinieblas o ser un héroe eterno.

-Según Scorpius, morirá más tarde...

-A los treinta y siete. Morirá a los treinta y siete años, en el futuro… aún joven.

Remus asintió. –Sí, supongo que sí-. Sus ojos permanecieron en el chico. –Merece una vida mejor de la que se le ha dado. Un día será feliz, va saber lo que es el amor y lo que es tener una familia. Parece que será feliz con Draco.

-Es imposible-. Exclamó Severus, repitiendo lo que se había dicho varias veces. –No puedo imaginarlos creando una familia juntos…ni siquiera siendo amigos.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Severus. Harry y Draco son los padres del niño-. Remus no pudo evitar mirar la cara de Severus.-Tal vez con ayuda de los dos Malfoy, puedan vivir más tiempo juntos.

Severus apenas murmuró y giró, saliendo rápidamente, deseando alejarse del gran grupo de Gryffindor.

Una vez que Severus salió del cuarto, Remus exhaló profundamente, se sentía tan mareado después del encuentro. Era una locura, estaba seguro de que así debería sentirse cualquier adolescente enamorado, pero no podía evitarlo. Y, honestamente, le gustaba mucho esa sensación interesante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Capítulo 5: Caos

**Esta es una traducción de 'Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente', original de Jinko.**

**Por supuesto, la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling**

**Perdón por no poder responder los reviews uno a uno, GRACIAS a todos !! a Liwk; a Sami Maurder girl; a rlucy, a Zafy, a Leslie Rebeka B.S.L., a Bellatrix L Black , a Fran Ktrin Black, a Murtilla, a fokwears y a Athenna...**

**Sí, está terminada la historia original, y son 21 capítulos.**

**Capítulo Cinco: Caos, Diosa griega del vacío y la confusión**

_Mi padre nunca pudo olvidar a mi papá; no importaba cuántas veces tía Hermione tratara de presentarle a alguien, hombre o mujer, mi padre nunca fue a las citas. No fue a ninguna y nunca trajo a nadie a casa._

_Tía Hermione le decía que la frustración sexual lo mataría; pero él sólo mantenía relaciones amistosas, y cada vez que ella traía a alguien a almorzar -sin avisar- mi padre le decía a esa persona, directamente, que él sólo aceptaría una relación amistosa, si acaso._

_Yo tenía trece años cuando lo pesqué. Se suponía que iba a quedarme en lo de tía Hermione, pero Rose se enfermó y ella debió mandarme de vuelta a casa. Mi padre estaba acostado de lado, de espaldas a la puerta; entré a desearle buenas noches, pero él temblaba, sollozaba y le suplicaba a mi papá que lo perdonara. Cuando me trepé a la cama, a su lado, él trató de alejarme, y cuando lo abracé, descubrí porqué: la misma esencia que, en parte, me creó, manchaba sus manos y la cama. Sus súplicas de perdón, pronto me incluyeron. Le dije que no había nada malo en eso, que él necesitaba a mi papá como cuando estaba vivo. Mi padre replicó que él era detestable por manchar con su acto la memoria de mi papá; pero yo no lo vi de ese modo, me pareció hermoso que aún entonces sólo quisiera hacer el amor con mi papá._

_**000000000000000**_

Los días se iban haciendo cada vez más fríos, y a medida que pasaban, Harry se encontraba deseando estar cada vez más cerca de Scorpius, frecuentemente comía en las habitaciones del chico.

Al parecer, Malfoy hacía lo mismo cada dos días, más o menos; una u otra vez, ambos adolescentes terminaron comiendo con Scorpius, y a él eso le parecía muy divertido. Les había dicho que sabía de su rivalidad, pero parecía que ésta nunca surgía cuando estaban cerca de él. Suponía que ese era un buen comienzo para la relación de sus padres, ahora podían estar juntos sin tratar de matarse, y eso siempre era una ventaja, no importaba cómo lo mire.

Para Harry, su sexualidad estaba confirmada: él era gay, y se sentía completa y totalmente atraído por varones, bueno, por Malfoy, para ser exactos.

Sí, Harry Potter se sentía atraído físicamente por Draco Malfoy, su encarnizado enemigo; y tenía la prueba cada vez que se miraban; y se le hacía obvio durante esos almuerzos juntos.

Estúpidamente, estos pensamientos plagaban a Harry través de sus clases, específicamente en Encantamientos, porque su entrenamiento había elevado muchísimo su habilidad con la varita. Ahora podía concentrarse con facilidad, usando su varita como una extensión de su propio ser. Los hechizos fluían sin que tuviera que pensar demasiado, y eso le producía aburrimiento en clase. Aparentemente, lo mismo sucedía con todos los miembros del ED.

Y, sí, él tenía esos pensamientos constantemente. No tenía experiencia en asuntos homosexuales –y mucho menos en los heterosexuales-, pero sus sueños lo llenaban de imágenes que no debería tener. No era posible que Malfoy luciera tan bien, yaciendo de espaldas, mirándolo a él; pero decir eso era decir poco, lucía más que delicioso en esos sueños.

Necesitaba desesperadamente una distracción, Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione; su relación crecía, y las pocas peleas que tenían parecían nada más que las peleas de una pareja casada. Lucían felices, y sorpresivamente no había pasado nada entre ellos, sólo seguían siendo amigos. Por supuesto, eso significaba que eran 'solamente amigos' con una amplia tensión sexual entre ellos. Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza; realmente necesitaban subir un nivel y hacer oficial su relación. Cada vez que los gemelos le escribían a Ron –ahora una vez por semana y sólo para molestarlo- le preguntaban si estaban juntos o no.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente. El piso tembló y el sonido de una explosión se oyó alrededor.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- Preguntó Ron, afirmándose.

-Sonó como si viniese de abajo- Clamó Hermione, luego sintió que le ardía la cara al darse cuenta de que se había agarrado de Ron para evitar caerse.

-Mierda- Siseó Harry, de pronto, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera más cercana. –Scorpius está en las mazmorras.

**000000**

Draco trastabilló, debajo de sus pies, tembló el piso de piedra; estaba con el Director, escuchando sus opciones, ahora que había rechazado a su padre.

-Scorpius- Ahogó un grito, yendo hacia la puerta sin esperar la despedida de Dumbledore.

El anciano se lo hubiese permitido, de todos modos; había visto cómo el rubio Slytherin había cambiado durante estas semanas, desde que Scorpius había caído en sus vidas, literalmente.

**000000**

Harry fue el primero en llegar a la escena, la puerta había sido arrancada de sus goznes y un humo blanco se elevaba en la habitación. Conjurando una ráfaga de viento, Harry limpió el aire del cuarto, donde podía oír una tos estrangulada.

-¿Scorpius?- Preguntó, tratando de encontrar al chico.

Lo extraño, era que Scorpius estaba parado frente al caldero que ocasionó la explosión, apenas con un poco de polvo sobre los hombros.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- Harry pisó los restos quemados de una silla para acercarse al rubio.

-Mezclé algo que no debía haber mezclado- Le informó Scorpius, vagamente. Examinó lo que quedaba en el caldero y sobre la mesa, algo que se asimilaba rápidamente. –Esta reacción puede ser mala…

Se interrumpió cuando Harry quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero el escudo que tenía colocado a su alrededor, reaccionó. Harry miró enojado a lo que sea que entró en contacto con él, sujetando su mano sobre el pecho.

-¿Quién puso el escudo?

El rubio sonrió avergonzado. –Bueno, cuando le dije a tío Sev que ésta era la primera vez que intentaba esta poción, puso este pequeño escudo alrededor mío…debe haber sabido que esto podía pasar.

-Búscalo para que la quite y pueda golpearte como corresponde.

Los ojos verdes centellaban, casi con deleite por las palabras de Harry. –No está aquí…

-¡No me importa! ¡Lo haré yo, entonces!- Harry suspiró, frustrado. -¿Cómo puedes hacer algo tan estúpido, tú que eres un chico brillante? ¡Y Snape debería haber sabido que no podía dejarte solo con esto, especialmente si sabía de antemano que era peligroso!

Los labios de Scorpius hicieron un puchero. –Bien, no me preguntes si estoy bien.

Harry hizo una pausa. -…¿Te lastimaste?

-No, gracias.

-Bien- Con esto, Harry quitó el escudo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza. -¡Lunático redomado!

-No estás siendo justo- Discutió Scorpius. –Yo sólo quería ayudar…

-¿Haciéndote explotar a ti mismo por los aires? ¡Qué idea estúpida! ¡No vas a poder hacer mucho si eres una pila de carne; no creo poder nombrar a nadie, lo suficientemente estúpido como para sacudir todo el castillo por un error con una poción!

En la cara de Scorpius retornó la sonrisa. -¿Sacudí todo el castillo? Es un nuevo record…- Otra palmada en la cabeza sorprendió al chico. -Eso es abuso de menores, ¿sabes?- Recordando su infancia, nunca había visto una mirada tan triste en su padre. -¿Qué…qué pasa?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Nada-. Y para probarlo, palmeó otra vez a Scorpius, pero mucho más suavemente.

-Entonces…¿no más sermones?

-¿Qué pasó?- Hermione jadeó, desde la puerta.

Ron llegó con ella, pero se quedó anonadado, con los ojos fijos en el joven Malfoy, que estaba siendo sacudido con un cepillo conjurado por Harry.

-Es idéntico a él…-Apuntó Ron, causando una débil mirada de enojo de Hermione.

-Eso no es importante ahora, Ronald-. Suspiró ella, acercándose al rubio. -¿Estás lastimado en alguna parte?

Scorpius miró a Harry con una mirada desaprobadora. -¿Ves? Ella sabe hacerlo como corresponde-. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Hermione. –Él me preguntó recién después de reprenderme. Estoy bien, gracias.

Harry giró los ojos, antes de alisar a Scorpius.

-Harry- Reprendió Hermione. –Soy Hermione Granger, tú debes ser Scorpius…

-Supongo que Harry estuvo hablando de mi. No me sorprende, mi papá siempre decía que el Trío Dorado era inseparable-. Scorpius sonrió afablemente. –Estás muy presente en mi vida, realmente. Tú y mi padre eran íntimos.

-¿De verdad?- Hermione se acercó al chico.

-Sí, no creo que él hubiese podido soportar esos años sin mi papá si no hubiese sido por ti. Eres muy importante para todos en mi familia. Mierda, hasta papá te consideraba una amiga. Estuviste en su boda… además, eres mi madrina.

Eso los sorprendió a todos. –Guau, eso es extraño- Admitió Harry, terminando con el cepillado quita-polvo. -¿Tu padre es un Gryffindor?

Scorpius se mofó. -¿Te imaginas la reacción de mi papá ante la idea de casarse con un Gryffindor?

-Tienes razón…

-Tía Hermione y papá trabajaban juntos en mi tiempo. Bueno, por lo menos hasta que tía Hermione quedó embarazada.

-¿Tengo un bebé?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No puedo decirte más que eso…

-Siempre se detiene en la mejor parte- Dijo Harry a Hermione, comenzando a limpiar el resto del desastre que hizo el chico. -¿Vas a ayudarme con esto?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa brillante. –No, no puedo. No puedo hacer tanta magia.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de apuntar con su varita a la creación deformada del caldero de Scorpius.

-Snape va masticarte el trasero por esto.

-No va a hacerlo, yo soy su favorito.

Ron se mofó, esta vez. –Malfoy es su favorito, compañero; puede que seas su hijo pero no eres él.

-Yo soy tan bueno como papá, si no mejor; llegué aquí después de hacer ajustes a la poción que él creó…

Severus se hizo camino para entrar a la habitación empujando al pelirrojo; paseó una mirada alrededor antes de dirigirla a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. -¡No puedo creerlo!- Espetó, yendo hacia el joven. –¡Entre todas las cosas idiotas y estúpidas por hacer, la jodiste mezclando las partes del bicornio con las del graphorn sin hervir el bicornio! ¿eres completamente tonto?

-No quise…por accidente herví el graphorn, en lugar…

-¡Idiota!

Scorpius hizo pucheros. –Si mi papá hubiese cometido el mismo error no estarías tan enojado.

-Tu papá no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo- Severus suspiró profundamente, con un simple movimiento de varita y un murmullo, la habitación volvió a estar completamente ordenada.

-Yo necesito aprender ese hechizo-. Murmuró Harry.

-¿Y tú qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?-Demandó Severus, volviéndose a mirar a Harry con enojo. –Si te descubren aquí, en medio de este desastre, tendrías mucho que explicar. Fácilmente podríamos hacer que esto pasara como uno de los errores de Draco, pero nadie sería tan estúpido como para creer que tú estás aquí preocupado por su bienestar.

Harry señaló a Scorpius. –Me aseguro de que él esté bien, no sucede todos los días que algo explota en las mazmorras…

-Hemos tenido muchas explosiones en los últimos años, Potter; Longbottom se ha asegurado de proveernos constantemente de ellas.

-Como sea, usted tiene mucha parte de la culpa por todo esto- Harry escuchó que Hermione aspiraba bruscamente, pero la ignoró. –Si usted sabía que esto era jodidamente peligroso, ¿por qué le permitió hacerlo? ¡Él podría haber volado en pedazos, y aún así le permitió hacerlo!

-No me levantes la voz-. Amenazó Severus. –Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, sigue presionando y tendrás detenciones por un mes.

Harry iba a seguir discutiendo, pero se detuvo cuando Scorpius le tomó un brazo. –Por favor, no-. Suplicó, suavemente. –Es mi culpa.

El moreno no dijo nada pero tomó a Scorpius en sus brazos. –Estoy contento porque tú estás bien. No sé por qué te grité de ese modo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz demandante de Malfoy. -¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con mi hijo, Potter?

Harry se sobresaltó, separándose de Scorpius, giró hacia el rubio más bajo con una mirada de furia. –Estoy haciendo lo que tú no haces, Malfoy. Realmente, no estás siendo un buen padre, dejándolo producir semejante explosión, ¿sabes?

Malfoy le devolvió la mirada de furia, que siempre fue un tanto más potente que la de Harry. –Estaba ocupado…

-¿Demasiado ocupado como para que te importe que tu hijo estaba aquí abajo?

Se cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho más estrecho. –No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti.

-Tal vez a mí no, pero Scorpius merece una respuesta, de seguro. Dile por qué estabas tan ocupado que no pudiste estar aquí con él.

Los ojos grises se apoyaron en Scorpius, que sonreía levemente. -¿Qué es lo que te entretiene tanto?- Ladró.

-Es sólo que esto es realmente divertido. Tú me diste el sermón de mi vida y ahora él te está dando uno a ti-. Explicó Scorpius, inocentemente; no pudo más que sonreír más ampliamente cuando su papá se volvió hacia su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Lo reprendiste?

-Tú no estabas aquí-. Ofreció Harry, en tono liviano.

-Es mi hijo, no tuyo; no es tu función sermonearlo sobre nada. Vete a jugar al padre con algún otro chico, este es mío.

Harry no pudo reprimir la risa, por la forma en que Malfoy lo dijo. –Sí, voy a ir a buscar algún chico huérfano para empezar. Estoy seguro de que me irá bien.

-Embaraza a la Wasley-chica, no me importa- Siseó Malfoy, antes de que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en sus labios. –Ah, cierto que ya no vas para ese lado-. Ambos pares de ojos verdes se agrandaron, causándole más alegría a Malfoy. -¿Todavía no saliste del armario? Scorpius me lo contó todo: vas a casarte con un hombre y cada…

-Papá-. Gruñó Scorpius, tomando débilmente el brazo de su padre. –Esas cosas no debían decirse…y era decisión suya si él quería contárselo a alguien.

Malfoy apenas giró los ojos.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó Ron, en voz baja.

-Más tarde, Ron, por favor-. Respondió Harry, también en voz baja, mirando al rubio mayor con la mayor dureza posible; sin embargo, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando la mirada pasó a Scorpius. –Entonces, ¿estás bien?

-Sí-. Dijo Scorpius, despacio, sintiendo la tensión en la habitación; su estómago se retorció ligeramente.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Malfoy, rápidamente despejándole el cabello de los ojos, la mano rozó la frente de Scorpius antes de bajar.

A pesar del disgusto que el mayor Malfoy le producía en este momento, Harry no podía evitarlo: quería quedarse allí.

-No sé, mi estómago, de pronto…

-¿Puede deberse a la poción?- La pregunta fue dirigida a Severus.

-Nunca escuché que diese semejante efecto secundario- Objetó él.

Mientras los dos preguntaban qué era lo que no estaba bien con Scorpius, Hermione comenzó a sacar a los dos Gryffindor de la habitación. Ron salió sin problemas, pero con Harry fue mucho más difícil de lograr. Antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de sujetarlo, ya estaba junto a Scorpius, y a Malfoy no pareció preocuparle. Sólo después de que sus manos se rozaron, parecieron darse cuenta de que ambos estaban encima del chico. Luego de la carga eléctrica que ambos sintieron, el estómago de Scorpius volvió a la normalidad.

**000000000**

Les tomó un rato a Hermione y a Ron, forzar a Harry a que se aleje de los Malfoy, y cuando lo lograron, comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Qué mierda fue todo eso entre tú y Malfoy?- Demandó Ron, empujando a Harry para que se siente en la cama. Hermione sacó a los demás chicos del dormitorio.

-No lo sé, Ron. No es la primera vez que pasa, es como si Malfoy no fuera Malfoy cuando estamos en la misma habitación con Scorpius. Las cosas cambian entre nosotros-. Harry trató de explicar.

Ron se dejó caer en su cama. -¿Y qué quiso decir Malfoy con que no eres heterosexual?-. Harry no respondió. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Los ojos azules pasaron a Hermione. -¿Y por qué tú no estás preguntando nada de esto?

-Ginny te contó, ¿verdad?- Harry le preguntó a Hermione, en voz baja.

El Trío quedó en silencio, Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces. –Realmente eres un idiota, ¿sabes?- A pesar de todo, lo mantuvo abrazado. –A los magos no les importa el tema de la sexualidad. Los homosexuales en el mundo mágico tienen todo lo que el mundo muggle les niega.

Harry escondió la cara en el hombro de Hermione. –Es que nunca estuve muy seguro de eso…

-Entonces, ¿eres gay?- Preguntó Ron, sintiendo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara cuando Harry asintió. –Compañero, no hay problema, por lo menos ahora sabemos que el problema no era Ginny. Todavía hay una chance de que le resulte atractiva a algún chico.

-Ronald- Reprendió Hermione, instantáneamente. –Harry nosotros te que queremos, sin importar nada.

-¡Pero, vamos!- Se mofó Ron. –¡De seguro podrías haber elegido un poco mejor!...¡Malfoy!…

-No hay nada entre Malfoy y yo-. Respondió Harry, rápidamente, a pesar de su cara colorada. –Sigue siendo un pendejo y seguimos detestándonos mutuamente, sólo porque siento la necesidad de mimar a su hijo no significa que estemos interesados uno en el otro.

Hermione sonrió. –Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que no podrías haberte fijado en un chico más lindo, Malfoy tiene eso a su favor.

La cara de Harry ardía.

-Debes estar bromeando, Hermione-. Objetó Ron, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Lo has visto, últimamente, Ron? Es un joven muy atractivo.

-Lástima que sea un burro.

-Supongo que tienes razón-. Coincidió Hermione, abrazando con fuerza a Harry, otra vez. – No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, Harry. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.

**00000000000000000000**

Dumbledore le dio privilegios a Draco, contemplando sus necesidades y las de Scorpius. Aunque no tenía una capa de invisibilidad, era libre de andar por el castillo sin cuidarse del toque de queda que regía sobre los demás estudiantes.

Scorpius le había contado a Draco que él había sido el que más lo mimaba; cada vez que se raspaba una rodilla al caerse, o cuando se enfermaba, era Draco el que lo abrazaba con fuerza y le decía que todo saldría bien.

-Realmente, lo extraño- Admitió Scorpius, poniéndose de lado, mientras Draco lo arropaba con cuidado –él no podía evitar pedirle que lo hiciera, después de perderse la experiencia por más de diez años-.

-Quisiera saber quién es- Sonrió Draco, acariciando cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo. Depositó un beso en la frente de Scorpius y lo abrazó. -¿No puedes darme una pista o algo así?

El rubio más alto negó con la cabeza. –Tío Sev realmente se enojaría conmigo, y además, quiero nacer si todo sale bien.

-Te prometo que no le diré nada.

Scorpius rio suavemente. -¿Sabes?, siempre me asombró cómo me trataban los dos, era como si yo fuese todo para ustedes.

-Lo eres-. Susurró Malfoy.

La risa se hizo más fuerte. –Eres tan maternal.

Draco se separó de su hijo con una mirada herida, de broma. –Yo soy puramente paternal, no hay nada femenino en mí. Soy hombre, Scorpius.

Con un gran bostezo, Scorpius giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. –Buenas noches.

Draco ya había notado que cuando Scorpius decidía que estaba listo para dormir, se apagaba como una luz en el momento en que giraba hacia la izquierda, y no había modo de despertarlo, por lo menos, hasta que habían pasado sus ocho horas de sueño. Había intentado todo para despertarlo, nada funcionaba. Acarició el cabello de su hijo hacia atrás, le besó la frente y se encaminó a la sala común de Slytherin.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, dio un salto de la sorpresa, la puerta golpeó contra algo que había detrás.

-Puta madre, Malfoy-. La voz de Potter vino desde un lugar vacío; Draco cerró la puerta, pensando que su hijo estaba durmiendo detrás.

Con una mirada enojada, Draco tendió la mano al vacío hasta que entró en contacto con la capa de invisibilidad que sabía que estaría allí y tiró de la tela. Rápidamente, Potter quedó revelado, despeinado, con una mano sobre la cara en el lugar que había recibido el golpe de la puerta.

Draco se encontró mirándolo fijamente: el cabello del moreno estaba más desarreglado que lo usual, producto de haberle quitado la capa desde atrás, sus lentes estaban torcidos y había elegido usar una camiseta y jeans, descartando el uniforme del colegio.

La mano de Potter bajó de su nariz roja, y puso los lentes en su lugar. Draco apenas era consciente de esos ojos verdes que lo miraban a él; sólo cuando Potter levantó una ceja, volvió a la realidad.

-Scorpius está durmiendo, plebeyo-. Siseó Draco, volviendo a ser el Malfoy que Potter conocía.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que no hubo efectos secundarios de la explosión.

-Él está bien.

Harry sintió que su estómago daba un salto ante el tono cansino de Malfoy; era el mismo tono y la misma expresión de siempre, pero había 'algo' últimamente que le resultaba 'interesante'. Recordó la conversación con sus mejores amigos y se esforzó muchísimo por no ruborizarse.

Perdió la batalla cuando vio la manera en que los ojos grises se detenían en su cara, en cada detalle; el rostro completo de Harry ardía y por la sonrisa satisfecha del Slytherin, supo que él lo había notado.

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras Draco levantaba una mano hasta sus labios, las puntas de los dedos apenas acariciaron el labio inferior, y el pulgar tocó el lugar que había sido lastimado cruelmente.

-Parece que te di un golpe-. Murmuró Draco, con suavidad, acariciando ahora el labio superior.

-Está bien, no es algo que no pueda arreglar-. Harry se encontró a sí mismo susurrando la respuesta y no pudo resistir tocar la delicada punta de un dedo con su lengua en el más breve de los contactos, y obtuvo un agudo sonido como recompensa.

A Draco no pareció molestarle, porque se acercó, las puntas de los dedos se movieron hacia la mejilla de Harry y luego pasaron a recorrer su cabello oscuro.

La mano de Harry encontró el dobladillo de la camisa de Draco, en su necesidad de tocar al rubio.

-No era un pedido de perdón.

Draco estaba bajo el mismo trance que Harry, anhelando más cercanía física. Harry se acercó aún más.

-Pendejo-. Respondió Harry, sin importarle las palabras entre ellos; estaban lejos de la realidad donde estar tan cerca no era aceptable, a ninguno de los dos les importaba ese mundo en este momento, todo lo que querían era eliminar el espacio entre ellos.

La mano de Harry subió y se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Draco, quería tocarlo después de sentir los dedos de Draco recorriendo su cabello, su mejilla, su cuello…En el momento en que los dedos de buscador entrenado se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Draco, su mano sintió cosquillas; la muñeca de Draco reaccionó igual y eso aterrorizó al rubio y lo sacó del trance. –Suéltame antes de que te quite puntos, Potter-. Espetó, separándose del cuerpo de Harry. –Y mantente lejos de mí.

Con eso, salió corriendo hacia la sala común, dejando atrás a Harry.

No había necesidad de decirlo, Harry estaba confundido, tomó las palabras de Malfoy sobre el bienestar de Scorpius y directamente fue a la cama; apenas acordándose de ponerse encima la capa de invisiblidad.

**00000000000000000000**

Draco no podía explicarlo, nunca había experimentado nada tan poderoso; no estaba seguro si se trataba de la magia de Potter fuera de control o si era atracción física entre ambos.

La negación no era una opción cuando se trataba del atractivo de Potter; que el Niño que Vivió era muy atractivo, Draco nunca lo negó. Cuando su último novio, un chico de Durmstrang, admitió que disfrutaba pensando en tener una relación de a tres con él, Draco no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios al escuchar la sugerencia; sí, puede que Potter haya sido una espina en su costado, pero, ¡mierda!, era una espina endiabladamente sexy. Tenía todo lo que a Draco le gustaba, había muy pocas cosas que evitaban que se envolviera en el moreno y le suplicara que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Sí. La idea lo atraía muchísimo.

-Necesito una ducha fría-. Murmuró para sí mismo, mirando fijamente al cielo raso. Su cuerpo estaba altamente consciente del atractivo de Potter y reaccionaba de acuerdo a ello ignorando lo negativo sobre el chico.

Los pensamientos de Draco volvieron a esa caricia y a cómo se sintió, era casi mejor que el sexo. Su cuerpo se tensaba más y más a medida que sus pensamientos seguían su rumbo. Gruñó y se miró. –Yo no hice esto- Murmuró. –Bájate, bastardo.

Por supuesto, siendo el saludable adolescente que era, su cuerpo no lo escuchó, en cambio, sacó su varita y aseguró su privacidad, antes de bajar la mano para hacerse cargo del problema.

**0000000000000000000**

Harry se lavó las manos, aún sentía cosquillas por esa simple caricia y por la reacción de Malfoy; estaba casi seguro de que el otro chico había sentido lo mismo. El poder de lo que había entre ellos sólo se hacía más fuerte con su animosidad, tal vez había algo físico que comenzaba, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

De hecho, no quería cambiar nada, estaba bastante contento con el tiempo compartido con Malfoy. Constantemente se encontraba recordándose a sí mismo de dónde venía y quién era Malfoy, podría haber sido un asesino de no ser por la intervención de Scorpius.

Eran completamente opuestos, y por si esto fuera poco, el rubio tenía un hijo. Hasta ahora, era un padre soltero, lidiando con un hijo sólo dos años más joven que él.

-Esto no puede ponerse mucho peor-. Gruñó Harry para sí mismo, mirándose al espejo. Su mano aún sentía el recuerdo. Su labio comenzó a hincharse, con un simple encantamiento cerró el corte. Decidió darse una ducha. Quería que las cosquillas se fueran, porque cuanto más se detenía en la sensación, más pensaba en Malfoy, y cuanto más pensaba en él, más agua fría debía agregarle a la ducha.

La atracción se le escapaba de las manos, pero aún así, no la cambiaría por nada; era un asunto atravesado, pero se sentía como algo normal; y eso sólo le producía más confusión.

Cuando entró a la ducha, el agua estaba perfecta; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, rápidamente perdió su calor mientras Harry trataba de enfriar su cuerpo adolescente.

–Bastardo-. Gruñó, apoyando sus antebrazos contra la pared de la ducha, hablándole a cierta parte de su anatomía. –Sólo una caricia suya y…

Abruptamente, Harry se detuvo, sus palabras no le hacían nada a su necesidad dolorosa.

No tenía idea de que algunos pisos más abajo, el rubio tomaba una ruta diferente para lidiar con el mismo problema.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Capítulo 6: CromCruaich

**Nuevamente: nada más que la traducción me pertenece...todo lo demás es de Rowling y de Jinko **

**Capítulo 6: ****Crom-Cruaich, Dios Celta del Sacrificio**

_Odiaba a mi escuela con pasión, pero mi padre nunca lo comprendió. Él nunca me escuchó cuando le contaba cómo me trataban los otros niños. _

_Yo era un excluído._

_Tenía un pequeño grupo, pero nunca fuimos aceptados por nuestros pares. Todos eran ovejas y nosotros queríamos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos sin la presión de la popularidad._

_Por esas razones, la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela me detestaba. Eso nunca afectó mi asistencia a clase, pero mis calificaciones siempre fueron pobres en todas las asignaturas. Lo único que lograba hacer mejor que el promedio era economía doméstica- allí cocinábamos-, y para mi, la cocina muggle era como hacer pociones y esa clase me resultaba muy fácil._

_Pero, odiaba la vida de escuela, estaba rodeado de muggles que tenían una madre y un padre en alguna parte; si estaban juntos o no, era irrelevante. Algunos habían perdido uno de sus padres, como yo, pero ninguno tenía dos padres varones y ninguno tenía dos madres._

_Yo no encajaba allí y todo lo que aprendía no me servía para nada. _

_¿Cómo podía servirme la Trigonometría en un duelo contra Mortífagos? _

_Pero, mi padre no me escuchaba, porque para él, si yo estaba en esa escuela, estaba lejos de los Mortífagos, y permanecería en su vida, no lo abandonaría como Papá y Lily._

_Después de oír que Rose y Hugo hablaban sobre sus temores por las MHB, dejé la escuela. No pude soportarlo, los exámenes muggles no valían la pena. Les dije a mis maestros que me iba y no regresaría. Ellos llamaron a mi padre. Él les dijo que yo no iba a dejar la escuela. Discutimos, nos gritamos hasta que lo amenacé con irme y dejarlo. Le dije que iría a vivir con tío Sev o a vivir a las calles del Callejón Diagon._

_Nunca lo vi tan pálido._

_Acordamos que dejaría esa escuela inútil, pero él estaba más que enojado conmigo._

_Recién después de su muerte, comprendí que no era enojo, era miedo. Tenía miedo de perderme._

_00000000000000000000000000000000_

Sabía qué era lo que había hecho, sabía qué tipo de vida había elegido. Ahora, era enemigo de muchos, a los que, alguna vez, había llamado camaradas.

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste algo así?- Siseó Blaise, acorralando a Draco, camino a la biblioteca.

Draco había esperado esto desde hacía rato.

-Esto no te afecta, Blaise- Respondió Draco, débilmente. Blaise era uno de los pocos con los que no quería pelear.

-¿Qué no me afecta, Draco? El Señor de las Tinieblas ordenó mi matrimonio con Pansy, antes de que acabe el año. Ella era tuya; crecimos sabiéndolo; tuviste mucho tiempo para prepararte...yo tengo poco más de unas semanas...

-Únete a mi, entonces- Ofreció Draco. El pensamiento de perder a Blaise del modo en que se lo describió Scorp, era demasiado doloroso.

-¿Estás loco? Tus padres tienen suerte, no los han tocado estos días. Tú tienes suerte de que no haya ordenado a ninguno de nosotros...

-Cambia de bando, Blaise. Por tu propia seguridad, por favor.

El chico de piel oscura se quedó helado ante la súplica de Draco.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Draco debió recordarse a sí mismo cuán profundamente involucrado estaba Blaise, antes de revelarle la existencia de Scorpius. En el momento en que el Señor de las Tinieblas descubriera al chico, se lanzaría sobre él, era demasiado talentoso como para que Voldemort lo dejara pasar.

-No puedo decírtelo, debes confiar en mí...

El adolescente más alto, interrumpió las palabras de Draco acercándosele. –No puedo confiar en alguien que no me habla.

-Blaise...

-Tal vez es por eso que lo nuestro no funcionó-. Murmuró Blaise, apoyándose en el rubio. –Siempre fuiste terrible con la comunicación, nunca pudiste decirme qué era lo que querías, a menos que se tratase de sexo. Eras el perfectito Malfoy, cada vez que querías algo para sentirte mejor, lo tomabas. Pero, cuando era algo importante para otros, podía esperar.

-No estás siendo justo con esto.

-Si soy justo o no, no importa ahora. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Draco negó con la cabeza, pensarlo nomás, era doloroso. –No puedo decírtelo.

El rubio dio un respingo cuando sintió un par de manos sobre sus caderas. –No hagas esto, Blaise, por favor- Susurró Draco, sabiendo exactamente qué seguiría. Sus intentos por empujar al chico más fuerte no funcionaron y un par de labios cubrieron los suyos. Los ojos de Draco se mantuvieron abiertos todo el tiempo, y los pensamientos lo asaltaban a miles de kilómetros de velocidad; el fuego que sentía, apenas unos meses atrás, estaba completamente ausente. No había nada allí, aunque fuera un beso, no había nada...ni siquiera parecido a una caricia de Potter...Y se sintió enfermo, sólo pensar en besar a alguien que no podía ser el padre de Scorpius lo golpeó en el estómago y le produjo náuseas.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue morderlo, haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Mierda, Draco!- Espetó Blaise, separándose de él. -¿Acaso Dumbledore te ha hechizado? ¿ por eso haces esto?

-Eso quisiera- Murmuró Draco, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Necesitaba sacarse esa sensación desagradable de los labios para bajar la náusea.

-Tu madre y tú tienen que alejarse del Señor de las Tinieblas. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Una mano se levantó y se cerró con fuerza alrededor de un brazo de Draco. Nuevamente, a eso le faltaba lo que Potter le hacía sentir.

-¿Estás amenazando a mi madre?

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, una tercera voz se les unió. -¿Es así?

Ambos giraron para ver cómo se acercaba Theodore Nott, girando su varita entre los dedos, como el diestro baterista de una banda de música.

-Theo- Reconoció Blaise, y volvió una mirada dura a la cara de Draco.

-No es una amenaza, y tú lo sabes- Exclamó Draco, enderezándose orgullosamente.

Theo rió con crueldad, levantando la mano hasta la barbilla de Draco. A pesar de su esfuerzo, estaba atrapado entre dos de los magos más fuertes de la casa Slytherin. Tomando la delantera, Theo empujó a Draco contra la dura pared de piedra, sonriendo maliciosamente cuando escuchó al rubio expresar su dolor. –Me sonó a amenaza, querido Draco. ¿Quién sabe a dónde te llevará este tipo de amenazas?

Esta vez, Blaise quiso objetar. –No es necesario…yo manejo esto.

-Tu madre merece más que las amenazas de este traidor. Puede que los Slytherins no seamos reconocidos por nuestra lealtad, pero eso no significa que no exista. Somos fieles; y él quebró esas reglas, maldiciéndonos a todos.

-Estás exagerando, Theo.

Esta vez, el chico bronceado lanzó una mirada asesina a Blaise, aflojando el apretón que tenía sobre el cuello de la camisa de Draco. –Sal de aquí, Zabini. Si no eres suficientemente hombre como para hacerte cargo de él, yo sí lo soy.

-¿Hacerte cargo...qué quieres decir? ¿Te contactó el Señor de las Tinieblas?

-No, pero ya es hora de que le demos lo que quiere; quiere terminar su vida con los Mortífagos. Es simple, como eso es lo único lo que conoció en su vida, entonces su vida debe terminar.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. Suponía que Theo era uno de sus amigos; habían pasado años en los mismos dormitorios, pareciendo más hermanos que compañeros de colegio. Theo había pasado más de un verano en la Mansión Malfoy, y Draco siempre lo había apoyado cuando los asuntos de su padre habían salido a la luz. Del mismo modo, Blaise había sido siempre bienvenido a la Mansión cuando su madre tenía algún nuevo cortejante y necesitaba salir de su casa.

Aún así, aquí estaban, discutiendo su muerte frente a él, como si su amistad no significara nada...como si su vida no valiera nada.

-Sal de aquí, Blaise, no vas a aguantar verlo después de que haya hecho justicia...

Con una mirada preocupada, el chico de piel oscura lo dejó con Draco.

Los ojos grises se concentraron en el moreno, Theodore se adelantó, guardó la varita en el bolsillo, mirando al rubio con desprecio.

-Theo, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Draco trató de que su voz sonara firme y se esforzó en mantener un tono ligero. Sin esperarlo, no pudo esquivar el puño que golpeó contra su mejilla izquierda, provocando un crujido horrible.

Draco golpeó contra la pared, y se deslizó hasta el suelo de piedra. La fuerza del golpe lo dejó mareado, pero no tenía tiempo para recuperarse, Theo lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó.

-Nos destruiste a todos- Siseó, apretando su cuerpo, con fuerza, contra la pared. Cadera contra cadera, casi íntimamente, Theo gruñó sus palabras furiosas. –Tú estabas destinado a ser nuestro Potter- Lanzó un golpe contra el abdomen del rubio. –Nuestro salvador-. Una rodilla se levantó contra la entrepierna de Draco. –Si tú hubieses hecho tu parte, todos estaríamos a salvo y ninguno de nosotros seríamos importantes para él-. Sus manos tomaron la cabeza de Draco y la forzaron hacia abajo, mientras la rodilla volvía a levantarse, rompiéndole la nariz. –Todos esperábamos que lo hicieras, pero tú eres un maldito egoísta que sólo quiere salvarse a sí mismo.

Arrojó al suelo el cuerpo completamente golpeado de Draco y se le tiró encima, sentándose, con las piernas a cada lado. Lo primero que hizo a continuación, fue abofetear al rubio y observar cómo luchaba por recobrarse, con la sangre cayéndole por la garganta, desde la nariz rota; trataba de luchar, pero el adolescente más fuerte, lo sujetó por las muñecas, escupiéndole la cara.

-Nos condenaste a todos. No puedes salirte como lo hiciste y que salir bien librado. Todos esperábamos en ti, como ellos esperan en su maldito San Potter- Theo bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho Draco. –Estamos todos muertos por tu culpa. Él nos va a obligar a pelear. Tú eras el único que le importaba, eras el único prometido. Sólo a ti te había puesto Lucius en el pedestal del Señor de las Tinieblas, ahora todos estamos malditos, condenados a la que era tu vida.

-Lo que yo hice...

-¡No queremos escuchar tus excusas egoístas!- Objetó Theo, abofeteando a Draco otra vez. -¡Eres detestable! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos de nosotros moriremos en esta guerra? No, ¡tú piensas sólo en ti!

Manteniendo las muñecas de Draco sujetas con una mano, Theo comenzó a golpearle la cara con todas sus fuerzas; golpe tras golpe, hasta dejarla hinchada, ensangrentada, con numerosos cortes y raspones.

El cabello de Draco quedó teñido por el rojo de la sangre y los nudillos de Theo quedaron cubiertos por ella.

-Ni siquiera mereces que desperdicie mi magia.

El cuerpo de Theo se puso rígido y levantó la mirada, alguien se acercaba. Apoyó una mano en la cara de Draco y se separó del rubio, aplicándole una patada rápida a un lado.

-¿Nott? ¿_Malfoy_?

Draco giró hacia un lado, tratando de ocultarse de la vista de Potter que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Theodore se lanzó directamente al moreno más pequeño, tomándole la barbilla con la mano, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de sacar la varita. El chico de ojos verdes gimió cuando sintió el líquido cálido y pegajoso, la sangre de Draco, en contacto con su piel. El Slytherin sonrió maliciosamente, y, provocándolo, burlándose, continuó manchando la cara de Potter con sangre.

-Lo tenemos, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para detener esto. Él pagará por lo que ha hecho-. Prometió Nott, antes de alejarse, viendo la varita que sostenía Harry.

Harry se apresuró a llegar al lado de Draco, y se arrodilló para evaluar el daño.

-Vete, Potter-. Gruño Draco. –Esto no es asunto tuyo.

Por lo que Harry podía observar, Draco se torcía de dolor y había sido golpeado tan duramente que no podía ver.

-Te pegó una terrible paliza- Observó Harry, suavemente, dando un respingo cuando Draco trató de sentarse. –Quédate acostado. No sabemos qué es lo que te hizo, puede ser que tengas algo roto.

-¿Mi dignidad, tal vez? Déjame, ya te lo dije.

-Voy a ver la extensión del daño...

-Te dije que me dejes solo- Espetó Draco, logrando sentarse. Su respiración era trabajosa, como si los pulmones fuesen demasiado grandes para su pecho.

La varita de Harry se movió sobre el torso del rubio. –Te rompió unas cuantas costillas, puedo arreglarlas con facilidad...

-¿Y por qué mierda querrías hacer algo así?

Por un momento, Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando a los ojos al rubio, esos ojos hinchados. –Scorpius se va a preocupar por ti- Adujo, apartando la mirada. Se concentró en la varita que tenía en la mano, y en los detalles de las lesiones. –Sólo unos cuantos raspones y hematomas, aquí-. La varita siguió hasta la cara de Draco. –Tu nariz está completamente aplastada.

-Jamás lo hubiese sospechado.

Harry se puso a trabajar: detuvo el sangrado y arregló la nariz de Draco hasta que quedó exactamente igual que antes.

-No puedo respirar- Dijo Draco, débilmente, sintiendo que le apretaban las costillas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, fijando la varita en los huesos rotos. –No soy muy bueno arreglando huesos, puedo arreglarlos de modo que te resulte cómodo, pero no completamente. Vamos a tener que ir a Pomfrey ...

-No. Pomfrey, no, ningún profesor.

-No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para sanarte completamente...

-Scorp puede hacerlo...Sólo necesito bajar a las mazmorras, pero con estas costillas…

Harry aceptó, hizo lo mejor que pudo con los huesos. -¿Por qué te golpeó?

Draco respiró hondo por primera vez después del ataque. -¿Y tú qué crees?- Mientras hablaba, Harry trabajó en la cara hinchada del rubio.

-Sobre lo de anoche...

-Ni una palabra, Potter-. Dijo Draco. –No quiero que lo de anoche se repita nunca más. No sé qué hechizo me lanzaste...

-Tú me hechizaste...pajero.

Draco ahogó una exclamación. Harry tenía razón. Si no fuese por las manchas de sangre, seguramente se le notaría el rubor. Sí, se había hecho una paja pensando en Harry, antes de ir a la cama.

-¿Por qué habría de hechizarte? Soy capaz de obtener al hombre que quiera por mí mismo, no necesito recurrir a la magia.

-Sí, por eso Nott está tan enamorado de ti- Se burló Harry. Si hubiese podido, Draco le hubiese lanzado alguna mirada iracunda.

-Te odio, ¿sabes?

-Anoche no parecía que me odiaras.

-Te golpee la cara con una puerta, pero puedo imaginarme que pienses que estaba coqueteando contigo.

-Cállate-. Sugirió Harry, reduciendo la hinchazón lo más posible. Finalmente pudo ver el par de ojos grises que lo habían afectado realmente la noche anterior. – ¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí.

Harry se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Draco, quien casi la rechazó, pero se arrepintió y la tomó. Quería sentir otra vez esa electricidad increíble. Draco aceptó la mano, sintiendo que los dedos le rozaban la palma. Y, como esperaba, sintió en su piel, esa increíble sensación.

Harry lo atrajo a directamente a sus brazos, a pesar de que esa no había sido su intención original. Al principio, sólo quería levantarlo; sin embargo, se encontró abrazando al rubio y con sus manos apoyadas adonde terminaba la espalda de Draco, apenas sobre la cintura de sus pantalones. Las manos de Draco reposaron sobre el pecho de Harry y la punta de sus dedos le rozaron la piel.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Harry, suavemente, luchando para no acariciar el cabello manchado de sangre que apenas le llegaba a la nariz.

-No podemos estar así- Afirmó Draco, apoyando la frente en el esternón de Harry. –Nos odiamos.

-Sí, nos odiamos completamente; por eso es que esto se siente tan jodídamente bien.

-Jodídamente bien.

Las manos de Harry se movieron, una hacia el cabello de Draco y la otra hacia abajo, pero acto seguido, la sacó de allí. No estaba bien tocar a Malfoy tan íntimamente. Aún así…esto era algo perfecto.

-¿Qué pasa entre nosotros?- Preguntó Harry, acariciando la sien y la oreja de Draco con su nariz.

-No lo sé; y te juro que no me gusta...Seguramente esto le molestaría a Scorpius...

-El hecho de que tú seas tú, me molesta.

La mano de Harry comenzó a deslizarse al trasero de Draco y se quedó allí, descansando tranquilamente.

Draco respondió mordisqueando suavemente la piel del cuello de Harry. Por lejos, era la experiencia más erótica de Harry. Y podría haber sido mucho mejor, si Draco no estuviese sangrando. Así que, resignado, Harry se alejó, gimiendo cuando el cuerpo de Draco intentó volver a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Necesitamos buscar a Scorpius para que pueda ayudarte-. Parecía que Draco se había olvidado del ataque del que había sido víctima.

00000000000000000000000000

Scorpius golpeó a Harry en el momento en que abrió la puerta y vio a su papá cubierto de sangre. No fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, pero fue un golpe.

-¿ En qué mierda pensabas cuando le hiciste esto?- Comenzó Scorpius, al instante. -¿Estás loco? ¿Lo hiciste mierda y después me lo traes? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-No fue él, Scorp- Objetó Draco, observando cómo su hijo buscaba en su mochila. –Él evitó que Theodore me mate.

-¿Evitó? La mayoría de las personas diría, 'me salvó'- Murmuró Harry, haciéndose camino entre las trampas mortales de la habitación de Scorpius. –Este cuarto es ridículo, ¿sabes?

-Es gracioso, mi papá y tú piensan lo mismo- Exclamó Scorpius, sacando la poción que buscaba. –Esto detendrá el sangrado y te quitará el dolor-. Sacó otra poción. –Esta es para la inflamación y los cortes. ¿Algún hueso no está cómo debería estar?

-Sí, tiene costillas rotas- Le dijo Harry. Y otra poción salió a la luz.

-Esto te ayudará.

Draco las tomó todas, tranquilamente, antes de abrazar a Scorpius. –Gracias- Susurró. Por fin podía respirar sin dolor. Cuando se volvió hacia Harry, el moreno se sintió más que feliz al ver que su cara estaba intacta.

-¿Y yo no recibo un 'gracias'?- Preguntó Harry.

-Tú me toqueteaste- Acusó Draco. –Tuviste la mano sobre mi culo durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, maricón.

La cara de Harry se tornó roja, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Scorpius. -¿Toqueteaste a mi papá?

De repente, el Gryffindor se sintió sobrepasado: dos Malfoy contra un Potter, no era una cosa buena. –Bueno, esas cosas pasan, verás...

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo llegué a los quince sin ningún interés en nadie, así que, en verdad no sé cómo pasan esas cosas.

Draco gruñó, apoyándose contra la pared. –Mi hijo de quince años es virgen. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día…

Suspirando y con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry se adelantó a tranquilizar a Scorpius. –Yo fui virgen hasta los dieciséis, no escuches a este promiscuo. Mierda, apenas había besado a alguien a tu edad.

-Ni siquiera sé si soy heterosexual o gay… todavía no besé a nadie- Admitió Scorpius, y una franja rosada cruzó sobre su nariz y mejillas.

Harry rió. –Yo me dí cuenta hace una semana. No hay apuro en ese campo. Debes experimentar unas cuantas cosas antes.

-No le mientas a mi hijo, Potter- Espetó Draco, acercándose y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su hijo. –Yo no necesité experimentar nada, siempre supe que no me atraían las mujeres- Sonrió maliciosamente a Harry. –Así que...¿cuánta experiencia necesitaste para darte cuenta?

-Esa pregunta es bastante personal, Malfoy.

El rubio apenas sonrió. -¿Sólo una vez?

-Basta. No sonrías.

Draco rió y el estómago de Harry se contrajo; ciertamente, tenía una sonrisa maravillosa.

-¿La chiquita Weasley no resultó buena?

Harry no pudo evitar su propia sonrisa. -¿Por qué, crees que tú eres mejor?

Casi inmediatamente, la cara de Scorpius comenzó a arder. En realidad, no quería ser testigo del coqueteo de sus padres.

Los brazos de Draco dejaron los hombros de Scorpius, y dio un paso hacia Harry. –Yo _**sé**_ que soy mejor, Potter. Cada hombre con el que me acosté, me dijo que soy excelente en la cama.

Scorpius se tapó los oídos con las manos. –No necesito saber eso...no necesito saberlo...

Su voz los trajo de vuelta a la realidad; otra vez se habían dejado llevar por las hormonas.

-Lo siento- Dijo Harry, con la cara tan colorada como su corbata de Gryffindor.

-Sí- Coincidió Draco, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Realmente no sé porqué sigue pasándonos esto.

No había mucho más que decir, sin embargo, Scorpius se las arregló para lucir un tanto pagado de sí mismo.

-No quiero que te lastimen más, papá- Exclamó Scorpius, escapándose por la tangente y logrando que siga la charla. -¿No sabes pelear?

-En verdad, no quise pelear, Scorp. No es fácil ir en contra de todo lo que has conocido, incluyendo a los amigos y la familia.

-Tal vez deberías ir a las clases del ED, con Harry.

Ambos ignoraron el resoplido de Harry.

-Prefiero que me golpeen todos los días, antes de unirme a su alegre banda de idiotas- Siseó Draco.

-Eso puede ser arreglado, ¿sabes?- Preguntó Harry.

-Tú cállate- Reprendió Scorpius. –Bueno, si no quieres ir a las clases, ¿por qué no organizas algo con Harry? Algún entrenamiento físico a cambio de clases de apoyo en Pociones, sé que Harry no aprobó Pociones en su último año.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron, mirando a Scorpius; y la sonrisa de Draco apareció nuevamente. –No tengo nada en contra de esa idea- Adimitió, mordazmente. – Me encantaría darle una paliza a Malfoy con su consentimiento.

La sonrisa del rubio creció. –Tal vez ese es el motivo por el que tu único intento con el sexo falló tan horriblemente. Me imagino que eso no fue del gusto de la chiquita Weasley.

-Estás enfermo, Malfoy. ¿Todo tiene que ser sexo para ti?

Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras observaba la poción que Scorpius había dejado filtrándose. –Tú eres el que hace que lo que dice suene pervertido.

-Papá- Gruñó Scorpius, antes de apartar al otro adolescente de los largos tubos que tocaba.

-No entiendo por qué haces tanto lío con las Pociones; la mitad de estos pasos no son necesarios.

-Mezclé el método con técnicas de química muggle. Descubrí que eso incrementa la potencia en las dosis mínimas.

-Esta basura muggle no debería ni acercarse a semejantes pociones. Lo que creamos en nuestros calderos debería ser perfecto. No veo cómo esas pociones… no saldrían manchadas con esa muggle...

Se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Scorpius. –Yo tengo sangre muggle. Mi abuela fue nacida de muggles.

Draco se adelantó para abrazar al Scorpius, pero los brazos de Harry llegaron primero. Rápidamente, Harry atrajo al rubio contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Scorpius desde atrás.

-No hay nada malo en eso, estoy seguro de que tu padre lo sabe. Tú eres perfecto a sus ojos.

-¡Ey!, él también es perfecto a los ojos de su papá- Argumentó Draco, tomando un brazo de Scorpius para separarlo del moreno. –Es mi hijo, Potter, no tuyo.

-¿Sí? Pues, yo no quiero que se sienta mal por ser quién es.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, pasó una mano por el cabello de Scorpius. –La única razón por la que puede sentirse mal es si tiene que seguir aguantando tu presencia.

-Ah, qué ingenioso-. Provocó Harry, acercando más a Scorpius. –Nosotros somos descendientes de muggles, yo lo entiendo más que tú.

-Te engañas a ti mismo, Potter. No hay modo de que lo entiendas mejor que yo. Consíguete tu propio hijo y deja al mío.

Bajando ligeramente la cabeza, Scorpius se zafó de los brazos de Harry y se dirigió hacia la cama. –Ustedes pelean más ahora que cuando…sean adultos, ¿saben?

-¿Nos has visto interactuar?- Preguntó Draco, un tanto asombrado. –Hubiese creído que no tendríamos nada que ver uno con el otro.

-Se convertirán en buenos amigos después de este año, papá. Toma las clases con Harry, no quiero ni pensar en lo diferente que sería el futuro si ustedes no fuesen amigos. Los hijos de Harry no hubiesen nacido, eso es seguro. Nunca te hubiese pedido la poción si se detestasen tanto como parece.

Harry miró con sorpresa a Scorpius. –Entonces, ¿no tuve a mis hijos con una mujer? ¿Son como tú?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. –Somos los únicos en el mundo que tienen el ADN de dos hombres. Tú te casaste con un hombre y tuviste dos hijos con él, como papá. ¿Van a ponerse de acuerdo con las clases y la tutoría?

-Estás decidido a que eso pase, sin importarte si debes forzarnos a hacerlo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Draco, con una gruñido familiar en la voz.

-Soy un Malfoy- Replicó Scorpius, en el mismo tono.

-Mierda- Susurró Harry, de pronto, encaminándose a la puerta. –Tengo una reunión con el ED...Hermione y Ron van a matarme- Salía corriendo, pero giró hacia Draco. –Ven a la Sala Multipropósito en dos horas, así empezamos, ¿sí?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Capítulo 7: Nekhbet

**Por supuesto, todo el universo de HP es propiedad de JKR...**

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Jinko.**

-

**Capítulo Siete: Nekhbet, Diosa Proctora Egipcia**

**-**

_Sólo puedo recordar una vez en la que mi padre me golpeó._

_Pasó por una fase donde no podía mirarme, y menos hablarme. Durante un año, apenas podíamos estar juntos en la misma habitación._

_Fue entonces, cuando me las arreglé para conseguir una fotografía de mi papá a mi edad; allí me dí cuenta de lo idénticos que éramos, y entendí porqué mi padre no podía mirarme._

_Esa noche, me teñí el cabello, con una poción de mi autoría, tan negro como el cabello de mi padre. Cuando se lo mostré, él se quedó mudo; nunca lo ví tan abatido; me miraba como si yo hubiese dibujado sobre la lápida de mi papi. Salió de la habitación y por un tiempo no pude hablarle; cada vez que entraba a la habitación, él se iba; cuando lo confronté, sus emociones lo superaron, me abofeteó tan fuerte que apenas puedo recordar las palabras que salieron de su boca. Me gritó que nunca quería verme perder el orgullo por lo que mi papá me había dado, que él no podía creer que yo ocultara de ese modo, quién era. No escuchó lo que yo quería decirle, y antes de que que pudiera articular palabra, me envió a deshacer lo que había hecho._

_No puedo recordar otra ocasión en que lo haya visto tan enojado. Traté de explicarle, una y otra vez, que yo estaba orgulloso de lo que mi papá me había dado, pero él no me escuchaba. Honestamente, lo único que yo quería era que mi padre volviera a mirarme; no fue mi intención ocultar mi identidad._

_Sólo no quería perder a mi padre._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue correr hacia la Sala Multipropósito para pedirles perdón a sus amigos. Llegaba mucho más tarde de lo convenido, por culpa de Scorpius y de Malfoy. Los rubios le comían la cabeza, tratando de meterse en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Y, maldita sea, estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Pensaba en ellos más que en hacer sus tareas escolares, y hasta más que en entrenarse. Lo último que necesitaba era que algo lo distrajera de su entrenamiento; su prioridad era vencer a Voldemort. El pobre Scorpius había crecido en un mundo donde nunca había sido derrotado, había perdido a toda su familia a manos del Señor de las Tinieblas, exactamente igual que él.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa, Harry entró a la Sala Multiproósito en tiempo récord. Ambos, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el medio de la habitación, sobre unos almohadones, pasando de un libro de hechizos al otro; y apenas levantaron la vista cuando Harry se acercó.

-¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo con los Malfoy?- Preguntó Ron, mordazmente, hojeando su libro.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que Ron estaba molesto; miraba al libro y no a Harry.

-Ron, no quise pasar nada de tiempo con ellos, pero...venía para acá y vi a Malfoy y a Nott peleando...- Harry trató de explicar.

-Si era una pelea entre dos Slytherin, ¿por qué te metiste?

-Tú sabes que pasa algo entre nosotros...

-¡No sabía que te acostabas con él!- Espetó Ron, sin mirar a Harry.

Harry se adelantó, molesto. -¡No estoy acostándome con él, pero no voy a sentarme a ver cómo lo golpean hasta matarlo!

-¡Es Malfoy, Harry! Es un aprendiz de Mortífago, siempre fue nuestro enemigo.

-Ahora es un buen chico...

-Yo no voy a aceptar que es un 'buen chico' porque tú estás caliente con él.

-Ronald- Siseó Hermione, reprediéndolo por su vulgaridad. –Sabemos que Malfoy renunció a su famila por Scorpius; se enfrentó a su padre por ese chico...

-¿Y qué? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que ese chico es hijo de Harry? Todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar nunca, así que no debería pasar tanto tiempo con ninguno de ellos; eso le va a doler más cuando ellos se lo digan. Además, ahora mismo, lo más importante es matar al Innombrable...

-Lo sé muy bien, Ron. No entiendo por qué no puedo relajarme alguna vez.

El libro que Ron sostenía, cayó al piso, delante suyo. -¡Hermione y yo nos estamos rompiendo el culo para ponerte en forma! Nosotros prácticamente no tenemos parte en esta guerra, pero estamos trabajando más duramente que tú para ganarla.

Harry se lo concedió, sabiendo que el pelirrojo tenía razón. –Lo siento, pero hay algo en Scorpius...ustedes...ustedes se tienen uno al otro. Yo…Malfoy y yo...siento que está bien que yo pase todo el tiempo con él y con Malfoy, es lo correcto...- Ignoró completamente que los otros dos se ruborizaran antes sus palabras. –Nunca sentí eso, pero es así...está bien, así debe ser.

Hermione bajó su propio libro, con un profundo suspiro. –Scorpius y tú se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supondo que sí...a veces siento que lo conozco de toda la vida...y Malfoy y yo peleamos por él, de vez en cuando, y no sé por qué lo hacemos...- Harry se dejó caer al suelo, cruzando las piernas. –Es tan confuso...y no quise llegar tarde por estas cosas...pasó así.

-No parece un mal chico- Murmuró Hermione. –Tal vez esta cosa entre tú y Malfoy puede sernos útil. No me imagino lo que Malfoy puede saber...

-Como sea, Scorp me pidió que entrene a Malfoy para que pueda defenderse, en caso de que Nott quiera matarlo.

-Naturalmente, tú aceptaste- Gruñó Ron.

-Es una buena idea...además, me lo cambia por clases particulares de pociones...

-_Hermione _puede darte esas clases.

Harry no pudo evitar sus palabras. –Malfoy es más lindo de ver...- Se tapó la boca con la mano. –No quise decir eso...sólo que...exactamente, yo no soy hetero...y Malfoy es un chico y Hermione es una chica...

-No me ofendo, Harry- Interrumpió Hermione, con suavidad. Obviamente, él estaba atribulado por sus palabras. –Yo también prefiero mirarlo a él, en vez de mirarte a ti.

-_Hermione- _Siseó Ron, negando con la cabeza. –Ustedes dos necesitan un nuevo chico poster. Estoy cansado de escucharlos hablar de Malfoy y de lo apuesto que es.

Harry sonrió levemente, agradecido porque sus amigos comenzaban a entender su situación. –Entonces...¿Hay algún nuevo hechizo que quieran mostrarme?

...................................................................................................

-Esta fotografía es preciosa.

Scorpius levantó la vista de su trabajo; Draco sostenía una de las fotografías que él había traido consigo. Era una de sus favoritas, su papá lo sostenía mientras él daba sus primeros pasos.

-Sí, es una de las mejores fotos que tengo de nosotros dos. La tomo mi padre.

-Puedo verlo- La mirada de Draco era de pura alegría. –Él se concentró en nosotros como si no tuviese más que amor para darnos.

-Él te amó más que nadie. Aún años después de tu muerte, se negaba a buscar a nadie más. No podía amar a otro.

Finalmente, Draco levantó la vista de la fotografía. –Quisiera que me digas quién es. Siento que ya me estoy enamorando de él, y no tengo idea de quién puede ser. Ya sé que es imposible, pero así lo siento.

-Espero que te enamores de mi padre- Sonrió Scorpius. –Sólo quisiera que las cosas resulten distintas esta vez. No creo poder soportar, otra vez, que te nos vayas...el dolor de mi padre fue demasiado terrible...

-Siempre hablas de cómo eso afectó a tu padre, pero nunca me cuentas cómo te sentiste tú.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. –Yo siempre te amé, y siempre te extrañé. Mi padre y yo sentimos lo mismo, nunca quisimos reemplazarte. Pero…mi padre sufrió tanto. Se culpó a sí mismo por haber perdido a su hija; y lo último que ustedes hicieron juntos fue pelear. No pudo superar eso.

-¿Y tú sí?

-No quise decir eso, Papá- Scorpius suspiró, frustrado, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Yo siempre tuve alguien para que me contara historias tuyas. Él se aseguró de que yo supiera todo lo posible sobre ti. Eso fue suficiente para mi, yo sabía que tú me amaste. Por supuesto que te extrañaba terríblemente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, y debía ser fuerte para mi padre, él se moría por dentro.

Draco apretó la foto contra su pecho, casi suspirando; se estaba enamorando de un hombre desconocido. ¡Y qué confundido estaba! No sólo no conocía a ese hombre; sino que también estaba el otro asunto: Potter. Pasaba algo... cuando se tocaban pasaba algo demasiado bueno.

De repente, recordó lo que había hecho hacía menos de una hora. Realmente, sus labios habían tocado la piel de Potter. Voluntariamente, había tocado con sus labios la piel bronceada del cuello de Potter. Eso era peor que un beso. Draco lo colocaba más alto que un simple beso, hasta lo consideraba más íntimo que el sexo rápido. Estaba empezando algo que, realmente, no debería comenzar.

-Mierda- Murmuró Draco, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Scorpius, recordándole su presencia a Draco.

-¿Alguna vez te gustó alguien?

Una ceja rubia tan parecida a las suyas, se elevó ante sus palabras. –Realmente...no. ¿Por qué?

Consideró si debería o no confiar en su hijo. El chico tenía la tendencia a admitir cosas que no debería. –Me estoy enamorando de tu padre, sin conocerlo, pero también me atrae alguien más, y estoy muy confundido. No debería ser tan complicado.

-¿Cómo sabes que el que te atrae no es mi padre?

Draco podría jurar que su cuello se quebró al girar la cabeza en dirección a su hijo. En realidad, no había considerado la posibilidad de que Potter fuese el padre de Scorpius. La idea era más que loca; suponía que sus ojos podían ser similares, y eso explicaría la altura de Scorpius...como fuese, él no debería saber esas cosas de Potter.

-No es posible que él sea tu padre- Exclamó Draco, reprimiendo sus pensamientos. Desde que conoció a Scorpius, su mente comenzó a evaluar a los hombres de su vida, separándolos en diferentes pilas. Estaba la pila de los del tipo de Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, los 'Imposibles'; había unos cuantos ex-novios que formaban la pila de los 'Posibles'.

Potter había sido arrojado instantáneamente a la pila de los 'Imposibles'.

-¿Quién es el tipo que te atrae?- Preguntó Scorpius. Draco podía ver una sonrisa maliciosa y astuta en sus facciones.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, pequeña mierdita.

Las palabras eran livianas y provocadoras, y Scorpius sonrió.

-Harry y tú pueden ser una gran pareja.

Draco no sabía lo incómodo que le resultaba a Scorpius, llamar a su padre de ese modo. Era algo que le parecía, y siempre le parecería mal. Él era su padre, primero y principal, jamás había soñado llamar a su padre por su primer nombre.

-¿Tuvimos una relación antes de que tú nacieras?

-No puedo decírtelo. Y, aunque pudiera, no lo haría. ¿Dónde está la gracia? Por eso no te digo quién es mi padre, no te enamorarías de él si lo supieras.

Draco lo miró casi con enojo. –Ya me estoy enamorando de él sin importar nada. Es algo que ya me está pasando.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Scorpius retornó. -¿De quién? ¿De Harry?

Draco palideció –Nunca voy a amar a ese mestizo de Gryffindor, aunque supongo que puede ser bueno en la cama.

Scorpius se tapó las orejas con las manos. –No necesito saberlo.

-Vas a superarlo. Las personas tienen sexo, y sucede que yo soy una de ellas. Mejor aún, lo disfruto, y probablemente lo haré mientras tú estés aquí. Todavía no debería estar con tu padre, así que puedo disfrutar el tiempo que me queda de soltero.

-¿No sentirás que lo engañas? Quiero decir, dices que ya te estás enamorando de él, ¿no será cómo si estuvieras teniendo una aventura?

-Técnicamente, áun no estoy con él, Scorp.

-Entonces, ¿te acuestas con personas a las que no amas?

-Sí- Scorpius parecía muy asombrado por su respuesta. –Esa ha sido la manera de los Malfoy por generaciones. ¿De verdad, crees que tus abuelos se amaban? No, nunca se amaron. Mis padres fueron forzados a casarse. Su matrimonio fue arreglado mucho antes de que se conocieran; inclusive antes de que naciera mi madre. En el momento en que mis abuelos supieron que iban a tener una niña, la destinaron al mejor niño nacido dentro de los cinco años anteriores. Siempre ha sido así.

-Eso es horrible. Tú no vas a obligarme a que me case con ninguna mujer que no conozca o que no ame- Decretó Scorpius. –No me importa si me desheredas, yo voy a casarme por amor.

Draco suspiró y se estiró, sujetando la muñeca de su hijo. –Nunca te haría eso. Tú eres un hijo del amor, sé lo perjudicial que es nacer del deber. Está bien. Tú podrás casarte con quien demonios quieras cuando lo encuentres o la encuentres.

-Tengo la sensación de que será 'ella', Papá.

-No hay nada malo en eso.

Scorpius se dejó caer en la cama, junto a su Papá. –Espero que mi padre y tú puedan juntarse pronto. Son tan felices en mi tiempo.

-¿Cómo somos juntos?

El adolescente más joven se rió. -¿Quién te dijo que los he visto interactuar? No puedo decirte ese tipo de cosas.

-No estaría mal, al fin podría ponerle un rostro y un nombre.

-Disfruta tus momentos de coqueteo con Harry, Papá. ¿Ya se besaron?

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron en dirección a Scorpius. –No. Por como lo dices, pareciera que eso sí pasó en tu tiempo.

-Lo que deba pasar, pasará. Sólo espero que lo dos puedan superar lo que sea que sus hormonas estén haciendo, antes de que yo nazca.

-Eso se resolvería fácilmente si me dijeras quién demonios es tu padre.

-No puedo. Creo...pienso que Harry te haría feliz. Deberías intentarlo, en vez de negarte porque es un Gryffindor.

-Él es más que un Gryffindor, es el Niño Dorado, el Escogido, el Niño que Vivió, es todo lo que mis padres me matarían si me detuviera a considerar.

-Tus padres no dormirán con él, ¿verdad?

-Eso es repugnante- Describió, Draco con simpleza; rozó con sus manos el cabello de Scorpius. –Me alegra que sacaras los ojos de tu padre, son tan deslumbrantes.

Scorpius sonrió suavemente. –Con frecuencia, mi padre decía eso de mi cabello. Se alegraba de que haya sacado tu cabello y no el suyo. Amaba tu cabello, ¿sabes? Siempre repetía lo perfecto que era. Mi padre amaba todo de ti.

-No puedo creer que alguien me ame tanto. Casi me siento mal por el pobrecito, al parecer, no me conocía muy bien.

-Te conocía mejor que nadie. Ustedes pasaban tanto tiempo juntos...con guerra y todo, siempre tuvo tiempo para ti.

Draco se sentó. -¿Él es parte de la guerra?

-¿No lo somos todos?

-No, quiero decir, ¿él es parte activa, pelea? ¿Es miembro de la Orden?

-¿Cómo sabes tú sobre la Orden?

-Mi padre es un Mortífago del Círculo de confianza del Señor de las Tinieblas, Scorp. Yo tengo que saber ese tipo de cosas. ¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes?

-Yo soy parte de la Orden...

-¡Mierda, por supuesto que no!- Objetó Draco, al instante. –¡Tú no puedes estar en la Orden! ¡Yo no te lo permito! Jamás vas a pelear. ¿Cómo mierda te lo permitió tu padre? ¿Era loco?

-Él nunca me lo permitió, Papá- Discutió Scorpius, sentándose, él también. –Recién pude entrar después de su muerte, y aún entonces, sólo hacía pociones, como lo hiciste tú. Él nunca quiso que yo luchara en la guerra, te lo juro.

-Pero...¿él está en la Orden?

-Papá...

Draco sacudió la cabeza. -¿Cómo pudo dejar que te expusieras a ese tipo de cosas?

-Lo sabrás cuando descubras quién es.

...........................................................

Harry no podía evitar mirar el reloj cada pocos minutos, le había dicho a Malfoy que lo vería en dos horas, ¿no?. Cuando pasó la primera hora, deseaba haberle dicho una en vez de dos horas, deseaba poder verlo en la puerta en cualquier momento.

Hermione levantó una ceja al notar la aparición de un gran reloj en un rincón de la sala, a pesar del duro entrenamiento. Los hechizos volaban por todos lados, y así y todo, Harry tenía tiempo suficiente para mirar alrededor, esperando ver a Malfoy.

-Harry...todavía faltan otros treinta minutos. ¿Te importaría concentrarte en esto?- Siseó Hermione, finalmente, sonando enojada. –Esto es mucho más importante.

-Lo siento- Murmuró Harry, respondiendo rápidamente con un hechizo al intento de Ron de maldecirlo.

Harry había progresado, y se manejaba mentalmente con esos hechizos simples; para sorpresa de Severus y de Albus. Ninguno de los dos había esperado semejante mejoría sólo con la instrucción de Ron y de Hermione; y esa era la razón más importante por la que Albus no interfería en el entrenamiento. Esos pensamientos sacudían a Harry. ¿Por qué demonios Albus no había saltado ante la aparición de Scorpius? Harry podría asegurar que el viejo haría lo que fuese por conseguir información sobre el futuro. Se preguntaba qué tramaba el mago para Scorpius. Honestamente, lo preocupaba y le repugnaba.

-¡Merlin!- Ahogó un grito, interrumpiendo los ataques de Hermione y de Ron.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ron, adelantándose hacia su mejor amigo.

-Scorpius...

-¡Otra vez él, Harry! ¡Ni siquiera es tu hijo! ¡Es un _Malfoy! _A pesar de quién sea su padre. Sácate a esos dos de la mente y hazte fuerte, por el bien de todos.

-Estoy preocupado por él, Ron. Dumbledore...debe tener algo planeado para él, y sabemos que ese hombre no puede pensar correctamente...

-Tú tampoco estás pensando correctamente, compañero, y es ridículo. De verdad, necesitas alejar tu mente de esos dos.

-¿Y qué? ¿Debería estar pensando en la guerra? ¿Debería dedicar todo mi tiempo a pensar en muerte y destrucción? No veo cómo eso puede ser mejor que pensar en los Malfoy. Al menos no me siento como la mierda cuando pienso en ellos.

-¿_Malfoy_ te hace sentir bien contigo mismo? Harry, de seguro, ese chico te hizo algo para provocar esto. No está bien.

-¿Y si soy el padre de Scorpius?- Preguntó Harry, y le cortó la respiración a Ron. -¿Y si Malfoy y yo nos casamos en el futuro y tenemos un hijo juntos...?

-Eso es imposible.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a Ron. –Eso es lo que todos han estado diciendo sobre el padre de Scorpius. Eso es todo lo que Snape podía decir cuando se enteró, y a Remus lo asombró de la misma manera...

-Tú no puedes ser, Harry. Malfoy es Malfoy; es un podrido hijo de puta y nada cambiará eso. Tienes que dejar de pensar con tu pene. Ustedes dos no van a tener ningún hijo juntos. ¿Yo soy el único que recuerda que ustedes se odian? Él tiene la culpa de muchas cosas que nos han pasado, siempre se las arregló para hacernos la vida imposible, ¡mierda!, especialmente la tuya. Trató de que nos expulsaran del colegio; me sorprende que todavía no haya logrado que nos maten...

-Él dejó a su familia, Ron. Los dejó por Scorpius. ¿Tú hubieses podido darle la espalda a tu familia, del modo en que lo hizo él? Él está cambiando todo lo que alguna vez conoció...

-Yo nunca hubiese tenido que hacerlo. Mi familia es buena gente, no odiamos a las personas por su sangre...

-Scorpius no es un sangre pura.

Esas palabras silenciaron a Ron.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Sugirió Hermione. –Preferiría no discutir sobre Malfoy de este modo. No es justo para ninguno de nosotros. Harry tiene sus razones y nosotros tenemos las nuestras.

Harry bajó la cabeza sobre el pecho. –Así que, ¿tú concuerdas en que esto es un tanto loco?

-Es Malfoy, Harry. Puede que sea agradable a la vista, pero ciertamente está lejos de ser un ser humano decente. Y, para ser honesta, me enoja un poco que pases tanto tiempo con él; también con Scorpius. ¿Y si Malfoy quiere usarte para algo?

-No lo creo.

-Por favor, dejemos el tema.

Harry casi suspiró; la idea de los Malfoy ya comenzaba a dominarle el cerebro, a pesar de sus deseos. Tenían razón, debería concentrarse en vencer a Voldemort.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que sus ojos se dirijieran al reloj. Vio que Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes qué, Harry?- Preguntó Ron, recogiendo lo que había traído. -¿Por qué no te dejamos aquí a esperar por Malfoy? Nosotros iremos a la biblioteca a trabajar en otra cosa, ¿tal vez Malfoy y tú puedan arreglar esta mierda antes de que volvamos a verte?

-Ron...yo no siento nada por Malfoy como persona, estoy haciendo esto porque me lo pidió Scorpius y porque no puedo sentarme a ver que lo golpeen hasta matarlo. Lo admiro y siento menos odio por él, por lo que hace, pero aún no pienso en él como en un amigo, o lo que sea.

Ninguno notó que la puerta se abría, sólo se dieron cuenta cuando escucharon la voz de Scorpius llamando a su Papá. Harry no podía recordar otra vez en su vida en la que se haya movido tan rápidamente para alcanzar a alguien. Sus pies se movieron sin su conocimiento, y no estaba seguro si se debió a que Scorpius sonó tan alterado o a lo que había entra él y Malfoy.

Todo lo que supo, fue que apareció junto a Malfoy mucho más rápido de lo esperado, y una mano suya se cerró alrededor de un codo del rubio, tratando de atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, cuidadosamente.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Potter!- Siseó Malfoy. No estaba seguro de por qué lo afectaban tanto las palabras de Harry.

Harry podía ver lo enojado que estaba el rubio, pero la razón le resultaba un misterio.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- La voz de Harry salió mucho más suave de lo que hubiera querido.

Ciertamente, consiguió intrigar a Hermione.

-¿Papá?- Preguntó Scorpius, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad de encima. -¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro...

-Suficiente, Scorpius. Vámonos a las mazmorras- Decretó Malfoy, tratanto de liberarse de la sujeción de Harry, y de alcanzar a su hijo.

Algo en las palabras de Harry lo había golpeado y necesitaba el consuelo de su hijo.

-Papá...

-Ahora, Scorpius.

-Estás exagerando, Malfoy- Lo acusó, Harry, mientras su otra mano tomaba el brazo de Draco, para evitar que se fuera.

Casi instantáneamente, el estómago de Scorpius comenzó a revolverse, otra vez. Se inclinó levemente, bajando la mano para masajearse la panza. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio que no tenía mano con qué hacerlo. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron, su mano...era transparente. No pudo ni siquiera hacer un ruido para llamarles la atención a sus padres.

-¿Scorpius?- Llamó Hermione, suavemente, sujetándolo; su rostro se puso muy pálido y su respiración, muy débil.

Ambos, Harry y Draco la miraron, escuchando la preocupación en la voz.

-¿Scorpius?

-¿Scorp?

Todo desapareció al mismo tiempo, y el enojo de Draco con Harry se esfumó ante la preocupación por su hijo. Se soltó de Harry y los dos se acercaron al chico.

-¿Otra vez tu estómago?

Scorpius afirmó con la cabeza, escondiendo la mano lo más posible. Rápidamente hundió la cara en el cuello de Draco, suplicando físicamente que lo abrazara. El rubio padre obedeció inmediatamente, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien, ahora? Está bien, vamos a buscar algo para que se te asiente- Prometió Draco, apoyando un beso rápido sobre la ceja de Scorpius.

-No me gusta que pelees con él, Papá- Gruñó Scorpius, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran los otros tres. -Por favor, no pelees con Harry. Estoy tan acostumbrado a verlos juntos que...me hace sentir muy enfermo.

Esas palabras hundieron el corazón de Harry hasta su estómago. Otra vez, no tenía idea del motivo. Más que nunca quería abrazar a Scorpius.

-Scorpius, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Preguntó Hermione, apoyando una mano en la espalda del chico para llamarle la atención. A Harry y a Draco no les agradó, para nada, que ella tocara al chico; sólo ellos deberían consolarlo.

-Sí, tía Hermione- Murmuró Scorpius, sin pensar.

-¿_Tía__ Hermione_?- Gruñó Draco. Él no estuvo presente cuando Scorpius explicó el porqué del título. Scorpius soltó a su Papá con cuidado y volvió a entrar a la sala con Hermione.

Ron levantó una ceja cuando Harry se giró hacia Malfoy.

-Mira,- Comenzó Harry, y su brazo volvió a buscar el de Draco. Rápidamente, Draco se zafó.

-No quiero que me toques- Siseó Draco. –No quiero que me hables. Aléjate de mi.

Harry sujetó un lado de la camisa de Draco y tiró, con un movimiento de muñeca, acercándolo. Ron sintió la necesidad de darse vuelta y no mirar, le parecía que presenciaba algo demasiado íntimo.

Draco intentó zafarse, el calor de la piel de Harry pasaba a través de la ropa. –Es suficiente, Potter.

-No puedes estar tan enojado conmigo por unas pocas palabras- Harry trató de razonar. –Además, no creí que te importara...

La manera en que Draco lo miró, le cortó la respiración a Harry; la emoción que había en esa mirada era casi devastadora.

-Lo que sea que nos pasa...es más que amistad, Potter- Murmuró Draco, dando un paso hacia Harry. La audiencia pelirroja se dirigió hacia la sala Multipropósito; descubrió que la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada y maldijo por lo bajo. Los otros dos lo ignoraron.

La piel de Harry zumbó cuando Draco se apretó contra su cuerpo. –Esto es...

-Esto está volviéndome loco, a decir verdad.

El moreno se hubiese reído si el momento no fuese tan tenso. En cambio, tomó la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Draco, la levantó hasta sus labios y le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Tú no estás autorizado a hacer eso- Acusó Draco, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo ardía con esa acción tan simple.

Harry se sacudió a sí mismo de sus pensamientos y dejó caer la mano. -¿Realmente lo hice...?­

Draco asintió, acariciando la mandíbula de Harry con la suya. –Creo que necesitamos alejarnos uno del otro- Murmuró. –Esto se está saliendo de control.

-Yo diría- Tosió Ron, desde la puerta de la sala, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente y mirando hacia otra parte.

Recién entonces, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban completamente solos. –Mierda, Ron, lo siento- Murmuró Harry, alejándose del rubio. –Sí...alejarnos uno del otro...buena idea. Mmm, ¿vamos a hacer lo que nos sugirió Scorpius...las clases...?

-Scorp debería estar presente en todas las clases.

Harry asintió, aceptando los términos de Draco; y ya extrañando el contacto con el rubio y anhelando sentir su calidez.

-¿Adónde fue Hermione?- Le preguntó a Ron, arrancando sus ojos de la figura de Draco.

-Está allí con Malfoy hijo-.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada.

............................................................................

-¿Fue tu estómago, al principio?- Hermione preguntó a Scorpius con suavidad.

-Sí, no es la primera vez.

-Lo supuse. Debe ser difícil ver que tus padres pelean de ese modo.

Scorpius iba a coincidir con sus palabras, pero se interrumpió a tiempo y levantó una ceja 'a lo Malfoy'.

-¿Tú lo sabes...?

-Yo soy una de las pocas personas que ha visto los ojos de Harry, Scorpius. Cuando no esconde su cicatriz con esos mechones y se le pueden ver los ojos claramente, se ve que son de un hermoso color verde. Similares a los tuyos, tienes que ser su hijo- Explicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. –Además, vi que tu mano desaparecía.

Scorpius volvió a mirar la mano. –Eso no pasó nunca antes. Me asusté, no sé qué significa...

Hermione lucía pensativa. –Comenzó cuando ellos empezaron a pelear...

-Al mismo tiempo que el dolor de estómago.

Ella suspiró. –Tal vez está relacionado con el tiempo. Quiero decir, si siguen peleando así, nadie pensaría que alguna vez pudieran llegar a casarse...

-¿Me estás diciendo que no voy a nacer?- Preguntó Scorpius, con la boca abierta. –No deben pelear nunca más, de otro modo no van a enamorarse; y si no se enamoran, no van a ser felices juntos. Quiero que sean felices, tienen que serlo.

Hermione le masajeó el brazo, tranquilizándolo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que mis padres estén juntos?- Preguntó Scorpius, después de un momento. –Sé que mi padre es muy importante para ti, y sé que no te agrada mi Papá, aún...pero ellos realmente son uno para el otro. Se aman...son perfectos juntos, te lo juro...

-Lo sé, Scorpius- dijo Hermione en voz baja. –Pero debes darte cuenta de que en este momento, tu padre..._Harry_, tiene otras cosas con que lidiar. El Innombrable es un peligro para todos, aquí. Estamos preocupados por nuestras vidas. Lo que ustedes dos no entienden es que él no puede permitirse distraerse contigo o tu Papá. Él pierde tiempo con ustedes cuando debería concentrarse en la guerra...

-Yo sé mucho más de lo que tú piensas-, interrumpió Scorpius, levantando la voz por primera vez desde que llegó desde su tiempo. –Perdí a mis dos padres a manos de Voldemort. Me robó a mi hermanita antes de que naciera...la arrancó del útero de nuestra madre sustituta y la mató enfrente de mi Papá. Obligó a mi padre a que presenciara todo por la conexión que comparten- El chico temblaba. –Nunca fuí a Hogwarts, ni siquiera tengo varita. Mi padre tenía miedo a dejarme salir de casa durante toda mi vida. Voldemort me dejó vivo cuando yo hubiese preferido morirme, tía Hermione. Yo sé lo fuerte que es y cómo duele cuando está en tu vida; mi padre es el enemigo mortal de Voldemort. Lo único que quiere es matarlo; tuve que vivir con eso por quince años; hace diez años que vivo sin mi Papá. Mi padre murió en el alma en el momento en el que mi Papá fue asesinado; tú jamás podrías imaginarte qué tipo de vida es esa- Se estremeció con esas palabras, limpiéndose las lágrimas de furia que le quemaban las mejillas.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. –Lo siento...

-Estoy cansado de que me digan que lo sienten. Tú asumes que yo no sé qué carga lleva mi padre sobre los hombros. Lo sé demasiado bien, sé por lo que él está pasando. Mi Papá hará feliz a mi padre. Él debería ser feliz; no puedes pretender que pase por esto nada más que con la guerra en su mente. Mi padre merece alegría y amor.

.....................................................................................................

Draco arropó a Scorpius en la cama, como de costumbre. -¿Cómo está tu estómago?

-Ahora está bien. Pero...por favor, no pelees más con Harry.

El adolescente mayor pasó la mano por el cabello de Scorpius. –No te preocupes. Potter y yo no...vamos a vernos mucho...

-Eso no está bien...ustedes sienten algo profundo...

-Por eso mismo, no podemos estar cerca- Draco sonrió tímidamente. –Me besó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estabas en la sala Multipropósito con tu tía. Sólo fue en la mano, no fue nada para entusiasmarse.

-¿Tú te estás entusiasmando?

A Draco se le secó la boca. –No creo.

..................................................

-Puta madre, lo besé.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron, agrandándose.

-¿Harry? ¿Compañero?- Preguntó Seamus, con suavidad, mirándolo en forma extraña. -¿Estás bien?

-Yo...yo...yo, en verdad, lo besé...no puedo creerlo...puta madre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Capítulo 8: Afrodita

**Esta es una traducción de 'When time isn't enough', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo ocho: Afrodita, diosa griega del amor**

-

_El Director me odiaba. También odiaba a mi padre. Siempre decía que mi mala disposición se debía a la falta de madre. La primera vez lo dijo, mi padre le respondió que, originalmente, yo tuve dos padres y ninguna madre, y eso pareció hacer que el imbécil me odiara aún más._

_Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en la escuela, peor se hacían las ofensas. Las detenciones por llegar tarde se convirtieron en detenciones por no hacer la tarea, por faltar a clases, por desobedecer a los maestros, por maltratar a otros estudiantes. Mi primer suspensión llegó cuando golpeé a un compañero de clase después de que expresó sus puntos de vista homofóbicos._

_¡Mi padre se molestó tanto!, pero no me oyó cuando yo le dije lo mucho que odiaba la escuela._

_Sólo tenía unos cuantos amigos, los que faltaban a clases conmigo. Por unos meses, eso era todo lo que hacíamos. Aún así, mi padre me obligaba a ir. Éramos detestados por el resto de la escuela, éramos los rechazados, con los que nadie quería hablar. Yo actuaba como si eso no me molestara... pero ellos parecían tan felices, hablando de lo bien que pasaban sus fines de semana._

_Yo nunca pude llevar a mis amigos a casa, era muy riesgoso, siempre existía el riesgo de un ataque a mi padre._

_¡Detestaba tanto a Rose y a Hugo por sus vidas en Hogwarts! Yo sufría con esos idiotas, pero ellos amaban sus vidas._

_Realmente, no podía soportar quedarme allí, día tras día._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Arriba!

Harry gruñó, acurrucándose en su almohada. Lo último que quería hacer era ir a la clase de Pociones. Malfoy y Snape en la misma habitación, y él se moriría si Snape se enterara de la tensión sexual existente entre ellos.

-Mira, no me importa si no vas a clase, pero Hermione te va a destrozar, y tú lo sabes- Continuó Ron, sacudiendo los hombros del moreno. –Vamos, a este paso vas a perderte el desayuno.

-No voy a ir.

Las manos se detuvieron por un momento. –Ella va a matarte y después va a matarme a mi, por dejarte hacer eso y todo lo demás.

-Ese es un golpe bajo, compañero- Gruñó Harry, girando. Se puso los lentes, y levantó la vista hacia el pelirrojo. -¿Cómo podría ir, Ron? Lo besé-. Las últimas palabras fueron siseadas, para que los otros tres no pudieran oirlo. Aún estaban allí, preparándose para las clases.

Las calificaciones de Ron no eran tan altas como para que entre a la clase de Pociones Avanzadas; aún así, él y los alumnos de menor nivel compartían el salón con los avanzados, pero con el mínimo de ayuda de Snape.

-No creo que él tenga voluntad de hacerlo público, Harry. Debe estar tan disgustado como tú.

De repente, las manos de Harry golpearon la almohada contra su propia cara. –Yo no estoy disgustado por eso-, admitió débilmente. –Quiero más.

Ron retrocedió un paso. –Levántate antes de que necesites una ducha fría.

----

Scorpius suplicó a su Papá que lo deje presenciar la clase de Pociones; hacía tanto que quería ver a su tío Sev en acción, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver al famoso Profesor de Pociones hacer magia en el salón de clase.

Draco accedió, pero le pidió que se mantuviera alejado de la mayoría de los Slytherin, sin importar que tuviera puesta la capa de invisiblidad; lo último que necesitaba era que el chico tuviera algún encuentro con la gente que más lo odiaba en ese momento. Scorpius estaba más que excitado por la noticia.

-Podría ayudarle a Harry a aprobar una poción, por una vez.

Draco giró los ojos. –Lo dudo, es una pérdida de tiempo.

El adolescente más joven rió, tapándose con la capa de invisiblidad. –Vamos, quiero conseguir un buen asiento.

-Es demasiado temprano- Objetó Draco, pero vio que la puerta se abría y oyó los pasos en el suelo. –Estúpido mocoso.

------

Era algo muy raro que Harry fuera temprano a clase de Pociones; en verdad, Hermione lo había llevado a la rastra cuando supo que no quería ir. Lo dejó comer sólo unos mordiscos y se lo llevó, a tirones, por todo el camino hasta las mazmorras, mucho antes de lo necesario.

Estaban a unos corredores de distancia del salón, cuando Scorpius chocó con ellos, cubierto con la capa.

-¿Scorpius?- Preguntó Harry, mientras el rubio se quitaba la capa que le cubría el cuerpo.

-Papá me dijo que espere aquí afuera hasta que lleguen los otros estudiantes- Gruñó Scorpius. -Él está hablando con Blaise Zabini sobre algo...no sé qué...pero los dos parecen muy enojados.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y salió en dirección a donde venía Scorpius. Dio vuelta la esquina, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Zabini empujaba a Malfoy contra la pared de piedra, antes de forzar el beso.

Por una vez en su vida, Harry sintió ira posesiva.

Malfoy luchó contra el beso, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo ligero difícilmente hacía mella en el cuerpo mucho más grande de Zabini. El chico más alto movió las manos por el cuerpo de Malfoy y apretó sus caderas, juntándolas.

Fue entonces, que Zabini sintió el cosquilleo de la varita de Harry contra la base de su cráneo y soltó a Draco.

-Atrás, Zabini- Siseó Harry, viendo que Draco se deslizaba y salía de la caja que había creado el cuerpo de Zabini.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Potter- Clamó el Slytherin, levantando las manos, a la defensiva.

-Tiene razón- Confirmó Draco, pero se colocó detrás de Harry, de todos modos.

-Te estaba forzando, ¿qué esperabas, qué no reaccione?- Preguntó Harry.

Hubo una exclamación ahogada proveniente del otro chico. -¿Te estás acostando con él, Draco?- Preguntó Zabini, suponiendo que esa era una excusa razonable para la reacción de Harry. -¿Es...es por eso que lo hiciste? Tu padre va a matarte, lo sabes...

-No estamos haciendo nada- Objetó Draco, sientiendo un breve estremecimiento, como si Harry le besara la mano otra vez. Anhelaba el contacto. –Me conoces bien, como para creer en la posibilidad de que yo pueda tener cualquier relación con un Gryffindor, y menos con el Niño Dorado.

-¡Explícame entonce por qué lo hiciste! No puede ser que arriesgues todo por nada, no tiene sentido...

-Theo no quiso oír mi explicación y tú no quieres creer la que trato de darte.

-¿Por qué él está protegiéndote?

Los ojos grises lanzaron una mirada a Harry. –No lo sé...tal vez se enamoró de mi o algo así.

Harry debió forzar su autocontrol para no girar y maldecir a Draco por semejante acusación; pero no pudo evitar el rubor que le cubrió la cara.

A pesar de su queja, los dedos de Draco rozaron los dedos de Harry. El estómago de Harry hizo un saltito –en el buen sentido- y bajó la varita. –Atrás, Zabini. Eso es todo.

El adolescente más alto se alejó de Harry, pero giró y miró lascivamente a Draco. –Te veré en clase.

En el momento en que entró al salón de clase, Scorpius salió de su escondite. -¿Qué pasó?- Demandó, quitándose la capa. -¿Te lastimó?

-Estoy bien- Aseguró Draco, metiéndose la mano desobediente en el bolsillo. –Ponte la capa, estaremos en un gran problema si alguien te ve.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y se tiró la capa encima de la cabeza. –Ya verás si vuelvo a pedirle a Harry que te salve la vida...

-------

Ron se les unió justo al comienzo de la clase, perdiendo unos cuantos puntos por su tardanza. Apenas se encogió de hombros, mirando a Harry y a Hermione, antes de tomar su asiento al final del salón, con los estudiantes de Pociones básicas, mientras Snape trabajaba con los estudiantes avanzados al frente.

Harry se alegraba porque él y Hermione siempre eran puestos a trabajar juntos. Con Ron en la parte de atrás del salón, no se separaban, y eso menguaba las oportunidades de terminar pegado a Malfoy. Aunque ahora eran más cercanos, aún así, no sería bueno que se vieran forzados a trabajar juntos. De hecho, era altamente probable que la situación se tornase demasiado incómoda, ahora que tenían una relación... No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaban individualmente. Mala suerte para Harry, eso significaba que podía cometer más y más equivocaciones, y ser el único culpable.

-Ahora me tienes a mi- Escuchó que susurraba la voz de Scorpius, cuando él gruñó ante la complejidad de la poción. Harry no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que le cruzó la cara. Rápidamente, se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy y le sonrió, diciéndole, sin palabras, que Scorpius estaba allí para ayudarle. Malfoy sólo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente.

La poción de hoy era individual, Harry fue a buscar sus ingredientes, como todos los demás. Asombrosamente, los Slytherin no lo empujaron, para quitarlo del camino, sino que centraron su atención en Malfoy, empujándolo de un lado al otro y apretándolo contra los estantes. En el momento en que Snape levantó los ojos, cesó el menos que amigable comportamiento, pero al momento en que la cabeza bajó, continuó. El Profesor de Pociones no podía hacer nada; se pondría a sí mismo bajo sospecha si detenía las acciones; aunque Harry lo sabía, la situación lo enfurecía, de todos modos. Sin embargo, la ira no se limitaba a los dos miembros de la Orden. Harry sujetó a Scorpius justo a tiempo, antes de que el chico corriera a ayudar a su papá; lo hizo sutilmente, pero bajó la vista cuando sintió que algo frío y redondo se deslizaba en su mano.

-Pon unas cuantas gotas de esto sobre sus ropas- Escuchó que Scorpius susurraba, mientras él examinaba la botella: era una esfera completa, nada más que con un pequeño pico, obviamente, por donde caían las gotas. Estirándose lo menos sospechosamente posible, dejó caer unas gotas en el hombro de Nott. Mientras juntaba los ingredientes, observó de cerca la reacción del chico alto. Para cuando regresó a su escritorio –y Malfoy estaba seguro en el suyo-, Nott se acercó a Snape, quejándose por la pérdida de sensación en su brazo derecho. Por lo que Harry pudo oír, no podía sentir nada más allá del hombro. Snape lo mandó a su cuarto, con una poción que sacó de su escritorio.

Scorpius apenas podía contenerse.

-¿Los gemelos Weasley no habrán participado en tu crianza, no?- Murmuró Harry; y oyó que el rubio ahogaba su risa.

-¿Puedes imaginarte a mi papá, dejándolos acercarse a mi?

Harry ahogó sus propias risas. –Creo que tendría un ataque al corazón sólo viéndolos cerca de ti-. Los ingredientes comenzaron a alinearse solos, encima de la mesa de trabajo de Harry, claramente era obra de la mano de Scorpius. Los ojos verdes repasaron las instrucciones en el libro y le dio una mirada escéptica al aire, delante suyo. –Se supone que hay tres pasos antes de agregar esas raíces- Intentó reacomodar los ingredientes, pero Scorpius lo forzó a retroceder la mano.

-Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Dándole al rubio el beneficio de la duda, y sabiendo que los iban a descubrir si seguian comunicándose, Harry cedió y cumplió exactamente las instrucciones de Scorpius.

Más de una vez, Snape se acercó a ellos, levantando una ceja, viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

-Potter, ¿dónde está el señor Malfoy?- Preguntó, observando cómo Harry agregaba el último ingrediente.

Harry giró, mirando a Malfoy, unos cuantos escritorios a su izquierda. –Justo allí, señor.

-Usted sabe lo que...- Pero su frase fue groseramente interrumpida por el perfecto sentido de la oportunidad de Neville y sus errores: su caldero producía burbujas que rebasaban los bordes y caían a la mesa, amenazando con destruir el escritorio donde Neville trabajaba con Ron. Antes de que Snape pudiera reprender a Harry por su respuesta, debió correr a lidiar con el incidente.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, pero cuando volvió hacia su caldero, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente. Esos ojos lo observaban con todo detalle, como esa noche junto al cuarto de Scorpius. Sintió que se estremecía, desde la punta de sus orejas al último nervio de los dedos de sus pies; y el estremecimiento bajaba por su cuerpo y se detenía en el medio, en dirección a su entrepierna.

Los dientes de Draco capturaron su labio inferior, de un modo tan sensual que Harry tuvo que arrancar sus ojos de allí, antes de que las sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo causaran una reacción que, realmente, no quería tener.

Otra vez, no.

----

-¿Dónde demonios está Scorpius?- Preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor de la habitación, sin encontrar al adolescente.

Draco suspiró profundamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –El Profesor Snape lo retuvo después del número que hicieron ustedes dos; está quitándole todas las pociones peligrosas. Me sorprende que no los llevara con Dumbledore, después de lo que hicieron. Podrían haber dañado seriamente el brazo de Nott.

-¿Y? No debería haberte empujado así.

Harry casi da un paso hacia atrás cuando Draco dio un paso hacia él. Raramente observaba cómo caminaba Draco, pero ahora, esas caderas se movían de una manera que le producían ese estremecimiento, otra vez.

-Tampoco deberías haber tratado a Blaise de ese modo.

-No voy a quedarme sentado, dejando que te moleste. Ustedes terminaron...

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía, después de las palabras de Draco. -¿No es asunto mío? ¿No fuiste tú el que me recriminó cuando yo dije que no éramos amigos?

Después de eso, la boca de Draco se secó. -¿Estabas celoso?

Incómodo, Harry se paró a la defensiva. –No estaba celoso...

-¿Posesivo, entonces?

Eso sí dio en un nervio. Sí. Lo enfureció que Zabini pusiera sus manos y sus labios sobre _su_ rubio.

Draco tomó el silencio de Harry como un sí, y suspiró otra vez. Se adelantó otro paso, notando el ligero retroceso de Harry.

-Detente- Demandó Draco, y Harry le obedeció. Se acercó al moreno hasta que estuvieron uno pegado al otro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Murmuró Harry, débilmente, encantado por lo cerca que tenía al rubio. Sus manos subieron, para sujetar las caderas angostas que lo tentaban con cada paso que daba Draco. No pudo evitar que una de sus manos liberara la camisa blanca del uniforme, de los pantalones de Draco, y se deslizara por sobre la piel suave que había debajo. -¿No dijimos que...?

-Sí, lo hicimos, y por eso tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza...

-¿Qué tienes que...?

La pregunta de Harry fue interrumpida, cuando Draco se paró de puntas de pie y juntó sus labios.

Instantáneamente, Harry se derritió, sus ojos se cerraron y apretó a Draco contra su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos en el rubio, con fuerza. Los brazos de Draco subieron, alrededor del cuello de Harry, y lo besó más profundamente.

Era lo más explosivo que Harry jamás había experimentado. Inclinó la cabeza, gimiendo, cuando sintió que los labios de Draco apretaban los suyos. Demasiado rápido, Draco comenzó a soltarse del abrazo de Harry y sus manos le recorrieron el pecho para separarse de él. El beso terminó con un gruñido de queja de Harry.

Draco, por otro lado, se estremeció y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry. –Muy bien- Murmuró, lamiéndose los labios. -...eso fue...ahora se terminó...-. No podía encontrar las palabras en su cabeza. –Ahora que lo hice, voy a poder concentrarme en otras cosas...

-Al demonio con eso- Siseó Harry, atrayendo a Draco contra su cuerpo, rápidamente. –Sólo lograste que quiera más.

Draco empujó débilmente contra el pecho de Harry. –Scorpius va a llegar pronto...

-No me importa.

Una mano de Harry subió hasta la nuca de Draco y juntó sus labios, otra vez, en un beso más desesperado; apenas tuvo que pedir permiso, le fue concedido al momento en que Draco sintió que trataba de separarle los labios. Estaban profundamente entrelazados, amando cada segundo. El moreno jamás imaginó que su enemigo supiera tan jodídamente bien, ni que sentirlo entre sus brazos estuviese más allá de cualquier sueño, así y todo: allí estaba, y era la absoluta perfección.

Harry nunca se sobresaltó tanto en su vida como cuando la puerta de la Sala Multipropósito se abrió.

-¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Ambos escucharon la voz de Scorpius, pero se separaron antes de que él pudiera verlos.

-No te preocupes- Insistió Harry, pasándose la lengua por los labios, sin poder evitarlo. Un tanto avergonzado, levantó la vista hacia el rubio mayor, que le daba la espalda. Draco se acomodaba la ropa, apresuradamente, para volver a su acostumbrado perfecto estado, y trataba de arreglar el cabello, adonde sabía que Harry lo había despeinado.

-¿Papá?- Scorpius se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de girar y enfrentar a su hijo. –Lo siento-. Dijo, con la cara más que colorada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…sólo un poco...

-Supongo que no es algo de todos lo días...interrumpir los besos de mi papá con otro hombre...

Draco ahogó una exclamación. -Tú...ay, no...tu padre...

-Está bien-. Scorpius sonrió brillantemente, se adelantó hasta su papá y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Mi padre y tú no estarán juntos hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. ¡Adelante! ¡besa todo lo que quieras al Gryffindor! Eso no me afecta para nada. Me alegra ver que tú y Harry se llevan tan bien, de verdad.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. –No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Estoy casi seguro de que Harry tenía su lengua en tu garganta…

Ambos estudiantes se sonrojaron intensamente. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estás listo para comenzar el entrenamiento?- Preguntó, mirando a Draco.

El rubio apenas asintió; le alegraba dejar esa conversación.

-¿Yo también puedo?- Preguntó Scorpius, esperanzado. Ambos: Harry y Draco descartaron la idea con prontitud. -¿Por qué no? Yo puedo pelear junto a ustedes. Quiero decir, yo tengo el espíritu de lucha en mi ADN. Mi padre y mi papá son grandes luchadores...

-Tu papá no es un gran luchador; si lo fuera no estaría aquí-. Apuntó Harry.

Draco se burló. –Estoy aquí porque Scorpius me pidió que busque ayuda. Yo no te necesito, Potter. Soy completamente capaz de pelear por mi mismo.

En el momento en que los ojos de Harry hicieron contacto con los de Draco, ambos desearon no haberlo hecho; sus estómagos se llenaron de mariposas y otras criaturas voladoras... y no por primera vez ese día.

Una tosecita nerviosa de Scorpius los trajo de nuevo; giraron para disculparse, pero lo encontraron señalando algo, detrás de ellos. -¿Alguien quiere explicar eso?-

Harry quiso morirse. –Ese no fuí yo- Clamó, mirando a la super lujosa cama con dosel que había del otro lado del cuarto.

Rápidamente, el Slytherin negó haber sido el culpable. La cama desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, y fue reemplazada con equipo de entrenamiento.

------

-Parece que Harry y el señor Malfoy se están acercando cada vez más-. Dijo Remus a Severus, inclinándose sobre las notas de clase del Profesor de Pociones.

-El chico está ayudando- Replicó Snape, arrancándole las notas de las manos. –Yo podría haberte llevado la poción. Faltan unos diez minutos.

Remus se encogió de hombros, empujando cariñosamente a Severus, al pasar a su lado para mirar dentro del caldero burbujante. –No es molestia; después de todo, ya terminé de corregir mis papeles.

-¿No deberías estar con tu pareja?- Su voz sonó como ácido y enojó al hombre lobo, que espetó. -Nymphadora tuvo que trabajar esta noche. No le agrada andar cerca en luna llena.

-¿Entonces me cargas con tu compañía?

Estaban en la oficina de Severus, y él trabajaba en varias pociones al mismo tiempo.

Remus lo buscó por su compañía; y para verlo trabajar en algo que Severus amaba tanto -había una gracia especial en él, cuando se concentraba en las pociones-. Podía trabajar en múltiples preparaciones con facilidad, sin perder ningún paso. Todo le salía perfectamente. Y, al mismo tiempo, todo era completamente natural: un ingrediente era cortado de un modo para la poción de la izquierda; la misma sustancia era preparada de otro modo para el caldero de la derecha. Trabajaba con los cuchillos eficientemente, usando las finas hojas como extensiones de su cuerpo, eran como brillos de plata en la escasa luz.

-Realmente, haces que preparar pociones se vea como un arte, ¿sabes?- Preguntó Remus, acercándose al Slytherin, por detrás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus sintió que su cuerpo respondía a la presencia de otra persona. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, el hombre lobo era su futuro esposo, (y no podría haber pedido a alguien mejor). El Gryffindor era un hombre inteligente, virtualmente capaz de todo. Su tiempo con Potter y Black le había enseñado a ser adaptable, a hacer todo lo necesario para obtener lo que quería. Sumado a la naturaleza del lobo, gruñendo cerca de la superficie; todo eso lo hacía un hombre apasionado –potencialmente, era el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de su vida-.

Severus tuvo la acertada sospecha de que el lobo estaba siendo apenas contenido, al sentir que Remus se estiraba para alcanzar algo del escritorio. Para eso, la mano de Remus se deslizó entre el cuerpo y el brazo de Severus. El Profesor de Pociones contuvo la respiración cuando vio que algo plateado-la hoja de un cuchillo-, desaparecía en la mano del hombre lobo.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con eso, Lupin?- Murmuró Severus; a quien le resultó difícil levantar la voz más allá de un murmullo ronco; y se maldijo mentalmente por su propia reacción ante los movimientos del otro. El lobo estaba muy cerca de la superficie, especialmente a esas horas, una noche de luna llena.

-Sólo estoy mirando.

Severus sintió un aliento caliente en la nuca, y su cuerpo reaccionó aún más. El elemento plateado apareció y él escuchó cómo rasgaba su camisa.-Es tan filoso como parece-. Evaluó Remus.

-Necesitas la poción o a tu mujer.

Remus rió cruelmente. –Puede que ella sea mi mujer, pero no es mi pareja-. Deliberadamente, el hombre lobo se paró de puntas de pie y le susurró al oído.

Severus decidió que ya estaban más allá del coqueteo. –Dame el cuchillo, Lupin.

El hombre lobo obedeció, deslizando el cuchillo en la mano de Severus. Sin embargo, le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta su boca. Cuidadosamente, mordisqueó la ajada piel de la mano de Severus, asegurándose de no lastimarla. -¿Por qué estás actuando de modo diferente conmigo?- Preguntó Remus, mientras con la otra mano separaba la tela que había rasgado en la camisa.

-Yo no soy el que está tratando de intimidarte- Replicó Severus.

Remus lamió donde había mordido. –No estoy tratando de intimidarte en lo más mínimo, Severus. Puedo olerlo.

-¿Oler qué? Si crees que es miedo, no...

-Sé que no es miedo. Es mucho más tentador que el miedo-. La mano que no sujetaba a Severus, rodeó el cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la parte de adelante, bajo la cintura; sus dedos danzaron rápidamente sobre el cierre de los pantalones, y frotaron suavemente cuando encontraron lo que querían.

-¡Bastardo!- Siseó Severus, con un nudo en el estómago; el hombre lo estaba tentando de la manera más cruel.

La única respuesta fue una risa, y los dedos se retiraron.

-Te dije que era algo más tentador- Finalmente le soltó la mano. –Creo que en alguna parte hay una poción que se está quemando.

Las manos de Severus volvieron a la vida en cuanto el hombre lobo retrocedió, aunque descubrió que ya echaba de menos la calidez que Remus le proveía. Se apresuró a corregir la poción arruinada, agradecido porque no se trataba de la 'Poción Matalobos'. Escuchó que la puerta de atrás se abría, y notó que Remus había entrado a su habitación privada. La poción casi se había arruinado, así que se tomó su tiempo para arreglarla. Para cuando estuvo asegurada, siguió a Remus a la habitación, dándole a su camisa rasgada la menor de las miradas.

Lo que encontró, casi lo hace tirarse de los cabellos: el maldito hombre lobo estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la cama, con la piernas colgando a un lado, leyendo la carta que Scorpius había traído con él.

-¡Dame eso!- Ordenó Severus. En realidad, sin esperar que el ex-Merodeador lo escuchara.

-¿Esta es la carta que te dio Scorpius en la oficina de Albus?- Preguntó Remus, volviendo a colocar la carta sobre la mesa, sin quitar lo ojos de Severus.

-Sí.

-¿Lo sabes desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Sabes desde entonces sobre nuestro futuro juntos?

Severus suspiró ligeramente, acercándose a la cama. Se arrodilló junto a Remus, alcanzando la carta. Cuando se enderezó, se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban, e inmediatamente se reprendió a sí mismo: lo último que necesitaba era llevar al límite al ya provocado lobo.

-Tenía mis sospechas... ¿Tú cómo lo descubriste?

-Scorpius me lo dijo.

Severus asintió, comprendiendo, finalmente. -¿Cuánto hace?

-La primera noche.

Una ceja negra se elevó. -¿Lo sabes desde la primera noche? Eso no...¿Y por qué demonios discutes mi decisión de mantenerlo secreto, si tú lo sabes desde el mismo momento?

-Bueno, él no debería habérmelo dicho...

Severus estrujo la carta. La guardaba sólo por las palabras sobre Remus, y ahora que el hombre lobo sabía, no había razón para guardarla, sólo por su ansiedad.

-¿Todavía estás con esa mujer, verdad?

Remus se encogió de hombros, de un modo en que Severus sólo pudo calificar de sexy. Lucía tan sensual, sobre su cama, para él.

-Scorpius dijo que ella debe atraparme engañándola contigo, para que nuestra relación se termine...él quiere que sea como fue en su tiempo.

-Las cosas no terminaron demasiado bien en su tiempo, si la memoria no me falla.

Remus se levantó, de modo que sus caras quedaron separadas apenas. –Realmente, quiero que suceda esto-. Admitió Remus, suavemente.

Severus sintió que su boca se abría, por un segundo, y bajó la vista. –Ahora no- Dijo, con suavidad, deseando, más que nada, tener al hombre lobo retorciéndose de placer en su cama.

-¿Por qué no?- Siguió apoyado en una mano, mientras con la otra, desabotonó el primero de los botones de Severus. Velozmente, el Profesor de Pociones empujó la mano. Sin rendirse, Remus comenzó a soltarle la ropa...

-Esta noche hay luna llena...

-He tenido sexo en luna llena, antes que hoy, Severus- Sonrió Remus, satisfecho, desabotonando el segundo...-El truco es terminar antes de que salga la luna.

-¿Estás pensando coherentemente?- Demandó Severus, quitando la mano de Remus de su camisa; pero la mano regresó. Para que el otro comprenda su razonamiento, Severus le tomó la muñeca y lo apretó contra la cama. Hubo un brillo de triunfo en los ojos del lobo. –No estoy inciando el sexo...

-Yo lo inicié, en verdad-. Replicó Remus, y su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Severus antes de desabrocahar el tercer botón. La mano fue sujetada por la otra mano de Severus, quien rápidamente juntó ambas muñecas en una mano, sobre la cabeza de Remus.

-Esta noche no- Reiteró, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito. Teniendo sujetado al Gryffindor, su cuerpo reaccionó con más fuerza que nunca.

-Entonces, ¿me estás provocando?

-No creo que nuestra relación deba comenzar así.

-¿A quién le importa?- El lobo en Remus resultaba increíblemente interesante, parecía convertirlo en un ser con un marcado acento sexual. –Por lo que sabemos, puede que haya comenzado así en el tiempo de Scorpius.

Severus bajó sus labios hasta los de Remus, le dio un beso casto, separándose un momento después. Esa era la primera vez que oía gruñir a Remus y que el lobo surgía físicamente por un momento.

-Hay chicos de primer año que besan mejor, Severus.

La mano libre acarició los labios de Remus antes del segundo beso, urgente y violento por la desesperación de Remus, pero corto.

-¡Severus! Si no haces más …

-¿Qué harás, Lupin?- Severus se sentó y sintió que su varita vibraba en el bolsillo. Una alarma: la poción matalobos estaba lista. Se levantó, liberando al Gryffindor, que inmediatamente lo sujetó y lo atrajo, juntando sus bocas, uniendo sus lenguas en una danza que casi hizo que Severus se sometiera a los deseos de ambos. Sin embargo, se forzó a separarse y a dirigirse a la oficina, antes de que Remus pudiera lamentarse. Severus regresó, momentos después, con la poción.

-Tómala y vuelve con tu mujer.

El lobo trató de discutir la orden, un brillo rojo le cruzó la mirada, pero el hombre ganó, y con una mano temblorosa, Remus demostró cuán fuerte era, comparado con el ser salvaje de su interior.

----

Albus apoyó la frente en su mano. Acababa de recibir las noticias.

Un estudiante había sido raptado por Voldemort. Lo habían llevado hasta el Bosque Prohibido, con promesas de un lugar en el círculo de confianza; y fue recompensado con un brutal secuestro. Los Mortífagos habían golpeado a Blaise Zabini, antes de desaparecerse con su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Albus agradeció al centauro responsable por la información, antes de llamar a una reunión a todos los miembros de la Orden.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Vidar

**Esta es una traducción de 'Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo Nueve: Vidar, dios nórdico de la venganza**

-

_Casi nunca peleaba con Rose; era mi mejor amiga y la persona que más quería fuera de mi familia. Cuando sus padres decidieron dejarla ir a Hogwarts, no paraba de hablar sobre toda la diversión que iba a tener allí; saltaba de aquí para allá, excitada porque sabía que iba a disfrutar su vida en el Colegio. Y eso me enfureció._

_Yo iba a quedarme atrapado en un colegio muggle y ella iba a aprender las cosas que realmente importaban._

_La última vez que me visitó, ese verano, le grité; no dejaba de fanfarronear con sus libros. Todo eso terminó por hacerme explotar._

_Aunque sólo tenía once años, yo ya había perdido demasiado. Mi papi ya no estaba, nunca conocí a mi hermanita y nunca tuve una vida normal; y lo único que creí seguro, me fue arrancado._

_Sentí que era demasiado para mi._

_Odié gritarle de ese modo, pero ella era la única que estaba allí para recibirlo. Cuando terminé, me abrazó; un abrazo como los que me daba tía Hermione, lleno de amor, simpatía y calidez. _

_Comencé a llorar. No era justo. Voldemort ni siquiera conocía mi existencia y aún así, había destruido mi vida._

* * *

Los hechizos iban de un lado al otro, enceguecedores resplandores rojos y azules que iluminaban las frías paredes de piedra de la Sala Multipropósito, y dos alumnos del séptimo año los esquivaban. Con un simple movimiento de la muñeca y sin decir palabra, Harry desarmó a Draco, interrumpiendo la contienda.

-No colocaste una barrera-. Murmuró Harry, levantando la varita de Draco. Scorpius estaba sentado en una esquina alejada, encerrado en una burbuja impermeable a los ligeros hechizos que estaban usando, obra de Harry antes de que comenzaran con el duelo.

-Tú no ibas a matarme-. Replicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. –No ví un motivo real para levantar una barrera.

Harry suspiró, lanzándole una mirada por sobre el hombro al adolescente más joven. Scorpius estaba con su papá desde el momento en que se enteró que Blaise Zabini había sido secuestrado por los Mortífagos.

-¿Y qué le estás enseñando a Scorpius con esa actitud?

-Scorpius jamás tomará parte en una batalla, así que no importa.

Draco se acercó a Harry, a buscar su varita. Desde que la noticia del secuestro de Zabini se esparció por el colegio, Draco deseaba entrenar con él. El moreno sabía que trataba de no pensar en su desparecido ex novio, por eso accedió. Agradecía que Scorpius estuviera allí, así era menos tentador...

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, cada vez que pensaba en esos besos, sólo lograba desearlos más, y en este momento el Slytherin estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo.

La mano ligera de Draco se cerró alrededor de la varita y la mano de Harry la siguió, aunque sólo fuera para rozarla.

-Potter-. Le advirtió, débilmente, anhelando el contacto que le ofrecía; bajó los ojos y exhaló.

-¿Estás bien?

Draco negó con la cabeza. -Blaise...puede que haya sido un tonto, pero...

Comprendiendo, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco, acercándolo.

Sólo estar así, en los brazos de Harry, lo hacía sentirse mejor. Los dedos de Draco se asieron levemente a las ropas de Harry.

Harry miró a Scorpius cuando sintió los ojos del chico sobre ellos y vio que se levantaba de donde había estado sentado leyendo y se dirigía hacia sus padres. No se acercó mucho. En un movimiento demasiado cómico, para la situación, Scorpius intentó abrazar a su papá y rebotó. Aterrizó sobre su trasero, rebotó y se alejó. No pudo evitar reírse.

Ambos, Harry y Draco se unieron a la risa, contemplando cómo la burbuja lo mantenía a salvo de todo lo que había alrededor.

Ciertamente, eso aligeró el humor.

Draco se deslizó de los brazos de Harry, para aproximarse a su hijo extendiendo los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse; los tres rieron a carcajadas cuando el cuerpo de Scorpius salió disparado contra la pared más alejada y rebotó, para detenerse delante de sus padres.

-Deberían haber hecho estó antes-. Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia la pared más cercana, rebotó antes de entrar en contacto con ella, y pasó rozando junto a Harry.

Esa distracción era justo lo que Draco necesitaba. Se quedó allí, parado, observando las payasadas de su hijo con una sonrisa; entonces, Harry le envolvió los hombros son sus brazos, esta vez desde atrás.

El moreno le dio un beso en la esquina del ojo izquierdo de Draco, atajando una pequeña lágrima.

Draco rió levemente; sus manos subieron y descansaron sobre las muñecas de Harry. –No estás autorizado a besarme.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Está bien que tú me beses, pero no a la inversa?

-Está más que bien-. Admitió Draco, encantado por la manera en que Harry encajaba a su alrededor. Estaban perfectamente hechos uno para el otro.

Harry murmuró, coincidiendo con el comentario de Draco. –Tu hijo va a matarnos.

La risa de Draco aumentó de volumen cuando el brazo de Harry le rodeó la cintura y lo levantó antes de que el cuerpo saltarín de Scorpius los golpee.

-Voy a tratar de traerlo de vuelta-. Murmuró Harry, y apretó los brazos alrededor de Draco. -Iré esta noche, con la Orden. Vamos a intentar...

Repentinamente, Draco comenzó a negar con la cabeza. -No. No lo permito, no voy a dejarte ir.

-Malfoy...Vas a hacerme pensar que te estás enamorando de mi-. Harry rió, apenas. -Si está vivo, lo traeremos de vuelta. Lo prometo.

-Tú también debes volver.

Harry asintió, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Draco.

-Irá bien-. Les dijo Scorpius, acercándose lo más posible. -Él volverá vivo de esta incursión...necesitarán más de lo que tienen preparado para vencer al gran Harry Potter.

-¿Ves? Voy a estar bien.

-Que no se te vaya a la cabeza, Potter-. Exclamó Draco. -Aunque sabes que irá bien, ve como si no lo supieras. No voy a perdonarte si traes un solo raspón.

Harry rió, acercando su boca al oído de Draco. -Puedes examinarme tú mismo, cuando regrese. Te prometo que no voy a tener ni un solo raspón, ni un moretón ni una abrasión, ni siquiera dejaré que me pique un mosquito.

Draco agradeció que esas palabras fueran dichas en un susurro, Scorpius no necesitaba escuchar la invitación de Harry.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-Por supuesto.

Scorpius inclinó la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia. -¿Harry es mi nuevo Papá?- Preguntó con una sonrisa descarada.

Ellos se separaron al instante, marcadamente ruborizados por la insinuación.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por estar tan cerca de Harry. -Scorp, ¿podrías dejarnos solos por un ratito?

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron ligeramente y Scorpius accedió. Harry y Draco lo observaron mientras salía de la habitación y se colocaba la capa de invisibilidad. La puerta se cerró trás él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Harry, rascándose la nuca. -¿Hice algo malo? Quiero decir, tú te acercaste a mi...

Draco apenas sonrió. -Estoy enamorado del padre de Scorpius...esto no está bien...

Sorprendiéndolo, Harry rió. -Por supuesto que lo que sea que es esto, no está bien. Yo soy un Gryffindor, tú eres un Slytherin. Yo estoy destinado a destruir al hombre al que tu padre aclama como a un dios. Esto está jodido desde el principio-. Estiró la mano y colocó unos cabellos detrás de la oreja de Draco.

-Ni pienses en besarme-. Objetó Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás. Harry rió aún más. -Hablo en serio, Potter. Estoy enamorado del padre de Scorpius, no de ti.

-Esto es puramente físico. Nunca dije nada de enamorarnos; prefiero que te enamores de su padre y no de mi. Lo que pasa entre nosotros no debería llegar tan lejos. Tú terminarás con tu esposo y yo terminaré con el mío.

-Cierto.

-Esto es...

-¿Eléctrico?

Harry alzó una ceja. -Tu eres un sangre pura, no deberías saber qué es la electricidad.

-Tomé Estudios Muggle durante un semestre-. Admitió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Por qué tú no los tomas? Tú creciste con muggles...

-Prefiero olvidarlo-. Murmuró Harry, acariciando la mejilla de Draco con sus nudillos.

-Realmente, deberías detenerte-. Sonreía.

-Entonces, ahora que hablamos el tema, ¿deberíamos traer de nuevo a Scorpius?

Había un brillo travieso en los ojos de Draco. -Tu no tomaste nada de esto en serio, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa amplia de Harry era prueba suficiente.

* * *

No habían planeado demasiado, pero apenas Severus regresó con la información de la ubicación, la Orden atacó.

Habían discutido si valía la pena rescatar a Zabini o no -cortesía de Ron-, antes de que Severus agregara que varios miembros del cículo de confianza estarían allí, sin Voldemort. Era un botín raro, y la tentación era grande para varios miembros de la Orden. La oportunidad de atrapar a varios Mortífagos sin Voldemort era demasiado buena para pasarla por alto.

El plan que tenían era lo mejor posible, dado el mínimo tiempo con que contaban: una clásica emboscada. De acuerdo al informe de Severus, el Señor de las Tinieblas dejó a Zabini con un grupo de Mortífagos para ser torturado frente a su madre; él nunca había oído nada semejante dentro del Círculo de Confianza, pero eso era lo que estaba pasando.

La manera en que dio la orden, realmente le hacía preguntarse -a Severus-, cuál sería la situación real. Recordaba que Voldemort suspiró antes de hacer un gesto con la mano. Severus se encargó de encadenar al chico y llevarlo al lugar adonde ya estaban presentes los Mortífagos. Eso significaba que tenía menos chance de ser descubierto; la casa ya había sido señalizada previamente por la Orden, y cuando las barreras fueron quebradas, las alarmas se activaron. El Profesor de Pociones no sabía esto, pero la alarma silenciosa se activó en la oficina de Albus en el momento en el que un Mortífago puso un pie en el terreno.

No era parte del comportamiento normal del Señor de las Tinieblas hacer reunir a tantos miembros de su Círculo de Confianza en un solo lugar, sin su presencia. Ese hecho preocupó muchísimo a Severus. No tenía idea de qué era lo que sucedía. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad de pasar un mensaje a la Orden.

Pero, por un breve momento, se quedó solo. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para desaparecer y que nadie lo notara.

Más o menos media hora más tarde, antes de que comenzara la tortura, trajeron a la madre de Zabini; ella chilló de miedo cuando vio a su hijo, encadenado a la pared. Los ojos del chico la siguieron mientras era sujetada del otro lado del cuarto, desde donde podía verlo a él, perfectamente.

Lucius Malfoy dio la orden de comenzar el tormento.

La mujer gritaba con más fuerza que Blaise, suplicándoles que se detengan; sus gritos fueron debidamente ignorados, y maldición trás maldición golpearon a su hijo.

Con frecuencia, Severus batallaba con sus demonios internos, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Pero aquí, por primera vez en su vida, el ser humano en él, casi le ganó al demonio. Blaise Zabini aún era su alumno, sin importar cómo lo considerara. Sin embargo, debió dejar eso de lado, y lanzar los hechizos al chico, ingnorando sus súplicas.

Sólo esperaba que la Orden llegara a tiempo.

* * *

En el momento en que la barrera le fue quitada, Scorpius hizo puchero; y cinco minutos después de la partida de Harry de la Sala Multipropósito, su cerebro se dio cuenta...

-¡Mierda!- Dijo en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Draco, desde donde estaba sentado sobre una alfombra, frente a la chimenea, rodeado de varios libros –cortesía de la habitación-.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves.

-¿Jueves qué?

-Veintisiete.

-¡A la mierda!- Repitió Scorpius. –Esta batalla no debía suceder tan pronto...está pasando cinco días antes...y si...¿y si no regresa?...

Su padre se le acercó lo más rápido que pudo, al notar su respiración agitada. –Está bien. Va a regresar, me lo prometió-. Envolvió a su hijo con sus brazos, preocupado porque temblaba. –Está bien, Scorp. Potter no va morir tan fácilmente…yo intenté meterlo en serios problemas en más de una ocasión y siempre los esquivó...

Scorpius negó con la cabeza. –Él es humano, sin importar lo que piensen los demás, todavía es un adolescente lanzado a enfrentarse con estas cosas. No es inmortal, papá. No quiero que muera…

-No va a morir-. Reiteró Draco.

* * *

La señora Zabini no podía detener sus gritos, pidiendo que cesara la tortura; odiaba ver que sometían a su hijo a semejante sufrimiento. Pero los Mortífagos, entusiasmados, usaron hechizos para aumentar el volumen de los gritos del chico, sonriendo sadísticamente.

Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los del hombre que se había quitado la máscara: veía la versión joven de esa cara, todos los días.

El padre de Theodore Nott había pasado unos cuantos meses en Azkaban, y desde entonces, se había tornado más y más violento. Los asesinatos que él dirigía, involucraban muchísimo dolor y sangre. Disfrutaba torturando muggles inocentes, y frecuentemente alardeaba sobre sus gritos, cuando era convocado por Voldemort. El viudo sonrió maliciosamente a la señora Zabini y luego se volvió hacia Blaise. Los otros Mortífagos se callaron, habiendo presenciado uno o más de sus ataques.

Desde las profundidades de su túnica, sacó una kris (1), aún con la suciedad de sus previas y numerosas víctimas. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba golpeado, ensangrentado y quebrado, aún así, Blaise se las arregló para dar un respingo y tratar de alejarse del mago; luchó contra las cadenas, hasta que tuvo delante a Nott.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo!- Siseó la señora Zabini, pero fue sujetada por los Mortífagos de alrededor.

-Sujétenlo-. Ordenó Nott, señalando a Blaise con la cabeza. El chico trató de luchar contra las manos que lo agarraban, pero no pudo; estaba demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor por tantas maldiciones Cruciatus.

Ellos lo sujetaron con facilidad; el viudo quitó las cadenas de los brazos del chico, forzó uno bajo la rodilla de un Mortífago y el otro bajo una propia. –Asegúrate de que tu madre te escuche-. Susurró Nott, antes de bajar la kris sobre la muñeca de Blaise.

Severus casi debió desviar la mirada, sujetando a la señora Zabini; sintió que su estómago se contraía, al oír los gritos de Blaise. No podía ver lo que sucedía, y debió ocultar su repulsión cuando Nott tiró la mano del chico hacia la derecha. La señora Zabini chilló ante la escena y sus lágrimas cayeron en cascadas por el rostro. Una urgencia de golpear se adueñó de la propia mano derecha de Severus, cuando Lucius Malfoy se colocó delante de la alterada madre. -Esto es lo que ganas siendo una puta-. Siseó, levantándole la barbilla. -Nuestro Señor está comprometido para siempre y su amante quiere que sufras. Es tu incapacidad para mantener las piernas cerradas lo que ha causado esto-. Se acercó para susurrarle. -_Tú mataste a tu hijo-. _Soltó la cara de la mujer y se dio vuelta para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Varios Mortífagos retrocedieron al ver que la serpiente del Señor de las Tinieblas se dirigía hacia la mano, en el piso, abría las mandíbulas y la tomaba, sin problemas. Luego se deslizó de vuelta en las sombras.

Otro grito de Blaise llegó a sus oídos y la otra mano le fue lanzada a Nagini.

La señora Zabini gritaba histéricamente, balbuceando incoherencias.

Blaise ya no tenía fuerza para vocalizar su dolor cuando Nott seccionó su pie izquierdo con la mortífera kris.

-Quítenle la ropa antes de alcanzárselo a ella-. Ordenó Malfoy. Nott le alcanzó el miembro a un Mortífago cernano que apenas pudo quitarse la máscara antes de vomitar. Otro Mortífago se lo arrebató, quitándole el zapato y la media. Parecía sentirse honrado caminando hasta la serpiente para alimentarla; pero un grito suyo alertó a los Mortífagos, no debían acercarse a Nagini. El hombre dejó caer la pierna, sosteniéndose su brazo derecho, tratando de detener el sangrado de las heridas de la mordida que la serpiente acababa de hacerle.

-Idiota-. Espetó Malfoy; Nott reía en voz baja. -El veneno de Nagini ha sido alterado; estarás muerto en unos pocos minutos.

El -evidentemente- joven Mortífago corrió hacia la puerta más cercana y dejó la habitación.

* * *

Los Aurores llegaron rápidamente, Harry iba con ellos. No había tenido tiempo para obtener la licencia, por lo que se vio forzado a aparecerse con Remus en la ubicación indicada por Severus. Harry esperaba, más que nada por Draco, que Zabini estuviera vivo y bien, para llevarlo a casa. Además, esperaba que la información de Severus fuera correcta. Aunque había mejorado en sus habilidades, Harry sabía que no aún no era capaz de vencer a Voldemort.

Moody los condujo a todos por la casa. Era fácil decir dónde estaban -los gritos ayudaban-, ciertamente.

En principio, no tuvieron problemas. El primer piso estaba completamente libre de Mortífagos. Se aseguraron de controlar el piso completo para evitar ataques sorpresivos por el frente. Con rapidez, Tonks bloqueó el flú, para evitar la llegada de otros visitantes. Subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, lo que fue todo un tema, porque la madera crujía ante cada paso y de seguro alertaría a alguien de su presencia. Aunque se sintió perturbado por el pensamiento, Harry se alegraba de que Zabini gritara tan fuerte como para ocultar el ruido de la llegada.

Moody continuaba al frente, siseando maldiciones, hasta encontrarse con el primer Mortífago de la noche. El hombre estaba muerto y en medio de un rápido deterioro, como si algo vil le comiera la piel. Tenía la máscara sujeta con su mano izquierda y la mayoría de su mano derecha y brazo ya no existían. Lo que sea que le afectaba, ya había hecho desaparecer la piel de su mano y cara, por lo que podían ver.

-Madigan-. Murmuró Moody, que apenas pudo identificar al bastardo. -Enciendan el radar, aquí; parece que esto lo hizo la serpiente de Voldemort-. Sus palabras fueron seguras y sin nada de pena.

-Señor Weasley...- Comenzó Harry, recordando la vez que Arthur fue atacado por Nagini.

-El Innombrable alteró su veneno; ahora es ácido para la carne-. Informó Tonks, rápidamente. -Parece que vas a tener que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuaron, con las varitas listas. Se acercaron más y más a la habitación; la puerta estaba abierta ligeramente y Harry pudo espiar justo a tiempo para ver que lanzaban al otro lado del cuarto la otra pierna de Zabini. La escena le retorció el estómago. Ese lado de la habitación estaba cubierto de sangre, la pared, el piso, el cielo raso; -no era difícil imaginar cómo había llegado hasta allí, viendo cómo el hombre arrojaba el miembro-.

-Zabini no volverá a casa con nosotros-. Dijo Harry, en voz baja y débilmente. Remus miró por sobre su hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-¿Cuántos viste?

-Había cinco arrinconados en una esquina...no ví al resto.

El mayor de todos iba a mencionar la estrategia pero fue interrumpido crudamente cuando un Mortífago abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y vomitó en el umbral; al levantar la vista se encontró de frente con varias varitas. Sin pensar, alguien lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador al hombre, lo que alertó a todo el escuadrón de Mortífagos. Se oyó el sonido de alguien desapareciendo, por sobre el bullicio, y la puerta se abrió completamente. Encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones volaron de un lado al otro del marco de la puerta, los miembros de la Orden se desplegaron y los primeros en caer fueron los cinco que Harry había señalado.

Harry esquivó y zigzagueó entre las luces verdes que le lanzaban; escuchó que los Mortífagos siseaban su nombre y le apuntaban con sus varitas intentando matarlo o atraparlo. Harry usó su magia sin emitir palabras, para contratacar, y así los tomó fácilmente por sorpresa. Rápidamente, los Mortífagos fueron sometidos, aunque la mayoría, al verse vencidos, desaparecieron para evitar ser capturados. Habían sido descuidados en su ataque, usando Avada Kedavra en cada oportunidad; Harry vio caer bajo una maldición de sus propios camaradas, al único Mortífago sin máscara. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por localizar el bastón familiar de Lucius Malfoy, pero se encontró completamente decepcionado; allí fue que se dio cuenta de quién había desaparecido antes de que alguien lanzara el segundo hechizo.

Una vez que la marea de hechizos cesó y todos los Mortífagos que no fueron capturados desaparecieron de la escena, sólo quedó la Orden con los magos inconscientes y la madre con su hijo. Apenas la soltaron, la señora Zabini se arrastró hasta el cuerpo mutilado del chico, al otro lado del cuarto. Sus balbuceos continuaron, mientras mecía a el cuerpo mutilado de su hijo contra su regazo, como si no notara el mango de la kris, sobresaliendo de su pecho.

* * *

Harry suspiró pesadamente, comprobando que todos habían regresado sanos y salvos. Alguien había sido golpeado con la maldición Cruciatus, pero esa era la peor de las lesiones. Sacudió la cabeza, con pesar; la visión del cuerpo de Zabini lo había dejado enfermo; lo primero que hizo al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor fue vaciar el contenido de su estómago, luego se sintió golpeado por el pensamiento de que debía contarle lo sucedido a Draco y decirle que no pudo salvar a Zabini -su cuerpo no pudo ser arrancado de los brazos de la señora Zabini y no lo trajeron con ellos; ella los culpaba por todo-.

Aunque no iba a admitirlo, estaba levemente preocupado por Severus; el hombre no tenía modo de contactarlos si quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado, como el padre de Nott. Más tarde, Harry informó la identidad del mago a Moody.

La segunda parada de la noche, y posiblemente la definitiva, era la Sala Multipropósito. Harry tenía que volver a Draco y a Scorpius antes de que acabe la noche. Las puertas lo dejaron entrar de inmediato y sintió que su corazón daba un salto.

En el medio del cuarto había una gran cama con dosel; Scorpius estaba acurrucado bajo las sábanas, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Draco. Draco leía con la más suave de las voces que Harry había oído jamás.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron hacia la puerta, observando la entrada de Harry. La lectura se interrumpió y el rubio suspiró aliviado, luego se le cortó la respiración al ver que las ropas de Harry estaban manchadas de sangre, aunque no podía ver ninguna herida desde donde él estaba.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry se acercó a la cama, se arrodilló sobre el colchón y se acomodó, sentándose con Draco, sobre las almohadas. Scorpius dormía, pero obviamente le había costado lograrlo y se estiró cuando Harry le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Papá?- Murmuró, agarrando la camisa de Harry. Draco apoyó el libro, se reclinó, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-...Toda esa sangre...me prometiste...

-No es mía-. Murmuró Harry, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello de Draco.

-¿Es de Blaise?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Scorpius se movió contra la cadera de su papá, despertándose. En su estado semi dormido, susurró. -¿Papá?- Apoyándose en los brazos, y dándose cuenta, lentamente, que ambos: Draco y Harry estaban allí. -Volviste-. Parpadeó rápidamente. -Y...y estás cubierto de sangre...¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien-. Dijo Harry, desacomodándole el cabello. -Fue como tú dijiste-. No pudo evitar sonreír: Draco le tapó las piernas con las sábanas, como una silenciosa invitación a ser parte de la familia.

Harry besó la mejilla de Draco y pasó una mano por el cabello de Scorpius.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con estos dos, más se sentía parte de la familia. Harry no sabía mucho de lo que era una familia, pero suponía que debía sentirse así, como la calidez que le producían estos dos en su interior. Tenía que ser así. Eso lo forzó a darse cuenta de que él no iba a ser parte de esta familia, quien fuese el padre de Scorpius iba a ocupar ese lugar.

Draco se acurrucó junto a Harry, casi como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos. No podía negarlo, aunque no tuviera un lugar permanente en esta familia, ciertamente, disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con ellos, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¿Estás herido?- Preguntó Draco, apoyando su cuerpo completamente sobre el de Harry.

-Qué mal si lo estuviese-. Rió Harry, abrazando a Draco. -...me habrías aplastado...

Draco le sonrió al chico más alto, y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-¿Ni un rasguño?

Harry sonrió, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Draco. -No recuerdo ninguno.

-¿Y los demás?

-Los miembros de la Orden regresaron bien-. Informó Harry. -Atrapamos a algunos Mortífagos...- Harry sintió que Draco se tensaba. -Él está bien...si te preocupa tu padre...

El rubio miró hacia otro lado. -¿Por qué debería preocuparme mi padre? No podría haber estado allí ni...

Scorpius levantó una ceja ante la mentira evidente de su papá. -Papá, no convences a nadie-. Scorpius gateó hacia arriba y estiró su cuerpo entre las piernas de Harry y de Draco.

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de Draco. -Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre la sangre de tus ropas?- Preguntó Draco, con una mirada escrutadora.

* * *

Los ojos negros miraron hacia la puerta de su habitación privada, cuando Severus oyó que se abría.

-Alguien te lastimó-. Notó Remus, observando al hombre que sabía que se convertiría en su esposo.

-Y yo lo lastimé a él-. Le respondió Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, mientras se aplicaba una loción en las heridas de la cara.

-¿Tienes alguna herida peor que éstas?- Remus se acercó, inclinándose a examinar los raspones que le cubrían la cara.

-Sólo unos pocos magullones.

El hombre lobo tomó el bálsamo de las manos de Severus y comenzó a atenderle las heridas. -¿Tú preparaste esto?

-¿Estás tratando de hacer charla?- Contestó Severus.

-Supuse que sería menos incómodo si hablábamos entre nosotros en vez de pasarte las manos por todo el cuerpo en silencio...

Severus ladeó una ceja. -¿Y quién dijo que ibas a hacer eso?

Recibió una amplia sonrisa como respuesta. -Estoy seguro de que hay algunos magullones que no puedes alcanzar tú-. Sus dedos pasaron por el raspón de la mejilla de Severus. -¿Cómo demonios recibiste tantos de estos? Sácate la camisa.

Al principio, el Maestro de Pociones discutió, pero perdió la batalla, dándose cuenta de que no tenía chance contra un hombre lobo apenas después de la luna llena.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó?- Preguntó Remus, mirando la herida de su lado izquierdo. -¿Alguien te tiró contra un tren en movimiento o algo así?

La herida comenzaba justo bajo las costillas y bajaba hasta donde Remus podía ver.

-Estoy seguro de que esta es obra de Moody.

Remus se arrodilló junto a él, juntando el frío gel en sus dedos para aplicarlo sobre la piel lacerada. Severus dio un ligero respingo, siseando ante el contacto. Sintió que la mano de Severus acariciaba su cabello y debió reprimir la sonrisa por la abierta demostración de afecto.

La mano se movió hasta la mandíbula de Remus; la cara fue elevada levemente y Severus tomó sus labios en un beso suave. Cuando se separaron, Remus bajó la vista, repentínamente avergonzado.

-Me alegra que tú no estés herido-. Murmuró Severus, honestamente.

La cara de Remus se sonrojó y se concentró en la herida, más que en lo que decía Severus.

-¿Hasta dónde se extiende esto?- Demandó Remus, observando que la herida pasaba la cintura del pantalón de Severus. Bajó un tanto la tela y no vio el fín de la herida.

-No mucho más abajo-. Le informó Severus, mirándolo; levantó la cara de Remus hacia la suya y lo besó profundamente.

-Estás lastimado-. Objetó Remus, alejándose. Se sonrojó aún más cuando notó que había bajado mucho el pantalón de Severus. –Lo siento.

-Estabas a punto de convertirte en lobo e insistías en que tuviéramos sexo...

Tenía razón.

-Eso fue distinto...yo no estaba sangrando por todas partes como tú ahora...

-No estoy sangrando por todas partes-. Severus sonrió satisfecho, moviéndose y apretando la cara en el cuello de Remus. –Te deseo.

Las palabras sensuales de Severus asombraron a Remus, y se estremeció al sentir que esos labios atacaban la piel de su cuello. No pudo evitarlo, atrajo al Slytherin contra su cuerpo y envolvió los hombros de Severus con sus brazos.

Severus se levantó ágilmente, levantando a Remus con él y saliendo del baño.

El hombre lobo fue conducido rápidamente hacia la cama; no pudo evitar sonreír cuando cayó hacia atrás, llevándose a Severus con él.

* * *

Draco mandó a Scorpius a la cama; tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser nada bueno que el chico escuchara lo que Harry iba a decirle.

Se acurrucaron juntos en la alfombra, delante del fuego, lo más inocentemente posible. Harry abrazó a Draco con fuerza, por detrás. Draco usó un brazo de Harry como almohada.

-Supongo que Blaise está muerto.

-Lo torturaron brutalmente-. Admitió Harry, besando suavemente el cuello de Draco. –No llegamos a tiempo.

-Yo quería que viviera...

-Después de lo que le hicieron, es mejor que haya muerto-. Draco dio un respingo. -Ambos, Zabini y el padre de Nott, fueron asesinados por los Mortífagos...

-¿El señor Nott? ¿Por qué fue asesinado por los Mortífagos?

-Creemos que quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Él fue quien torturó a Zabini, obligando a su madre a presenciarlo todo.

Draco giró en los brazos de Harry y lo besó ruidosamente. -Todavía no quiero dormir.

-Entonces sugiero que juguemos ajedrez o algo así...

* * *

**Kris: espada corta de doble filo, de origen indio.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Ceo

**Esta es una traducción de 'Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo 10: Ceo, Titán, Patrono de la Inteligencia y la Sabiduría**

-

_Llegó en el día de mi cumpleaños número once, como a todos los chicos que iban a Hogwarts. Estaba tan excitado, ¡finalmente tenía mi carta de aceptación! Había pasado tantos años en la escuela muggle y ahora podía ir al mismo colegio que Rose. _

_Pero mi padre me la quitó. Me dijo que nunca iría a Hogwarts, porque allí podíia ser reconocido con facilidad. Él no quería que me lastimaran. Y yo sólo quería ser feliz. No quería una vida muggle, había sido aceptado como alumno de Hogwarts, como siempre debió ser. ¡Era capaz de ser un jodido buen mago!_

_Pero mi padre tuvo la última palabra. Él y mi papá pelearon muchísimo, y en este caso, él no iba a cambiar de opinión, por nada del mundo._

-

Se despertaron doloridos. Por algo no estaba bien dormir en el piso, los resultados nunca eran buenos. Harry estiró sus miembros acalambrados, tratando de devolverle la sensación a su brazo derecho, que estaba debajo de algo. Sus ojos lucharon por abrirse, aunque podía sentir que tenía los lentes puestos. Esa era una de las peores cosas de dormir en otra parte. Generalmente perdía los lentes o dormía con ellos puestos o los deformaba o le causaban un severo dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente, cuando sus párpados se despegaron, Harry se halló mirando al familiar cabello rubio platinado de Draco Malfoy. El Slytherin se movía, y eso era lo que había despertado a Harry.

-'Día-. Gruñó Harry, con la garganta seca.

Draco se dio vuelta, envolviéndose alrededor del cuerpo de Harry. A ninguno le importó que las ropas de Harry estuvieran manchadas con la sangre del ex de Draco.

-Tenemos clase, en un rato-. Objetó Harry. -Pociones, ¿te acuerdas?

-Quiero seguir durmiendo-. Gruñó Draco, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Harry. –Dormí como la mierda, anoche...jodido piso...

Desde la enorme cama, en la distancia, se oyó una risa. –Buen día, chicos. Creo que dormí mejor que nunca.

Ambos gruñeron y Harry se sentó. –Gracias por eso, Scorpius.

Al final, se dio cuenta de que tená sangre de otro en sus ropas. –Necesito una ducha...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De seguro, todos se sorprendieron porque Severus no apareció a dar la clase. Hasta Ron fue puntual esa mañana, pero Severus no apareció. Draco fue el primero en preocuparse, mientras que los Gryffindor se iban a su sala común; incluído Harry, quien saludó a Draco con la mano, despreocupadamente. Draco partió en otra dirección, hacia las habitaciones de Severus. En el camino, notó que Nott también estaba ausente. Meticulosamente, siguió el camino que había memorizado muy temprano en su primer año, en sus múltiples visitas a las habitaciones de Severus.

Trató de no pensar en la noche previa. Estaba preocupado por tanta gente. Para empezar, Blaise ya no estaba. Habían sido amantes, ahora estaba muerto. Había reaccionado después de mucho tiempo; pasó una hora jugando ajedrez con Potter, y allí se desmoronó; obligó a Potter a que lo abrace con fuerza, mientras él trataba de no llorar.

En segundo lugar, estaba Severus. Draco era muy consciente del pasado de Severus con los Mortífagos, y estaba seguro de que continuaba siendo uno de ellos. No tenía certeza de la veracidad de los rumores que decían que era un espía de la Orden, y eso le molestaba.

Lo último que quería era que Severus siguiera siendo un Mortífago; era un hombre demasiado grandioso como para desperdiciarse de ese modo. Pensando en esto, se dio cuenta de que era probable que no continuara siéndolo, él nunca hubiese confiado a Scorpius a un sospechoso Mortífago, sin saber la historia completa.

El tercer asunto era la familia de Nott. Theodore Nott no estuvo en la fila de los que esperaban a Severus. Su padre había sido asesinado por los Mortífagos, en el fuego cruzado, durante el ataque.

Por último, Scorpius había dicho algo que, verdaderamente, lo confundió. Había llamado `Papá' a Potter. Dos veces. Eso le molestaba y le producía un nudo en el estómago. Se le había escapado entre sueños, pero _de seguro, _no debería haber pasado. Sus mejillas ardían ante el pensamiento; Harry Potter no era una pareja compatible. Así de simple.

¡Pero, jodido Merlin, los besos de ese chico! Draco ardía cada vez que Potter lo tocaba y se derretía cada vez que sus labios se conectaban. No debería haberlo admitido -ni estar, ni hablar de ello en su mente-, pero realmente no podía ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, buscando esconderse de ello, Draco golpeó la puerta de Severus. Cuando no recibió respuesta, usó la contraseña que el hombre le había dado personalmente. Entró y casi no siguió caminando, había algo diferente en la habitación. Observando alrededor, vio un equipo de túnicas que no pertenecían allí; levantó una ceja ante la rareza y continuó hacia el cuarto de Severus. Se detuvo, viendo una escena que jamás hubiese imaginado posible.

Severus seguía durmiendo en su cama, pero tenía al lado a Remus Lupin, que tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el hombro y el pecho desnudos de Severus.

No pudo evitar la reacción vocal. Un chillido muy leve pasó por su garganta sin su permiso; se tapó la boca con la mano, pero los ojos de Severus se abrieron y lo miraron con enojo, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la varita apoyada sobre la mesita de noche. El movimiento despertó al hombre lobo, que tuvo la misma reacción, aunque algo desorientado al principio.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- Preguntó Remus, parpadeando por la luz artificial de la habitación; bajó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La cara le ardió y trató de esconderla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Demandó Severus, moviéndose levemente para acomodar a su amante.

-¿Te acuestas con él?

Severus dejó que Remus se deslizara, alejándose, para tomar la ropa que estaba junto a la cama. -No es diferente a tu relación con Potter-. Respondió.

Remus se quedó helado, con la mano aferrada a sus pantalones, luego se enderezó. -Harry nunca mencionó eso...

-Yo no me acuesto con él...nosotros sólo...No lo sé...pero yo...- Draco se quedó sin palabras. -Supongo que depende de cómo definas acostarse con...eso no importa...él es un hombre lobo...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Repitió Severus, estirándose para alcanzar su propia ropa. Sintió que la mirada de ira se detenía en su cuerpo, porque los ojos de Draco se quedaron en la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo.

-Te perdiste la clase-. Dijo, a media voz, como si estivuera pensando en otra cosa.

Con rapidez, Severus hizo un encantamiento para ver la hora, antes de suspirar pesadamente. Por primera vez desde que comenzó a enseñar en Hogwarts, se había perdido una clase.

-Mierda-. Siseó Remus, a su lado. -Tengo a los de primer año en quince minutos.

Lo ignoraron. -¿Eres un espía, Severus?- Preguntó Draco, dándose vuelta, mientras Severus se sentaba; escuchó una pausa en el movimiento de ropas.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?- Cuestionó Severus, deslizándose dentro de unos pantalones, ahora que Draco miraba hacia otro lado. Remus hizo lo mismo.

-Yo te confío demasiado con Scorpius, y según él, nunca le confiaría mi hijo a un Mortífago.

-¿Sabes que fuí un Mortífago mucho antes de que tú nacieras?

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

Los ojos de Severus vieron que Draco se pasaba la mano por su propio antebrazo izquierdo. -¿No te han marcado, verdad?

-Iban a hacerlo hace un mes atrás, pero Scorpius cambió eso-. Se colocaron más ropas. -Mi padre no me ha hablado desde entonces...

-Tampoco te ha mencionado al Señor de las Tinieblas-. Musitó Severus. Hizo una pausa, como si considerara sus próximas palabras con Remus, sin hablar realmente. -Sí, yo soy un espía de la Orden.

Las rodillas de Draco casi se doblaron. El hombre en el que confiaba indiscutiblemente, era un traidor a todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. Si quería, Severus podía condenar a la familia Malfoy. Sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el Círculo de confianza y los Mortífagos.

-Lo he sido por años.

-¿Estuviste allí anoche?

-Sí.

Draco se ahogó con el aire que salía por su garganta. -¿Es- estuvo mi padre?

-Se fue antes de que llegara la Orden.

-¿Él mató a Blaise?

Las palabras de Severus estaban rodeadas de revulsión. Claramente le disgustaba lo que había pasado con el chico. -No. No lo tocó. Su trabajo fue castigar a la madre, tenía que decirle cosas sobre el Señor de la Tinieblas y su vida amorosa. Tu padre le dijo, una y otra vez, que lo que estaba pasando a Blaise era culpa de ella.

Draco se estremeció visiblemente. Su propio padre había hecho semejante cosa...se sentía casi enfermo. Giró rapidamente, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. -¡Tú estuviste allí...! Podrías haberlo impedido, eres lo suficientemente poderoso...podrías haberlo hecho...

-Tenía órdenes específicas, Draco-. Severus suspiró, mirando a Draco a los ojos. –Debía mantener mi imagen como Mortífago...

-¿Tú lo torturaste? ¿Lo mataste?

El contacto visual se quebró y Severus se deshizo de la mano de Remus que le ofrecía apoyo. –Lo maldije. Si no lo hubiese hecho, hubiesen sospechado.

A Draco le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no golpear a su ídolo. -¿Cómo pudiste? Era apenas mayor que yo…era tu alumno…

-Soy muy consciente de eso, Draco-. La voz del Profesor de Pociones se debilitó, no lo estaba llevando para nada bien. –Siempre me avergonzaré de lo que he tenido que hacer como Mortífago... pero al final, ganaremos.

-¿Y cuántos amigos más tendrás que matar para lograrlo? ¿Cuántos inocentes adolescentes vas a sacrificar?

-Suficiente-. Interrumpió Remus, observando la discusión. –Severus ya tuvo suficentes problemas para dormir anoche. Ha venido sacrificando su humanidad desde antes de que tú comenzaras a caminar. Él ha hecho cosas despreciables bajo las órdenes de ambos: de Voldemort (el temblor de Draco fue ignorado), y de Dumbledore. Sólo podemos esperar que todo salga bien al final...

-Vencerlo no va a traer de vuelta a Blaise-. Objetó Draco. Volvió su atención completa a Severus. –Tienes que salirte. No está bien, no necesitamos un espía...

Severus estiró la mano hacia el cajón superior de su mesa de noche y sacó una poción contra el dolor de cabeza, como respuesta automática. La tomó antes de hacerle señas a Draco para que se fuera. –No tenemos nada más que hablar.

-¿_Qué_?

-Ya me escuchaste. Anoche pasaron cosas horribles y ninguna de ellas se puede cambiar, sin importar lo que queramos. Blaise Zabini está muerto, y no podemos hacer nada. Yo seré espía hasta que el Señor de las Tinieblas sea vencido. No podré evitar muchas cosas, pero la información que puedo pasarle a la Orden es suficiente para mantenerlos a raya-. Explicó Severus. –Además, necesitamos esa información, y yo no le desearía esa suerte a nadie más-. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de parecer un poco más presentable, pero estaba completamente desarreglado, cortesía de la noche que había pasado.

-Tengo que ir a clase-. Suspiró Remus, rodeando la cama, yendo hacia la puerta. Al pasar delante de Severus, el hombre lo agarró entre sus brazos, compartieron un beso rápido y lo soltó.

Draco levantó la ceja, nuevamente. –Ahora que lo pienso, creí que estabas prácticamente comprometido con mi prima.

-Pregúntale a tu hijo-. Remus salió, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

xxxxccccxxxxx-

Harry se dio cuenta mucho más tarde que Draco. En verdad, estaba en la clase de McGonagall.

Cuando, al fin lograron devolverle la forma natural a Hedwig, la lechuza nívea no estaba contenta.

-Lo siento, chica-. Se disculpó Harry, acariciándole las plumas con la mayor ternura posible, pero sólo logró que le picotée los dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Preguntó Hermione, observando cómo McGonagall se alejaba a grandes pasos con una mirada oscura; no le divertía el error simple de Harry.

-Sólo perdí la concentración, eso es todo. Es lo menos que se puede esperar después de lo que sucedió anoche.

Era una buena excusa. Lo último que necesitaba era que los demás oyeran de Malfoy y de Scorpius. Sin embargo, el pensamiento se le quedó pegado en la cabeza. Realmente, Scorpius lo había llamado papá…

-¿Se dieron cuenta de que esta es nuestra tercera clase del día y que Nott no está?- Preguntó Ron, con una pequeña sonrisa despreciativa en la cara. –Probablemente le hayan dicho la verdad sobre el enfermo de su padre-.

-Eso fue completamente inapropiado, Ron- Espetó Hermione, en un susurro. –Tú tuviste un día libre cuando tu padre fue atacado. Su padre fue _asesinado._

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, dramáticamente. –Hay una gran diferencia entre mi padre y su padre. El mío es un buen tipo...el suyo merecía morirse.

-Eso es asqueroso, Ron-. Replicó Harry, absolutamente enojado con la actitud del chico. –nadie merece morir, a pesar de lo que haga.

Ante la exclamación de Harry, una ceja colorada se elevó. -¿El Innombrable no merece la muerte después de lo que le ha hecho a tanta gente?

-Yo preferiría una muerte lenta, para él. La tortura sería lo apropiado.

-No puedo creer que le hicieran eso a Zabini- Susurró Hermione, asombrada por los detalles. Y eso se lo hicieron a un miembro leal a su causa. Era algo más que horrible; sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que Voldemort haya hecho antes.

-Todo fue porque a la serpiente no le gustó que la madre de Zabini tratara de agregar a Voldemort a su larga lista-. Gruñó Harry, fingiendo concentrarse, cuando McGonagall pasó a su lado.

Hermione hizo sus deberes con facilidad, y la Profesora siguió su camino. Ella fingió que ayudaba a Ron, hasta que quedaron solos.

-¿Y por qué, qué es eso?- Preguntó Ron, apoyando la varita por vez número once. –Quiero decir, ¿él está haciendo cosas extrañas con la serpiente o algo así?

-No me extrañaría-. Admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. -No tienes que saber de cohetes para comprender que el tipo está seriamente trastornado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mientras Ron lucía completamente confundido. -¿Cohetes? ¿Cómo los de Fred y George? Necesitas muy poco coeficiente intelectual para hacerlos funcionar...

-No importa...es una expresión muggle, Ron-. Sonrió Hermione.

Hubo una sonora explosión detrás, señalando el inevitable error de Neville.

Todos se volvieron, casi curiosos por ver qué era lo que Neville se las había arreglado para crear, esta vez. Pero Harry se detuvo, y como de costumbre, los ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada, atraídos por el movimiento. Sabía que se estaba ruborizando, las palabras de Scorpius lo asaltaron y pudo sentir que la cara le ardía. Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, pareció que Malfoy pensaba lo mismo. La cara pálida también estaba teñida de rosa, obviamente también pensaba en las palabras de Scorpius. Eso hizo que la cara de Harry se oscureciera más, al notar lo hermoso que era el rubio cuando se ruborizaba.

La realidad cayó a su alrededor cuando Hermione lo empujó subrepticiamente.

-Trabaja. De verdad, no necesitamos meternos en otra pelea.

Harry asintió, volviendo su atención a Hedwig; casi sonrió porque ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás sobre el escritorio, no muy segura de querer que ser utilizada de nuevo.

-Lo siento-. Repitió él a su amiga más fiel. Entonces, algo resonó en su cerebro. -¿Y si la serpiente es un Animago?

-No hay muchos Animagos registrados que sean serpientes, Harry-. Dijo Hermione, recordando que más temprano había visto los registros, Tonks le había facilitado todos los datos que le pidió. -Pero, bueno, no necesariamente tienen que estar registrados para ser Animagos.

-Por supuesto que no...tal vez, de verdad ella es su amante...

-¿Por qué la mantedría como serpiente, entonces? Eso sería dem...-. Ella se interrumpió y Harry levantó una ceja. -Nada es demasiado para ese monstruo-. Le recordó Harry, levantando la varita y hechizando a Hedwig. Recibió una grata sorpresa cuando ella se convirtió en un abrecartas y luego retornó a su forma usual. -Buena chica-. La elogió, acariciándola. La lechuza lo picoteó más cariñosamente, haciéndole saber que no había sufrido ningún dolor.

Las clases se estaban tornando más y más importantes para Harry. El abrecartas era lo más cercano a un arma que iban a lograr, pero en cada clase, le enseñaban algo que podría usar en la batalla final. McGonagall le enseñaba cómo convertir cualquier cosa en un le enseñó cómo usar su alrededor contra el enemigo, ahora podía encantar cualquier objeto de tamaño mediano para que vuele a una velocidad mortal contra lo que sea. Si él uniera esa habilidad con las armas nuevas que ahora podía crear, podría causar algo de daño. Snape, realmente no le había enseñado nada útil, sólo la ocasional poción curativa, pero nada más.

Hubo un poco de bochinche detrás suyo, porque Neville trataba de evitar que su abrecartas saliera del salón a los saltos; pero fue ignorado gracias a los constantes codazos de Hermione. Ella lo mantenía en línea, en lo que podía, ya que, en realidad a nadie le interesaba la idea.

Malfoy tampoco ayudaba, y Scorpius era igual.

Debió haber mostrado una mirada lejana o algo así, porque el codo de Hermione encontró sus costillas otra vez, y bastante duramente, debía agregar.

-Perdón...-Murmuró, estúpidamente. –Pero, yo lo entendí antes...¿No lo viste?

-Sí, pero eso no significa que puedes descuidarte, ni tampoco que puedes comenzar a soñar despierto con Malfoy.

-Yo...yo no estaba soñando despierto, ni con él ni con nadie...¡ni siquiera estaba soñando despierto!

-Sí, seguro.

-Y, bueno, si soñaba, no era con él...

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- Interrumpió Hermione, sonriendo casi como una Slytherin.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron en broma, y le pinchó la frente con un dedo. –Tú no eres una Gryffindor, ¿Sabes?

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

-Cuando me pasa esto es cuando maldigo porque uno de mis amigos más cercanos es una chica-. Gruñó Harry, realizando con éxito el encantamiento sobre Hedwig y volviéndola a su forma normal. –Les gustan demasiado los chismes.

-Ron me contó que se besaron.

Lo intentó, pero Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. –Sí, algunas veces.

-¿Es tu novio?

-En verdad, no somos nada-. Harry trató de explicar. –Es que…nos atraemos mutuamente, eso es todo. Quiero decir, tú fuiste quien dijo que él estaba lejos de ser un ser humano decente, ¿verdad? Su personalidad es horrible, y probablemente piense lo mismo de mi. De un modo..sólo estamos juntos físicamente, creo.

-Entonces, ¿dormiste con él?

-Nos quedamos dormidos juntos, nada más. Nada escandaloso...sólo un montón de besos...

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensando en cómo había sonado eso. El gran Harry Potter involucrándose con Draco Malfoy, hijo de un Mortífago condenado, sin ponerle emoción; era terríblemente escandaloso cuando lo pensaba. La mirada de Hermione le dijo que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Muy bien, tal vez es un poco escandaloso,¡pero, joder, besa tan bien!

Ella se rió. –Buena suerte; ¿tal vez puedas reemplazar al Papá de Scorpius, hmm?

-Hablando de eso, ¿de qué hablaron en la Sala Multipropósito?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. -¿Y a ti qué? Scorpius y yo tuvimos una muy linda charla. Estoy segura de que él puede elegirme a mi para algo tan simple como eso, después de todo soy su madrina.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Granger-. Ambos levantaron las cabezas y se hallaron con Minerva, inclinándose casi sobre ellos. -¿La tarea es demasiado difícil para ustedes dos?

-No, Profesora-. Objetó Harry, instantáneamente, retomando su varita y, descubriendo asombrado que Hedwig había desaparecido.

-Su lechuza salió volando de esta habitación hace minutos, Potter-. Le dijo Minerva. –Hasta su leal mascota se dio por vencida con usted. Diez puntos de Gryffindor por cada uno, por la falta de atención. Espero mucho más de usted, señorita Granger.

-Sí, Profesora-. Hermione suspiró, transformando a Crookshanks con facilidad. El tigre de imitación había estado dormitando sobre el escritorio, fue despertado rudamente por el encantamiento, y aparentemente no estaba muy contento con Hermione, cuando lo retornó a la normalidad.

Harry oyó risitas a su izquierda y giró, Malfoy lo miraba. Harry le mostró el dedo medio con una sonrisa maliciosa de las suyas, y Draco le replicó con fingida pena. La broma se acabó cuando un Slytherin lanzó un bollo de pergamino a la cabeza de Draco. Todos lo insultaron por lo bajo.

La mirada de furia que recibió no fue tan mala como hubiese esperado, al pasar junto a Nott, en el camino hacia la oficina de Albus. El otro apenas registró a Harry y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

Al finalizar las clases del día, Harry había sido llamado a la oficina de Albus. Debería estar en práctica de Quidditch. Ron había sido muy comprensivo, después de quejarse con Harry porque Dumbledore se interponía en todo lo que podía hacer que los años adolescentes de Harry merezcan la pena.

Harry sospechaba que tenía todo que ver con la noche anterior, aunque el Director le había preguntado a los adultos sobre el incidente, y había sugerido que él vaya a su cama. El viejo chocho, seguramente quisiera freirle el cerebro por sus habilidades en el combate.

Harry no mintió cuando admitió, hablando con Scorpius, que era cauteloso con el anciano mago. Había algo en él que no le gustaba; podían ser los secretos, o la manera en que lanzaba, con tanta facilidad, en medio de un campo de batalla y contra magos con mucha más experiencia, a un chico de diecisiete años. Como fuere, ciertamente, el viejo sabía cómo hacerle pasar un mal momento a Harry.

Harry dijo la contraseña que le dio acceso a la, desafortunadamente, tan conocida oficina. En medio, estaba sentado Albus, detrás de su escritorio, aparentemente trabajando en absolutamente nada, como de costumbre. Por lo que había visto del hombre, el Director de Hogwarts no tenía mucho que hacer. Por supuesto, organizar un ejército estaba entre sus prioridades, pero no parecía ser igual con los asuntos del colegio. Esos parecían ausentes de la agenda de Albus.

-¡Harry!- Saludó. -¿Caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias-. Declinó Harry, como siempre.

-Escuché que lo de anoche fue...interesante.

-Perturbador es un adjetivo más exacto.

Jugó con su barba plateada por un momento, antes de ofrecerle asiento a Harry. El adolescente se sentó, sabiendo que nada de lo que se decía en esa oficina era bueno.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos hablar de negocios. Sé cómo sucedieron las cosas anoche, así que no voy a preguntártelo; es demasiado horrible como para pedir el relato a alguien tan inexperto. No, hoy quiero obtener información sobre Scorpius Malfoy.

Harry sintió que el color desaparecía de su rostro. Le preocupaba que el viejo comenzara ahora con Scorpius, y sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían. Lo último que quería era vender a Scorpius y sus habilidades a este idiota.

-Ahora él es parte importante en esta guerra...

-Malfoy y yo coincidimos en que Scorpius jamás tendrá permiso para ver el campo de batalla-. Interrumpió Harry, con firmeza. -Es demasiado joven y demasiado inexperto. Apenas puede realizar un Desmaius, y es incapaz de algo más sustancioso, sus talentos son sólo referidos a las Pociones.

-Lo tengo muy presente. Tuvimos una charla antes y me dijo que nunca asistió a Hogwarts como alumno y que su padre se negó a que tomara lecciones para defenderse-. Miró a Harry por sobre sus lentes. -Sin embargo, no puedo evitar creer que él puede ser un valioso...

-No-. Harry se levantó. -Scorpius no es un juguete con el que usted puede jugar. Ha pasado por tantas cosas, y no vamos a exponerlo a esto también...

-Harry, Scorpius fue demasiado controlado por su padre. ¿No crees que el señor Malfoy y tú están haciendo lo mismo? Dijo que no fue feliz porque su padre insistía en mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿Usted no es exactamente su padre, verdad?- Harry casi se lo escupió. -Usted no puede saber lo que es querer mantener a salvo a un hijo-. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de decir, hasta que Albus le sonrió con malicia. -¿Sí, Harry? La última vez que que tuve noticias, tú tampoco tienes hijos.

Se ruborizó por su equivocación, tratando de pensar en qué fue lo que hizo que reaccionara de ese modo y dijera esas cosas. Por supuesto, él no tenía hijos, así que, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber cómo se sentía una persona cuando los tenía? Cuando volvió a mirar a Albus, fue atacado por esos ojos azules brillantes de sabelotodo.

-Debo retirarme, ya sabe mi opinión sobre esto-. Murmuró Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

xxxxccccccccccccccccccc

-¿Por qué lo llamaste papá, anoche?-. Preguntó Draco a Scorpius, pasándole una taza de chocolate caliente. El chico tenía gusto por los dulces, y a{un más en el clima frío.

Scorpius se quedó mudo por un momento. Había pensado una y otra vez en una razón posible y lógica para justificar el haber llamado 'papá' a Harry, _dos veces_. En momentos como ese, agradecía que su otro Papá era el Príncipe de Slytherin.

-Mi padre acostumbraba a acostarse conmigo cuando volvía de sus misiones. Supongo que sentí que estaba volviendo a vivir ese momento...

-¿Tu padre salía en misiones como esa?- Preguntó Draco, sentándose en el sofá junto a Scorpius.

-Sí. Era un luchador endemoniado de la Orden. Era brillante. Supongo que esa es una de las cosas que amabas de él-. Mientras hablaba con cariño de su padre, sonreía ampliamente. -Así que, anoche no insinué de ninguna manera que Harry Potter es mi padre; sólo se me escapó por el agotamiento que tenía.

-Se te escapó dos veces-.

Que se lo recordara, casi lo hace dar un respingo. -Estaba r_ealmente agotado._

Estaban en la Sala Multipropósito. La usaban con toda la frecuencia que podían. Era excelente, porque les permitía la entrada cuantas veces quisieran y cuando quisieran, y Potter no corría riesgos por estar en este sector del castillo, como pasaba usualmente en el cuarto de Scorpius.

Draco le sonrió a su hijo. -Cuéntame más sobre tu padre...

-¡Ya te dije todo lo que podía...!

-Dímelo de nuevo.

-Eres un romántico incurable, ¿sabes?

La puerta se abrió y ambos dieron un salto. La reacción de Draco fue instintiva: en cuestión de segundos sacó su varita y apuntó a quien sea que haya entrado.

Theodore Nott se detuvo, con la mano en el picaporte, y se quedó mirándolos.

-¿Malfoy?- Ahogó una exclamación, pasando la mirada de uno al otro, notando el parecido. -¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo con su varita, Scorpius se interpuso entre ambos. -Papá, yo crecí con él formando parte de mi vida...no es un mal tipo...

-Scorpius, ¿no escuchaste lo que nos contó Potter sobre lo que ocurrió anoche? Su padre torturó a Blaise...

-¡Cállate!- Demandó Nott, con su propia varita apuntando a Draco, y luego la fijó en Scorpius. La mera amenaza, hizo que Draco bajara la suya.

-No le hagas nada-. Draco lanzó su varita hacia Nott. -Está indefenso, ni siquiera tiene varita.

-¿Quién es?

Scorpius sonrió y giró hacia Theo. -Soy Scorpius Malfoy. Tengo quince años, soy el hijo de Draco Malfoy y de un hombre que no puedo identificar, en beneficio de mi propio futuro. Mi padre y mi papá me tendrán dentro de diez años. Dentro de veinte años perderemos la guerra.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Siseó Nott, apuntando con su varita directamente a la cabeza de Scorpius.

Cuanto más miraba al chico, más quería creerle; le pasaba algo a su estómago que le urgía a creer que _quienquiera_ que fuera esta persona, era importante. Sintió que se le hundía el estómago, cuando esos ojos le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Scorpius. -¿Por qué viniste a ver a mi papá apenas después de que tu propio padre fue asesinado por los Mortífagos?- La varita tembló. -Eso también sucedió en mi tiempo. Viniste a buscar a mi papá después de que tu padre fue asesinado.

Nott dejó caer su varita al suelo y siguieron las lágrimas. Draco se adelantó, sostuvo a Nott en sus brazos mientras lloraba en silencio, temblando y lamentando la pérdida del último miembro de su familia.

**cccccccccccccccc**

Harry se quedó helado cuando abrió la puerta. Allí, en los brazos de Malfoy, estaba Nott. Se le secó la boca. Esos brazos no deberían estar aldedor del chico alto, no, nunca deberían rodear a nadie más que a él y a Scorpius. Se le revolvió el estómago y le zumbó la cabeza. Sensaciones parecidas a cuando vio juntos a Cho y a Cedric, luchaban contra su lógica.

Estaba celoso, y odiaba sentirse así.

-¡Déjalo!- Demandó, apuntando la espalda de Nott con su varita. -¡Déjalo y aléjate, ya mismo!

-Potter- Siseó Draco, enojado, rehusándose a soltar a Nott. -Él me necesita.

-Ustedes son Slytherin; no andan haciendo cosas simpáticas...él puede buscarse otro hombro donde llorar.

Nott se enderezó y se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada furiosa.

Scorpius volvió a interponerse entre ellos. -Harry, esto tenía que suceder-. Argumentó, tomando a Harry por el codo y llevándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Está poniéndolos en peligro a tu papá y a ti-. Replicó Harry, lanzando una mirada por sobre el hombro. -Él no debería saber de tu existencia; podría entregarte en un segundo...deberíamos borrarle la memoria y terminar con esto.

-Está bien-. Scorpius tenína una mirada tierna en la cara y eso le congeló completamente las entrañas a Harry.

-A...a..- No podía dejar de tartamudear.

-Theodore es una parte muy importante de mi vida y odio verlo así. Papá siempre se las arregló para hacer que se sienta mejor, o al menos eso fue lo que mi padre me y papá fueron muy importantes uno para el otro.

Harry ni notó la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Scorpius. -Ent- entonces, n-no te importa que sepa de ti?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. -Puede saber que existo...estaba a punto de cambiar de bando, nunca fue un Mortífago...

-Trató de matar a tu papá, no hace mucho, por si no te acuerdas.

Scorpius soltó la risa. -Cuando veas con quien se casará tío Sev, no vas a pensar que esta relación es demasiado extraña.

_Rela__ción._

El monstruo de ojos verdes dentro de Harry estaba a milímetros de saltar a la superficie.

-Además, tú y mi papá necesitan toda la ayuda posible, ¿verdad? Después de todo, están en medio de una guerra.

Harry apoyó las manos en las caderas. -¿Cómo mierda Malfoy puede ser tan misericordioso?- Preguntó, casi con ira. Realmente le quemaba ver a Malfoy tan jodídamente cerca de otro.

-¿De verdad vas a interponerte entre ellos?- Preguntó Scorpius, con astucia; y observó cómo la cara de Harry se ruborizaba fuertemente, se dirigía hacia los otros y los separaba, exigiéndole a Malfoy que le diera la clase que le había prometido.


	11. Capítulo 11: Morfeo

**Esta es una traducción de 'When time isn't enough', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, cumplo en recordarles que la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo 11: Morfeo, dios griego de los sueños**

_Recuerdo el funeral. Puedo recordarlo todo, pero lo que sentí en ese momento se me escapa. El quinto aniversario fue, quizá, el año en que realmente sentí la pérdida._

_Una niña de mi escuela muggle perdió a su madre en la lucha. La madre era una squib y había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerla lejos del mundo mágico, tal como mi padre había hecho conmigo. Pero esa familia tenía conexiones con el Ministerio y la mujer murió a causa de ellas._

_Entonces fue que lo sentí: esa niña, como yo, había perdido a uno de sus padres en la guerra. Su padre y ella jamás volverían a ser los mismos; igual que nosotros. Mi padre y yo sólo nos teníamos uno al otro._

_Odié ese aniversario. Esa fue la primera vez que me escabullí de la casa y fuí directamente a la tumba de papá; y lloré, y lloré. Y luego ví la tumba de Lily y lloré aún más._

_Si mi padre se enojó, no me lo demostró. Llegó unas horas más tarde, me envolvió en una manta, antes de aparecerse conmigo. Me arropó en mi cama, por primera vez en años, y volvió al cementerio._

_Dolía mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. _

_Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que aún me hacen llorar. _

_ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

Scorpius se sentó, sobresaltado, en la cama; las lágrimas casi lo ahogaban. No soñaba con estas cosas a menudo.

Arrojó las mantas a un lado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su capa de invisibilidad.

Necesitaba el consuelo de su papá.

_ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc._

Hacía bastante tiempo que Draco no compartía su cama con nadie. Unos meses atrás, no le hubiese sorprendido mucho que alguien trepara a su cama en medio de la noche con urgencias corporales.

Ahora, cuando sintió que el colchón se hundió por el peso de alguien, se molestó. Especialmente, porque no podía ver quién era el que se deslizaba bajo las sábanas.

-¿Scorp?- Preguntó, adormilado, deseando tener razón.

Por suerte para él, la capa fue removida y un muy visible Scorpius se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Draco notó que su hijo temblaba, ahogando sollozos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Susurró con ternura, meciendo al chico.

-Ellos te alejaron de mi. Te asesinaron a ti y a Lils. Papá...debió detestar que hiciera lo que hice ese día...fuí a buscarte antes que él...¡odio soñarte así!

Draco lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no volviste como fantasma? ¡Nos hubieses hecho tan felices a mi padre y a mi! Hubiésemos podido verte...Dolía tanto...teníamos esos días en la escuela, cuando iban los padres, y yo nunca pude tenerlos...Tú estabas muerto, mi padre demasiado ocupado por la guerra...Nunca pude tenerlos-. Lloraba con tanta fuerza que Draco no sabía qué hacer.

Esas lágrimas desgarraban a Draco, porque la cara de Scorpius raramente tenía una expresión que no fuese una sonrisa. Detestaba ver a su hijo en semejante estado y agradecía que sólo debió lidiar con esto una vez. Pero, eso no importaba en absoluto, él no había estado presente en la vida de Scorp, no había estado allí cuando el chico necesitó que lo abrazara. Ese pensamiento: un pequeño Scorpius llorando, lo hacía pedazos. Sabía que su muerte había afectado a su hijo mucho más profundamente de lo que le demostraba.

Draco besó con ternura la frente de Scorpius, tratando de calmarlo. -Aquí estoy. Estamos juntos ahora.

Las lágrimas siguieron, hasta que el chico se durmió.

_cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

Las clases cambiaron. Ya no eran todos contra Draco. En cambio, ahora Theodore lo acompañaba.

Y esto molestaba enormemente a Harry.

Había algo en el modo en que interactuaban. Se acercaban cada vez más uno al otro, con el paso de los días. Malfoy había caído en desgracia con los estudiantes de Slytherin, y Nott le siguió después de que se supo lo sucedido con su padre.

Los rumores sobre la muerte de Zabini volaban por todas partes: que fue sometido a tortura, que su madre fue obligada a matarlo, que el Señor de las Tinieblas lo había usado antes de permitirle a su serpiente que se lo comiera vivo. Los rumores se hacían cada vez más locos a medida que pasaban de boca en boca. Casi eran demasiado para algunos Slytherin, pero al parecer, ellos eran los que estaban detrás de los rumores. Los chicos de los años menores detestaban oirlos, especialmente desde que la pequeña Zabini debió ser retirada del colegio, pero los estudiantes mayores se deleitaban dramatizando la muerte de Blaise. Los Mortífagos veían a la familia como traidora. El Señor Oscuro había sido insultado por la señora Zabini y ellos querían que se supiera lo que pensaban de la familia.

Por todo, Nott y Malfoy se vieron forzados a acercarse. Nott, que antes compartía su cuarto con Blaise, terminó con su propia habitación; y si los rumores eran ciertos, Draco lo visitaba con frecuencia; y donde iba Draco, también iba Scorpius.

Eso era casi suficiente para ponerle la carne de gallina a Harry. La idea de Malfoy y Nott juntos...

Trató de no pensar en esas cosas, especialmente en clase de Pociones, donde se hallaba. Malfoy se destacaba en esta clase, ganándose su atención. O tal vez era el modo en que la escasa luz se reflejaba en sus ojos o en su cabello...siempre captaba su atención. El hecho de saber que Scorpius estaba haciendo la mitad del trabajo por él, lo llevaba a pensar en la familia.

Harry observó que uno de los frascos se movía hacia su mano. -Unas cuantas gotas de esto, después de la tercera vuelta en dirección a las manecillas del reloj, la va a dejar perfecta-. Escuchó el murmullo de Scorpius. Hermione torció una ceja cuando vio que Harry levantó el frasco.

-Eso no está en nuestra lista de ingredientes-. Siseó, y sus ojos buscaron alrededor, como si tratara de ver a Scorpius. -No deberías hacerle caso. Puede parecer que estás mejorando, pero sólo estás robando su conocimiento.

-Hermione, puede que ni siquiera viva lo suficiente para ver los resultados de este año. Y cualquier profesión que elija, no tendrá nada que ver con Pociones. Mierda, probablemente tenga que pasarme el resto de mi vida como un Auror, donde se supone que voy a ser perfecto...y eso, si sobrevivo esta guerra.

-Con el entrenamiento que tienes, hay buenas posibilidades de que sobrevivas.

-No de acuerdo a alguien que ya pasó por eso.

La cara de Harry se arrugó en una breve expresión de dolor, después del sonido de algo que golpeó contra su pantorrilla.

-Eres un idiota-. La voz de Scorpius le llegó nuevamente a los oídos. -No vas a morir esta vez.

En lugar de responderle, Harry agregó el ingrediente extra, después de la tercera vuelta.

Detrás suyo, podía oír a los dos marginados, como si Nott jamás hubiese golpeado a Malfoy. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tienes idea lo celoso que pareces-. Scorpius rió, manteniendo la voz tan baja como pudo. Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a Harry.

-Mira, eso no está bien. Nott casi mató a golpes a Malfoy, no hace mucho. Seguramente no puedes haberle perdonado tan rápido.

-Te culpé a ti, no sé si te acuerdas.

-No entiendo por qué no te molesta, él atacó a tu papá. Yo no confiaría tanto en alguien si eso le sucediera a mi padre.

-Sí, bueno, pero tu padre está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, así que nadie va a atacarlo. Yo crecí con Theo en mi vida y confío en él con mis secretos más profundos y oscuros. Confío en él más de lo que confío en ti la mitad del tiempo.

Harry sintió que esas palabras le quemaban por dentro con tanta fuerza que el ingrediente siguiente se le cayó de las manos. Dio un respingo al oír que el vidrio se rompía.

-Theodore fue un buen padre para mi; me trató mucho mejor que tú; quería que fuese feliz y trató de llenar el hueco que papá dejó cuando murió.

Severus se acercó a Harry. -Hubiese jurado que eso pertenecía a la poción, no al piso, Potter.

-Sí, señor-. Respondió Harry, entre dientes. Mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que podía, oyó que los dos de atrás susurraban.

_-__cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

Draco enrojeció brillantemente, Theo levantó una ceja, mirándolo. -¿_Eso_ es lo que le ves?

Habían estado hablando sin parar, de la muerte del padre de Theo y el tema de Potter parecía ser uno muy caliente. Ahora, allí estaba, inclinado frente a ellos, y a Theo se le ocurrió de repente qué era lo que le atría a Draco.

-Bueno, tienes que admitirlo...tiene un gran trasero.

Theo resopló. -El tuyo es mejor.

El rubor se intensificó. -Theo...yo no...

-¿No estás interesado?- Preguntó Theo, con una pequeña mueca. -¿te estás reservando para el padre de Scorpius?- El adolescente rozó su cuerpo contra el de Draco, notando la tibieza del muslo y la cadera del otro.

Además de sentir lo completamente inapropiado del movimiento, Draco sintió como si le hubiesen escaldado, pasando el calor a través de sus ropas. Lo había tocado alguien que no era el padre de Scorpius; por eso, fue como si alguien sostuviera una llama junto a su piel, tal como había pasado con el beso de Blaise.

Pensar en Blaise siempre le revolvía el estómago. Dumbledore organizó un segundo funeral en el colegio, para que los estudiantes pudieran decirle adiós. La familia decidió cremarlo, sin funeral, para que nadie viera lo que había quedado de él. Su hermanita no vio sus restos; y su madre estaba hecha un despojo. La gente decía que ella lo había matado para acabar con su sufrimiento. Le preguntaron su opinión a Potter, pero él lo negó, dijo que dudaba que ella pudiera hacer algo así en el estado en el que estaba.

Draco regresó al salón de clase, dejando sus pensamientos cuando Theo lo codeó para obtener su atención. Aún eso le produjo una quemazón mala a Draco. Así lo describía él. El ardor que Potter le producía en la piel al tocarlo era una quemazón buena; los contactos con los demás eran una quemazón mala.

-Sí, me estoy reservando para el padre de Scorpius. Estoy enamorado de él-. Exclamó Draco, mirando con enojo a Theodore, antes de que sus ojos se desviaran al trasero de Harry, disfrutando completamente la vista.

-¿Y Potter...?

-Sólo estoy mirando...

-Estás haciendo más que mirar-. Le recordó Theo, y sus ojos se pasearon sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

-De verdad, tienes que retroceder-. Advirtió Draco, levantando la voz.

Tratando de mantener la conversación entre ellos, deliberadamente, Theo bajó su voz. -Sólo estoy jugando.

_-__cccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

La voz de Draco advirtiendo al otro adolescente que se aleje porque no quería nada con él, entibió por dentro a Harry. El Gryffindor sintió que podría hacer cualquier cosa; la idea de que el rubio no quisiera a Nott lo hacía más que feliz.

Se enderezó, después de recolectar todo lo que pudo y se preparó para cortarlo. Un par de manos ocultas cubrieron las suyas, conduciendo sus acciones.

-Eres un bárbaro con el cuchillo-. Se burló Scorpius, cortando con exactitud. –Estamos tratando de usar esta cosa, no de acuchillarla.

Detrás, se oyó un grito ahogado y ambos giraron rápidamente.

-¿El nombre de tu madre era Lilith, verdad?- Preguntó Draco a Theo, haciendo cálculos mentales.

-Sí-. Respondió Theo, con cierta lentitud, mirando a Draco como si estuviese poseído. -¿Por qué?

-Lils. Scorpius llamó Lils a su hermana. Se rehusó a decirme cuál fue su nombre real. Sé que Lils tiene que ser un apodo, porque no hay modo que yo haya permitido que mi hija se llame _L__ils, _ y él me dijo que se llamaba como su abuela.

Una sonrisa astuta se formó en la cara de Theo. –Entonces, tal vez sí estás interesado.

-Pero tú tienes ojos marrones...

-Como mi madre. Sin embargo, mi padre tenía ojos verdes.

Draco y Harry se quedaron sin aliento.

Hermione empujó a Harry, de vuelta a la realidad. -¿Podrías concentrarte aquí, Harry?- Demandó, moviendo peligrosamente su cuchillo sobre el caldero. –Su conversación no es importante; esto sí lo es-.

-¿No es_ importante_?- Siseó Harry, casi furioso. –Están hablando sobre Scorpius...

-¿Y por qué eso tendría que involucrarte a ti? Si sus sospechas están en lo cierto, tú no eres su padre y no tienes parte en esa conversación.

Las palabras chocaron con la tibieza anterior y el cuerpo de Harry se quedó helado, incómodo.

-Malfoy y yo...

-Obviamente no son nada si ni siquiera puedes usar su primer nombre. Malfoy y Nott parecen cercanos, encajan perfectamente, ¿verdad?

La bestia, esa que se levantaba cada vez que Harry se ponía celoso, comenzó a moverse.

-Quiero decir, el nombre de su madre era Lilith y el tema de los ojos también corresponde, y parecen llevarse bien, ¿no?

La idea le paró los pelos a Harry.

-O…¿es posible que tú quieras ser el padre de Scorpius?

Ninguno de ellos esperó que Scorpius los interrumpiera.

-Por favor, no respondas, Harry. Por favor, no lo hagas-. Suplicó, suavemente. Llegó hasta a tironear de la túnica de Harry. –No hay necesidad de que respondas a eso...Tía Hermione sabe quién es mi padre…ella sólo está bromeando, porque ya lo sabe...De verdad, no necesitas responderle.

Harry podía notar la deseperación en la voz del chico y eso le ganó. Jamás lo lastimaría voluntariamente, y sabía que cualquiera fuese su respuesta, complicaría las cosas.

Aún así...

-¿Tú lo sabes?- Harry preguntó a Hermione.

-Yo soy su tía. Por supuesto que me lodijo-. Contestó, con la nariz al aire.

Harry gruñó, antes de que su mano se extendiera hacia la de Scorpius, que seguía sujetando su ropa. –Está bien. Lo que sea que pase entre tu papá y yo no va a cambiar nada entre tú y yo, ¿sí?

Unos brazos lo rodearon con rapidez, y se retiraron antes de que alguien notara la forma rara en que se arrugaba la ropa de Harry.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron ante la demostración de afecto entre Potter y Scorpius. Puede que Draco no pudiera ver a Scorpius, pero sabía por qué las ropas de Potter se arrugaron de ese modo. Su hijo acababa de abrazarlo.

Acababa de abrazar a otro hombre justo delante del que Draco sospechaba que era su padre. Además, había oído el comentario de Granger, ella sabía quién era el padre de Scorpius.

Brevemente, sus ojos se encontraron: esos grandes ojos marrones parecían saber todo. Draco quería saber quién era el hombre misterioso. Sus pensamientos sobre Theo tenían sentido: el nombre de su madre fue Lilith; seguramente _Lils_ podría ser una versión corta de ese nombre. Los ojos de su padre eran verdes...

Pero, cada vez que lo tocaba, sentía la quemazón mala. Igual que con Blaise. Pero, con Potter...

Se dio cuenta de algo...

-Potter- Siseó, inclinándose por sobre su escritorio, acercándose lo más posible a Harry. -_Potter_.

-Estamos en medio de una clase, Malfoy-. Replicó Harry, sin molestarse en girar.

Esta vez, Draco estiró la mano y agarró la parte de atrás de los pantalones de Harry, tirando de ellos con fuerza. Harry apenas tuvo el tiempo para sostener su cinturón, para que no se le cayeran.

A la derecha de Draco, Theo se quejó, y Harry se volvió para golpear la mano de Draco.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ambos ignoraron la tos impaciente de Severus, quién al darse cuenta, regresó a su escritorio, buscó otra poción y la tomó.

-Quiero ver-. Murmuró Draco, tironeando otra vez del pantalón de Harry.

-¿_Cómo_?- Preguntó Harry, completamente asombrado por lo que acababa de decirle el rubio.

-Saca tu cabeza de tu entrepierna y ven aquí.

-Tú eres el que está tratando de sacarme los pantalones.

El rubio suspiró, soltándolo. Harry giró completamente para enfrentarlo y en el momento en que lo hizo, Draco le quitó los lentes y se acercó para ver al moreno con detalle.

Se quedó sin aliento. Por supuesto, ellos se habían besado antes, pero sólo una vez habían tenido la oportunidad de verse desde tan cerca, cuando Draco golpeó la cara de Harry con la puerta. Esta vez, sí podían mirarse.

Nunca antes había pensado qué tan brillantes eran en verdad los ojos de Harry, siempre escondidos detrás de sus lentes. Brillaban de un modo hermoso, como esmeraldas. El color perfecto para un Slytherin de puertas adentro. Además, su piel era suave, del lado más claro de la paleta de colores; apenas mostraba vello facial, y no se había rasurado esa mañana. Tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de posar sus labios sobre esa sólida barbilla. Guardó ese pensamiento para más tarde. Lo que lo tentaba aún más, eran esos labios ligeramente abiertos, y rosados y absolutamente besables...Otra vez, ese pensamiento era general con Potter: con sus labios, su barbilla, las puntas de sus dedos...todo Potter suplicaba por la atención de la boca de Draco. Por supuesto que sus labios no iban a quejarse por eso...No, estaba más que dispuesto a callar esas súplicas.

Draco estaba tan cerca de la cara de Harry que él podía ver cada una de las facciones del Slytherin. Podía ver cómo los ojos grises observaban lánguidamente cada pequeño detalle de su propio rostro, antes de volver a encontrarse con su mirada. Malfoy era muy pálido, probablemente su piel brillaba a la luz de la luna como lo hacían los bronceados al sol. Era difícil imaginarlo al sol, tratando de oscurecer su piel, cosa que Harry agradecía. No había manchas en su cara –por lo que Harry podía ver-, no tenía las pecas que a la mayoría de la gente le aparecían a causa del sol. Se preguntó si esa piel sería tan suave como parecía. Harry nunca había prestado mucha atención a una cara, pero todo en Malfoy captaba sus ojos débiles. En un momento, inconscientemente, Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, lo llevó bajo el otro y lo devolvió a la luz de la habitación rojo, húmedo y listo para ser besado. Por un segundo, Harry fantaseó con morder ese labio.

Pero, por supuesto, uno de los muchos afectados por la todopoderosa habilidad del sol de producir pecas, les arruinó el momento. Ambos fueron arrancados de sus observaciones cuando un bollo de papel que arrojó Ron, dio con la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco. El rubio giró para lanzarle su mirada de enojo y se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban; los murmullos comenzaron, también el rubor, y debieron enfrentarse con Severus.

-Diez puntos de Gryffindor por arrojar bollos de pergamino, Weasley-. Exclamó Severus, quitando puntos. –Otros veinte puntos, señor Potter, por coquetear en clase.

Todos esperaban la sanción para Draco, y sus bocas quedaron abiertas, porque no recibió ninguna.

-Él empezó...- Discutió Harry, quitando sus lentes de la mano de Draco y colocándoselos. –Y no estábamos coqueteando...

-Otros veinte puntos por discutir...

Abrió aún más la boca. -Pero...- Severus le dirigió una mirada que lo provocaba y lo desafiaba a continuar. Suspirando, profundamente, Harry se dio por vencido.

Había un trozo de pergamino sobre su mesa. Obviamente era el que Ron había arrojado a la cabeza de Draco, porque tenía unas notas de Ron en la parte superior; más abajo se veía la letra más hermosa que Harry haya visto jamás. Por supesto, era de Malfoy, pero la idea de que tuviera una letra tan linda le arrancó la risa a Harry, quien disimuló antes de leer lo escrito.

Lo que el rubio le decía allí, hizo que se mordiera la mano para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Hermione vio su reacción y tomó el papel. Ella tuvo el mismo problema.

_Tienes suerte de que se esté revolcando con tu hombre lobo, pordría haber sido mucho peor._

Harry se volvió hacia Draco, con una expresión interrogante.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho.

_**ccccccccccccccccccccccc-**_

-¡No puedo creer la cantidad de problemas en los que me metiste hoy!- Gruñó Harry, siguiendo a Draco hasta la Sala Multipropósito. -De veras. No fue nada gracioso. ¿Y qué fue eso de...?

La pregunta de Harry fue interrumpida por la boca de Draco. Apenas la puerta se cerró trás ellos, el rubio se abalanzó y selló sus labios, apretándolo contra la puerta.

Harry no iba a quejarse. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Draco, acercando su cuerpo lo más posible, disfrutando la sensación de tener esa figura preciosa contra su propio cuerpo. Su otra mano le recorrió el cabello y se enredó en él, apretando con más fuerza sus bocas.

Draco se estremeció, empujándolo más contra la puerta, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de Harry. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron bajo la camisa de Draco y sus dedos bailaron sobre la piel cálida; gimió al notar que esa piel era tan suave como la había imaginado.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más. Soltó los labios de Draco y bajó a su barbilla, después subió por la línea de su mandíbula hasta mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja y luego volvió a bajar por el cuello mientras su boca y su lengua devoraban tanta piel como podían. El tablero se dio vuelta, porque Harry giró, apretando a Draco contra la puerta. El rubio gemía y sus dedos se clavaban en los hombros de Harry, arqueándose hacia la boca que le recorría el cuello; todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Harry mordió y chupó su piel, marcándolo.

Draco susurró el nombre de Harry, su primer nombre se deslizó por sus labios y forzó a Harry a abandonar su cuello y retornar a esa boca gloriosa. El moreno sintió que los dedos hábiles de Draco jugaban con su túnica, desatándola con unos simples tironcitos; no pudo evitar reír y separarse un tanto al sentir el cambio de temperatura, con su túnica tirada alrededor de sus pies. Con los mismos tironcitos en su propia túnica, Draco la dejó caer de sus hombros. -Parece que tienes experiencia con ese movimiento-. Rió Harry, apoyando la boca en la esquina de la boca de Draco, casi cariñosamente. Esa boca sonrió satisfecha y los dedos de Draco se pusieron a trabajar en la corbata de Harry.

-No deberíamos...Scorpius va a llegar en cualquier momento...

-Le dije que no viniera-. Interrumpió Draco, tirando al suelo la corbata de Harry. Desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa de Harry y besó la piel debajo.

-Pendejo tramposo.

-Pendejo caliente-. La corrección hizo que las manos de Harry se movieran sobre el trasero de Draco. -No tengo sexo desde semanas antes de que Scorpius llegara aquí, ya es hora de tener algo de acción-. Desabrochó el segundo botón.

-Habíamos quedado en que no...

-También habíamos quedado en que no íbamos a estar solos...

Harry abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero Draco se separó y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Y, ¡Merlín! La boca de Harry se secó y su cerebro se convirtió en puré: la piel crema del rubio se le reveló pulgada trás pulgada. Su pecho, hermosamente esculpido, lucía como si nunca hubiese visto la luz del día ni hubiese sido tocado antes. A Harry casi le preocupaba tocarlo, se parecía demasiado a una muñeca de porcelana. Sin embargo, le tomó las caderas y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando sus manos por sus lados, antes de dejarlas descansar, finalmente, bajos sus costillas.

Había sólo un ligero defecto en su piel, y era el moretón púrpura que Harry había provocado en el cuello un rato antes.

-Joder, Malfoy- Murmuró Harry, y bajó la boca a la clavícula de Draco. El rubio se quedó sin aliento cuando la lengua de Harry mapeó su piel, y sus dientes lo mordieron hasta dejarlo enrojecido. Harry trazó un camino desde la clavícula hasta la parte más oscura que había visto del cuerpo de Draco: le besó la tetilla izquierda y luego la raspó con sus dientes hasta endurecerla, despúes la chupó y la lamió una y otra vez, hasta dejar temblando a Draco.

-Harry-. Jadeó Draco; sus manos tiraron del cabello de Harry cuando cruzó hasta el otro lado del pecho, acariciándole amorosamente la piel, chupándola y marcándolo también allí.

Al oírlo, Harry se alejó. -Esto está mal-. Murmuró, enderezándose. Amagó cerrar la camisa de Draco, pero el rubio le detuvo las manos.

-¿Estás bromeando?- Demandó Draco. -¿Me calentaste y ahora vas a dejarme así por tu moral gryffindoriana?- Jadeaba, aún excitado.

-Mira...

-No, mira tú-. Con eso, tomó la mano de Harry y la apoyó en su entrepierna, dejando que el moreno supiera qué tan excitado estaba realmente. Le tomó toda su voluntad a Harry, no ayudar al rubio, sintiendo la forma y el calor de su dureza. Harry estaba exactamente en el mismo estado, y Draco lo sabía. Por unos breves segundos, sus ojos se desviaron al pantalón de Harry. -No puedes dejarnos así. Ahora no. Así que más te vale apurarte y tomarme antes de que me enoje-.

Harry no pudo evitar besar la mejilla ruborizada del Slytherin, esquivando deliberadamente su mirada. Sólo podía asumir que él reflejaba la misma necesidad y excitación. Quitó sus manos y retrocedió.

-Lo siento-. Susurró. -Pero no podemos...tú amas al padre de Scorpius.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué esto está mal?- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Draco antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Creo que es bastante obvio por qué está mal. Parece que Nott encaja perfectamente-. Dijo, con voz envenenada; tanta que Draco abrochó algunos botones, escondiendo su cuerpo del Gryffindor.

-Eso es distinto.

-¿En qué?

Draco evitó la mirada, esta vez. -Me quema. Cada vez que él trata de tocarme me quema. Es...él no puede ser...

-¿Y entones? ¿Crees que yo soy su padre?

Esta vez, Draco se adelantó y besó castamente los labios de Harry. -¿No lo sientes bien?

La cabeza de Harry explotó. -¿Cómo...cómo es posible? ¿Tú y yo?- Se quedó helado. -¿Estás enamorado de mi?

-No lo creo-. Respondió Draco, con honestidad. -Estoy tan confundido.

Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, confortándolo, asegurándose de transmitirle ese mensaje. Aún podía sentir pesadez entre la piernas y la semi rigidez de Draco apretada contra su muslo, pero las ignoró lo mejor que pudo. -Tal vez no deberíamos concentrarnos en esas cosas ahora-. Acomodó con ternura el cabello de Draco, luchando contra la necesidad instintiva de besarle la frente.

Encajaban perfectamente, demasiado perfectamente.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Scorpius hoy?- Preguntó Harry, con aire ausente. -Parecía un poquito distinto.

-Tuvo una pesadilla anoche y se asustó terríblemente. Debe haber sido como a las tres de la mañana, se pasó a mi cama, llorando-. Draco hablaba en la camisa de Harry, rehusándose a mirarlo. -Recordó el quinto aniversario de mi muerte y de su hermanita.

-Lilith.

No importaba cuántas veces Draco había dado vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Me preocupa realmente-. Continuó Harry. -Cada vez que lo veo es como si explotaran mariposas en mi estómago. Todo lo que quiero hacer es protegerlo. Cuando apareció en la oficina de Dumbledore, todos se prepararon para atacarlo, pero sólo el pensamiento de que alguien pudiera lastimarlo me provocaba desear la muerte.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo sentí lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi.

-No quiero siquiera pensar en un mundo sin él. Dumbledore quiere involucrarlo en esta guerra, pero yo le dije que no. Tuve que hacerlo. Sólo la sugerencia casi me parte al medio.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, enormes, finalmente llegando a la conclusión correcta. Se liberó de los brazos de Harry, bastante más pálido de lo usual.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry, sinceramente.

-Nada...yo...yo- Draco no terminó la idea y salió corriendo de la Sala, levantando su túnica caída en el camino.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, completamente sorprendido.

_**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Isis

**Esta es una traducción de 'When time isn't enough', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, cumplo en recordarles que la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo 12: Isis, diosa egipcia de la maternidad**

_La odiaba. __Ella venía a casa con todas sus tareas, que consistían en el uso básico de la varita, o en las reglas a acatar cuando estaba en compañía de muggles...En cambio, yo tenía tareas que debía escribir a mano, deberes de matemáticas, de inglés...todo lo necesario para entrar a la escuela media muggle; todo tan diferente a la escuela mágica que preparaba para Hogwarts. Realmente, Rose y Hugo me lo restregaban en la cara, día trás día. Además, ¡tenían tantos amigos que irían con ellos a Hogwarts! _

_Todos mis amigos eran muggles, incapaces de distinguir una varita de un palito para jugar con el perro. _

_La odiaba tanto por todo eso…._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-¡Yo sabía! ¡Yo sabía que había visto antes esos ojos de mierda!

La explosión de su papá, sorprendió a Scorpius, que trató, por todos los medios, de no escupir su bebida.

-¿Perdón?

Nunca había oído que Draco usara semejante lenguaje, y especialmente no, cuando era niño.

-Tienes sus ojos: verdes; ojos verde esmeralda. ¿Cómo mierda me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta? ¿Lily? ¡Por supuesto que iba a llamar así a su hija! ¡Y yo que pensé que él y tu padre eran amigos, y que por eso murieron juntos! ¡No! ¡Vaya coincidencia! ¡Murieron el mismo día porque eran la _misma jodida persona!_ Entonces...entonces…ahora todo tiene sentido...por qué tú te alterabas cuando peleábamos, y nos obligabas constantemente a tratarnos bien...pedazo de mierda...

-Sería bueno que te sientes-. Sugirió Scorpius, ofreciéndole un lugar en su cama. Draco negó con la cabeza: iba y venía por el cuarto, esquivando apenas el equipamiento desparramado por allí.

-No me extraña que no me lo hayas dicho. ¡Te hubiese asesinado! ¡Sólo un loco podría pensar que Potter...- Se interrumpió; era demasiado inverosímil, hasta para decirlo en voz alta.

–¿Sólo un loco podría pensar que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter tendrían un hijo juntos?- Completó Scorpius, suavemente; y se sintió violentamente nauseoso cuando vio que el Malfoy mayor retrocedía ante esas palabras. –Tú me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi padre. ¿Qué es lo distinto, ahora...?

-¡Es...es _él! _ No lo esperaba, ¡no puedo ni imaginarme cómo pudo pasar...!

-Lo estás besando todo el tiempo, estos días.

-Eso es puramente físico, Scorpius.

-¡No lo es!- Exclamó Scorpius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –¡Mi papá y mi padre se aman, simpre se amaron y simpre se amarán!- Se pasó las manos por los ojos, casi con furia. –Tú amas a mi padre. Por eso me tuvieron y permanecieron juntos. Sólo alguien que amara a mi padre se hubiese quedado a su lado durante la guerra, como lo hiciste tú. Sólo alguien que lo amara muchísimo. Yo sé, más que nadie, lo difícil que era vivir con él, lo mucho que dolía tener que esperar hasta la mañana para ver si volvía o no, pero tú lo amabas. Tarde o temprano…

-Lo que pasa entre Potter y yo, en este momento, no es amor, Scorpius.

-Aún no, pero cuando lo besas está bien, ¿no? No sientes lo mismo que cuando el tío Theo te roza, ¿verdad?

-Potter no puede ser tu padre-. Objetó Draco.

Repentinamente, Scorpius rompió en llanto.

-Harry Potter es mi padre. Yo soy Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter, el nombre de mi hermanita fue Lily Cissa Malfoy-Potter; en tu tumba está escrito tu nombre: Draco Hyperion Malfoy-Potter. Tú te casaste con él, y tuviste dos hijos con él. Te enamoraste de él...Ya lo amas.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello; su estómago dio un salto ante las palabras de Scorpius. –Tu padre y yo...venimos de lugares _muy diferentes..._

-Entonces, ¿está bien que lo beses y no está bien que te cases con él? ¿No tienes permitido enamorarte de él?

-No creo que lo entiendas, Scorp. Te han criado para que creas que Potter tiene razón. Vengo de uno de los seguidores más leales del Señor Tenebroso...

-¡Voldemort está equivocado!- Exclamó Scorpius, interrumpiendo la frase de su papá. –Está mal matar a toda esa gente inocente...te mató a ti y a mi padre...¿Cómo puedes creer que lo que hace está bien? Mi padre y la Orden evitaban que las personas fuesen oprimidas y asesinadas. ¿Cómo puede estar mal proteger a los que amas?- Scorpius se levantó y se alejó lo más posible de su papá –en el pequeño cuarto-. -¿Por qué cambiaste de bando?

-Ven, siéntate, Scorp-. Suspiró Draco, acercándose a su hijo.

-¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿O es que todavía crees en lo que pregona Voldemort?

-Confío en ti. Quiero que crezcas del modo que deberías, con todo lo que te haga feliz. _Por eso cambié de bando-._ La explicación hizo que el poco color que tenía la cara de Scorpius, desapareciera.

-Entonces...no lo hiciste porque no estás de acuerdo con él...

-Ningún niño merece que le arrebaten a su familia. Te mereces toda la felicidad, y ya no me importa la política. Los muggles son muggles...tú tienes sangre muggle y te amo tanto como si fueras de sangre pura...

-¿Aún piensas como él?

-No lo sé-. Respondió Draco, honestamente. –No apruebo lo que le hizo a Blaise. Eso estuvo más que mal-. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. –No sabes lo raro que es todo esto para mi. Se supone que debo ser su enemigo, no su esposo. Él es todo lo que se supone que debo odiar. No sé cómo es que funcionará esto, Scorp. Quiero decir…¿_casados_? Todo está tan revuelto.

-Te enamoraste de él y te casaste con él. De otro modo, yo no esaría aquí-. Scorpius se apoyó contra la pared, no muy seguro de querer acercarse a su papá. No después de lo que estaban hablando. –Cada vez que ustedes pelean, yo empiezo a desaparecer. Me da ganas de vomitar, y la última vez, me desapareció la mano. Tía Hermione lo vió y me alejó rápidamente. ¡Tuve tanto miedo! creo que eso significa que no naceré...

Scorpius nunca había visto tan asustado a Draco. -¿Desapareces? ¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?- Y más pálido que nunca. –¡Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca hubiese peleado con Potter! Tienes que comprender que puede que no comparta el mundo de Potter, ahora mismo, pero tú eres todo para mi. Puedo lidiar con que Potter sea tu padre, siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo...-

Eso sorprendió un poco a Scorpius. -Me voy a casar y a enamorar de él hasta que tú nazcas.

-No creo que funcione de esa manera, papá-.

Draco negó con la cabeza. -No me interesa cómo funcia. He dejado todo por ti...¡Nacerás! sea que Potter esté de acuerdo o no. Le robaré su esperma si es necesario.

Scorpius rió, y pareció que esa era la meta de Draco. No pudo evitarlo: su papá se levantó y lo abrazó. -Lo que tenga que pasar entre Potter y yo, pasará-. Se detuvo a pensar un momento. -Supongo que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido Theo, y eso nunca hubiese funcionado. Y Potter...supongo que será bueno en la cama...al menos no es un mal besador...

Draco sonrió brillantemente y Scorpius se revolvió, incómodo, y quejándose con disgusto. -No quiero escuchar esas cosas de mi padre.

Draco siguió sonriendo, agradecido, porque tenía a Scorpius entre los brazos. Se sentía tan horrible cada vez que lo veía llorar; lo destrozaba. Haría cualquier cosa para volver a poner una sonrisa en la cara de Scorpius, Acarició el cabello de su hijo, como acostumbraba, y le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¡No puedo esperar a qué nazcas, esta vez! ¡debes haber sido un bebé tan lindo!- Esta vez, lo provocó deliberadamente. -Supongo que ahora puedo ver esas fotografías, ¿no? Quiero decir, ahota que ya sé quién es tu padre, ya no hay problema.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y trató de salir del abrazo de Draco. Al principio, pareció como si su papá no quisiera soltarlo, luego, sacó el álbum de su escondite, sin molestarse en mantenerlo en secreto, y se lo alcanzó a Draco.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

En la Sala Común, Harry estaba agitado, tratando de ocultar sus nervios frente a los demás. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre Malfoy y él, tal vez, los momentos más calientes de su vida, entre ellas. Cada vez que recordaba la manera en que se movieron juntos, sus regiones bajas se estremecían; pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. El asunto de Scorpius, Nott y Malfoy estaba primero.

Le molestaba, de verdad. Además, el modo en que Malfoy salió corriendo, sin darle explicaciones, lo había alterado, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué.

Pero, de nuevo, si él le hubiese hecho lo que quería, allí nomás, en el suelo, Malfoy no se hubiese ido.

Inmediatamente, Harry se sentó, tratando de bloquear esas imágenes mentales.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione, desde su izquierda. Hoy, Ron no estaba con ellos, lo habían arrastrado a una partida de ajedrez. En algún lugar de su mente, Seamus se había puesto la meta de vencerlo antes del fin de semestre. Así lo había asegurado hacía un año atrás.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar-. Murmuró Harry, respondiéndole. -Las cosas están un poco confusas, y Malfoy no ayuda.

-¿No ayuda con qué? Quiero decir, hoy estuvo un poco...caldeado, en Pociones.

Harry se ruborizó con fuerza. Si ella pensaba que eso era caliente, entonces lo que pasó en la Sala Multipropósito había sido pura lava derretida.

-Tú sabes quién es el padre de Scorpius...Creo que Malfoy lo descubrió...Debe ser Nott, ¿verdad?

Ella tuvo que esforzarse para no fruncir el ceño. -Como si te lo fuéramos a decir, tienes que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Eso no importa ni la mitad de lo que importa la guerra.

-¿Así que tengo permitido besarme con Malfoy en clase, pero no pensar en Scorpius?- Cuestionó Harry, con una ceja levantada.

-No quise decir eso...no puedes permitirte distracciones en este momento. No queremos el futuro que vivió Scorpius, ¿no? Me parece se mataría antes que volver a vivir lo que vivió-. Recordó lo que le había dicho Scorpius cuando estuvieron en la Sala Multipropósito. El chico tenía razón, nadie sabía nada, comparado con él. Todos vivían la guerra con Harry como su guardián, su salvador; en cambio, él vivió con Harry como su única familia. Para Scorpius, era más difícil que para todos los demás.

-Me confundes, Hermione. Sí, no necesito distracciones en este momento, ¡pero si _Snape_ puede tener una aventura por estos días, seguro que yo puedo disfrutar de algunas cosas! ¡No puedo creer que se esté acostando con Remus...! ¿Qué mierda está pasando...? ¿Por qué Remus no nos dijo nada?

-¿Tal vez porque está engañando a Tonks?-. Sugirió Hermione.

Harry asintió; no había pensado en eso. -Volviendo a que tú me confundes...no sé...a veces, parece que apoyaras a Malfoy y a Scorpius, y otras veces, te comportas así. ¿Por qué no te decides?

-Soy una mujer, es mi prerrogativa cambiar de idea todo el tiempo-. Se encogió de hombros, despreocupada. -Honestamente, cuanto más te involucres con Malfoy, será más probable que termines lastimado...

-Entonces, Scorpius no es mío.

El aire se anudó en la garganta de Hermione; lo último que quería hacer, era confirmar o negar nada. Scorpius era un buen chico que merecía vivir, y cualquier respuesta podía poner en peligro su existencia.

-Cualquier respuesta que dé, te adelantará demasiado tu futuro, así que no puedo responderte. Él me pidió que no lo hiciera-. Mintió Hermione.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Remus examinaba a Harry, durante el encuentro, y se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba demasiado nublada. Surgieron novedades sobre el movimiento de los Mortífagos, y ahora, allí estaban, planeando emboscar a los seguidores de Voldemort, la noche siguiente.

Pero, los ojos de Harry insistían en desviarse de Dumbledore. No escuchaba, sin importar cuántas veces le golpeara las costillas el mayor de los Weasley.

-Probablemente deberías escuchar la parte de los planes-. Sonrió Bill, mostrando sus rasgos lobunos.

Harry le retornó la sonrisa, aunque más débilmente. Su mente estaba con los Malfoy.

-¿Creen que podremos atrapar a Lucius Malfoy?- Preguntó, de repente.

Todos detuvieron sus conversaciones para mirarlo.

-Lucius Malfoy es demasiado bueno, y se retira antes de que la Orden siquiera lo vea-. Reflexionó Albus. -Tengo mis serias dudas de que esté allí, para cumplir tareas tan mínimas.

Remus compartió una mirada con Severus. Era obvio que los pensamientos de Harry descansaban en Scorpius.

Como fuese, mirar al hombre más alto, lo hizo ruborizarse; y recordar lo que hicieron la noche anterior, estremecerse. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, aunque hubiese preferido una mañana diferente. Lo último que necesitaba era que Draco Malfoy los descubriera. Ahora tenía que esperar a que lo hiciera Tonks. No iba a ser muy difícil.

Ella estaba parada justo a su lado, con la mano en el puño de su túnica. Tal vez era su intuición femenina la que le decía que algo no estaba bien; la noche anterior había pasado algo, pero ella no sabía qué. Todo lo que había podido averiguar, era que su novio no durmió en su cama. Y no hubo ninguna misión de la Orden. Remus le había dicho que tuvo que corregir trabajos con Severus, pero las miradas que pasaban entre ellos no eran del tipo profesional. Era…casi como si coquetearan. No debería preocuparse, pensó Tonks, Remus era heterosexual. Pero le preocupaba; _realmente _le preocupaba.

-Lucius y Narcissa ya no son un problema-. Les informó Severus, a los miembros de la Orden. –Desde que Draco se negó a tomar la Marca, el Señor de las Tinieblas los ha ignorado, y también la mayor parte de los Mortífagos. Se les ha ordenado a las familias que lastimen a Draco como les sea posible, aquí, en Hogwarts.

-Les está siendo fácil, de todos modos-. Agregó Harry, casi con mordacidad. -Y usted no está ayudando, tampoco.

Severus lo ignoró. –Lo mismo pasa con Theodore Nott. Me imagino que no falta mucho para que lo traten de la misma manera que a Draco.

-¿Lo van a golpear y a molestar en rincones oscuros, entonces?

-Ese no es su problema, Potter-. Siseó Severus. –Draco sabe que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, sin exponer mi posición de espía...

-¿Él lo sabe?- Preguntó Albus, repentinamente. Harry lo había visto así raras veces.

Severus mantuvo su compostura. –Me preguntó y no me pareció mal que lo supiera.

-Eso fue estúpido-. Exclamó Tonks.-¿Y si decide que quiere congraciarse con sus padres? Puede entregar la información.

-No va a volver a ellos-. Refutó Harry. –No podría, Scorpius significa demasiado para él.

Bill levantó una ceja, tal como los otros tres Weasley presentes. -¿Qué tan amigo eres de ese chico?

-Se acuesta con él-. Les dijo Severus, antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra.

-¿_Perdón?_ - Exclamó Harry, con los ojos enormes. -¿Eso es lo que le dijo? No tuvimos sexo…

-Nos dijo que todo dependía de lo que clasificáramos como 'acostarse con alguien'...- Remus sonrió brillantemente, apoyando a Severus. -¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Harry?

-Bueno, se admira el muerto del degollado-. Espetó Harry, acaloradamente. Las miradas de ambos hombres le hicieron cerrar inmediatamente la boca.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó Molly, acercándose al joven. -¿Estás saliendo con él? Ginny me contó que tú pensabas que no te atraían las mujeres, pero esto es una sorpresa…¿Draco Malfoy?

-No es muy femenino…-Bill rió. –No sabía que eras gay. ¿Te acuestas con Malfoy? Supongo que podría ser peor.

Harry se ruborizó por toda la atención.

-A mi tampoco me lo contó, nunca-. Suspiró Remus. –Tuve que enterarme por Scorpius, y sólo porque el chico no puede mantener la boca cerrada con esas cosas.

-No me acuesto con Malfoy-. Exclamó Harry. -Puede que hayamos dormido uno junto al otro, anoche, pero no hicimos nada sexual.

-Entonces, ¿estás con él?- Preguntó Molly. -Nunca lo hubiese imaginado: 'nuestro' Harry Potter y 'su' Draco Malfoy.

-No somos novios ni nada parecido. Apenas somos amigos...No lo llamaría amigo...se pone un poquito loco cuando le llamo así, pero no nos tratamos como amigos.

-No, él le ordena que se quite los pantalones porque quiere ver, en medio de la clase-. Severus sonrió maliciosamente, tratando de poner en problemas al adolescente, deliberadamente. Harry lo miró enojado, antes de lanzarle una mirada suplicante a Albus. _Haga algo para detener este interrogatorio._

El anciano sólo sonrió abiertamente, era obvio que estaba interesado en la conversación.

Molly ahogó un grito y miró brevemente a Arthur. -¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Eso no es lo que yo hago...normalmente, con mis amigos-. Agregó Bill.

-Quiso decir que me saque las lentes. Quería ver mis ojos o algo así-. Se defendió Harry.

-Sea lo que fuere, creí que iban a empezar a copular en mi clase-. Severus se encogió de hombros, casi despreocupadamente.

-Sí, bueno, Malfoy acabó dándome una noticia muy interesante sobre su vida amorosa, Profesor.

El Profesor de Pociones, se detuvo, su cuerpo entero se tensó y cerró la boca. Remus tuvo la misma reacción, pero nadie lo notó.

-¿Vida amorosa?- Preguntó Molly, ignorando el ataque de Harry a Severus. -¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué? No. Definitivamente, no estoy enamorado de él.

-Sólo obsesionado, al parecer-. Sonrió Bill. -Nunca pensé que vería el día...

-¿Obsesionado? Son ustedes los que están forzando esta conversación...Yo apenas me estoy defendiendo...

-Tú sacaste el tema de Lucius Malfoy, ¿no?

Tenía razón.

Paseando la vista por la habitación, Harry encontró que todos tenían su atención puesta en él. Habían sido llamados a la oficina de Albus para planear el próximo ataque, aunque había pasado sólo una quincena desde el último. Estaban allí, Molly y Arthur Weasley, con Bill; Tonks, Remus, Severus y Minerva, como siempre. Los demás serían informados más tarde.

Y ahora, todos estaban concentrados en su inexistente vida sexual.

El único que no parecía divertirse, era Arthur; de hecho, parecía bastante enojado.

-Lo odio, ¿sabe?- Harry suspiró, dándose por vencido. El comentario fue -por supuesto- dirigido a Severus.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Potter.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. -Bueno, ¿podemos pasar al asunto verdadero? ¿a los Mortífagos tratando de apoderarse del mundo?

-Mientras seas cuidadoso, Harry querido-. Dijo Molly, suavemente, y apoyando una mano en su hombro. -¿Sabes con cuántos más ha estado él? Espero que uses protección, para no contraer ninguna de esas enfermedades transmisibles...sé que fuiste cuidadoso con Ginny, esa vez, pero...

-Mamá-. Interrumpió Bill, casi instantánemaente. -Estoy seguro de que Harry no necesita esa charla frente a todos.

-Ah...

Harry se puso coloradísimo. Lo último que necesitaba, de verdad, era que Snape oyera cómo Molly lo mimaba. Realmente, ésta era una de las pocas veces que se alegraba de que su madre no estuviera por allí para avergonzarlo.

No iba a decir semejante cosa en voz alta, probablemente, Severus le arrancaría miembro por miembro si lo oyera.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación es?- Perseveró Molly.

-Una en la que no debería estar-. Dijo Arthur, con bastante enojo. -La familia Malfoy no puede ser confiable. Prefiero morirme antes que verte en una relación con ese Mortífago.

-No estoy diciendo que tengamos ningún tipo de relación, pero Draco Malfoy cambió de bando a causa de su hijo-. Explicó Harry. -No voy a confiarle mi vida, pero lo que hacemos está bien...

-Ah, ¿ese chico es tu hijo?

Harry hizo una pausa, y tartamudeó...-Mm...bueno, no...Scorpius es el hijo de Theodore Nott...

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- Preguntó Remus, sin poder contenerse. Severus lo hubiese golpeado, realmente no necesitaba andar desparramando esa información, en este momento. Cuanto menos distraído esté Potter, mejor.

-Bueno, ellos han estado mucho tiempo juntos desde que murió el padre de Nott. Y todo lo que nos contó Scorpius sobre su padre tiene sentido si piensas en Nott...

-¿Y entonces, por qué estás interesado en él?- Preguntó Arthur. -Si ellos ya están en camino a ser una familia, ¿no deberías retirarte?

El corazón de Harry se cayó, se le cortó la respiración y el estómago se le dio vuelta.

La idea de _ellos, _como una familia, le partía el corazón.

Al menos, así lo sentía.

En algún lugar de todo este asunto, Harry había concebido la imagen de Malfoy, él y Scorpius, como una familia, junto a la pequeña _Lils_.

Casi dio un salto cuando Bill cerró una mano en su hombro. -¿Vamos a hablar afuera? Dejemos que ellos planeen.

Embotado, Harry dejó la habitación.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-¿Has hablado con Harry, últimamemte?

Hermione levantó la vista al oír la voz de Ron. Ambos hacían sus tareas en la Sala Común.

-No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Me siento tan mal...lo desconozco-. Continuó Ron.

-Hablé con él, más temprano-. Acotó Hermione, tranquilamente. -Ha estado muy preocupado por muchas cosas...es demasiado para él: lleva el peso del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros; y ahora, con todos esos problemas de relaciones... Además, Scorpius no está haciéndole más fáciles las cosas. Tiene la cabeza puesta en esos dos Malfoy, y es demasiado.

-¿Acaso no lo sé? Casi le dieron con esa bludger, en el último entrenamiento, ¿lo viste?

-Sí.

-Parece...parece como si ni siquiera pensara. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Harry sea el marido de Malfoy? No creerá que es el padre del chico, ¿no?

-Podría ser-. Dijo Hermione, tratando de no dejar entrever la verdad. -Los ojos de Scorpius son verdes, verde esmeralda, Ron. Son idénticos a los de Harry. Y Lils; el nombre de la madre de Harry era Lily. No creo que el nombre de la niña fuera Lilith-. Vio cómo Ron mordía su rana de chocolate, dejando que la idea le flotara en la cabeza.

-¡Pero es Malfoy!

-¿Los viste hoy, en clase? Fue como si no existiera nadie más que ellos dos.

-No fue la primera vez que los ví así, Hermione. Ese día, cuando tú desapareciste en la Sala Multipropósito con Scorpius, los ví muy acaramelados.

La pregunta siguiente fue dicha en un tono dócil -¿Te pareció que Harry era feliz?

-Parecía completa y absolutamente enamorado y entusiasmado-. Confirmó Ron, con un suspiro. –Es mucho más de lo que le pasó con Cho o con Ginny. Cuando él y Malfoy decidieron que no iban a andar más juntos, parecía tener el corazón roto...Nunca lo he visto así a Harry. Casi es como si le gustara Malfoy, _de verdad._ Se han andado besando y todo ese tipo de cosas...no sé...Quiero decir, es Malfoy, eso no me alegra, pero la manera en que lo mira...

-Lo sé.

-No puede permitirse una distracción como esa, una relación pésima para este momento. El futuro que tuvo que soportar Scorpius es una prueba suficiente de ello.

-Yo le dije exactamente eso, pero ¿y si Malfoy de verdad, lo hace feliz? ¿Por qué Harry no puede tener una relación que lo haga feliz? Lo merece más que nadie; ha pasado por un infierno...Pero una distracción así no sería buena para él; lo necesitamos, toda la comundad mágica lo necesita con la cabeza bien puesta.

Ron suspiró profundamente y se quedó callado; observó a Hermione, sintiendo que su cuerpo se calentaba. Puede que Harry esté metiéndose en lo que sea, con Malfoy, pero él no tenía duda en lo que sentía por Hermione. Lo que había empezado como un pequeño deslumbramiento, años atrás, había dado paso a lago más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. De hecho, algo cercano al amor.

-Mm...¿te preocupan las...distracciones?

Ella sintió que se ponía colorada. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno...bueno, algo así como...¿Estás _distraída _por alguien, en este momento...?

Hermione cerró el libro y sus ojos marrones se posaron en Ron.

-Tengo una ligera distracción, sí…

La cara de Ron se puso colorada. -¿Es una distracción buena o mala?

-Buena. ¿Y tú, estás distraído?

-Muy distraído-. Lanzó Ron, sin poder evitarlo. De una vez, sintió que su cuerpo levantaba temperatura, su estómago se retorcía, de una manera desagradable; deseó poder hacerse una bolita y dejar que las cosas pasasen: decir algo así de ridículo no fue su intención. Fue como decirle a Voldemort en que cama dormía Harry.

El fin del mundo.

O tal vez no.

Hermione estiró la mano, por sobre la mesa, y deslizó sus dedos encima de la mano de Ron. Mientras tanto, sus ojos volvieron a las páginas del libro.

Un rubor característico le cubrió la cara, similar al de Ron. Aún así, en ese momento, él era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Conozco esa expresión-. Acusó Bill, dirigiendo a Harry por los hombros, hacia el pasillo. –Parece que hubieses perdido la cosa más importante de tu vida.

-Yo no...

-Fue cuando mi papá sugirió que dejaras a Malfoy y a su hijo.

Harry caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se apoyó en la pared.

-Fue como si te hubieses dado cuenta de que ese chico nunca será hijo tuyo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que la expresión significaba eso?

El hombre mayor suspiró, uniéndose a Harry –donde estaba parado-. –Porque Fleur...perdió otro embarazo. Estábamos tan cerca de tener nuestra propia familia, pero parece que no podemos pasar el primer trimestre. Le preocupa intentarlo otra vez, y no la culpo. Es duro perdérlos así-. Desacomodó el cabello del asombrado adolescente. –Esa era tu expresión, igual que la mía. Perder esos niños ha sido, tal vez, la cosa más difícil que me ha tocado vivir. Un infierno. Así que no pienses demasiado en que Scorpius puede ser tuyo. Te va a doler mucho más cuando sepas que no va a ser así.

-Ya pienso en él como si fuera mío-. Admitió abiertamente, Harry, por primera vez. –Quiero decir, todo encaja. Tiene mis ojos, mi estatura; el sobrenombre de su hermana, perfectamente, puede ser por Lily. Me siento en el cielo cada vez que lo veo, y más cuando lo abrazo. Puede ser que tenga sentido que sea hijo de Nott, pero no está bien. Malfoy no soporta estar cerca de él, me dijo que siente una quemazón cada vez que lo toca; y a mi puede besarme tranquilamente...No sé qué es lo que está pasando...

Bill se quedó pensando un rato. –Bueno, sí, esas cosas tienen sentido...

-Así es.

-Pero, tenemos que tener presente que se trata de Malfoy...

Harry se esforzó por no resoplar. –El hecho de que se trate de Malfoy ni siquiera nos hace ir más despacio...Los dos estamos más allá de la simple atracción...prácticamente me suplicó que tuviéramos sexo, más temprano...

Bill rió a carcajadas. -¿Acaso sabes cómo hacerlo con otro chico?

-Calculo que él sabe hacerlo perfectamente, por los dos. Odio decir eso de él, pero por lo que he oído, tiene una lista larga de donde sacar experiencia.

El tono de voz se tornó serio. -¿Estás bien con que Malfoy sea tu amante y Scorpius, tu hijo?

Harry se estiró, sus huesos sonaron y sus músculos se reacomodaron. -Sí, sorpresivamente, estoy bien.

Bill lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un abrazo rápido. -Entonces, adelante. Ignora a mi padre, le va a tomar un tiempo poder digerirlo. Oír de improviso que te estás acostando con ese demonio hijo de puta, no es fácil de aceptar, ¿sabes?

-Supongo que no-.

-¿Y...alguna novedad de Ron y Hermione y sus encuentro mágicos? Debes estar dándoles mucho tiempo para ellos solos, con toda tu atención puesta en Malfoy.

Harry sonrió, asintiendo, mientras volvían juntos a la oficina.

--


	13. Capítulo 13

**Esta es una traducción de 'When time isn't enough', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, cumplo en recordarles que la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling, y enormes gracias por todos los reviews!

**Capítulo Trece**

** Eris, Diosa griega de la discordia**

_Ir a una escuela pública muggle fue una pesadilla. A diferencia de Rose y de Hugo, yo aprendí en casa hasta mis ocho años. No tuve otros amigos, sólo ellos dos, no sabía cómo actuar en público; y cuando caí de cabeza en esa vida, en lo único que podía pensar era en volver a casa y esconderme en mi cama._

_Nunca pensé que la gente podía ser tan prejuiciosa contra los homosexuales. Aunque mi padre me dijo que los mantuviera en secreto a él y a mi papá, en el momento en el que me hice de un amigo, le conté que yo tenía un papá y un padre que se amaban mucho, pero que mi papá ya no estaba con nosotros. Él pensó que era algo muy raro. A la mañana siguiente, su padre encontró al mío en la puerta de la escuela y pelearon, dijo que no quería que sus hijos tuvieran contacto con algo tan asqueroso._

_Ya no me permitieron hablar con ese chico, y nadie más quiso ser amigo de un pequeño fenómeno como yo._

_Las reuniones de padres con la maestra siempre fueron terribles. Mi padre nunca se presentó y cada año me interrogaban; yo les decía que desde que mamá murió, mi padre se pasaba todo el tiempo en el trabajo, para mantenernos y para mantener la cabeza ocupada. Fue peor, ellos pensaron que él me descuidaba, y una vez, exigieron que se presentara o llamarían a la policía. Tuvo que comportarse y aparecer allí, como los demás padres._

_Los estudiantes temían decir cosas cuando yo andaba cerca, nunca mencionaban a sus madres, y nunca decían la palabra que empezaba con 'g'. Parecía como si todo el curso tuviera prohibido usar la palabra 'gay', cada vez que ocurría, especialmente como insulto, todos me miraban a mi._

_Jamás quise ir a la escuela; me quejaba con mi padre por lo inútil que me resultaba. ¿Por qué tenía que aprender todo eso si después iría a Hogwarts?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**-

No era frecuente ver a Theodore Nott recorriendo los pasillos sin Draco Malfoy a su lado; desde hacía un tiempo, eran casi inseparables.

Una quincena después de que Draco tuviera ese momento caliente con Potter en la Sala Multipropósitos, a una semana de Navidad, Scorpius estaba encantado. Sin emabargo, una vez, Theo salió solo, y se encontró con algo que temía.

Rápidamente, Pansy Parkinson se estaba convirtiendo en la maldición de todos en Hogwarts; siempre andaba con Crabbe y Goyle, ladrando órdenes como la perra pug que era. Los estúpidos descerebrados que alguna vez dedicaron sus vidas a servir a Draco, acataban todas y cada una de las órdenes que salían de su boca.

Esa semana, Theo y Draco la sufrieron. A Theo sólo podía provocarlo y molestarlo, en cambio, para Draco ordenó sufrimiento físico. Se aseguró de que no pudiera caminar una vez que esos dos terminaran con él. Theo tuvo que cargarlo hasta la Sala Multipropósitos, que se transformó con rapidez en el cuarto de operaciones, cada vez que Draco era la víctima.

El más alto de los dos era intocable, todavía no les había dado la espalda a los Mortífagos, además, su padre había caído como un Mortífago exitoso. A diferencia de Draco, con quien podían jugar libremente.

Y, por cierto, ellos amaban jugar. Le daban tiempo para curarse -sin ayuda de Madam Pomfrey, por supuesto-, antes de regresar a golpearlo tanto como la última vez.

Scorpius no tenía permitido andar con ellos. Suponían que se enojaría y trataría de interponerse. Él lo sabía y estaba más que furioso porque no lo dejaban detenerlos y lo único que podía hacer era expresar su ira. Sus dos padres le prohibieron acercarse a Pansy.

Naturalmente, esa orden podía ser pasada por alto si ella intentaba algo en la clase de Pociones. Cada clase, los mismos empujones y golpes de hace semanas, volvían a repetirse; y sorprendentemente, los mismos síntomas que sufrió Theo, se presentaban en los que tocaban a Draco.

Creyeron que se trataba de algún tipo de escudo y se quejaron con Severus. Sabiendo cuál era su papel en estas cosas, Snape hizo caso a los estudiantes Mortífagos y realizó varias pruebas en el adolescente, para ver si existía algún escudo que causara esas lesiones, cada vez que alguien lo chocaba 'accidentalmente'. Todos estuvieron presentes para ver los resultados, y terminaron más que molestos porque todos fueron negativos. Después sugirieron que debía ser algún tipo de poción, así que Severus revisó el cuarto de Draco, con Pansy presente, pero no encontró nada que pudiera causar esa reacción.

Aún así, cada vez que alguien entraba en contacto con Draco, perdía la sensibilidad en los brazos, sin importar con qué brazo lo haya tocado.

Lo malo fue que Draco prohibió a Scorpius que lo siguiera; porque con él se hubiese podido deshacer de los Slytherin. Pero, no, él no quería exponerlo a semejantes cosas.

-Nott-. Espetó Pansy, con las manos en las caderas, e intentando una de las sonrisas maliciosas de Draco. Theo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres, recordarme lo patético que soy?- Preguntó, tratando pasar junto a ella, pero los dos chicos enormes le cortaron el paso. -¿O vas a levantarme la mano, voluntariamente?

La cara de la chica pareció contraerse, pensando. -Tú sabes que nunca te lastimaríamos, Theo. Eres demasiado valioso para el Señor Oscuro, por tu estirpe, eres un gran soldado para él, ¿cierto?

Esa voz casi lo estremeció. Desde la muerte de Blaise, muchos se preguntaban sobre el futuro marido de la bruja. Desafortunadamente para Theo, al parecer era el siguiente en la fila, a pesar de su propio casi 'compromiso' con una estudiante de sexto año.

-Mi estirpe no tiene nada que ver con eso. Tú eres demasiado cobarde como para atacar a alguien cuyo padre fue famoso por tortutar a quien carajo quisiera, no era nada parecido a Lucius Malfoy, él hacía lo suyo y sólo seguía órdenes cuando eran directas. Yo soy igual, Parkinson. Atacando a Draco como lo haces, sólo pruebas lo cobarde que eres en verdad.

-Eso es una estupidez-. Dijo ella, desdeñosamente. -Malfoy se merece todo lo que le cae encima. Si fue tan idiota como para darle la espalda al Señor Tenebroso, entonces no puede arruinarse más. Además, es absolutamente inservible. Un marica como él no puede dar hijos, y esa es una de las cosas más importantes para un Mortífago: cuanto más apoyo podamos ofrecer a nuestro Señor, mejor.

-Eres una enferma, ¿sabes? Draco fue el más inteligente de todos nosotros; él supo cómo y cuándo salirse de todo esto. Yo no voy a asesinar inocentes para la causa de un loco-. Dijo Theo, mordazmente. -¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo que mi padre le hizo a Blaise? Él fue tu prometido, ¿o no?

-La madre de Blaise debía aprender su lección, por eso él ya no está con nosotros…pero eso no importa. Malfoy y tú andan demasiado juntos, y su relación con Potter es repugnante-. Levantó la nariz al aire, con la obvia esperanza de parecer elegante y poderosa. En cambio, recordaba aún más a un esponjado pug.

-Su relación con Potter es pura especulación-. Desestimó Theo, aunque sabía que allí había algo. Había visto los chupones que Potter dejó marcados en Draco. El del cuello era particularmente lindo y púrpura. Además, había visto al rubio sin camisa, después de una ducha, y tenía otro –descolorido y pequeño por el paso de los días-, en el pecho.

Parkinson no se convenció. –Todos han visto el chupón que tiene en el cuello, y todos los vimos en clase de Pociones.

Theo sonrió con malicia. -¿Y cómo sabes que no fui yo el que le hizo esa marca?

Eso pareció tomarla por sorpresa. -¿Te acuestas con él?- Claramente no lo había pensado. –Eso no es posible. No eres su tipo…

-Soy hombre...en verdad no hay otro tipo…sin embargo, lo último que supe fue que, ciertamente, los Gryffindor no eran su tipo.

Parkinson lucía ultrajada. Con unas pocas palabras, Theodore se las había arreglado para contrarrestar cada una de sus asusaciones sobre el rubio.

_-Bien._ Quédate con tu putito. Te estaremos observando, y puedes estar seguro de que esto llegará hasta el Señor Oscuro y él querrá tu cabeza por asociarte con ese traidor.

Descaradamente, Theo se paró frente a ella, sonriéndole con desprecio. –Mejor que él se quede con mi cabeza antes de que me dé tu mano.

Con un gruñido y ladrándoles órdenes a sus lacayos, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de Theo.

Él casi dio un salto al escuchar, detrás suyo, la voz de Scorpius. No pudo evitar reír por sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿siempre fue una perra?

**-xxxxxxxx**

La nieve comenzó a caer con fuerza. Faltaba una semana para Navidad, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían sido enviados a sus casas. Sólo permanecían unos cuantos, los que no querían regresar por seguridad y los que no eran bienvenidos en sus hogares.

Naturalmente, eso significaba que Harry y Draco permanecían allí, porque no eran bienvenidos.

Hermione, Ron y Theo sabían que era muy riesgoso que viajaran a sus casas, y por eso, también ellos se quedaron. Difícilmente otros Gryffindor escogieran lo mismo, excepto por Ginny y Neville. La mayor parte de los Slytherin ya habían partido hacia sus hogares, para ser participantes voluntarios en cualesquiera planes sus padres los involucraran. Los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff andaban por aquí y por allí, pero en realidad, nadie les prestaba atención; todos tenían otras cosas en sus cabezas.

Como por ejemplo, un picnic.

Si hubiesen estado en primavera, instantáneamente todo estaría bien. Desafortunadamente, a Scorpius se le había metido en la cabeza que el invierno era la mejor estación para ese tipo de cosas y había usado sus grandes ojos para su beneficio; con una expresión en la cara que ningún Malfoy debería poner, suplicó –otro rotundo 'no' para un Malfoy – hasta que sus padres accedieron.

Concedido, no le tomó demasiado convencer a Draco. Todo lo que debió hacer fue decirle que él estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el tiempo patinando en el hielo, mientra ellos dos -Draco y Harry-, podían quedarse acurrucados bajo una manta.

Fuertemente ruborizado, Draco aceptó, pero sólo si Scorpius convencía a Harry.

De allí la mirada de cachorrito que le mostró al Gryffindor.

Inicialmente, Harry se había opuesto a la idea, pues seguía con las palabras de Arthur en la mente. De hecho, se había mantenido a distancia de esos dos, como nunca. Y por alguna razón, eso pareció molestarles a Hermione y a Ron.

Sin que Harry lo supiera, ellos comenzaron a construir su relación y decidieron no decírselo, para que en caso de que no resultara, ese hecho no causara una grieta en su amistad. Y ahora, que Harry parecía haber perdido el interés en los rubios y volvía a andar con ellos mucho más que antes, casi de repente perdían su privacidad y se ponían cada vez más nerviosos. Por eso, cuando Harry mencionó el picnic, ambos lo apoyaron con entusiasmo. Otra vez, la confusión lo golpeó con fuerza. Sin embargo, un segundo ataque de súplica de Scorpius fue demasiado para el moreno y accedió a irse de picnic con los Malfoy.

Naturalmente, Harry fue encargado de la comida y esas cosas. De acuerdo a lo que decía Scorpius, Dobby lo siguió después de Hogwarts, convirtiéndose en el elfo doméstico de la familia. Lo primero que hizo Scorpius cuando entró con Harry a la cocina, fue abrazar al pequeño elfo. Asombrado por la reacción del rubio, el elfo les preparó lo que querían, antes de mandarlos afuera –aún ligeramente perturbado-.

-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a volar en escoba?- Scorpius preguntó a Harry, caminando junto al lago con sus padres, y cargando la pesada canasta de comida.

-¿Tu padre no te enseñó?- Preguntó Harry, a su vez, levantando una ceja en dirección a Draco. -¿Sabes que es buscador, no?

-Tú también lo eres, y yo siempre quise aprender del mejor.

Draco empujó al otro rubio, jugando, y lo observó tambalearse para mantener el equilibrio. –Yo soy el mejor, niño, no Potter. Ni por asomo.

-Seguro. Por eso Gryffindor _siempre _le ganó a Slytherin-. Harry sonrió con malicia, y su mirada se detuvo más de lo que debía en Draco.

-Yo te dejo ganar.

-No me imagino que tu padre se alegre demasiado por eso.

-Como sea-. Scorpius suspiró pesadamente, interrumpiendo la discusión. –Era muy chico para que mi papá me enseñara, y mi padre no quería verme sobre una escoba por miedo a que me lastimara. Por eso, esperaba que tú pudieras ensañarme, Harry. Siempre quise aprender; no necesito ser increíblemente bueno como tú o mi papá; sólo quiero elevarme en el aire, quiero aprender a volar. Parece algo tan divertido-. La expresión de su cara era de dicha; la idea de elevarse en el aire fue una aspiración de los muggles desde siempre; por haber sido criado casi completamente en un entorno muggle, Scorpius conservaba esa mentalidad. –La gente con la que crecí apenas podría imaginarse algo así, pero si aprendo a hacerlo, ya no tendré necesidad de imaginarlo.

Harry desacomodó el cabello de Scorpius. –Te entiendo. Me pasaba exactamente lo mismo, pase todos esos años como muggle, hasta descubrir que había tantas cosas increíbles que podía hacer. En verdad, la primera vez que volé fue para atrapar a tu papá. El pendejo le robó la recordadora a Neville y la arrojó hacia el Bosque Prohibido, tuve que lanzarme a atraparla. Sorprendentemente, sus brazos de mariquita resultaron buenos para arrojar cosas-. Sonriendo brillantemente, Harry miró a Draco, para mostrarle que no lo decía para herirlo. A cambio, Draco cerró la distancia entre ellos mientras caminaban y le tomó la mano. –Te enseñaré, pero sólo si tu papá está de acuerdo.

Por primera vez, Scorpius no llevaba la capa de invisibilidad. Lo decidieron debido a que casi no había gente en el colegio, y nadie andaba por los terrenos. Ante las palabras de Harry, giró con rapidez, sonriendo como el chico más feliz de los alrededores. -¿De verdad?

-Bueno, honestamente creo que tu papá debería ser quien te enseñe...

Scorpius volvió los ojos hacia Draco, suplicándole en silencio.

Si Harry Potter no fuese el padre de Scorpius, probablemente tendría reparos en que otro hombre le enseñara algo tan importante a su hijo, pero como era Harry, Draco no veía nada malo en ello, y sabía que Scorpius pensaba lo mismo.

-Me parece bien-. Respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Harry, con despreocupación y con sus dedos aún entrelazados con los de Draco.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que soy menos jugador que tú.

Harry rió, súbitamente no deseaba nada más que envolver su cuerpo alrededor de Draco y besarlo con fuerza. Era algo tan típico del temperamento de Draco decir algo así, aunque todos supieran que Harry lo doblegaba en cuestión de talento.

Con rapidez desechó ese pensamiento, tener en su mente palabras como 'doblegar', no era una buena idea;especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca de Draco.

Desde esa vez en la Sala Multipropósitos, los sueños comenzaron a golpearlo duramente, las imágenes eran mucho más vívidas que antes. Unos meses atrás, sus sueños eran sobre él, obteniendo placer de Draco. Ahora, eran sobre saciar el placer de ambos; soñaba con complacer a Draco antes de quitarse su propia ropa, soñaba con hacerle el amor, no con tomarlo a la fuerza. Casi temía pensar en lo profundo que estaba calando todo esto en él.

Su mano apretó la de Draco, se la llevó hasta la boca y besó el dorso, dulcemente.

¡Merlín, se estaba enamorando de este chico!

Llegaron al árbol escogido por Scorpius, y no tuvieron más remedio que observar cómo el más joven de los Malfoy organizaba todo. Primero puso una manta, colocó la comida en el medio y después una segunda y tercera mantas contra el árbol. Draco fue el primero en deslizarse bajo una de ellas. Harry lo siguió, atrayendo al rubio lo más posible. Ambos sabían que en el momento en que Scorpius se alejara sobre el hielo, ellos tendrían que luchar por controlarse.

Scorpius se acomodó junto a su papá, antes de alcanzar el termo de chocolate caliente.

-¿Extrañas el quidditch?- Preguntó Scorpius, buscando conversación. Draco debió renunciar al equipo, era obvio a quién estaba dirigida la pregunta.

-Sí, un poco. Pero es mejor así. No quiero ni pensar con cuanta frecuencia me lanzarían bludgers-. Se acurrucó contra Harry, sintiendo que el adolescente más alto envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura. –Potter no puede estar en todos lados para protegerme.

-Cállate- Lo amonestó Harry, divertido. –Yo no soy tu caballero, aunque tú sí que eres una damisela en peligro, un poquito, ¿no?

-¡Ah, tu humor me parte de risa!- Respondió Draco, cínicamente. –Apuesto a que Potter echa de menos la competición.

-Quisiera haberlos visto jugar uno contra el otro-. Admitió Scorpius, con cierto capricho, siempre había querido ver volar juntos a sus padres trás la misma snitch. Tomó otro sorbo de chocolate caliente y se dedicó luego a las galletas de Dobby. –Extraño la comida de Dobby.

-Me lo imaginé-. Sonrió Harry, contando el modo en el que Scorpius reaccionó hacia el elfo doméstico, a pesar de que le había suplicado que no le contara a su papá.

No pasó mucho, antes de que Scorpius tuviera el estómago lleno y se dirigiera al hielo. Para asombró de los dos, transformó sus zapatos, agregándoles dos cuchillas, con una varita que sacó de su bolso.

-Creí que eras prácticamente un squib-. Dijo Draco, secamente, mirando la cara sonriente de su hijo.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?- Preguntó Harry, mirando la varita que Scorpius tenía en la mano.

-Puedo hacer unas cuantas cosas, papá-. Scorpius sonrió. –Y esta es una varita indetectable del futuro. Ni siquiera ha sido hecha, todavía. Está bien-. Hizo un gesto descuidado y se alejó tambaleándose.

Ahora que la manta quedó libre, Harry la extendió sobre su regazo y el de Draco, disfrutando el calor extra. –Es un chico loco-. Murmuró, besando la mejilla de Draco.

La sonrisa de Draco quedó escondida rápidamente cuando se acurrucó contra el hombro de Harry. –Me alegra que hayas venido. Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti, Potter.

El brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Draco apretó más y Harry besó con insistencia la mejilla de Draco, y luego sus labios se desplazaron hacia su boca, besándolo suavemente.

-¿Esto no le molestará a Scorpius?- Preguntó cuando se separaron. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene problemas, siempre y cuando termine junto a su padre.

-¿Las cosas no van bien con Nott?

La mano de Draco volvió a encontrar la de Harry y entrelazó sus dedos. -Theo no es su padre.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Quema, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces, ¿el padre de Scorpius soy yo?

-¿Te molestaría?

Esos dedos apretaron. –Me molestaría si no lo fuera-. Harry se separó de Draco para acomodarse. Se acostó de espaldas, aún tapado por las mantas, e invitó a Draco a su lado. El rubio aceptó, por supuesto, deslizándose y acurrucándose junto a él.

-¿Aunque eso signifique que debas casarte conmigo?

Harry rió, abrazándolo. -Puedo imaginarme un destino peor, Malfoy.

-Draco-. Harry levantó una ceja ante la corrección. -Mi nombre es Draco.

-Tú sigues llamándome por mi apellido.

-Y ahora, tachemos eso, Harry.

Amó el sonido de su nombre saliendo de esa boca, le recordó ese episodio caliente y su sangre corrió hacia una dirección no tan inocente.

Draco se levantó sobre un codo, para mirar no sólo a Harry, sino también a Scorpius, en el lago. El chico era tan grácil, como debía ser todo Malfoy.

-Parece que su padre lo llevaba a patinar bastante-. Mencionó Draco, señalando a Scorpius con la cabeza. -Supongo que es algo bueno, por lo menos allí se divertirían-. Sus ojos reposaron en Harry. -¿Te gusta patinar sobre el hielo?

-Nunca lo hice-. Respondió Harry, aunque su mente estaba un tanto distraída por la mano de Draco, que se deslizó bajo su camisa. -¿Necesitas un revolcón, no?

-Sí-. Dijo, y se inclinó juntando su boca con la de Harry.

**Xxxxxxx**

Hermione sonrió brillantemente als sentir que un par de brazos la abrazaban por el medio, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo con el que estaba detrás.

-Eso sí que es descarado de parte de esos dos-. Murmuró Ron, en la oreja de Hermione, al ver a Harry y a Malfoy bajo un árbol, por una de las ventanas del castillo. -Y además, enfrente del chico.

-No creo que estén haciendo nada-. Argumentó ella.

-Sí, pero están actuando como si fuese Harry el que se casará con Malfoy-. Hermione hizo una pausa. Por la cercanía, Ron pudo sentirlo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Scorpius me dijo quién es su padre.

-¡Merlín, querido! ¿En qué se metió Harry?- Preguntó Ron, comprendiendo. -¿Será el marido de Malfoy? Eso es...ni más ni menos que una locura...

**Xxxxxxxx**

-¿Sabes que lo dejaremos marcado mentalmente, no?- Murmuró Harry, ahogando un gemido cuando sintió que Draco chupaba su cuello con fuerza.

-Usa un cuello alto-. Replicó Draco, lamiendo la marca que acababa de hacer. -Además, no creo que le importe.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, si realmente eres su padre, como creemos, entonces todo va como debería, ¿no?-. Volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Harry en un beso muy rápido, y volvió a mirar a Scorpius. El chico estaba en su propio mundo. -¿Cuántas son las chances de que nos casemos, de todos modos? Somos demasiado diferentes como para que funcionemos juntos, ¿verdad?

Los brazos de Harry rodearon a Draco e hicieron que el cuerpo del rubio se curvara alrededor del suyo; descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho. -Cuando era niño, ni soñaba en que alguien me amara o quisiera casarse conmigo. Los muggles que me criaron me odiaban; mi primo me golpeaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, ya fuera enfrente de mi tío, en la casa, o en la escuela. Mi tía me forzaba a hacer jardinería y a cocinar; y si hacía algo mal, mi tío me encerraba en mi armario. Así que la idea de tener una familia que me amara era extraña para mi.

La mano de Draco se apoyó en la cadera de Harry. ¿Alguna vez respondiste a los golpes?

-Era tres veces más grande que yo.

-No dijiste que tu tío te atacara...

Harry rió, besando la frente de Draco. -Mi primo era del tamaño de una ballena adolescente, Draco. No podía responderle, lo único que podía hacer era salir corriendo. Pero, bueno, tu familia tampoco es la familia más cariñosa que hay.

-Sí, lo es-. Exclamó Draco, con voz suave, mirando a su futuro esposo y padre de su hijo. -Te tengo a ti y a Scorpius, y somos tan cariñosos como nos es posible.

Esas palabras le cortaron la respiración a Harry. -No tienes permitido decir ese tipo de cosas-. Decidió Harry, después de un rato. -Me detienes el corazón cuando lo haces.

-Y no queremos que eso pase justo ahora, ¿no?- Pinchó Draco, bajando la mano hasta el cierre de Harry. -Ese es el plan real del Señor de las Tinieblas; quiere que yo te mate con mis proezas sexuales y mis palabras amorosas y agradables.

-Bueno, no uses ninguna de esas proezas sexuales mientras Scorpius nos tenga a la vista.

Suspirando profundamente, Draco quitó la mano y volvió a colocarla a salvo, sobre la cadera. -Tenemos que encontrar una mejor oportunidad para esto.

-Un picnic de invierno con la familia puede que no lo sea.

Draco rió con suavidad, besando ligeramente el cuello de Harry. -La Familia.

Apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Draco, Harry hundió la nariz en el cabello rubio. Verdaderamente, no había nada mejor que el tiempo que pasaba con estos dos hombres.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

El frío no era problema para Remus y Severus; porque habían pasado unas cuantas horas, juntos, en la cama de Remus. Tonks había salido por unos asuntos y volvería ese día, así que allí estaban aprovechando lo más posible, antes de que ella regresara.

Remus se deslizó, separándose del cuerpo de su amante, completamente saciado, y sudoroso, y pegajoso. Se pegó a un lado de Severus y sus manos permanecieron en la piel del hombre. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces este hombre lo había llevado al paraíso, ida y vuelta, en las horas pasadas. Severus pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus, acercándolo, y recibió un beso tierno sobre el hombro.

-Te amo-. Murmuró Severus, suavemente, sus dedos recorrieron el cabello húmedo de sudor de Remus. -No me importa lo que haya dicho Scorpius. Déjala. Odio la idea de que alguien que no sea yo pueda reclamarte.

-Lo sé-. Una mano tomó la mano libre de Severus y entrelazó sus dedos. -Me encargaré de eso.

-Bien-. El brazo de Severus se tensó y volvió a colocar a Remus debajo suyo, mientras sus bocas se amoldaban en la danza familiar. Sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de este hombre -lo deseaba constantemente, con una ferocidad que no hubiese creído que pudiera sentir un hombre a su edad-. Remus era tan bueno para él; estaban hechos uno para el otro, y ambos lo sentían en cada momento que pasaban juntos. El fuego crecía y crecía.

Severus apenas presionaba sus caderas contra las de Remus, cuando la puerta se abrió y una valija chocó audiblemente contra el piso de mármol. Los dos levantaron la vista rápidamente, para encontrarse con Tonks, parada en la puerta, mirando asombrada la escena. La predicción de Scorpius se había hecho realidad.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era muy raro que hubiera algo que le revolviera el estómago a Lucius Malfoy. Así que cuando su estómago se retorció por lo que tenía delante, supo que era algo muy, muy malo.

Sentado despreocupadamente en su sillón habitual, estaba el Señor Oscuro, haciendo que el mueble gastado pareciera el más regio de los tronos; vestido con su túnica elegante y con una expresión de absoluta satisfacción en el rostro. Eso no era nada nuevo, ni nada para preocuparse: estaba sentado frente un fuego vivo que calentaba el aire helado que los rodeaba. Era un día normal de su señor.

Sin embargo, existía una ligera diferencia.

Lucius nunca antes había visto a esa criatura, por lo menos, así lo creía.

Apoyada sobre un brazo del sillón, estaba tal vez, la más espantosa y a la vez la más hermosa criatura que haya visto jamás. Era humanoide, claramente femenina, y estaba sentada en el sitio de privilegio que Voldemort sólo concedía a su serpiente. Su cara era deslumbrante, sus ojos amarillos brillantes miraron a Lucius; tenía la boca cerrada, labios llenos y rojos y la más pequeña de las narices. Y allí terminaba lo típico de su belleza; sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de pequeñas pecas, que bajaban por la mandíbula y la barbilla. Lucius las observó fijamente y dedujo que se trataba de escamas, que seguían bajando y pasaban el borde de su ropa. El cabello comenzaba bastante más abajo de la línea usual en los humanos, y caía en mechones pesados, pasando los hombros y sobre la espalda. Parecía completamente intrigada por él, acariciándolo con sus extrañas manos -al parecer diminutas, hasta que descubrían sus garras letales-. En las muñecas comenzaban las escamas; debajo de una larga falda, asomaban las piernas, finas y también cubiertas por escamas. Virtualmente, no tenía pies -que Lucius pudiera ver-.

Se le hacía difícil sentarse, por eso estaba apoyada contra el respaldo del sillón; el movimiento causó que abriera la boca, permitiéndole ver dos largos colmillos que reflejaron la luz del fuego.

-Tiempo atrás-, comenzó Voldemort, pasando una mano por las largas ondas del cabello de la criatura, -conocí a la criatura más hermosa. Tenía ocho años, los más increíbles ojos que haya visto, Lucius. Amarillos, ¿puedes creer que existiera una niña con semejante color de ojos? Me dejó sin respiración; yo era muchos años mayor, y aún así, no pude sacármela de la cabeza y casi diría que sentía timidez como para acercarme a ella-. Rió, pensando en su comportamiento, y continuó. Ella notó que él hablaba, pero no parecía comprender nada. En cambio, él le tomó la mano y le besó la palma. -La encontré aquí, en Inglaterra, pero ella no entendía ni una palabra de inglés. Intenté con cuanto idioma imaginable, pero no me respondió. Y entonces, cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencido con la comunicación oral, ella siseó. Era una hablante de pársel, como yo. Esa preciosa niña hablaba el lenguaje de las serpientes. Creo que me enamoré en ese mismo momento.

-¿Mi...mi señor?- Preguntó Lucius.

-Silencio, esclavo. Mi historia es importante-. Lucius inclinó la cabeza, obediente. -No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrí que mi pequeño amor era el experimento de un loco; había nacido serpiente y alguien la usó para aumentar sus habilidades, conviertiendo a mi bella niña en humana con hechizos tan imperdonables que no podrías imaginarlos-. Despejó la cara de la criatura, acomodándole el cabello y ella se apoyó sobre su hombro. -Durante años, me suplicó que volviera a convertirla en su forma original. Era demasiado tortuoso para ella tener piernas y brazos-. Besó tiernamente la frente de la criatura. -¡Me tomó tanto tiempo poder hacerlo! Pero, lo logré. Ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, esta hermosa mujer siempre ha estado a mi lado.

-Nagini-. Comprendió Lucius, con la boca seca, mirando a la mujer apoyada sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas.

-Sí, ese el nombre de esta maravilla. El mes pasado me pidió que la transformara, por lo menos por unos días, y yo nunca he sido capaz de negarle nada. No es una transformación perfecta, pero aún así, es hermosa.

Realmente, Lucius sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. El hombre tenía un reptil por amante. -Si no le molesta que pregunte, mi señor, ¿por qué me mandó a llamar?

La cara de Voldemort, instantáneamente perdió la expresión enamorada.

-Escuché rumores sobre tu hijo. Dicen que está involucrado, sexualmente, con Harry-. Usó el nombre con cariño, como si se tratara de un amigo cercano. -Como puedes imaginarte, no estoy contento con eso, exactamente. ¿Qué es lo que harás para arreglar ese tema?-

El rubio no hallaba palabras. Su relación con Draco había quedado destuída desde que no quiso ser marcado. De hecho, no habían intercambiado ni una palabra desde entonces. Era bien sabido entre los Mortífagos que Draco había pedido ayuda a Dumbledore, aunque nadie conocía el por qué. La razón se había debatido sin cesar entre sus padres, pero no habían llegado a nada.

-¿Lucius?- Presionó Voldemort.

-Narcissa y yo lo hemos discutido varias veces, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer, excepto desheredarlo...

-¿Y por qué no lo han hecho todavía?

-Mi esposa está muy apegada a nuestro hijo y no quiere que yo tome ese camino.

Los ojos rojos lo miraron con furia. -Tú estás a cargo de tu familia, ¿verdad? No debería ser tan complicado para ti tomar la iniciativa y desheredar a tu hijo.

Lucius bajó la cabeza, otra vez. -Sí, mi señor.

-¿Y qué pasa con su relación con mi enemigo?

El estómago de Lucius se retorció. La idea de su hijo involucrado con Harry Potter era aterradora.

-No he hablado con mi hijo desde hace meses, mi señor. No puedo estar seguro de que esa relación exista...

-Harry Potter sería un extraordinario yerno, ¿no te parece? Me imagino que tu hijo heredará un singular legado, como nuestro querido Harry. Además, cualquier niño criado por ambos podría ser increíblemente poderoso. Por mucho que me desagrade tu hijo, seré de los primeros en admitir que el chico es fuerte para su edad-. Suspiró profundamente. -Sus habilidades en Pociones son prometedoras. Es una lástima que tengamos que perderlo a causa de sus hormonas.

-Traté de enseñarle mej-

Un simple movimiento de mano de Voldemort hizo que el hombre cerrara la boca inmediatamente. -Has fallado como padre, Lucius.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Voldemort sobre el tema, y despachó al rubio.

**.xxxxxxxx**

Tomados de la mano, harry y Draco se le unieron a Scorpius sobre el hielo. Como Harry nunca antes había patinado, Draco lo guiaba y lo estabilizaba.

-Es como caminar, Harry. Un pie delante del otro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius se hizo más amplia, cuando oyó que su papá llamaba a su padre por su nombre.

-Sí, pero la diferencia es que no tenemos absolutamente nada de fricción, puedo sentir que las cuchillas se deslizan cuando me muevo-. Respondió Harry, un tanto cauteloso, tratando de deslizarse por los alrededores. -Te odio, Malfoy, de verdad-. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en la cara lo contradijo.

-Es una cosa más para aprender. No hay nada malo en eso.

-Hay algo enormemente malo si puedes tropezarte y rebanarte los dedos con una cuchilla-. Discutió Harry.

Draco rió suavemente y le apretó la mano. -¿Y si tú te haces cargo, Scorp?

Scorpius sonrió, regresando y tomando la mano libre de Harry.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Esta es una traducción de 'When time isn't enough', original de Jinko.**

Por supuesto, cumplo en recordarles que la única dueña de los personajes y el universo de HP es J.K. Rowling, y ¡gracias por todos los reviews!

**Capítulo Catorce: Elpis, diosa griega de la esperanza**

_Mi padre estaba tan solo cuando mi papá murió. A veces tenía días buenos; y a veces días terribles._

_En sus días buenos, sonreía. Eran las únicas veces en las que realmente podíamos decir que se trataba de un día bueno. Verlo sonreír era muy raro, pero cada vez que lo hacía, era el más brillante de los días._

_Los días malos eran casi mortales. Se quedaba en cama todo el día, durmiendo o llorando. Con demasiada frecuencia, lloraba. La pérdida de su esposo y su hija le arrancó una gran parte de su ser, y no podía lidiar con ello. _

_Perdí a mi hemana y a mi papá, ese día, pero yo no lo vi. A veces, también tenía días malos, cuando soñaba con ellos. No lloraba tanto como mi padre, pero me rehusaba a salir de la cama._

_Odiaba esos días malos. __Cuando era muy chico, como para cuidar de mi padre, el tío Remus venía y arreglaba todo. Hacía el desayuno para mi padre, lo hacía ducharse, y al menos, lo arrastraba hasta la sala para que no estuviera tirado en la cama todo el día. _

_Yo nunca pude hacerlo, ni cuando crecí. Podía hacerlo comer, pero nunca pude convencerlo de salir al sol, como tío Remus._

_Pero, cuando tío Remus murió, mi padre casi salió de su caparazón. Vio el sufrimiento de tío Sev y lo ayudó cuanto pudo. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y verlo sufrir de esa manera le ayudó más de lo que quisiera admitir. No suena bien cuando uno lo piensa, que otra persona haya tenido que pasar por lo mismo que él, para que reaccionara._

_Creo que, para beneficio de tío Sev más que nada, los días malos de mi padre fueron siendo cada vez menos._

_Dolía un poco que lo lograra por un hombre que odió la mayor parte de su vida, y no pudiera hacerlo por su propio hijo._

**_vvvvvvvvvv_**

Harry suspiró profundamente, con la cabeza completamente atollada por la información que tenía delante. Cierto, había oído cuando Draco lo mencionó, pero nunca imaginó que podía ser verdad.

Había quedado con la mente, posiblemente, aterrorizada: los había sorprendido en su momento íntimo, y salió corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus rodillas huesudas.

Definitivamente, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin estaban juntos y él tenía la repentina necesidad de quemarse los ojos.

-Te lo advertí-. Se oyó la voz petulante de Scorpius, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, como era de esperarse. Sus padres casi tuvieron un ataque, un día, cuando Theo lo pescó junto al lago, sin ella. El otro adolescente los abordó a los tres y les gritó, por permitir que el chico rubio estuviera tan expuesto a los otros estudiantes. No pareció afectarle a Scorpius, pero los otros dos insistieron en que volviera a usar la capa todo el tiempo.

Junto a Harry, a Scorpius se le escapó un sonoro bostezo, y se oyó cómo se movió la tela cuando el chico se estiró. –Creo que ya es mi hora de ir a dormir. Tal vez deberías volver mañana, a buscar tu respuesta.

Harry volvió a suspirar y concordó con su hijo. –Sí, seguro. Te acompaño hasta tu cuarto.

Aunque aún no se lo habían conformado, Harry estaba convencido de que Scorpius era su hijo. Extrañamente, tenía sentido. Además, eso significaba que él era el futuro esposo de Draco Malfoy. Idea que le causaba toda suerte de desorden a su sistema, pero al fin, estaba bien. A los diecisiete años, ya había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Aún no había admitido ante sí mismo, que estaba enamorado del rubio combativo. No. Se sentía peligrosamente atraído por él, pero no estaba enamorado. Por lo menos, no todavía. Sólo pensar en eso lo dejaba con la cara ardiendo; pensar en amar a alguien ya era suficiente para que uno se ruborizara, pero saber todas esas cosas, resultaba bastante atemorizante –aunque también excitante-.

Todavía tenía dudas en la cabeza, sobre cómo llegaron, en verdad, a casarse y a tener dos hijos. Por empezar, la idea era tremendamente rebuscada, ellos nunca se habían soportado, antes de la llegada de Scorpius. De hecho, al tope de sus listas, estaba matarse mutuamente; si alguien hubiese mencionado la idea seis meses atrás, lo hubiesen encerrado en el pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo.

Ahora, Harry esta locamente obsesionado con el rubio, era como si estuvieran hechos uno perfectamente para el otro. Cuando se besaban, conocían la danza de memoria; cuando se abrazaban, sus cuerpos se amoldaban, encajando perfectamente. Era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado.

Draco Malfoy era suyo, sin importar si él era o no el padre de Scorpius.

-He oído cosas sobre tus parientes muggles, pero aparentemente, ni siquiera permitiste que tus hijos los conocieran-. Dijo Scorpius, con voz muy ligera, camino a las mazmorras.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Imaginó que sus hijos jamás tendrían nada que ver con los Dursley, que eran malos bichos en su mente, y preferiría tener que volver a sufrir su infancia, antes que exponer a sus niños a su influencia.

-Prefería no tener que volver a oír sobre ellos, y menos dejar que mis hijos se les acerquen-. Respondió Harry, tranquilamente. -¿Por qué? ¿sabes algo?

-Fueron cazados y asesinados por su relación contigo. Voldemort creyó que tenerlos como rehenes iba a permitirle clavarte las garras. Nunca pensé que iba a vivir el día en que te mostraras tan frío con tu propia sangre. Dejaste que Voldemort les hiciera lo que quisiera. Nadie me quiso explicar el por qué...supongo que no debía saber la seriedad del asunto...

La mirada de Harry lo hizo callar al instante.

A pesar de ser su hijo, rara vez Scorpius vio una mirada semejante en la cara de Harry –de odio absoluto, algo que reservaba normalmente para tipos como Voldemort o los padres que atacaban su elección sexual-. Scorpius se dio cuenta por qué los Dursley eran un tema prohibido en su casa.

La única hija de Dudley era tres meses más chica que Scorpius. Se habían conocido por accidente. Un día, algunas semanas antes del asesinato de Draco; Harry y él llevaron a Scorpius al jardín de infantes cercano, para inscribirlo. Dudley Dursley, su esposa y su hija –cuyo nombre Scorpius nunca supo-, también concurrieron. Todo lo que tomó, fue una mirada del hombre, antes de que se alejara gruñendo, diciendo que él nunca pondría a su hija en un preescolar de ese tipo. Scorpius nunca lo había visto. Cuatro años más tarde, escuchó sobre su muerte. Su hija había sido entregada a Fenrir Greyback. Esas novedades golpearon duro a Harry, y allí, fue la primera y única vez que Scorpius lo vio borracho.

Eso sola vez, bastó para asustarlo. Oyó gritos, entre su padre y el tío Sev, sobre lo que le pasó a la niña -usando términos que, más tarde, comprendería y le causarían desagrado-. Su padre se metió en el estudio. En algún momento, Scorpius entró a la habitación y lo encontró acurrucado en un rincón, rodeado de botellas. Harry le gritó que saliera de la sala. Esa noche, los gritos no acabaron. Harry lloró y lloró, y gritó, y volvió a llorar, asustando muchísimo al niño de nueve años. Al día siguiente, lo evitó completamente, pero terminó acostado con él, esa noche. A Scorpius nunca le molestó que sucediera; eran lo único que le quedaba al otro.

A medida que creció, eso pasó cada vez menos. Pero, también sus amigos le dijeron lo anormal que era ese hecho: no era correcto compartir la cama con su padre. La primera vez que alguien los acusó de hacer cosas obscenas, Scorpius lo atacó, y nunca más volvieron a mencionarlo.

Sus amigos comprendieron, ambos extrañaban terriblemente a Draco y sufrían mucho por su muerte. Scorpius estaba más que agradecido por esos amigos.

-Los Dursley no son personas agradables. Odian a toda persona que sea diferente. Un niño nacido de dos hombres, con habilidades mágicas, está más allá de su normalidad. Ordenarían la muerte del niño en un santiamén, antes de permitir que nadie lo acercara a ellos.

Scorpius se quedó callado, podía percibir que ese tema no era fácil para su padre.

Así que, en cambio, siendo el chico maravilloso que era, cambió de tema.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi papá?

Tuvo mucha suerte de que Harry no tropezara con sus propios pies.

-Voy a matarte.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

Draco trabajaba en otra poción, cuidando todos los detalles, para hacerla bien. Ahora que sabía que Harry era el padre de Scorpius, el jovencito rubio no tuvo reparos en prestarle su diario, con todas las pociones, donde había sido muy detallista, explicando por qué usaba un ingrediente y no otro, o por qué las cuatro vueltas agregadas no eran estúpidas como alguien podía opinar...

Como era de esperarse, las palabras estaban escritas en dos estilos diferentes, el primero reconocible era el de Severus; el segundo era nuevo para él, pero gritaba 'Scorpius'. Era tan desastroso como la escritura de Harry, pero con un toque de pretendida elegancia. A veces escribió con letra cursiva; otra veces apenas era legible, pero cada vez que escribió algo, lo hizo con tinta verde, muy diferente a la negra que había usado él. Lo más extraño era, sin embargo, que nunca usó tinta de pluma, parecía más un gel que se había deslizado por la página. Draco nunca había visto que una pluma hiciera algo así, era muy extraño.

Pero, bueno, razonó, nunca había vivido como muggle. No tenía idea de lo que usaba Scorpius, que probablemente, se tratara de un invento muggle. Casi lo trastornaba que su hijo, el heredero del legado Malfoy, haya sido criado como muggle porque su padre tuvo demasiado miedo de perderlo.

Seguramente, había sido entendible, pero debió haber sido una tortura.

Apenas puesto el toque final a la poción, se abrió la puerta. Draco apenas registró a los otros dos, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando un familiar par de brazos se abrazaron a su torso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Draco, preguntándose por qué su hijo lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza.

-Sólo quiero abrazarte-. Replicó Scorpius, pero sus ojos se pasaron a la poción. –Creo que te olvidaste de algo.

-Sal de aquí.

Scorpius lo ignoró, inclinándose para oler la preparación. –Sabía que te olvidaste de algo. Lo escribí allí...

-Por eso no lo agregué-. Le dijo Draco, levantando la vista hasta Harry y volviendo. –Tus extras son para que sepa mejor. Realmente no sé por qué quieres hacer que esta poción tenga mejor gusto. ¿A quién le importan ese tipo de cosas?

-Al tío Sev. Tú no lo sabes, pero él le agrega un montón de ingredientes extras a esas pociones para el dolor de cabeza a las que es adicto. De allí saqué mis ideas. Además, cuando eres adicto como el tío Sev, el gusto es muy importante, en verdad.

Harry reprimió un estremecimiento, tratando de no recordar lo que había visto no hace mucho.

Scorpius suspiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que su papá no iba a escucharlo.

-En tres días es Navidad-. Sonrió ampliamente. –No puedo esperar-. Dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron. -¿Qué quieres, Harry? ¿Hay algo que pueda comprarte?

Soltando a Scorpius, Draco miró a Harry, como preguntándole lo mismo. Una sonrisa astuta de Harry hizo que Draco se ruborizara inmediatamente, y Scorpius fingió vomitar.

-Deberías unirte a nosotros en Navidad-. Sugirió Draco, mientras guardaba sus utensilios, limpiaba cuidadosamente sus cuchillos y pesas, antes de guardarlos en la maleta transportadora. Aunque Scorpius tenía sus propias herramientas, Draco insistía en usar las suyas. Decía que prefería la sensación de sus propios cuchillos, en vez de los ajenos. –Será bueno. Abriremos los regalos aquí...

-Siempre pasé la Navidad con Ron y con Hermione-. Dijo Harry, interrumpiendo las palabras de Draco. –No sé...me encantaría, pero no quiero ponerle inconvenientes a nuestra amistad...

-Yo puedo hablar con tía Hermione-. Ofreció Scorpius. –Y como ella está con Ron, tú serías la tercera rueda.(1)

Una ceja rubia se levantó ante el término. –Tenemos que desmuggleizarte-. Murmuró Draco, gruñendo. –Me encantaría que mi hijo usara dichos mágicos. Esos dichos muggles no tienen sentido.

-Sí, porque los dichos mágicos tenían verdadero sentido cuando llegué aquí-. Comentó Harry, sarcásticamente. –Cuando te conocí, hablabas de cosas de las que yo jamás había oído hablar. Era hora de que alguien te lo devolviera.

-¿Qué tiene que ver no tener una relación con ser la tercera rueda? Es algo estúpido y él no tiene permiso para usarlo otra vez.

-Está bien-. Afirmó Harry, con una sonrisa en la cara. –No vas a alterarte porque él use términos muggles. Creí que a esta altura tendrías un poco más de apertura mental.

La quijada de Draco cayó. –Estoy haciendo cosas contigo, que eres un sangre mezclada. Me parece que ya no tengo la mente cerrada.

-Entonces, deberíamos ir a un centro comercial muggle, a ver qué tanta apertura mental tienes por estos días.

La sugerencia no fue tomada muy bien. -¿A un centro comercial muggle? ¿Tienes idea de lo extraño que sería? sería como si...

-Si Hermione puede hacerlo en el Callejón Diagon, estoy seguro de que tú puedes arreglártelas. Después de todo, Hermione es una nacida de muggles.

Aunque estaban jugando, Draco se sentía cada vez más frustrado.

-¿Y, vas a venir con nosotros o no?

Harry suspiró pesadamente, se acercó a Draco y le envolvió una muñeca con su mano. Habían decidido no hacerse demasiadas demostraciones físicas de afecto frente a Scorpius. Desafortunadamente, esa era una hazaña difícil de realizar. La necesidad de tocarse era demasiado fuerte.

-Voy a hablar con ellos, ¿sí?

Draco hizo un ruido para mostrarle que aceptaba la idea, y rápidamente besó los labios de Harry.

-Sin embargo, ahora tengo que irme-. Continuó Harry, sintiéndose tibio por dentro, después del beso de Draco. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, al menos un beso del rubio por día. Ahora, por fortuna, ya tenía su cuota diaria.

–Tengo práctica de quidditch.

Unos ojos verdes enormes se volvieron hacia Draco. -¿Puedo ir a ver? ¿por favor?

Su papá suspiró. –Si a Harry le parece bien-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Harry?

-Sí, por supuesto.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Las barreras de protección en la oficina dieron el alerta. Alguien que no debía estar en terrenos de Hogwarts, acababa de entrar a través del Bosque Prohibido. Albus observó uno de sus múltiples aparatos, que le gritaba que había ocurrido una intrusión.

Inmediatamente, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la chimenea, para advertir a los otros Profesores.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, cuado escuchó que se abría su puerta. Había puesto tantos hechizos en ella, que no había nadie de su edad que pudiera abririla, eso significaba que se trataba de Severus o de un mortífago. Lo que vio a continuación, le heló la sangre.

Antes de que Draco pudiera alcanzar su varita, Lucius Malfoy estaba parado, al pie de la cama. De inmediato, Draco quedó a merced de su padre, apenas se quedó con la boca abierta y una la varita le apuntaba.

-Tengo algunas preguntas que necesitan respuestas-. Aseveró Lucius, sin siquiera saludar a su hijo. –Vas a responderme cada pregunta, sin necesidad de que te maldiga, ¿comprendido?

-Sí, padre-. Respondió Draco, una vez que pudo, porque la boca se le había secado de la sorpresa.

-Nos has dado la espalda a tu madre y a mi, ¿por qué?

-No quiero ser un mortífago...

-¿Por qué no?

-No concuerdo con lo que significa, no soy un asesino y no creo que la gente deba morir a causa de su sangre...

-¿Te acuestas con Harry Potter?

Eso lo dejó anonadado. Jamás hubiese esperado que su padre fuera tan directo con la pregunta.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu relación con él?

Draco observó la cara de su padre mientras le hablaba, sin emoción en la voz y menos aún en el rostro; interrogaba a su hijo como si fuera un enemigo.

-¿Mi relación...

-Sí, tu relación.

Draco se detuvo a considerar si responder con la verdad o no. –Somos...es algo complicado...

-¿Tienes intenciones de acostarte con él?

A Draco se le volvió a secar la boca. -...sí.

La varita que Lucius sostenía en la mano, se movió levemente. –Tu madre y yo estamos muy decepcionados contigo, Draco. Eres nuestro hijo y no dejaré que eso pase. No tienes mi permiso para establecer ese tipo de relación con él. Lo capturarás cuando tengas la oportunidad...

-No lo haré, padre-. Objetó Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Era increíblemente nuevo en esto de 'desafiar abiertamente a su padre'. -Harry Potter es mi futuro.

La boca de Lucius perdió la tensión que tenía. -¿Qué clase de artilugios usó contigo, Draco?- Su voz no se oyó para nada calma. –Para que digas semejantes cosas...es una locura. Hace mucho que te enseñé cómo vencer la maldición Imperio. Esto no tiene sentido...

-Es amor.

Eso detuvo completamente al rubio mayor. _-¿Amor?-_ La palabra fue escupida como si supiera amarga en la boca de Lucius.

-Pasó algo, padre, y lo amo. Él también me ama...

-He sabido de tu homosexualidad desde hace tiempo, Draco, y te he dicho que no es lo apropiado para un Malfoy. No puedes crear un heredero con un hombre y prefiero morirme antes que verte _amando a_ Harry Potter. ¡Él es el enemigo, chico idiota!

-¿Y si pudiera tener un hijo con él? ¿Y si, por alguna fuerza creativa, alguien pudiera hacerlo posible?

-¡Draco! Estoy aquí porque el Señor de las Tinieblas me ordenó desheredarte o asesinarte si sigues con esto. Tu madre no me dejará desheredarte y abandonarte en las calles como una criatura cualquiera, y no tengo deseos de matarte. Sin embargo, chico, me dejas muy pocas chances.

-Yo no voy a ser un mortífago-. Le dijo Draco, simplemente. –No apoyo la causa del Señor Oscuro. Amo al enemigo, como tú dices. Desherédame, padre, pero no me mates; al menos no lo hagas por diez años, y si la guerra no ha acabado para entonces, yo mismo te buscaré para que lo hagas. Pero, por favor, espera hasta ese momento.

Lucius no podía creer en lo que su hijo estaba diciéndole. Lo que el chico le pedía no tenía sentido.

-Draco...¿qué es lo que sabes?

El joven Malfoy se alegró de que su padre no pudiera leerle la mente, porque se le presentaron imágenes de Scorpius. Sabía que Harry Potter sería su futuro esposo y que Scorpius nacería en cinco años, pero no podía decirle nada de eso a su padre. Se estremeció pensando en lo que su padre le contaría al Señor Oscuro.

Pero, si pudiera convencer a su padre de la existencia de Scorpius, tal vez comprendería.

-Y si...¿y si yo supiera algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión?

-¿Cambiar mi opinión sobre qué?

-Sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas y lo que está tratando de hacer. ¿Y si...yo supiera algo sobre el futuro?

-¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas? ¿Estás tan avanzado con tus pociones? ¿Has creado una que te permite ver el futuro?

Esa era una manera bastante buena de darle vueltas al asunto de Scorpius, notó Draco. Podía decirle todo lo que quisiera a Lucius, sin revelarle que Scorpius ya estaba en su vida.

-Sí. Mi hijo...

-¿Hijo?

-Scorpius. Lo llamaré Scorpius James. Será mi bebé con Harry, padre. Nos casaremos y lo tendremos en cinco años. Es la cosa más asombrosa que pasará jamás en mi vida-. Hasta cuando hablaba podía sentir la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. -Será idéntico a mi, pero con los ojos y la altura de Harry. Será mi pequeño bebé, padre. Yo seré su papá y Harry será su padre. El Señor Oscuro...él me asesinará dentro de diez años, por ser el esposo de Harry. Me matará a mi y a nuestro segundo bebé. A nuestra hija no nacida.

Draco podía sentir que su padre se desmoronaba con la información.

-¿Hijos? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Voy a crear una poción que extrae el ADN de la madre sustituta y lo reemplaza con el del otro padre. Padre, seremos tan felices juntos. Puede que sólo viva para ver los primeros cinco años de la vida de Scorpius...

Ambos vieron que la varita de Lucius comenzó a brillar levemente. El patriarca Malfoy siseó una maldición, antes de girar.

-Dumbledore me descubrió-. Murmuró. -Draco, no puedo hacer nada para darte más tiempo. Tengo que decírselo al Señor de las Tinieblas, pero no puedo garantizarte que no regresaré a terminar lo que debería haber hecho hoy.

-Por supuesto-. Susurró Draco, agachando la cabeza. -Lo siento. Debo haberles causado muchos problemas a mi madre y a ti.

Eso fur lo último que dijo Draco, antes de que Lucius desapareciera a través de la puerta.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

Llegó el día de Navidad, y Harry estuvo allí, con Draco y Scorpius. Apenas Lucius dejó los terrenos, Draco fue hasta la cama de Scorpius y se acurrucó a su lado. A la mañana siguiente, Harry lo halló y lo escuchó.

Sin embargo, ambos decidieron dejarlo de lado, la celebración de la Navidad debía ser un tiempo de alegría.

-Me sorprendió que los magos celebraran Navidad-. Admitió Harry, sentándose junto a Scorpius, que abría los regalos de sus padres. -Creí que era una cosa muggle, con la religión y todo eso.

Draco se encogió de hombros. -No me molesta ninguna oportunidad de recibir regalos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al rubio, inclinándose para besarlo, justo cuando Scorpius desenvolvía un nuevo caldero.

-¡Guau!- Sonrió Scorpius, con manos temblorosas. -Es increíble. Es un clásico...

Draco se separó de Harry para lanzarle una mirada de enojo al jovencito. -¿Hablas en serio? Es el mejor de su línea en este momento.

-En este momento, papá. Yo estoy acostumbrado a las cosas del futuro.

Harry rió e hizo contacto visual con Draco.

-Creo que es un poco desagradecido.

-Lo he notado.

Volvieron a besarse, brevemente.

-Espero que tu padre...

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso, Harry?- Preguntó Draco, rápidamente. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con su padre. Si lo que le dijo no lo convenció, aceptaría voluntariamente que lo desheredara. Como sea, él era feliz con Harry y Scorpius, y esperaba ansioso el futuro juntos. Era todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

-Scorpius, espero que tu padre sea bueno en la cama.

El adolescente rubio, que justo estaba tomando su bebida navideña, casi se ahogó; los ojos se le aguaron mientras luchaba por respirar.

-Realmente, ¿deberías andar diciendo esas cosas? Quiero decir, eso está mal. ¿Cómo puede hablar así delante de tu hijo? Eso es...

Harry envolvió los brazos con fuerza alrededor de Draco, y sus dientes, instantáneamente se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco.

-Pendejo-. Sisieó Draco, dolorido.

-Scorpius tiene razón. Eso fue completamente inapropiado. Estoy seguro de que soy excelente en la cama-. Contestó Harry.

Se encontró con los ojos de Draco. -¿Estás seguro de que eres su padre?

-Más te vale.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró.

El hombre realmente quería formar una familia con él.

Era la Navidad más perfecta que hubiese imaginado nunca.

_**Zzzzcccc-zzzzzzcccccccc Dulzura Letal, 25 de julio de 2011 zzzzzzzzzzzcccccccccc-**_

_**La expresión 'third wheel' se puede traducir según el sentido, como 'tercero en discordia', pero en este caso era necesario lo literal, de ahí el: 'tercera rueda'.**_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Esta es una traducción de 'When time isn't enough', original de Jinko**

**Capítulo quince: Hades, dios griego de la muerte**

_No sé cuantas veces borraron el incidente de mi memoria, pero siempre se las arregló para volver a mi. _

_Ocurrió el día después de que tío Sev me dijo que papá había muerto, y que no regresaría. Mi padre lloraba demasiado como para decirme nada._

_Todos trataron de consolarme, pero era obvio que mi padre necesitaba más ayuda. En ese entonces, yo no entendía lo que era la muerte, lo único que sabía era que papá no regresaría y no iba a poder terminar el libro que estaba leyéndome._

_Esa mañana, sin embargo, cuando mi padre estaba sentado a la mesa, llorando, yo encontré una caja en el vestíbulo. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas; era una simple caja de cartón, cerrada, con su tapa plegada. _

_Como hubiese hecho cualquier niño de mi edad, la abrí._

_Y allí es cuando se niebla todo. La abrí, y recuerdo que mis manos lucharon con los bordes, metí una mano y mis dedos rozaron algo tan suave... Era como papá, eso fue lo primero que pensé. Lo que fuera, me recordó al cabello de papá. Y también lo parecía._

_Cuanto más tocaba, más húmeda se ponía la caja. La sensación de cabello suave, pasó, hasta que sentí algo frío. Necesité mis dos manos para sacar lo que había dentro de la caja._

_Gracias a mi memoria alterada, todo lo que me quedó, fue una imagen de la cara de mi papá, seguida por mis gritos. No puedo recordar lo rápido que mi padre llegó a mi lado, me levantó y me abrazó. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo, pero sé que yo seguí gritando por mi papá hasta mucho después de que mi padre me cargó por las escaleras, diciéndome que me calmara y me concentrara en él. Tenía las manos mojadas y el trasero frío, sentado en un banco en el baño y él me lavó las manos y los brazos. Me sacó la camisa y la quemó con un hechizo, luego lavó mi cuello y mi barbilla. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que me los había ensuciado, pero cuando alejó el paño, estaba rojo. _

_Mi padre siguió besandome la frente, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Pero, algo me decía que no era así. Me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar y mi garganta...debo haber estado llorando por un muy largo tiempo. _

_Me acostó en su cama -la que compartía con papá- y me acurruqué junto a la almohada de papá, luego, con una poción, me hizo dormir mágicamente. _

_**-xx-**_

_Después de eso, cuando bajé, no pude encontrar la caja. Había algo dentro, y yo quería verlo._

_Hallé al Tío Severus y a mi padre, hablando en la sala; mi padre estaba acurrucado en un rincón, sostenía algo contra su pecho y se mecía. Tío Severus no estaba contento._

_-Tienes que entregármelo-. Le dijo a mi padre; él lo miró y lloró._

_-Pero ella es mi bebita-. Replicó mi padre, temblando con más fuerza. –Es mía y de Draco..._

_-Es un cadáver, Harry._

_Lo que fuera que mi padre sostenía, lo abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. -¡Es Lily!_

_Después, no recuerdo mucho más._

_Cuando empecé a soñar sobre esto, mi padre me llevó a un doctor y él me borró la memoria. Eso sucedía, al menos, una vez al año. Mi padre no quería que yo recordara nada de eso. La cosa era, sin embargo, que había olvidado las imágenes principales o los hechos, pero recordaba los sentimientos. Mi padre me oía gritar en medio de la noche, me sacudía para despertarme y me cargaba hasta su cama. Esas eran las únicas veces que dormía con él._

_Pero, cuando él murió, y volví a tener esa pesadilla, le pregunté al tío Severus,y finalmente, él me contó la historia completa. _

_Voldemort envió esa caja a nuestra casa. Nunca supieron cómo llegó, o cómo pasó las barreras protectoras, pero él la envió._

_Había dos cosas dentro de la caja. Lo que yo toqué y saqué de esa caja sangrienta fue la cabeza de papá, y cuando mi padre me encontró, yo la estaba abrazando, llorando y gritando -y el frente de mi camisa estaba cubierto de sangre-._

_La segunda cosa, era de lo que hablaba tío Severus. Voldemort arrancó a mi hermanita del útero y le rompió el cuello frente a mi papá; luego, envió su cuerpo a casa, con la cabeza de mi papá. Hicieron la prueba de ADN y todo eso, y lo que abrazaba mi padre, era el cadáver de Lily._

_Cuando mi padre murió, no quedó nadie que me consolara después de la pesadilla. _

_**-xxx-**_

Scorpius despertó sobresaltado, gritando y temblando.

_**-xx-**_

A diferencia de su contraparte, Harry no estaba acostumbrado a que se treparan a su cama, así que, cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía, apuntó al intruso con su varita.

La dejó caer, rápidamente, cuando se encontró con un par de ojos esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Scorpius?- Siseó, un momento antes de que el rubio adolescente lo tacleara, forzándolo a acostarse en la cama, y segundos después, Scorpius se quebró, sollozando sobre su hombro.

Velozmente, Harry aseguró su privacidad con varios encantamientos silenciadores y para que nadie pudiera traspasar las cortinas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurró, abrazando con fuerza a su hijo. Scorpius no pudo darle ninguna información, sólo lloraba aferrándose a la camiseta del pijama de Harry. –Está bien, está bien.

Harry los meció a los dos, con movimientos consoladores, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos y la espalda de Scorpius.

-¿Es tu papá?¿Le pasó algo a tu papá? ¿Está bien?

El rubio seguía sin poder decir nada.

-¿Fue una pesadilla? Por favor, Scorpius, háblame. Estoy preocupado por tu papá.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

Harry exhaló, aliviado. Se había preocupado, realmente, por la salud de Draco. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía. Él luchó durante años con sus propias pesadillas y su pasado, tal como debió hacer Scorpius, por eso no lo sorprendía que también las sufriera.

Y sea lo que sea, sobre lo que haya sido la pesadilla, debió ser infernal.

-Sé que, probablemente, no quieras hablar sobre ella; yo tampoco, nunca quise hablar sobre mis pesadillas. Todos querían que les contara, pensando que me ayudaría, pero yo sé que no es así como funciona. La única manera de que te sientas mejor es con tiempo, ¿verdad? Supongo que la vida no ha sido fácil para ti. Tu padre no parece haber sido el más compresivo de los padres y perdiste a tu papá siendo muy pequeño-. Acarició el cabello de Scorpius hacia atrás, esforzándose muchísimo por consolar al chico. –Puedes volver a dormir, Scorpius. Estoy aquí, y todo estará bien...bueno, en algunas horas iremos a desayunar y veremos a tu papá.

-¡No!

Scorpius se sacudió violentamente, objetando.

-¿Fue una pesadilla sobre tu papá?- Preguntó Harry, suavemente. Sintió que el otro adolescente se tensaba. –Entonces, no lo veremos hasta que estés preparado-. La manera en que las manos de Harry jugaban con el cabello de Scorpius, comenzó a calmarlo. No era diferente a cómo solía tratarlo su padre.

-Hace unos años, yo perdí a alguien a quien amaba-. Continuó Harry. -Y no quise hablar de eso. Pensándolo bien, probablemente actué como un pendejo cuando pasó. No quería admitir que él ya no estaba. Supongo que eras demasiado pequeño cuando murió tu papá, como para darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...

-Él no murió-. Interrumpió Scorpius. -Lo mataron. Fue asesinado. Hay diferencia entre morir y ser asesinado. La muerte es algo natural, pero el asesinato es algo imperdonable. Se arrebata más que una vida cuando se asesina, se arrebatan las almas de los que amaban a esa persona. Después de que mi papá fue asesinado, la mitad del tiempo, mi padre sentía que no podía respirar. Los asesinos arrebatan todo...y cuando te lo devuelven...- Las palabras de Scorpius se quebraron y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Fue entonces, que Harry se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla no era sólo un sueño. Lo que sea que soñó, también lo vivió.

Solamente pudo preguntarse, qué sería eso que 'le devolvieron'.

-Los asesinos merecen ver las caras de todos lo que han lastimado, merecen que le quiten las almas. Voldemort debería ser torturado hasta el final de los tiempos, debería ser forzado a sentir lo que se siente cuando se pierde a alguien que se ama. Debería conocer el dolor y el sufrimiento...¡mis padres nunca merecieron pasar por lo que él les hizo!

Era la primera vez que Harry veía tan perturbado a Scorpius, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verlo sonreír. Estas lágrimas, por cierto, no cuadraban con el adolescente rubio, pero Harry sabía por lo que estaba pasando el chico. ¿Cuántas veces, él mismo deseó no ser quién era? Y, si Scorpius, en verdad, era su hijo, entonces el pobre chico debía sentirse igual, sólo por quiénes eran sus padres. La combinación de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no sería pasada por alto por Voldemort. De seguro, querría apoderarse de la vida del hijo creado por su enemigo mortal y por el traidor.

Eso le recordó la vez que Scorpius admitió que él había sido un secreto para el mundo mágico. Voldemort nunca descubrió su existencia. Supo de Lily por pura casualidad, un espía vio a Draco en el mundo muggle. En cambio, Scorpius había sido forzado a estar fuera de la mirada pública, para mantenerlo a salvo. Si hubiese ido a Hogwarts, todo el mundo hubiese sabido quién era, también Voldemort. Para Harry, era lógico mantenerlo fuera de la atención pública.

Pensándolo bien, Harry dio un respingo. Si él era el padre de Scorpius, había sido un idiota absoluto, por lo que le hizo. El chico odió esa vida, no se le permitió hacer nada de lo que quiso. Sus amigos muggles no tenían permitido visitarlo, y raramente lo dejaban salir de la casa. Además, odió su vida en la escuela, y todo a causa de su padre sobreprotector. Seguro que su padre hizo lo correcto, protegiéndolo. Pero, no lo dejó ser feliz... De seguro, Harry pensó que él se hubiese arrepentido, como sin duda, se arrepintió el padre de Scorpius, hasta el momento en que Voldemort lo asesinó.

Harry exhaló profundamente, estuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Scorpius había dejado de llorar. Su cuerpo dejaba salir unos sollozos muy suaves, pero estaba profundamente dormido, aferrado a la camisa de dormir de Harry como si fuera su escudo.

Los brazos de Harry sostenían a Scorpius contra su pecho y lo miraba.

_**-xx-**_

Quería evitar las acusaciones que cargaban esos ojos. Puede que su matrimonio haya sido arreglado, pero había algunas cosas que Lucius no quería despertar en su esposa.

Una de ellas, era su ira.

Emocionalmente, ambos nunca fueron una pareja amorosa. De hecho, normalmente Lucius pensaba que ella era una mujer demasiado insulsa. Quiso dinero y obtuvo dinero. Él la dejó gastar dinero y murmurar, y hacer todos los cocteles y fiestas que quiso, la mantuvo alejada de sus negocios y ella lo mantuvo lejos de sus amigos. Así era el arreglo. Lo único en lo que los dos tenían algo que decir, era con respecto a su hijo.

Lucius agradeció que los dos, Narcissa y él, fueran fértiles -les tomo un solo intento y ella terminó encinta-.

Aunque Lucius no fuera para nada romántico en la cama, ella sí lo era, por eso, la vida sexual de la pareja era inexistente. Sólo estuvieron juntos una vez, la noche de bodas. Narcissa insistió en que tuvieran la boda de sus sueños, y que ese día involucrara la consumación de la unión. Lo que ella no sabía era que su marido tenía la intención de dejar su semilla en ella sólo esa vez, y así terminar con todo, antes de que ella cumpliera sus sueños.

Ah, cómo se había burlado, años después, de lo rápido que él acabó, especialmente cuando volvía a su casa después de una de sus tantas aventuras. Esas aventuras nunca le molestaron a Lucius.

Mierda, si él se involucró en varias, a través de los años. En público y en las fiestas de Narcissa, actuaban como el matrimonio perfecto, pero la verdad era que dormían en cuartos separados en la mansión y mantenían sus propios compañeros sexuales, con los que nunca se cruzaban. Excepto por una vez, una de las compañeras de una noche, de Lucius, se rehusó a irse antes del desayuno y bajó a saludar a Narcissa y a gloriarse de la buena noche que había pasado. Por supuesto, eso trajo a colación la noche de la concepción de Draco, y causó que la mujer -mucho más joven que Narcissa-, volviera a jactarse. Esta vez, sobre la resistencia de Lucius, y Narcissa se enfureció.

Sin embargo, Draco nunca supo nada de eso, cuando estaba en su hogar, Lucius mantenía los pantalones puestos y Narcissa juntaba las rodillas. Eran la imagen de la fidelidad, hasta se retiraban juntos a las habitaciones de Lucius, pero Draco no tenía la menor sospecha de que Narcissa usaba la chimenea del cuarto, para volver al suyo.

Las novedades de la traición de Draco los alteró a ambos. Narcissa sabía que pronto su hijo iba a ser blanco de los Mortífagos, y Lucius sabía que quedaría mal ante su amo por haber criado a semejante decepción para la causa.

Aunque, oír el lado de la historia de parte de Draco, cambió las cosas para Lucius. Su hijo sabía que iba a ser padre, sabía del hijo que estaba destinado a tener con Harry Potter.

Y, ahora que Lucius lo sabía, Narcissa también lo sabía. Lo discutieron en el estudio de Lucius: la idea de que serían abuelos era natural, por supuesto que su hijo debía reproducirse. Era la costumbre de los Malfoy, cuando llegaba el momento apropiado, producían un heredero. Sólo que ellos eran quienes le elegirían la esposa a Draco, no se suponía que él opinara nada al respecto, como tampoco lo hicieron Lucius y Narcissa. Simplemente, esa era la costumbre de los Malfoy, desde generaciones antes de Draco.

Scorpius. Ese era el nombre de su futuro nieto; era su propio segundo nombre, habían llamado al niño con su nombre. El niño era la razón por la que su hijo estaba en su contra.

Instantáneamente, Narcissa lo quiso. No quiso nada más que acelerar el paso de los años para poder ver a su único nieto, y quería ver a la niña que su amo iba a asesinar.

Lucius también lo quería.

Aunque el niño será parte muggle, porque será el hijo de Harry Potter. Sus nietos serán hijos de Harry Potter. Tal vez, esa era su peor pesadilla. Lucius hubiera preferido que su hijo se acostara y procreara con un squib o un muggle -podían ser desheredados o negados-, pero Draco declaró que amaba al Chico Dorado de Gryffindor. Su hijo estaba enamorado del enemigo de su señor, lo había admitido.

Los ojos de Narcissa seguían quemándolo.

-Bueno, ¿que sugieres que hagamos?- Preguntó Lucius, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Era raro que los dos se pusieran de acuerdo en alguna cosa. Narcissa era una seguidora, cuando se trataba de tomar grandes decisiones, como esta, ella escuchaba a Lucius. Pero, cuando el involucrado era Draco, se complicaba un poco.

-No quiero seguir a una criatura que va a matar a nuestro hijo y a nuestra nieta-. Declaró Narcissa. -No quiero hacerlo. Quiero a mi hijo, lo traje al mundo, Lucius. Es importante para mi, así como todos los hijos que tenga, sin importar quién sea el otro padre.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, coincidiendo con su esposa. -Nuestro hijo es nuestro futuro...

-¡No me digas semejante mierda, Lucius! No quiero oír que es nuestro fururo, que tenga un hijo o no, no es lo que hace valiosa su vida. Eso no lo hace más hijo nuestro y no debería ser el motivo por el que lo amemos.

El hombre se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró profundamente. Detrás suyo, el fuego crepitaba, bañándolos en una luz que hacía parecer oscura la etérea piel de los dos. -No deberías cuestionar mi amor por mi hijo, Narcissa. Draco significa todo para mi, y sus hijos...mis nietos...

-No podemos seguir al hombre que hará daño o matará a nuestra familia.

-Soy consciente de eso-. Se masajeó la frente, repentinamente sintiendo el peso de sus años. -No podemos darle la espalda al Señor Oscuro, seríamos aislados, como lo fue Draco los meses pasados. Quiero prevenir cualquier ataque, si es posible...

-¡Más te vale que arriesgues tu vida por él, Lucius! Quiero a esos nietos, sabemos que tendrá dos bebés, y quiero que Draco sea feliz. Si ama a Potter, tanto como te dijo que lo ama, debemos asegurarnos de que eso suceda.

Ese pensamiento le daba dolor de cabeza a Lucius. Cuando a él lo forzaron a casarse con Narcissa, no estuvo contento con su familia. Sabía que Draco lo odiaría si le hiciese lo mismo, especialmente cuando ellos ya sabían que él amaba a alguien.

El ardor en el brazo, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dió un respingo, como si fuera algo nuevo para él, y levantó la vista hacia su esposa. Narcissa nunca fue marcada, las mujeres quedaban asociaciadas por matrimonio, no había necesidad de marcarlas, ellas eran las incubadoras de los futuros Mortífagos. Sólo las más ávidas recibían la marca, y Narcissa no se contaba entre ellas.

-Probablemente sea él, quejándose porque Draco se niega a ser amigable-. Comentó Narcissa, maliciosamente. –Dale un saludo de mi parte, cuando vayas arrastrándote hasta él...No puedes permitirle que termine con la vida de nuestro niño. Draco te suplicó que le dieras diez años, ¿verdad?

Lucius negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y tomó el largo trago de whiskey que había dejado a un lado, luego apareció adonde lo esperaba su amo.

_**-xxx-**_

Severus se estaba acostumbrando a esta rutina; deslizarse de entre los brazos de Remus se le estaba haciendo más fácil. Cada vez que sentía el pinchazo en el brazo, se las arreglaba para salir de la habitación sin despertar al hombre lobo.

Desde que Tonks los sorprendió juntos, en la cama, Remus se mudó a las habitaciones de Severus. Nadie hizo ningún escándalo por ello, aunque, una mañana, desde un rincón oscuro de su salón de clase, Remus vio al duplicado de Draco sonriéndole con malicia. Tonks fue la única que sufrió algún tipo de conmoción por las actividades extracurriculares de Remus con Severus, y se quejó por varias semanas. Rápidamente fue trasladada para trabajar como el ojo del Ministerio sobre políticos muggles. Por supuesto, no estaba abandonando su lugar en la Orden, pero no podía tolerar más la vida en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle explicaciones a Remus, y eso a él le vino muy bien, el mismísimo día después del episodio, se mudó con Severus y ahí se terminó el asunto.

A medida que trasncurría el mes, Voldemort pareció ponerse más y más ansioso. Cuanto más avanzaba la transformación humana de su serpiente, más se alteraba.

Severus notó que no iba tan bien como esperaba, no estaba seguro si Voldemort lo hacía por su amante o si era para probarse a sí mismo que era mejor que el hombre que lo había logrado originalmente. Se decía que el hechicero marchito había sido Dumbledore, lo que apoyaba la teoría de Severus. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que la relación el Señor Oscuro y Nagini era algo más allá de lo retorcido; y ahora que ella tenía una forma más humanoide, su interacción también era más humana. Le revolvía el estómago pensar que alguna vez, siguió a un hombre que se había enamorado de un animal.

Ahora, moviéndose casi mecánicamente, Severus se vistió y se preparó para salir, pero se detuvo cuando vio que los ojos de Remus lo seguían. Aparentemente, había despertado a su amante.

-Regresa a salvo-. Dijo Remus, con suavidad. Severus tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisa que amenazó con aparecer en su boca.

Amaba a Remus, lisa y llanamente. Y escucharlo preocuparse por su salud, le conmovía de una manera que jamás creyó que fuera posible. Sí, ya una vez le había dado una flecha de cupido, pero esta vez era recíproco. Remus lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba, y eso le llenaba el estómago de mariposas y todo lo demás. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y presionó sus labios en los de Remus. –Por supuesto que lo haré-. Prometió, pasándole una mano por el cabello despeinado. Siempre se las arreglaban para hacer el amor, como sea. Así eran ellos dos.

Severus salió, dejando a Remus con el rostro preocupado y sabiendo que tenía una razón para regresar -esa era una diferencia que valía un mundo-. Tiempo atrás, era sólo un espía. Ahora, tenía un amor al que retornar, alguien que lo extrañaría si muriera. Imaginarse a Remus en su posición, le dejaba claro que debía regresar, cueste lo que cueste. No podría vivir si le quitaran a Remus. No tenía idea de cómo Potter pudo soportarlo; diez años eran una cantidad infernalmente larga de tiempo para vivir sin su amor. Puede que a Severus no le agradara el Gryffindor, pero tenía que admirar la fortaleza del chico en el futuro.

_**-xx-**_

Era una nueva sensación para él, y una a la que no esperaba acostumbrarse aún: despertar con alguien entre los brazos fue una cosa extrañísima para Harry, especialmente por la sopecha de que esa persona era su propio hijo. Gruñó levemente, preguntándose por su brazo, no sentía el antebrazo derecho porque tenía la cabeza de Scorpius apoyada en el codo.

-Bulto pesado- Rió, empujando al rubio. Scorpius apenas gruñó, se movió por el brazo de Harry, y se detuvo en la muñeca. Eso causó que Harry, directamente, lo echara de la cama.

-¡Bastardo!- Siseó Scorpius, al aterrizar, aún protegido por las cortinas. Notó lo rojo de la habitación y giró para ver que Harry lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Perdón?

-Discúlpame...pero no deberías haberme tirado, ¿sabes? Estuve muy alterado anoche...- Se interrumpió, sin querer entrar en el tema.

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar, mm? Apuesto a que tu papá debe estar realmente preocupado por ti.

La cara de Scorpius se arrugó, tal vez, de la manera más adorable que Harry haya visto, mostrando lo mucho que lo desaprobaba. -Ha estado sobre mis espaldas desde que le contó sobre mi al abuelo. Le mintió en cómo supo de mi existencia, y ahora anda todo cauteloso. Viene a verme cada mañana cuando me despierto y cada noche antes de que me duerma. Y el lío ni siquiera fue mi culpa, fue todo culpa suya.

Harry rodó y se levantó de la cama, tomando al chico por el antebrazo y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. -¿Y cómo fue que entraste aquí?

-Tía Hermione me dice la contraseña cada vez que cambia, para que pueda entrar cuando yo quiera-. Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah.

Dicho eso, Harry halló la capa de invisibilidad y la puso sobre los hombros del adolescente, antes de empujarlo fuera de las cortinas.

En el momento en que Scorpius se enderezó, sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Algo volvía a estar mal.

_**-xx-**_

Lucius miró la poción que tenía en la mano. Probablemente, poción no era la palabra correcta, sino veneno. Diseñado para llevarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien lo ingiriera. Voldemort le dio el frasco, para que lo use con su hijo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se interesó en la manera en que pudo entrar y salir del castillo sin siquiera una maldición lanzada en su contra, por lo que le dio la tarea de volver a entrar para entregar el veneno a un estudiante y matar a Draco.

Le tomó toda su voluntad, no arrojar la maldita cosa contra el suelo de mármol. Se suponía que iba a ser el verdugo de su propio hijo, y eso lo estaba desgarrando por dentro.

_**-xx-**_

-Tal vez debería llevarte a ver a Snape-. Sugirió Harry, masajeando la espalda de Scorpius, que vomitaba en un sitio oculto del corredor.

-No-. Discutió Scorpius, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Estaba contento porque seguía allí, porque había desaparecido al menos dos veces, desde que dejaron la torre. -No. Estaré bien.

-¿Bien? Vomitaste cuatro veces en este pasillo, eso no está bien, Scorpius.

-Quiero ver a papá, ¿sí? ...cuando llegue voy a estar bien. Después de esa pesadilla, sólo quiero verlo y abrazarlo.

Harry suspiró, moviendo la varita para limpiar el desastre. -Esta bien. Vamos a desayunar. Qué bueno que es sábado, ¿no?

Scorpius volvió a deslizar la capa sobre su cabeza, camino al comedor, con la intención de mantener el estómago controlado hasta ver a su papá.

No necesitó buscar demasiado para encontrarlo, Draco se acercó a Harry, con la expresión más preocupada que se le haya visto.

-¿Scorpius...?

-Está bien-. Le dijo Harry, viendo que el cuerpo de Draco se desinflaba. -Anoche tuvo una pesadilla y fue a buscarme...

-Ese no es tu lugar, Harry-. Siseó Draco, de pronto. -Deberías haberme avisado de inmediato...me preocupé tanto cuando fui a verlo, esta mañana.

-¿Y qué esperabas, que hiciera todo el camino hasta las mazmorras con él, que apenas pudo contarme que tuvo una pesadilla? No quería hablar sobre ella, ni ser mimado, sólo quería que alguien lo abrazara.

-¿Y tuvo que hacer todo el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor para encontrar a alguien que lo abrace?- Draco hizo una pausa cuando escuchó un sollozo contenido, contra su pecho. -Realmente me preocupaste, Scorp. Algunos Slytherin hablaban de una visita sorpresiva que tuvieron anoche, y tuve miedo...

-¡Basta de pelear!- Sollozó Scorpius, causando que ambos interrumpieran lo que fuera que iban a decir. -Es-está pasando otra vez, papá, no peleen más.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Harry. -¿Scorpius? ¿te sientes mal de nuevo?

-¿Te sentiste mal?- Unos ojos grises, preocupados, se volvieron hacia Harry. -Se pone así cuando peleamos...empieza a desaparecer y se pone mal...creemos que es porque no nacerá si seguimos...- Repentinamente, Draco se detuvo, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que estaba admitiendo.

-En-entonces, ¿yo soy su padre?

Aunque no había muchos en el comedor, eran bastantes lo que los estaban viendo hablar. Ya hacía tiempo que se habían esparcido los rumores de que pasaba algo entre ellos, pero nadie tenía pruebas. Ahora, estaban allí, hablando sobre algo que nadie comprendía y que llamaba la atención de varias personas.

-¿Estás desapareciendo, Scorp?- Preguntó Draco, ignorando a Harry.

-Sí-. Se oyó la respuesta, amortiguada por el pecho de Draco y por la capa. Otra vez, Draco miró a Harry.

-Tienes que quererlo como hijo nuestro, Harry. Es nuestro bebé...

-¿Qué quieres decir con desapareciendo? ¿cómo demonios puede desaparecer?- Demandó Harry.

-Eso no importa en este momento...

-Importa si es lo que le está pasando a _mi hijo._

Draco casi cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo que Scorpius chocaba contra él. -Basta de pelear-. Su voz tembló, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. -Por favor, se está poniendo peor...nno veo a mis brazos...desparecieron.

Ese fue el límite para Harry, agarró la capa, y sin importarle que estuvieran en el comedor, se la quitó.

Albus se levantó, en la mesa de los profesores, casi anonadado -descubrir a Scorpius, era tal vez, lo último que esperaba de parte de Harry-. Seguido porque el cuerpo entero de Scorpius se veía casi translúcido, como si desapareciera.

-¡Potter!- Siseó Draco, tratando de cubrir a su hijo, pero Harry se negó a devolverle la capa.

Sin embargo, el Gryffindor, tenía dificultades para respirar. Scorpius desaparecía delante de sus propios ojos.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?- Le preguntó suavemente a Draco.

-Normalmente se detiene si dejamos de pelear, Harry...

-Estaba sintiéndose mal mucho antes de que nos viéramos, hoy.

El rubio parecía perdido. -Entonces, no lo sé...

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en los tres. Era un giro inesperado en los hechos, ver a un traslúcido doble de Draco Malfoy, parado en medio de los dos antiguos enemigos. Los primeros en moverse hacia ellos, fueron Ron y Hermione, quienes trataron de guiarlos fuera de la vista pública, no necesitaban que esa información llegase a los periódicos o a los Mortífagos. La vida de Scorpius estaba en peligro, desde el momento en que fue revelado.

Lo peor, era que seguía desapareciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-Tienes que quererlo como nuestro hijo-. Dijo Draco, suavemente a Harry. -Tú sabes que es nuestro niño, siempre lo supiste...

La tercera persona en moverse, Theo, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras suaves.

-Lo sé...lo quiero-. Replicó Harry, tratando de abrazar al chico. -Es nuestro hijo.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú eres mi amor, mi futuro esposo. ¡Yo lo sé y lo he aceptado, Draco...! ¿Por qué sigue desapareciendo?

No había ni trazas de calma en la voz de Harry.

Scorpius no recordaba ni una vez en la que Harry estuviera tan confundido. Su padre siempre tuvo el control en su vida, siempre supo qué hacer para mantenerlo a salvo.

Ahora, no había respuestas, no podían guardar a Scorpius en una caja de cristal, porque no sabían la razón por la que estaba en peligro. Desparecía y, al parecer, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Papá-. Sollozó Scorpius, de pronto, y desapareció.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se quedaron mirando a un espacio vacío.

_**-xx-**_

Lucius observó el frasco apoyado sobre la mesita de noche. No sabía a qué chico de Slytherin pertenecía, pero esperaba que no fuera un Mortífago. Lo deseaba con todo el corazón. El hombre no tenía idea de la conmoción que estaba ocurriendo en el comedor, lo único que sabía era que debía hablar con Draco. Tenía un segundo frasco en el bolsillo, ese contenía una gota pequeña de la poción. Con suerte y con el talento de su hijo, podría ser analizada y servir para elaborar un antídoto, antes de que ingiera la poción infernal.

_**Dulzura Letal, 2 de febrero de 2012**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Calypso

**Esta es una traducción de 'When time isn't enough', original de Jinko**

**Capítulo 16: Calypso, diosa griega del silencio**

Traducción, Dulzura Letal

Draco se puso de costado y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Harry y él no hablaban desde el incidente en el comedor, dos semanas atrás. En el momento en el que Scorpius desapareció de sus vidas, Draco se quebró. Había arriesgado todo por ese chico, y ahora ya no estaba. Y peor aún, Harry se rehusaba a reconocer su existencia. Por lo menos, así lo veía Draco.

Hermione lo buscó, para decirle que no lo estaba evitando, sino que la verdad sobre Scorpius había llegado a Voldemort, y Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo –incluso no ir a clases y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el campo de batalla, capturando cuanto Mortífago podía-.

Normalmente, Draco se hubiese sentido honrado por ello; el grande y poderoso Harry Potter estaba haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarle su seguridad.

Pero, así y todo, le parecía que Harry lo estaba evitando, y eso lo hacía sentirse terrible.

Su depresión lo mantenía en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. No tomaba sus comidas con los otros chicos de Slytherin; ocasionalmente, Theo le traía la cena y algunos bocados, eso era todo lo que comía. Seguía presenciando la _mayoría _de las clases, pero los profesores comprendían su problema. No era cosa de todos los días, que uno veía cómo su hijo desaparecía en medio del gran salón; y, para Draco, eso fue el equivalente a la muerte del chico. Por supuesto, Albus les explicó a los Profesores lo sucedido, y ellos comprendieron completamente por qué, Draco y Harry no concurrían a clases.

Sin embargo, su conducta realmente le preocupaba a Theo, el adolescente lo cuidaba en todo lo que podía, pero el rubio se marchitaba delante de sus ojos. Al principio, Theo se había enojado muchísimo al enterarse de que Scorpius no era su hijo y Draco lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero luego se dio cuenta de por qué no se lo había dicho –nadie debería saber su futuro-.

Aún así, a Draco se le había dado su diario del futuro; conocía, prematuramente, detalles de su vida que nadie debería saber. No era para sorprenderse, entonces, que todo lo que Scorpius trajo consigo, haya desaparecido con él.

Pasaban tantas posibilidades de explicación sobre lo sucedido, por la cabeza de Draco. La primera era la pelea, pero ellos no habían peleado, en verdad, ni siquiera hubo un desacuerdo; así que esa opción no era válida.

Siempre existía la posibilidad de que la poción haya dejado de funcionar, ¡y joder, si Draco no deseaba que eso fuera lo que pasó! Todas las demás, eran malas noticias.

Luego, existía también la chance de que haya ocurrido algo completamente fuera de control que cambió el futuro. Ese rumbo de pensamiento, lo llevaba, por supuesto, hacia su padre. ¿Qué podría haber hecho Lucius que cambiara tanto el futuro? ¿Sería un ataque a Harry que no sucedió nunca en el tiempo de Scorpius? ¿O, tal vez algo contra él mismo?

Lo que fuera, le había quitado a su hijo, y había hecho de Draco, un joven deprimido.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin continuaban considerándolo el demonio en medio de devotos católicos. Las cosas no se veían bien para él, ya que sabían que estaba con Harry Potter.

Bueno, decir que estaba 'con', significaría asumir que salían o dormían juntos, o algo así; cuando en realidad, estaban separados. O, digamos, pasando por un mal momento, porque no se habían comunicado en dos semanas. Debería conmover al corazón de Draco, saber que Harry luchaba con tanto ahínco por él, pero lo único que hacía era recordarle cuán solo estaba.

Más de una vez, sufrió la malicia de los Slytherin. Otra vez, lo empujaban en el salón de clases, sabiendo que su guardaespaldas secreto no andaba alrededor. El acto de desaparición de Harry, les hizo creer que podrían salirse con la suya. Peor aún, Severus sólo pudo imponer disciplina en dos actos, que acabaron con dos expulsiones. Una vez, mientras Draco se inclinaba sobre su caldero, por detrás, alguien le arrojó una poción volátil sobre la espalda. Rápidamente, ésta le quemó la piel y lo dejó con un dolor agonizante. El chico de quinto año, que debería estar en clase de Encantamientos, se defendió diciendo que no tenía idea de qué fue lo que pasó ni por qué estaba allí. Draco tuvo que pasar una noche en la Enfermería, para que Poppy lo curara. A la mañana ya se había ido, no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

El otro estudiante, se le acercó de la misma manera, pero en cambio deslizó la mano bajo los pantalones de Draco, agarró su trasero y murmuró lo que le haría si estuvieran solos. Esta vez, fue un chico de sexto año, que debería estar en clase de Herbología, y arguyó la misma historia que el otro. Sin embargo, el acoso sexual no fue tomado a la ligera y el chico fue enviado a su casa, para no regresar a Hogwarts.

Severus se mantuvo vigilante con los estudiantes, cuando andaban cerca de Draco. ¡Dios, quería matarlos a todos por tratarlo de esa manera! pero debía guardar distancia a causa de su posición. Afortunadamente, los actos cometidos por esos dos alumnos no podían ser ignorados, así que los castigó tan severamente como le pareció. Ambos insistieron en su inocencia y le hicieron preguntarse si alguien estaría usando las maldiciones imperdonables en su salón de clases. Llevó la idea a Albus, y el viejo prometió ocuparse, cosa que no conformó a Severus, para nada (pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento).

Después de todo, lo que Draco quería, realmente, era a Scorpius y a Harry, de vuelta en su vida.

La espalda, casi estaba curada, aunque todavía había algunas partes que le quemaban como el demonio cuando se duchaba -porque dejó la Enfermería antes del tiempo necesario para recuperarse-.

No obstante, Draco sentía que el otro ataque fue el peor…que alguien lo tocara de ese modo…se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Le quemaba más que la poción en la espalda, era un ardor malo, no el bueno, no el de Harry.

¡Merlín querido, Harry sabía que tendrían un futuro juntos! Draco se acostó sobre su espalda y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Harry sabía que él sabía. Sabía que él lo supo desde hacía tiempo. El brazo de Draco se deslizó de delante de los ojos y sus dedos rozaron sus labios. Habían pasado quince días desde que había besado a su futuro esposo. _Quince días. _Odiaba ese hecho, con pasión. Necesitaba a Harry, más que nada.

Los sueños que tenía no eran suficientes, por supuesto que se despertaba caliente, duro y necesitado, y que siempre atendía los deseos de su cuerpo, pero ciertamente, no era suficiente. Quería sentir esos labios quemando los suyos. ¡Mierda, sólo quería verlo otra vez, aunque fuera de paso!

xxxxx

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Harry esquivó el cuarto rayo de luz verde dirigido a su pecho. Se había topado con un gran grupo de Mortífagos en los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido. Justo cuando Remus y él regresaban de una larga noche de trabajo, se encontraron con éstos. Albus, Minerva y Hagrid se movilizaron tan rápido como pudieron, después de que las sirenas se activaron en la oficina de Albus, pero los Mortífagos descubrieron a los dos Gryffindor antes de que llegaran. Por suerte, los centauros no se alegraron con la intrusión de sus tierras, y salieron en ayuda de Harry. En toda su vida, Harry nunca había visto tantas flechas volando por los aires, ni siquiera en las películas que vió cuando los Dursley no estaban en casa. Los centauros estaban furiosos.

Por supuesto, esto era bueno para Harry y Remus; los centauros no tenían ningún reparo en destruir a los esclavos de Voldemort –él los consideraba seres inferiores, y gracias a eso, otros clanes habían sido arrasados-. Ah, estaban más que contentos por apoyar a Harry. Además, esa decisión se vio reforzada por la muerte de muchos unicornios, años atrás -era sabido que Voldemort bebió su sangre-. Todos los seres de ese maldito bosque, protegían a las criaturas inocentes y frágiles y disfrutaban completamente si podían destruir lo que las amenazaba.

Pero, entonces, Harry chocó contra algo que podía detenerlo: unos ojos plateados que lo miraban fijamente detrás de la máscara de un Mortífago. Sus pies dejaron de moverse, las maldiciones se detuvieron, su cerebro murió y dejó de respirar. Hacía tanto que no veía a Draco, y aquí estaban esos ojos. Los ojos de los Malfoy.

Sólo que…debía mirar hacia arriba para verlos. Lucius Malfoy.

Enojados, confundidos, con una mirada tan diferente a la mirada amorosa de Draco.

Aún así, familiares. Había un brillo en ellos que Harry nunca pensó que vería en este hombre, en particular. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo en Draco, pero nunca esperó verlo en Lucius: era la misma mirada que tenían los ojos de Draco cuando mencionaba a su familia.

Por un breve momento, los ojos de Lucius se agrandaron y los sentidos de Harry retornaron. Era demasiado tarde, no podía esquivar el haz de luz verde que venía de la derecha. Sus propios ojos, apenas notaron el leve movimiento de la varita de Lucius, y fue arrojado lejos de la maldición.

Escuchó los gritos furiosos del atacante original, que le reclamaba a Lucius su intervención. Harry salió corriendo del área, mientras escuchaba la voz calma de Lucius que demandaba a los Mortífagos que dejaran de usar la Maldición Asesina. Lo que sea que les dijo, los detuvo; desafortunadamente, puso otros pensamientos en sus cabezas, y fue golpeado con la maldición Cruciatus, justo cuando halló a Albus en su línea de visión. Con un chasquido de su muñeca izquierda, cayó al suelo delante la túnica púrpura, la maldición lo atravesó como lava y puntas de hielo unidos; la sintió atravesándole la médula, enroscándose en sus costillas, subiendo por su cuello, y finalmente viajando por sus miembros. Se disipó cuando escuchó que Albus lanzaba un hechizo a su atacante.

Una mano lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y Harry se halló con la cara contra el pecho de Remus, y con el hombre lobo tratando de conducirlo para ayudar a proteger el Colegio. Varios Mortífagos cayeron, sufriendo ataques de los centauros, por haberle dados sus espaldas a los enemigos inferiores, y centrar su atención en Albus, olvidando completamente a los residentes del bosque.

A pesar del dolor que seguía sintiendo, Harry trató de encontrar a Lucius entre ellos; sabía que el hombre era demasiado inteligente como para ignorar a los centauros, y tampoco iba a hacerlo con la Orden. Y, por sobre todo, Harry intentó convencerse de que el hombre lo había salvado. En algún momento, Lucius lo miró con aceptación en los ojos y lo alejó del Avada Kedavra, a pesar del peligro para su propia vida. Su futuro suegro.

Volvió a la realidad gracias a una peligrosa maldición que le rebanó el muslo, Harry replicó con un hechizo que lanzó al Mortífago por los aires y contra un árbol. No se quedó mirando cuando la figura enmascarada fue derrotada por la gravedad y regresó a la tierra golpeando cada una de las ramas en su camino; en cambio, se volvió hacia el Mortífago más cercano, lo amarró a otro y los paralizó a ambos.

Una Mortífaga logró pasar, y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Varios estudiantes escucharon la conmoción y se sentaron en sus ventanas, a presenciar la escena. Harry vio las siluetas. Se lanzó detrás de la mujer, ignorando el dolor en la pierna izquierda, la hizo trastabillar con un rápido hechizo, y su máscara chocó con los escalones de piedra que estaba subiendo. Velozmente, le lanzó un hechizo paralizante y la levitó hasta donde estaban los otros Mortífagos. Mientras hacía esto, casi ni miró su rostro, dándose cuenta de que le ayudaba; sabía que estaba sentenciando a todos y cada uno de los Mortífagos capturados, a los Dementores, y aunque al principio no lo sentía así, ahora, pensaba que cuanto más lo hacía, más vidas afectaba. El discurso de Scorpius sobre los asesinos que tomaban más que la vida de sus víctimas, le había conmovido. Él estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

Su corazón se aceleró, eso le pasaba cuando pensaba en Scorpius, y era una de las razones por las que incrementó sus intentos en derrotar a los Mortífagos. Habían arruinado la vida de Scorpius, y él no quería que eso volviera a suceder; quería que su hijo fuera feliz, cuando naciera.

Sin embargo, más que nada, quería verlo otra vez. Desde la desaparición de Scorpius, se había distanciado de Draco. Las semejanzas entre los dos eran demasiadas. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido –en el futuro-, con Scorpius cerca. Eran demasiado parecidos como para que no doliera.

Igualmente, extrañaba a Draco. No se habían visto en dos semanas. Honestamente, le parecían dos años, y no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo.

Retornando a la batalla, recordó el corte en el muslo, dándose cuenta de que no era sólo un corte; de hecho, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y se mareaba. No la sensación de mareo después de una larga sesión de besos con Draco –esa era la dicha-, ésta era nauseosa y no muy agradable. Además, dolía como la mierda.

-¡Mierda!-. Gruñó, antes de caer hacia adelante, arreglándoselas para aterrizar sobre algo suave.

Con la vista borrosa, trató de ubicarse, pero no pudo despegar los ojos de la túnica negra sobre la que había caído.

¡Y, joder, deseaba que fuera Severus el que lo atrapó!

Alguien murmuró algo y sintió que un brazo se movía. Su mente trató de reconocer el hechizo, pero todo lo que captó fue una ilusión. Era un hechizo para crear una ilusión para quienes estuvieran afuera de las barreras creadas por él. Luchó por reconocer la voz, hasta que sintió como si le diera una palmada en la cabeza.

No era la túnica negra de Severus.

-¿Draco comió algo del Gran Salón?

Harry apenas conservaba la cabeza sobre los hombros, ¿y Lucius quería interrogarlo? Sería mucho más efectivo si tuviera unas cuantas gotas más de sangre en el cuerpo. Las piernas se le aflojaron y se desplomó, llevándose a Lucius con él. Allí fue que Lucius notó lo que sucedía, cerró la herida mágicamente y sacó un frasco de entre su túnica.

-Bebe esto, es una poción rejuvenecedora, se mezclará con tu sangre y la multiplicará.

A pesar de que su futuro suegro le estaba ofreciendo una poción que le salvaría la vida, y que más temprano lo había salvado efectivamente, las alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de Harry, forzándolo a negarse a tomarla.

-No-. Murmuró, tratando de sacar la cabeza de donde la tenía, apoyada sobre el pecho de Lucius.

Oyó que le lanzaba un Imperius y sintió su mente aún más nublada. No era un buen signo, estaba demasiado débil como para luchar contra Lucius –no era un secreto que el patriarca Malfoy era legendario con esas jodidas maldiciones-.

Cayó inconsciente.

xxxx

Harry se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su nombre. Alguien lo llamaba, no demasiado lejos, pero tampoco cerca como para verlo. Se sentó, rápidamente, siseando por el dolor que seguía latiendo en todo su cuerpo, debido al Cruciatus. No había estado desmayado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, su pierna había sido curada –un trabajo no muy bueno, debía admitir-, y los huesos de su muñeca parecían correctamente alineados.

Reconociendo la voz de Remus, Harry respiró hondo para responder, pero una mano le tapó la boca, ahogando el sonido.

-No les respondas-. Espetó Lucius, ahora sin máscara. Estaban adentrados en el bosque, en un lugar donde Harry jamás creyó ver a un Malfoy. Concedido, tenía su porción de sueños donde hacía cosas con Draco 'asustado por las criaturas grandes y malas del bosque', pero Lucius nunca estuvo incluído en esos sueños.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le lanzó una mirada enojada a Lucius, mientras el hombre ponía un encantamiento silenciador alrededor, para evitar que respondiera a los gritos.

-Es importante que hablemos, Potter-. Continuó Lucius, con la varita en la mano derecha y apuntando al pecho de Harry. Extrañamente, parecía molesto por estar en esa situación.

-Entonces, hable-. Concedió Harry.

-¿Draco comió en el Gran salón?

La pregunta resultó increíblemente extraña para Harry. –Hace dos semanas que no veo a Draco.

-_¡Mierda!_

La palabra fue siseada, confundiendo a Harry, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Lucius tan afectado. El largo cabello rubio que heredaron Draco y Scorpius, estaba libre de su confinamiento habitual y se desparramaba sobre sus hombros, y el hombre mayor verdaderamente lucía como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? Creí que estaría contento porque no pasamos tiempo juntos, después de lo que le dijo su hijo-. Harry tomó el camino más rápido, tratando de obtener una reacción de Lucius.

-¿Crees que arriesgaría mi vida por ti como lo hice, si no quisiera que estés con Draco? ¡No seas tonto, Narcissa y yo queremos a nuestro nieto Scorpius!- Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, para calmarse. Al mismo tiempo, miró alrededor, por si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo es que no pueden vernos?- Preguntó Harry, mirándolo con rabia.

-Solamente alguien más fuerte que yo, puede ver más allá de la ilusión-. Respondió Lucius, con suavidad, antes de quitar la punta de la varita del esternón de Harry. –Alguno de los Mortífagos del Colegio, tiene en su poder un veneno para matar a Draco.

Las palabras le cortaron la respiración a Harry.

-¡N-no!

-Si tiene oportunidad, le pondrá el veneno en la comida y Draco morirá dolorosamente, Harry. No estoy seguro si tiene cura, pero para cuando Draco se dé cuenta de que ha sido envenenado, será demasiado tarde, porque el veneno ya estará en su torrente sanguíneo y habrá destruido sus órganos nobles, más allá de lo reparable. Es un veneno de acción lenta, diseñado para provocar todo el dolor posible. Sólo se entregó un frasco.

-¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Harry, mientras un frío le bajaba por la espalda y algo surgía en su mente.

-Hace quince días.

-¡No, joder, no!- Harry temblaba. -Scorpius...desapareció hace quince días…-.

-Escuché eso y pensé lo mismo, bien puede ser que Draco ya lo haya ingerido, lo que significaría que Scorpius no existirá-. Dijo Lucius, en voz baja. Le habían contado que su nieto estuvo allí, en carne y hueso; y él había interrogado a Severus, logrando que el Profesor confesara que Scorpius había llegado del futuro.

Harry cerró sus puños con fuerza y las uñas se clavaron en sus palmas. Ante el pensamiento de Draco, muriendo, sintió que un fuego le quemaba el estómago; era lo último que querría, y era un hecho altamente posible.

-Tengo conmigo una pequeña porción del veneno, Harry. Tienes que llevárselo a Draco para que pueda analizarlo y crear el antídoto-. Lucius sacó un frasco de uno de sus muchos bolsillos. Tenía algunas gotas, y Harry, en verdad, deseó que fuera suficiente para que Draco lo usara. –Si tienes éxito, puede que Scorpius regrese.

Pensar en eso, hizo que el estómago de Harry diera saltos. Había chances para que su hijo regresara. Le gustaba, le encantaba la idea.

-Draco tiene que vivir-. Exclamó Lucius, con una voz no tan segura como le hubiese gustado a Harry; ¡era tan raro escuchar a un Malfoy, sonar tan débil!

-Ya lo sé-. Harry se movió, para pararse, pero Lucius le tomó la muñeca.

-¡No, no entiendes!- Esos ojos plateados lo miraron con furia. –Narcissa y yo…amamos a nuestro hijo. No podemos imaginarnos la vida sin él…

-¡Prácticamente lo deheredaron!- Espetó Harry. - ¡No hablaron con él porque eligió luchar contra Voldemort!

-Y hemos visto lo errados que estábamos. Los dos queremos a Scorpius en nuestras vidas; a Scorpius y a nuestra nieta. Te hemos aceptado como nuestro hijo. Draco me dijo algo que jamás imaginé. Me hizo comprender lo que pasaba. Ahora, tú eres parte de nuestra familia. Mi hijo y tú, tendrán dos hijos, y tal vez más, si Draco vive más tiempo, esta vez. Mi hijo no tiene permitido morir…tú viste a tu propio hijo, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que sería si muriera...?

La pregunta salió y Harry lo miró con tanta ira que, Lucius estuvo seguro de que el chico hubiese usado un Cruciatus en él, de haber podido.

-Mi hijo está muerto-. Dijo Harry, en voz baja. –Y eso está matándome.

-¿Y así y todo no fuiste a ver a Draco en dos semanas?

Los gritos, alrededor, se acercaban.

-No veo qué tiene que ver eso con nada…lo que estoy haciendo ahora, es asegurarme de que no sea asesinado por Voldemort en diez años.

-Si de pronto, Draco se fuera de mi vida, no querría otra cosa que tener a alguien a mi lado-. Confesó Lucius. –A diferencia de mi hijo, yo nunca experimenté la vida con alguien a quien amara. Él conoce ese sentimiento, y vio cómo su propio hijo desaparecía. Es como tú acabas de decir: puede ser que Scorpius esté muerto. Tú estás ocupándote de cosas, y lo único que Draco puede hacer es sufrir. Probablemente te necesita.

Harry se encrespó ante las palabras de Lucius, porque tenían sentido y nunca hubiese esperado semejante cosa de él.

Como fuera, los que buscaban a Harry se acercaban cada vez más. Lucius se levantó, removió el encantamiento silenciador, la máscara volvió a estar sobre su cara y la capucha sobre su largo cabello platinado, segundos después, también la ilusión se disolvió.

En el momento en el que Lucius desapareció, Harry fue hallado.

xxxx

Draco no se sentía muy bien, se había salteado comidas y había perdido unos cuantos kilos de peso. Se preguntó si así se sentiría un padre cuando perdía a un hijo. No quería pensar de ese modo, pero el dolor era tan grande que debía ser así.

Por lo menos, Theo estaba allí, con él. Comían sólo lo mejor de las cocinas, Theo le traía sus platos favoritos, para hacerlo feliz. Era un buen amigo, reflexionó Draco.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, seguido por la voz de Theo, confirmando que era él. Draco bajó las barreras, facilitándole la entrada. Había fortalecido los hechizos para prevenir la entrada de otras personas. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien se colara mientras dormía. Ni quería pensar en lo que le harían.

Cada vez que Theo traía una comida, la encogía y la guardaba en sus bolsillos, para que nadie lo viera. Tenía la certeza de que alguien había planeado algo con la comida de Draco. Más de una vez, había visto a Parkinson cerca de la puerta de Draco, esperando a que trajera la comida, con un frasco de algo en las manos. Hasta la había visto jugueteando con la cosa, demostrando su control en la sala común. Cada vez que esa cosa salía de su bolsillo, todos la oían –era como un lazo para controlarlos a todos-. El contenido de esa poción era lo que preocupaba a Theo.

Por supuesto, no le había dicho nada a Draco. El adolescente tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas; así que Theo se encargaba de que todo estuviera bien y nada fuera contaminado. Descubrió que si le pagaba a uno de los elfos domésticos, no tenía problema en mantener el secreto de sus actos y la comida intacta. Aunque los otros elfos no estaban de acuerdo con el elfo solitario, esa ayuda era muy apreciada, y Theo le daba su deseada moneda -por suerte, el elfo no diferenciaba entre el valor de un knut y de un galleon-.

Así, entonces, con las manos en los bolsillos, seguro de que nadie podría manipular la comida, Theo era el único confidente de Draco.

-Gracias-. Murmuró Draco, mirando la comida que tenía delante. Su estómago retrocedía ante el pensamiento de comer, pero, al mismo tiempo, gruñía por la necesidad de llenarse. Draco odiaba tener tanto hambre.

-¿Estás seguro de que Scorpius es el hijo de Potter?- Preguntó Theo, a boca de jarro, y con la naturalidad de quien muerde un sandwich. –Siempre está la posibilidad de que sea mi hijo.

-Él me lo dijo, Theo. Y he visto mi diario, está lleno de palabritas de amor por Harry. Estoy enamorado de él…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Scorpius puede haber fabricado todo eso.

Los ojos grises de Draco se centraron en Theo. -¿De veras quieres ser el padre de Scorpius?

Las palabras causaron un silencio incómodo entre ellos por unos minutos, ni comieron ni hablaron.

-No me disgustaría-. Dijo, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

-Theo...

-Lo hiciste parecer tan lógico, Draco. Parecía que éramos uno para el otro-. Interrumpió Theo, intentando poner las cosas claras. –Tiene ojos verdes….

-Son del mismo color de los de Harry, Theo. Harry y él son de la misma sangre. Era completamente obvio, y fuimos demasiado estúpidos como para darnos cuenta tan tarde. Es un Potter. Todo en él grita que es un Potter. No es tu hijo...

Las palabras se interrumpieron porque Theo se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Draco.

Instantáneamente, Draco se separó, sintiendo esa sensación áspera y quemante, acompañada de náusea, que le daba cuando besaba a alguien que no era Harry.

-Hiciste que sonara perfecto, Draco, como si me prometieras esa vida, con Scorpius y Lilith, nuestros hijos.

-Su nombre es Lily-. Objetó Draco. –Mi bebita se llamará Lily.

-Será Lilith Nott.

La voz de Theodore sonó tan enojada que Draco casi se preocupó. -Theo, Scorpius me contó estas cosas. Yo sé con quién voy a casarme…

Theo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. –Me prometiste una familia, apenas perdí a mi padre –él era lo único que tenía-, y entonces, tú estabas allí con Scorpius, y me hiciste creer que íbamos a estar juntos con nuestros hijos. No puedes echarte atrás, ahora.

-Amo a Harry-. Esas tres palabras dejaron congelado a Theo en su sitio. –No fue mi intención alentarte, Theo. Sólo estaba tratando de descubrir quién era eI padre de Scorpius. Cuando pensé en ti, parecía encajar, pero no me enamoré de ti. Luego, lo descubrí, y Scorpius me lo confirmó. Harry Potter es mi futuro esposo, y ambos lo hemos aceptado. Y así…- Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. -…y así y todo, Scorpius se fue. No pudimos hacer nada para evitar que nos dejara.

-Y yo siento como si hubiese perdido a un hijo-. Le dijo Theo, con voz áspera. –Siento lo mismo que tú. Pensé que era mi hijo, Draco.

-Pensar y sentir son dos cosas distintas. Harry sintió lo que yo sentí, cada vez que lo veíamos. No es lo mismo contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no te enamoraste de mi? Puede pasar.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –No es un tema abierto a discusión. Harry es mi futuro esposo y mis hijos serán sus hijos. Scorpius llamó 'Papá' a Harry, en más de una ocasión, pero fuimos muy estúpidos y no nos dimos cuenta.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que empezaste a jugar con mi mente?

El rubio inclinó la cabeza. –Antes.

Con eso, Theo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. –Yo fui el único que se quedó contigo después de que abandonaste a tu padre y al Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo pudiste usarme de esa manera? Creí que eras mejor que eso.

-Theo, deja de dramatizar-. Reprendió Draco.

-¿Dramatizar? ¡Me quitaste lo único que quería en mi fututo!

-¡No te quité nada! ¡Apenas tienes dicisiete años, por el amor de Merlín! Porque no tengas hijos conmigo no quiere decir que no puedas amar a los hijos que tengas cuando estés listo.

Ambos saltaron de la sorpresa cuando alguien chocó contra la puerta, gritando.

-¡Theo!- Era un chico de cuarto año. –Atacaron los Mortífagos. Dumbledore los detuvo, pero emboscaron a Potter...escuché que Io tienen.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo allí mismo, sus pulmones dejaron de tomar aire, a pesar de lo mucho que quería respirar.

-Julius se escapó y oyó que todos lo buscaban, pero no pudieron encontrarlo por ningún lado-. Continuó el chico. –Escuchó que el Profesor Snape y Hagrid lo llamaban…Dumbledore supone que lo llevaron al bosque, pero McGonagall piensa que lo llevaron con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Suficiente, Crispin-. Theo suspiró, con lástima por Draco. Entonces fue que el chico lo notó y se tapó la boca con una mano, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Todo el Colegio sabía sobre Scorpius, todos oyeron cuando los dos llamaron 'hijo' a Scorpius, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que vino del futuro, por alguna razón. También sabían que Harry había estado evitando a Draco.

El joven Slytherin salió de la habitación.

-Es uno de mis espías-. Dijo Theo a Draco, una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Crispin. –Se me acercó en privado y me dijo que se alegraba de que yo no haya seguido al Señor Oscuro. Sus padres están a punto de tomar su decisión, no están de acuerdo con él, pero lo seguirán para mantener a salvo a Crispin y a su hermano. Crispin y Julius son amigos de la infancia; creo que no demasiado diferentes a los gemelos Weasley –nunca pueden dejar de meter las narices en problemas y parecen saber todo lo que sucede en el Colegio-. Observó a Draco, que estaba mucho más pálido que lo usual. –Puedes volver a respirar, dudo mucho que Dumbledore deje que Potter desaparezca con los Mortífagos. Probablemente lo hayan llevado al bosque para ser derrotados por él.

Draco asintió temblorosamente, pero miró a Crispin con enojo, cuando volvió a abrir la puerta. -¡Lo encontraron! Estaba en el bosque, como pensó Dumbledore, lo había llevado un Mortífago…Julius no pudo descubrir por qué. No debe estar ahí afuera, por supuesto, así que tampoco puede ir a preguntarle a uno de los Profesores, y tampoco están por allí los otros alumnos.

-¿Cómo está Potter?- Preguntó Theo, notando que Draco respiraba de nuevo.

-Está bien; tiene un ligero corte en el muslo y está mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero está bien. Se lo llevaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, rápidamente, para que explique todo. Julius dice que escuchó algo sobre la sala común de Slytherin. Cree que el Profesor Snape está viniendo para aquí para controlarlo…no sé de qué estaba hablando Potter. Julius tampoco pudo escuchar bien, y eso que usó uno de los inventos Weasley. Esos dos son unos genios…-. Se detuvo al ver la mirada de Theo. –Bien...como sea, sólo tiene un cortecito…está bien. Estoy seguro de que todavía funciona para hacer bebés-.

-Eso es todo. Gracias, Crispin.

-Hay más-. Objetó Crispin, esta vez, entró y cerró la puerta trás de sí. Puso algunos hechizos en el cuarto, para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oír o interferir. –Me pediste que averiguara sobre la poción que Parkinson anda acarreando siempre. Según Bulstrode, es un veneno que alguien dejó en su escritorio, para Draco. Suponen que fue un Mortífago que se coló durante el desayuno…ese día del incidente en el comedor…-. Escogió sus palabras con cuidado. –Cuando todos regresamos, estaba junto a la cama de Lucille McNair.

-¿Lucille McNair...?

-La conocemos como Lucille Shanks, pero resultó ser la hija natural de Walden McNair. Todos sabemos que es un Mortífago, por eso su madre hace que use el apellido Shanks, para prevenir todo el 'culpable por asociación' del Ministerio. Bastante sospechoso, ¿no? puede que no sea una Mortífaga completa todavía, pero está firme en el camino de su padre…-

-¿Lo habré tomado?- Preguntó Draco, suavemente, con un pensamiento repentino en la cabeza.

- No que yo sepa. Cada vez que ella lo saca, sigue lleno como antes. Creo que es porque tú no comiste con nosotros desde que lo tiene-. Crispin se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez esa es la razón de la desaparición de Scorpius. Voy a morir a causa de esa poción…

-Todavía no lo sabrías, está diseñado para provocar una muerte lenta y dolorosa, de acuerdo a la nota que encontraron con el veneno. Nadie sabe cómo se llama, y aún no se lo han dicho a Snape-. Hizo una pausa y sacó algo del bolsillo, un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Rápidamente, sus ojos marrones lo leyeron. –Julius ya está regresando. Se las arreglaron para capturar a once Mortífagos en total. También al padre de Parkinson; no sabe cuántos capturaron antes; parece que Potter estaba en una redada antes de que empezara el ataque. En verdad, está derribando los planes del Señor Oscuro, ¿no? No deben haber quedado muchos más…

-¿Te fijaste en la sala común?- Preguntó Theo, secamente. –Ese lugar está inundado de futuros Mortífagos.

-Supongo que sí. Como sea, Potter le dio un gran golpe al Círculo de Confianza. Sólo sobreviven unos pocos miembros. El resto fue sentenciado al beso del dementor. Los Carrows, los Lestrange, Snape y Malfoy son los únicos grandes nombres que quedan, y el Señor Tenebroso sólo confía en uno de ellos.

-Muy bien, gracias por eso-. Theo suspiró y miró a Draco. –Asegúrate de no comer nada del comedor, hasta que descubramos lo que está sucediendo. Te seguiré trayendo comida de las cocinas, para quedarnos más tranquilos-.

-Esa podría ser la explicación, Si estoy muerto, Scorpius no puede nacer; y si él no nace, no puede ir al pasado. Por eso mi bebé no está aquí, yo voy a morir…-. Dijo Draco, en voz baja.

-Descubriremos qué poción es y haremos ensayos, ¿está bien?- Theo recogió los platos de la comida. –Vuelve a dormir, podremos volver a hablar en la mañana.

xxxx

Por segunda vez, esa noche, Draco fue despertado abruptamente, por alguien en su puerta. Sólo que, esta vez, habían traspasado todas las barreras que colocó. Se sentó rápidamente y tomó su varita, pero no había nadie en la puerta. Ésta se cerró despacio, bloqueando la luz del pasillo, antes de que Harry apareciera, quitándose la capa de invisiblidad de los hombros.

Instantáneamente, Draco se deslizó de debajo de las sábanas, saltó de la cama y corrió junto a Harry.

Antes de que Harry se quitara propiamente la capa, Draco estaba allí, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole el más apretado abrazo que Harry hubiera recibido nunca.

**_xxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 6 de enero de 2.013xxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
